The 4th Quarter Quell
by Sarahm011
Summary: Ninety-six tributes go in, only two come out. Twists, tricks, and traps await them in the arena, but when and where? How will these tributes deal with worse odds of surviving?
1. The Quarter Quell Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games.**

President Linough stood stoically on the balcony of his mansion, overlooking the City Circle. In his hands was the envelope that would determine the twist given to this years games. He remembered what had happened during the last Quell. Many of the surviving Victor Tributes had destroyed the Arena, escaped to the Underground of District 13, and started a rebellion.

Of course, the rebel forces failed. Their leader, 'President Coin' was executed, along with many of the rebels. Only the highest ranking rebels were given public executions here in the Capitol. Among them was Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th Games and Symbol of the Rebellion, and her 'Husband' Peeta Mellark, another 74th Victor.

Unfortunately, President Snow perished in the end of this war, and it was Linough that succeeded him. Now, he stood facing the stronger-than-ever Capitol, with every camera trained on him, and opened the envelope.

"Citizens of Panem, to show the districts the horror they brought about in their second failed Rebellion, each District shall send forth eight tributes. And to show the mercy and forgiveness the Capitol has given the districts, we shall reinstate the ruling of the 74th Games. Two tributes may win, given they are from the same district. Good luck, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." With that Linough left the balcony.


	2. The Reaping: District One

**Luxe Cressa**

Luxe stood, in the front of his group, eagerly awaiting for 3pm to chime on the clock of the Justice building. This was his year. He was finally going to be a tribute, representing District One. And he would win for One, too. He stared around, at the faces of terror on nearly everyone in the crowd. They were more afraid than ever of the Games this year, what with their chances of being selected being four times higher, but Luxe knew they'd all be able to go home happy tonight. The Academy had easily found eight willing people this year. As he turned around, Luxe found them easily in the growing crowd. The other boy his age, Cassio, was standing in the middle of the age grouping. Cubic, who he'd had a crush on since he met her at the Career Academy, over with the 16-year-old girls. Before he could locate the rest of One's Careers, the bell of the clock chimed three times, signaling the start of the Reaping. Luxe quickly turned around so he wouldn't mi ss his last chance to enter the Games.

**Star Cyrus**

Star watched silently as the District Escort, Moria Padgette, strolled out onto the stage. She was dressed in her usually blue and green color scheme, with crazy curls, and large feathered hat, and an insanely frilly dress. Star could feel her father's eyes staring her down from his spot up on stage, silently willing her to volunteer. She wouldn't disappoint him, as much as she wanted to. As a former victor, her father had leeway with the Academy, and had made sure that Star received extra training, even whe she just wanted to be at home. Her mother, also a Victor, was seated quietly beside her father on stage. Mayor Tylon had already introduced all of the victors. Now, it was Moria's turn to choose the tribute that Star would volunteer for.

"Ahem," said Moria, regaining the crowd's attention. "The first tribute for District One in the Fourth Quarter Quell is… Beryl Yorrin." Star looked around for the girl. She walked to the middle aisle from her place among the 14 year olds, and from where Star was standing she could see the girl shake with fear. Knowing her father's glare was upon her, as much as Star wanted to keep quiet and live out the rest of her life here in One, she stepped from her place in the crowd and shouted, "I Volunteer!"

**Cubic Zirconia**

Cubic watched as Star claimed the first spot as a tribute. She wasn't a huge fan of the girl, who was the daughter of two victors, had all this extra time to talk strategy, and didn't even want to be a Tribute. Cubic had worked herself to the bone training for this day, and she planned to be the last one standing in the end. Of course, she had her choice of partner to win with her. She noticed Luxe staring from his spot with the oldest of the boys, and though he had quickly looked away, she saw the longing in his eyes. He might be a clueless romantic, but the boy was strong, and Cubic could use him to win, so she played into his feelings.

"Our next female tribute shall be…" Moria's high voice brought Cubic back to reality. This was her turn, and she would make a show of how brave she was, to be saving some poor child from death, bringing joy to their family. _Blegh_, Cubic was tensed to run for the stage.

"Miss Raquelle Ca-".

"I volunteer!" Shouted Cubic as she pushed her way forward, even knocking one person to the ground in her path to the Hunger Games. She climbed the stairs effortlessly, despite her green dress covering her feet. Moria held the microphone to introduce her, but Cubic beat her to it.

"My name is Cubic Zirconia." She said in a proud voice. With that, she took her place next to Star.

**Alpha Wild**

"My my, two volunteers already. This will be an interesting year. Now, let us welcome our third female tribute." As Moria walked over to the Girl's Reaping ball again, Alpha looked over to Shine, standing in the front of the girl's section. It was her turn to volunteer; Shine was supposed to go fourth. But then Moria called out the name, and all Alpha could could remember about Shine was that she couldn't be trusted, being a Career.

"Omega Wild". Alpha looked to her twin sister, standing right beside her, and knew that Shine would just have to go last. Alpha darted from her spot and into an open area.

"I volunteer as a Tribute," she shouted. She saw Shine turn around and give her a death glare, but Alpha didn't care. Now she was assured that Omega was safe, and as she went forward to the stage, she waved to her sister. On stage, she was able to see to the back of the crowd, where her parents stood watching. Alpha knew her father never wanted one of his girls in the Games. His family wasn't even originally from Panem, so to go from that alien culture to this must be hard on him. But this was something Alpha wanted. She wanted to being something of worth to her district, and this might be her one shot..

**Shine Lumenis**

_That bitch!_ Shine glared at Alpha as she walked from her spot to the stage. Everyone had agreed on the order of volunteering, and if Alpha couldn't follow that agreement, how was Shine supposed to trust her in an alliance in the arena? Perhaps Alpha wasn't cut out for the Career Alliance, perhaps she's end up a bloodbath fatality. Shine smiled evily at the idea. She noticed the girl standing next to her back away at the smile. Shine knew that not many people actually liked her. Let's face it, Shine was mean, stubborn, and vicious. She wanted to win these games so bad that she tried helping one of the new careers-in-training win a spot in the games just so they'd be easier competition. She didn't care how may little kids' lives it took, she would win these games, even if it meant single-handedly.

Finally, Moria walked back to the microphone with the last name in her hand. Shine had her strategy all planned out. This would earn her sponsors.

"Our final female tribute from District One is…" She drew out the suspense as much as she could. "Linki Fayler."

The girl standing next to Shine gasped in horror. She knew the girl, Alyssa Fayler, and guessed the girl was her younger sister. When the young girl stepped from the section of 14-year-olds, Shine put on her face. She looked at Alyssa with a painful look, then called above the crowd.

"I volunteer," she shouted, and ran to Linki. Shine ushered the girl back into her group, and started a good fake cry as she walked to the stage. The Capitol would eat this up. As Shine took her place on stage, Moria brought the microphone over, asking her name.

"It's Shine," she fake choked out. She hadn't told the other girls she was planning this, so it wasn't a surprise that they looked confused. It didn't matter, she was heading to the Arena.

**Cassio Marony**

Cassio waited anxiously through the girls' reapings, getting ready to take his place as the first male tribute. As Moria reannounced the girls, he looked over at Luxe, standing next to him. They had come in first and second in the academy, winning the right to volunteer for the Quell. Of course, Cassio would come in first in the Arena. He quickly shook all the thoughts from his head when he saw Moria draw the first paper from the boys' Reaping Ball. This was his chance to live up to the family legacy of winning. He quickly spared a glance over at his parents and his sister Kari, standing with the group of past victors. His other sister, Marcel, had died close to the end of her games, but he wouldn't follow in her steps. He was too strong to lose.

"Our first male tribute is… Luxe Cressa!" Cassio looked over at Luxe. He knew the protocol if this was to happen. Technically, there wasn't supposed to be a career academy, so it would look odd if someone volunteered for Luxe and then he volunteered for someone else. Cassio was forced to let Luxe through to take his spot on stage. Without waiting, Moria pulled the next name and called out "Garrett Gray". Cassio made his way to the aisle, pushing Garrett out of the way.

"I Volunteer!"

**Bronze Nexton**

Bronze stood waiting for his turn to volunteer. He sometimes wished that the Escort would just ask for volunteers first, so the Careers could just take their places, and not have to stand waiting. It was boring most of the time. He wasn't excited about volunteering, in fact he was thinking that he'd be the first Career to die in the Arena, but Bronze had to do this for his mother. She was living off his tesserae, and he had to win if they ever wanted to have a life worth living. So he'd joined the Career Academy, to prepare himself for this. He wasn't as strong as the other males Careers, so this was his only shot to make it to the Games. The Quell for him was a good thing. Even though he wasn't planning on winning, he was going to try his hardest, and then he would…

"Bronze Nexton! Where is Bronze?" He heard Moria call. Reaped? He didn't even have to volunteer? Bronze wasn't sure how he felt about this, because he'd just lost that one chance he had to back out, to go back home with his family and make it through somehow. Now, he was going to the Capitol.

**Glint McCray**

Finally, it was Glint's turn. He was slated to go third, but because Bronze, who had only won a slot in the Games because the Quell said there'd be four male tributes, was forced to go last. He waited impatiently for Moria to grab that last slip, walk it back to the stage and call the name "Kile Joville". Glint shot forward towards the stage, shouting all the way. "I volunteer. I volunteer!" He didn't even bother announcing himself to the crowd, because Moria took the microphone and start her ending speech.

"And there you have it. Give a round of applause for your tributes in the 100th Hunger Games and the 4th Quarter Quell. Here they are one more time. We have Star, Cubic, Alpha and Shine for the girls. For the boys we have Luxe, Cassio, Bronze and…" she stopped at Glint, not knowing his name, and he was forced to do it himself. "Glint McCray," he said harshly, handing her back the microphone he'd taken. She left it at that, and ended the ceremony. The Peacekeepers came to take everyone inside to the Justice Building for last goodbyes. Glint knew at least six members of this group would not come home. He would _not_ be one of them.


	3. The Reaping: District Two

**Galinda Glassman**

Galinda wandered her way over to her age group. She wasn't really paying attention to anything just yet. She just knew that when the first tribute girl was called, she was going to volunteer in her place. She wanted to be like her grandfather, a past victor, a famed citizen of District Two. She still remembered when he first told her about his time in the games. He was the victor of the 56th games, where the arena had been a giant underground tunnel system. He'd said it was like being an ant. Galinda started looking around for anthills, to remind herself of the connection.

"Galinda. Galinda!" shouted Gabi. Galinda snapped back to reality. The Reaping. Her best friend, a fellow Career, calling her.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked. Gabi shook her head, but pointed to the stage where Renaldo, the District Escort, was already starting his ramble about loving his placement in this District. It was the same speech every year about how proud he was to come from the district that currently had the most Victors, just one ahead of District One and three ahead of Four. He ended with a happy sigh, fake of course, but then proceeded to choose the first name from the girls' ball. The tiny man scurried back to the podium and announced in his very affected accent, "Theodora Plickard".

Galinda knew Theodora. They lived in the same area of Two, just outside the Victor's village. They used to play in the street together until Galinda was sent to the Career Academy when…

Gabi nudged Galinda in the shoulder. Galinda stared at the stage where Theodora stood, tearful, and Renaldo was asking for any volunteers, confused about the time elapsed without one coming forward.

"I volunteer," shouted Galinda, and she skipped her way to the stage. Theodora gave her a hug before she went back to the crowd. Being on the stage alone reminded Galinda that she wouldn't have Gabi in the Arena, and for a moment, she was terrified. _I just have to stay focused_, she reminded herself before spacing out again.

**Luna Snyder**

Luna had to contain her laughter as the first girl took her place on stage. She had seen her around the training room. A klutz, and a dangerous one at that. Luna remembered when the girl had accidentally cut her trainer's arm with a spear. He'd been lucky to get stitches in time to keep conscious. Luna had overheard the head trainer, the one who chose the tributes each year based on performance. He'd said to send in Galinda because she was a danger here and they didn't want to waste a good tribute when they knew only a fourth of them could come home. She was here to be disposed of, but not Luna. She was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, girls in the Academy. She knew she had been chosen first, as the best likelihood of winning. She was sure of it, even if the trainers wouldn't tell anyone who was first.

As Renaldo pulled the second slip, Luna looked back at her parents, who looked worried. Did they not think she'd win? She _would_ be coming home from this, as a victor. Her riches would be their reward for adopting her as their own child years ago. If it weren't for them, she'd be dead already, so why not take that risk to help them.

"Amelia Mainard." Luna smiled to her parents and walked to the aisle.

"I volunteer," she called. The girl named Amelia hadn't even had time to leave her place in her group, so Luna didn't even know whose life she was saving. She didn't care though, because this wasn't about saving a life, it was about thanking those who had saved hers.

**Helena Jenkins**

Helena watched as her friend Luna took her place on stage beside Renaldo. Of any of the Careers going to the games with year from Two, she and Luna were probably the closest. They'd definitely be allies in the Arena for a long time, and hopefully they'd come home together.

Renaldo came back from the reaping ball with two slips; he must not have wanted to make another trip. _Capitol people are so lazy_, thought Luna. He called some name that Helena didn't really catch, but she called out when he went silent.

"I volunteer." She said. When she got to the aisle, she saw that the girl that had been called was another Peacekeepers kid, Iness Harmon, only 14. She hoped that the Peacekeepers would favor her and pull strings to sponsor her in the Arena. Helena allowed Renaldo to announce her, and then she went and stood with her fellow tributes.

**Shantelle Lester**

Elle watched as three girls had volunteered to go to the Arena, to fight to the death, and hopefully come back home. Even though Elle grew up with ties to the Capitol, she had never thought well of the Games. She never thought well of the Careers either, because she couldn't understand how they could live a life of preparing to die a horrible death. She didn't see the sense in it, but at the same time, she was grateful that they did what they did. She was never worried about the Reapings because with the Careers wanting to go to the Arena, everyone was always saved. She noticed these girls all had a fierce look on their face, and she scanned the crowd for a similar expression. Many boys carried it, but she couldn't find another girl with that look. Elle wondered if she was just not in the right line of sight to see this girl.

"Let's see who our last tribute is for the girls." Renaldo opened the last piece of folded paper while Elle looked for the Career girl. "Shantelle Lester!" Elle still looked for the girl, until someone nudged her and she realized that her name had been called. Elle's breath caught in her throat. She walked her way over to the aisle, waiting for some beastly girl to push her aside and act all heroic, but no one came. She stood there, staring around for someone, but after a few seconds of this, the Peacekeepers came to bring her to the stage. This just couldn't be happening. There were _always_ Careers to save the people who were reaped. Where was this girl?

Elle took her place on stage, the unluckiest girl in the world.

**Peter Cooper**

Peter was shocked. Where was Lorena? She was supposed to volunteer, and because she didn't the Lester girl was now going to the Arena. When he came home from the Arena, Lorena would have some serious explaining to do. As Renaldo reviewed the female tributes, Peter felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked to his left and saw Colin. They'd been together for a while now, so the fact that Peter was chosen to volunteer wasn't an easy thing. They both knew something like this would happen eventually, but Peter was glad that Colin wasn't going with him. He was confident in himself, but if anything happened to Colin, Peter was sure that he wouldn't make it.

"Our first male tribute," started Renaldo, "is Carson King." Colin gave Peter's had one more tight squeeze, and then released it, letting him go.

"I volunteer." Said Peter. He stalked his way to the stage, trying to appear menacing. He couldn't help but look at the Capitol girl the whole time. From the stage, he found Lorena, standing in the middle of the oldest section of girls. He glared her down.

**Paxton Luke**

Paxton couldn't believe what had happened. He saw his cousin, Lorena, looking around guiltily. A Career who chickened out of volunteering in this District was frowned upon by many. Even though there were backup tributes, they weren't allowed to volunteer, so that the chicken would have to live with the fact that they let some poor kid die. Paxton would have felt worse for anyone else, but with it being the Lester girl, whose family had so many ties to the Capitol, he had a hard time feeling bad. Not many people like her or her family.

He wasn't really paying attention, but when Renaldo called the next name, Paxton came back to Earth and quickly volunteered himself, running to the stage to take his place. The guy named Peter gave him a weird look and motioned towards Paxton's cousin, and Paxton just shrugged. He had no idea what had happened with Lorena.

**Kai Wesley**

Kai was chosen as the third volunteer. He was proud that he'd shown so much skill to be chosen, and right now, he was keeping from rushing the stage before the name was even called. Kai looked back at his sister, who was 19 this year, no longer able to go to the Games. He still could. He could still win and bring glory home to Two, and to his family. Not so much his mother, but he'd give his older sister a better life. Renaldo came back to the podium with the third slip and called out the name William Palms. The kid had made it to the bottom of stairs before Kai jumped in his place.

"I volunteer." He shouted. He wanted to make sure everyone heard him. He wanted people to remember the face of their future victor.

**Brinden McHale**

Brinden wasn't too happy that he'd been chosen to be the fourth volunteer for the guys. In his eyes, it was his trainer's way of saying Brinden was the weakest of the tributes going to the Arena this year. He'd prove everyone wrong when he came home. He'd leave his family behind and go live the life he deserved in the victor's village. Brinden knew the only way he'd be able to escape a life in the stone quarries or a job as a Peacekeeper that got shipped to a worse district was to win these Games. He'd win or die trying. Easy as that. So, when he watched Renaldo come back to the microphone with the final name, he knew what he had to do. Before Renaldo could read the name, Brinden shoved his way into the view of the cameras.

"I volunteer."

As Brinden took his place, he noticed a scoff coming from one of the other guys. They thought Brinden too bold, standoffish, but he was doing whatever would earn him sponsors. He zoned out as Renaldo introduced the group to the eyes of Panem, and only moved when the Peacekeepers brought them inside to say goodbye.

* * *

**I'm working on the District Reaping right now. It should be up by tomorrow night. Don't forget to sponsor.**


	4. The Reaping: District Three

**Tinkra Bram**

Tinkra was literally shaking in place. She wasn't good with suspenseful things like the reaping. In the factories, she had been moved to a packaging station because she was too jumpy working the machines. That's how she had gotten the bald spot on the back of her head. Now she had to keep her hair tied back all the time just to hide it.

When Charlotte, the District escort, came out onto the stage to start the Reaping, Tinkra started shaking again. It just happened when she was nervous. The reapings were the worst time of year for her, not that they were much better for anyone else.

"Welcome, District Three!" Charlotte was always overly excited to do her job. No one in the district liked her positive attitude towards the Hunger Games. It was sick. Nevertheless, every year, Charlotte would show up, happy as ever, to rip children away to their death. "Let's not doddle any longer. The suspense is killing me. Our first tribute, to compete for District Three in the 100th Hunger Games, shall be…" Tinkra tried to calm her breathing when Charlotte left her place at the podium, but it wasn't helping much. By the time she had pulled a name and returned, Tinkra had attracted a lot of odd looks. People feared the reapings, but no one lost it like she did.

"Tinkra Bram! Where is Tinkra?" The world stopped. Tinkra stopped breathing. Only one the peacekeepers pulled her from the crowd was she able to take in a big sobbing breath. She let herself go limp, and made the Peacekeeper drag her to the stage.

**Danice Holmes**

Danice watched at Tinkra, a girl from her neighborhood, was taken by the Peacekeepers to the front stage. She was scared, but so was everyone else. This was Danice's first time in the reapings, so luck was on her side. She saw Tinkra up on stage with the living victors from Three comforting her. Beetee, an old man who had won before the second rebellion, and Lindi, who was younger. Danice just wanted to go home and get back to her family.

Charlotte walked back to the ball, plucked another slip from the pile of names, and called out "Danice Holmes." Danice looked forward into the crowd, hoping that somehow there was another girl with the same name as her. She only had her name in the ball twice. One mandatory slip and one for her tesserae. It couldn't be her. She was only twelve years old, and there had only ever been one twelve year old, over sixty years ago. Danice was doomed.

**Alyssandra Collyn**

Alyssandra felt bad as she watched the little girl be ushered to the tributes' spot on the stage. The games were never fair to the younger ones, and it was boring to watch. Alyssandra could never admit that she found the games to be entertaining, or she'd be shunned by her district for sure. She tried to come off as brave for her siblings, but here, in the crowd where they couldn't see her clearly, her hands were wringing the blue fabric of her dress nervously. She might enjoy watching the Hunger Games, but she would never…

"Alyssandra Collyn, our third tribute for the girls of Three!" _What? What had happened?_ She thought. Was Charlotte's words in her head, or had she actually been reaped as a tribute? Alyssandra didn't even have time to sort out her thoughts before a Peacekeeper pulled her to the middle aisle. _Shit!_ She thought. _This cannot be real_! She couldn't survive as a tribute. She'd always bragged how she could win if this happened to her, but it was just that, bragging! She had no experience, nothing like the Careers of One, Two, and Four. How would she survive this?

**Emmia Gingrass**

"Finally, our last tribute girl for the quarter quell will be…" Emmia watched silently as Charlotte pulled the last name. One more name, and she'd be safe for another year. "Lissa Gingrass!" Emmia looked back quickly to get a glimpse of her cousin, only fifteen-years-old, stepping from the crowd. She couldn't breathe; Lissa would never survive in the Arena. She was missing an arm from an accident in the factories, and that was as good as a death sentence in the arena. The accident had killed Lissa's brother, Liam, leaving their mother with only one child, and an injured one. She was a mess as is, and couldn't lose Lissa too.

"I volunteer!" Shouted Emmia, before she realized what she had done.

**Guier Coriente**

Guier saw the girl volunteer for Lissa. Was she family? A good friend? Three wasn't a career district, so it would have had to take a serious connection to make that sacrifice and volunteer to be a tribute. As horrible as it sounded to Guier, he could admit to himself that if his brother, who was thirteen, was ever reaped, Guier wouldn't volunteer for him. It was a death sentence, and there was going to be four times as many deaths this year.

"A round of applause for our four girls, and now to choose from the boys." Guier willed his name to slip to the edges of the glass, where Charlotte's small hands hardly ever picked from. But the odds were not in Guier's favor, when Charlotte picked the first name on top and read out Guier's name loud and clear.

**Veris Sphene**

Veris had never been afraid of the Reaping like everyone else in the district. He had a secret that kept him safe. His father, Head peacekeeper Sphene, and his mother, a high ranking Peacekeeper, had told him when he turned twelve that they had gotten his name pulled from the Reaping Ball, that he was safe. They had enough authority in the district to sneak it. So Veris never worried. He was able to relax, while even his friends were frightened. He wished he could tell them, sometimes, but then he remembered that they'd only resent him for his luck.

He tuned out the world, giving himself these last few minutes of peace, but then he heard it. His friend Cambell was whispering his name. Veris looked around and saw everyone staring at him, the crowd, Charlotte, the Peacekeepers, and he knew what had happened.

His parents had lied to him.

**Warner Brackson**

Warner stood quietly in the back of his group, just waiting for today to be over. He wasn't as anxious of the Reaping as he was of the huge crowd of people. Warner wasn't good in groups. He figured that the reaping had been happening for oe hundred years now, so he would't be able to change it all of a sudden. Warner's main focus was studying, so that someday he could take the test to try and become a Capitol scientist. He'd be able to get out of Three and live a luxuriously quiet life in the Capitol.

He wasn't worried about the reaping, because knowing the number of guys eligible from three, and calculating their ages and probability of needing tesserae against his own, his chances of being being picked was extremely slim.

Charlotte walked back from the ball a third time, and, looking across the crowd as she spoke, called out the name, "Aaron Sierra."

**Aaron Sierra**

_What? No! This can't be happening!_ Aaron turned to look for Elizabeth, his now fiance, and he saw the tears already in her eyes. He had proposed to her this morning, before the reaping, while they were walking to the square through the woods. She'd said yes, and once they were eighteen they were going to sign up for their own house. But that plan was just torn away. Aaron wasn't cut out to be a tribute. He was the mayor's son, and if anyone was ever less prepared to be thrown into the arena, it was the child of a district mayor. He couldn't go to the arena. He'd _die_ there, and Elizabeth would be alone. But Aaron put on a brave face for her, telling himself to win, for her. By the time he had reached the stage, Charlotte was already back to the podium with the final name. She motioned for him to take his place, put on her smile, and called out "Warner Brackson". Aaron saw a scrawny looking boy step out from the center of the crowd, all the color gone from his face. He could relate.


	5. The Reaping: District Four

**Nenna Charber**

Nenna swayed back and forth on the balls and toes of her feet. She was excited. After training for six years at the Career Academy, she'd finally been good enough to be able to volunteer for the games. Not just good enough. The best. Nenna had come in first place and won the right to volunteer first in the quell. She'd be the first tribute, and the last tribute, from Four this year. She didn't care about the rule change. She'd be on top, and if anyone else from Four wanted to come out with her, they'd have to earn it.

Nenna made a gagging noise to her fellow Career, Thalassa, as the District escort, Meena, took the stage. No one liked Meena, and her bubblegum-pink look that she sported 24-7 made Nenna want to be sick. But she held herself together. Meena would get her sponsors, and help her win, so she would have to deal with her.

Meena knew that four was a Career district, so she didn't bother making a big speech about how lucky the tributes were. She knew no name called would matter. There were enough tribute Careers this year. So Meena plucked the microphone from its stand and brought it to the ball with her, so she could save herself a few trips in her obnoxious pink shoes that looked like they were made of glass or crystal.

"Alina Gradier." She said. Nenna shot her hand up to volunteer.

**Mayra Rienne**

Mayra saw Nenna make a face at her as she passed. _Really, one small slip up on a rope after three hours of holding on and suddenly I'm no longer competition?_ Mayra had always hated Nenna's superior attitude. She'd just barely won, and if Mayra's hand hadn't suddenly spasmed, the smirk on her face wouldn't exist. Mayra was the newest girl in the Academy, having only been there for a year now, so the fact that she was able to place so high should prove to Nenna, and the rest of the Careers, that she wasn't someone to mess with.

Mayra had always wanted to be a Career, but her mother wouldn't allow it. So when Mayra's mother died of sickness a year ago, she'd signed up right away. Besides, if she hadn't gone there, she would've been forced to live at the horrible Community home. Those kids were constantly abused and starved. That life wasn't for Mayra.

Meena called out the next name, "Giana Lerthe", and Mayra jumped from the crowd, ready to take her place as a tribute at last.

**Thalassa Pearl**

Thalassa waited for Meena to call the next name so she could volunteer. This quell had come at a perfect time. She looked over to the boys' side of the crowd, and found Ronan instantly. In a district know for reddish hair, his jet black mane was hard to miss. As if he knew she was looking, Ronan turned around and saw her, and winked. Although Thalassa couldn't tell anyone, not even Lunara, who she was closest with, she and Ronan would be the final two out of the Arena.

They'd been together for a few months now, and it was just starting to get serious, so when the President had announced that there could be two winners, Thalassa knew they'd both be going into the games. Without meaning to, Thalassa twirled in place, letting her long white skirt balloon out. Ronan smiled, but then quickly put a face on. Meena was speaking again.

"Kiki Lemarsh." She called for the third tribute. Thalassa caught another wink from Ronan, and stepped forward from her group.

"I volunteer," she said loudly.

**Lunara Scheff**

Lunara wasn't too happy that she'd come in fourth in the tribute competition. Especially since the newbie girl had gotten second place. At least she was getting to go. Lunara's sister, Jules, had come in sixth, and was stuck sitting this year out. She was only fifteen, though. She'd get it next time. Since Lunara had made it to the Games, her father had sprung for a good Reaping dress, soft blue with gold accents. Unlike many Careers, Lunara's family wasn't part of the upper class of the district. Aside from training, Lunara was a diver, collecting coral, sea glass, and oyster pearls to sell at the market. If she was lucky, the entire arena would be water.

"Our fourth tribute from four will be," Meena plucked the last name from the ball. "Julia Scheff." Lunara looked back to her sister. She was completely excited, but then she remembered what would happen. Lunara gave her an apologetic look, but then stepped out into the aisle, staired at Meena, and said, "I volunteer".

**Ronan Sonaville**

Ronan couldn't help but watch as Thalassa stood there, trying to look stronger than the other girls on stage. She was definitely the tallest of the four, but a few of them were sporting these absolutely evil smirks. They were even frightening Ronan a bit. A few short moments and he'd be up there too,having come in first in the competition. He might have been the youngest guy, but he was the strongest overall. What with Ember and Ruben trying to outdo each other all the time, Ronan's only real competition had been Leon.

"And now for the boys." Called Meena. Ronan waited as she dug through the pile of names, and pulled one from the bottom of the ball. His hands fidgeted with the small silver ring his father had given him years ago. "Alec DeWell."

"I volunteer," shouted Ronan. He climbed the stairs to the stage, and standing next to the girls, he towered over even Thalassa. He afforded himself a quick smile to her. They'd be going to the Capitol together.

**Ruben Jackson**

Ruben had beat Ember in the tribute contest. He was the better tribute. Ember would have to deal. The two of them had had a rivalry since they entered the Academy together five years ago. While Ruben was waiting for Meena to pick the third name, who he'd volunteer for, he glanced over at Nikki, his girlfriend. They'd been together for three years now, and he knew why she wasn't looking back at him. She was mad he was volunteering. She wasn't a Career, and didn't understand the mentality. She couldn't be mad forever, though. Once he came home a Victor, she'd have nothing else to be but happy. They'd live together in the Victor's Village.

Meena had just picked the third name out of the ball. _Took her long enough_, although Ruben wasn't even paying attention. He didn't hear the name she had called out, but he took one last look at Nikki before he stepped forward to take the kid's place in the Hunger Games.

**Ember Cunsen**

Ember laughed. It was hard not to; Others were. Even the non-Career people were in hysterics. Ruben must not have been paying attention. Meena had called his name. He had been Reaped, and yet he still stepped up and volunteered. He'd look like the biggest idiot once the Reapings went into recaps. He saw Ruben realize what had happened once he was on stage. He ducked his head, avoiding the eyes of people laughing.

Ember could care less right now about the standings. In his eyes, Ruben just went from second to last place in Four. Now it was Ember's turn to shine. When Meena plucked the third slip from the boys' Reaping ball, Ember jumped forward before she even had time to finish the name. All Ember would know about the kid who had been reaped was that his name started with a 'B'.

**Leon Marvash**

Leon wasn't a normal Career. He was more level-headed, which would keep him alive longer in the games. The other Careers were so eager to kill off the competition, they might overlook good allies. Leon was all for leaving the predetermined Career alliance if it would keep him alive longer. He wasn't one to assume he'd win. He knew the risk he was taking in doing this, and he was already planning out different strategies. If these other Careers wanted to see the end of the games, they better be smart and follow Leon.

Meena had drawn the last name of the Reaping, and was walking back to the podium. Leon saw the eyes of his fellow tributes watching him, waiting for him to volunteer and complete the powerful octet. As Meena called the name, Leon pulled his hands from his pockets, walked to the edge of the crowd, and volunteered himself, calmly, as a tribute.


	6. The Reaping: District Five

**Fiona Fierry**

Fiona held her brothers' hands tightly as they entered the square. This was their first Reaping, and they had been up all night with anxiety. This was Fiona's last, and after today she'd be able to go back to work in the plant and hope that Flynn and Fein stayed safe. As she led them to their section, a strong gust blew in and made the hairs on Fiona's neck stand on end. She missed her long hair. Right now it was all rough and choppy. Soon it'd grow back, but she'd probably just sell it again.

Back in her own section, Fiona caught up with her friend Joella. She had lost her younger sister to the Games two years ago, and had bee pretty shaken ever since.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of District Five. Today we'll find out the names of our eight lucky tribute who will compete in the Fourth Quarter Quell." Fiona despised the escort, Cornelius, more than anything. He was always so happy to lead tributes to their deaths. Without hesistation, or a speech or anything, Cornelius walked to the girls' Reaping ball and pulled out four slips of paper. He must not have wanted to waste anymore time than he had to, so he could get back to his beautiful Capitol sooner.

"Please welcome miss Fiona Fierry." Said Cornelius, and Fiona froze.

**Ganch Sightson**

Ganch hated the Reaping. Every year she had to watch two unfortunate, crying kids be taken away from their families and essentially murdered. She didn't have to worry about that, anymore though. She didn't care if she was Reaped, and her brother had ust been taken away to her aunt in another District. With both her parents gone, Ganch had no one left to worry for her, or worry about. This time she'd make a difference.

"Kira Mack." Called Cornelius. Ganch saw the thirteen-year-old girl pulled from her section by two Peacekeepers. She was so tiny, clearly from a poorer family. Ganch wouldn't watch this girl die when she at least had a family to go home to.

"I volunteer!" She shouted, and Ganch became the very first volunteer to come from District Five.

**Iris Dreamcoat**

_A volunteer?_ _Are they related?_ Iris was confused, which didn't happen often. Never before had Five produced a volunteer tribute. She was nervous, too. This was her first time in the Reaping, and being from a large, poor family, she'd had to take out multiple tesserae to help out. Her sister, though, was the one she worried about. Chartreuse was seventeen, and had been taking out tesserae for the past six years. Her name was in there over forty times. Her odds were worse than most of Five. Iris didn't even want to think about what would happen if Cha…

"Iris Dreamcoat!" said Cornelius. Iris hear screams from the crowd, surely her family. She wouldn't break down. She wouldn't cry. She was too smart for that. Tributes didn't get sponsors by crying.

On stage, when Cornelius realized he had Reaped a twelve-year-old, he called for any volunteers. Iris liked him in that instant. If Five had just gotten its first ever volunteer, would someone save Iris? Seven other members of her family were in the Reaping, yet none stepped forward to save Iris, the youngest of them. She was alone.

**Seairra Lightwater**

Seairra fidgeted with the pink ribbon tied up in her hair. She kept pulling out the bow and redoing it over and over. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be at the Reaping. Seairra just wanted to get today over with, so she could enjoy another year before she was brought back here again.

"And here we go. Our final female tribute." Conelius stopped talking to up the dramatics. "I can feel the suspense in the air," he said proudly, thinking the audience cared about anything he said. "Miss Seairra Lightwater. Where are you, dear?"

_No. No. No. No. No. _ Seairra wanted to run away. She didn't want to be a tribute, but she had to accept this news quickly. Refusing to show any fear, Seairra skipped her way to the stage.

**Zane Aperetchton**

Zane watched in confusion as the last girl skipped to the stage. Was she stupid? Did she not know what the word 'tribute' meant? How could anyone take that so calmly? Zane swayed back ad forth on his toes, anxiously awaiting to hear the names of the ulucky four guys going to the Arena. Cornelius pulled four names from the boys' reaping ball, one at a time. As he walked back to the podium, Zane's friend Skander elbowed him in the side. When Zane looked, Skander held up his hands, fingers crossed.

"Zane Aperetchton!"

Skander's face froze in a look of horror. Zane just didn't know what to do. He turned back around to face the stage, ad already a Peacekeeper was combing through the crowd to collect him. He followed the Peacekeeper to the stage, where he unfortunately took his place on stage next to the girls.

**Alarzin Blackley**

Cornelius slapped a hand down on Zane's back, and returned to the podium to call out the next name. He picked up on of the slips of paper.

"Alarzin Blackley!"

Alarzin had been wringing his hands nervously in his section, and with good reason. In the past year, his mother had gotten sick and couldn't work, so Alarzin had been forced to take out a lot of tesserae to feed his family of eight. Before this year, he'd only needed to take out one or two tesserae, to make ends meet, but now he was the main source of sustenance for his family. It wasn't a shock to him that he'd been reaped. Without pausing, and keeping his head down, Alarzin walked forward and took his place as a tribute.

**Bridgely Olivier**

Bridgely was nervous. With so many tributes going to the arena this year, the odds of being chosen were much higher and the odds of coming out alive were much slimmer. He and his older brother were nearly free of any tesserae, but it only took one slip to be sent off to the Capitol. Bridgely thought of his little sister, alone at home with their father if the brothers were taken. He didn't want that thought, and quickly thrust it from his head.

"The third male tribute." Bridgely looked over to Maron, in the oldest section, and hoped it wasn't his brother. "Our third male tribute is Bridgley Olivier." It wasn't Maron, but Bridgely had just been handed his death sentence.

**Gustin Waters**

"Our last tribute is Gustin Waters!" called Cornelius.

Gustin refused. He would _not_ become a tribute in the Games**. **His place was _here_, in Five, working in the power plants that kept the Capitol running. He would _not _leave. But still, the Peacekeepers came for him. He tried to fight them off, but they were stronger, better fed, and the subdued him. He wasn't small, but he was lifted off the ground and forced to the aisle. They would make him walk himself to the stage. Gustin stood his ground. He would _not_ give in that easily. There had to be some way out of this. Gustin knew the only way was for a volunteer to come forward, and her knew that no one would come, but this couldn't be _it_. He couldn't just give up, allow himself to be shipped off to the Capitol, and brutally murdered on television.


	7. The Reaping: District Six

**Ilenia Scrall  
**"Ilenia, we'll be late." Said Granson. Ilenia quickly laced up her shoes and followed her brother out the door. She put off leaving for the Reapings as much as possible each year, but she knew if they were late, they'd face public punishment. Ilenia's parents were already in the square, sticklers for the rules. She envied them. They didn't have to worry about dying in the arena.

Ilenia didn't live too far from the square, but there was already the huge crowd that flowed into the streets. Granson grabbed Ilenia by the hand and they filed their way through the crowds, finally making it to the check in point. It took a few minutes, but Ilenia finally made it to her section.

She worried about Granson. It was his last year in the Reaping, but being eighteen meant your name was in the drawing more than ever, and with four times as many tributes being reaped this year, his odds weren't good. As Mayor Tonning introduced the district escort, Lorell, Ilenia got a sudden nervous spasm in her stomach.

**Jovane Smylithe**

This was Jovane's last year. All she had to do was survive this last Reaping and she'd be safe. She could go work in the factories that built the train engines and car parts. She could have a family, a life. Jovane looked over and saw a rather out of breath Granson stumble into his section. She smiled at him. He'd asked her out last week, and she'd been so happy ever since. She didn't need the Reapings ruining it.

Lorell, a small woman dressed like a strange green and yellow bird, scurried her way to the girls' Reaping ball. This was her second year as the Escort for Six. Jovane had heard she used to be the escort for District Eleven. Why had she switched?

"It is time to announce who will represent District Six in the 100th annual Hunger Games. Ladies." She pulled out the first slip and brought it back to the microphone. "Our first tribute girl is… Ilenia Scrall!"

_ No. Not Granson's little sister._ Jovane saw the color leave Granson's face as Ilenia stepped from her section, shaking. Lorell pulled her up the stairs and ushered her over to the Tributes' spot on the stage.

"Okay, our next tribute is…" Lorell pulled another slip from the ball. "Miss Jovane Smylithe."

**Kariette Link**

Kariette watched the crying girl take her place on stage. She and the first girl hugged each other. _Were they friends? Relatives?_ There was some guy in the front of his section that was reacting really badly to the first two reapings. Kariette could see a resemblance between him and the first girl. But she couldn't care, because caring about tributes made it harder when they didn't come home. Kariette had her little brother to think about, this being his last year before he went into the reaping. She watched Lorell pull the third name from the ball, and Kariette felt the tension as people in her section started to get nervous.

"Kariette Link," called Lorell, and Kariette's heart dropped. "Where is Kariette?"

Kariette didn't want to move. No, scratch that. She wanted to run. Run away from Six, Panem, and the Games. She was terrified, and she was a tribute.

**Eticari Dexter**

Eticari was disappointed in the tributes so far. All of them, crying on camera. They would never get sponsors. Eticari was the oddball of six. She was the closest thing to a Career this District.

Eticari's parents died in an accident at work ten years ago, and she was sent to live with her grandmother. It wasn't a pleasant childhood. Eticari started training when she was ten. She wanted to do something useful in Six, and what could be better than saving some kid's life. Of course, she'd win the Games, too, and come home a Victor.

"Our final tribute," called Lorell, "is Pellia Moriat."

"I volunteer," shouted Eticari, and she knew all cameras were instantly on her.

**Kieran Xavier**

_A volunteer? Really?_ Kieran knew Eticari. Not well, but well enough to know she had no family. So why was she volunteering for this girl? Six wasn't a Career district. In fact, most of Six had a special hatred for Careers. So why was Eticari volunteering? Kieran had to let the thought go, because Lorell had just picked the first name from the Reaping ball for the guys.

"How exciting. Now, let us find out who our first lucky tribute will be for the boys." She walked her weird little walk back to the podium, the slip of paper held high in the air. Lorell was one for dramatics, and she lived for the Reapings.

"Our first young man, going to the Capitol, is," she opened the slip, "Kieran Xavier." Kieran nearly collapsed in place. _Is this what it felt like to lose all hope for life? _

**Dunston Peolle**

Dunston had to keep himself from pacing. Everyone was nervous, but the place was crowded, and pacing was what calmed Dunston down. Right now, he was just pivoting in place.

"Will you calm down?" Dunston had bumped into a guy standing next to him. He didn't stop pivoting; it was the only thing helping him right now. Dunston's mother was the same way. He could imagine her standing in the back of the crowd, having enough room to pace. He saw Lorell reach into the Reaping ball a second time, and Dunston started wringing his hands.

"Dunston Peolle!" _Why that name? Why did she have to call that name?_

**Maxwell Descosne**

Maxwell was used to the Reapings. He knew it did no good to get nervous, or to beg or plead for someway out, because there was no way out. Unless you were lucky enough to be volunteered for, there was no escaping the Arena once your name was called. The best you could do was fight your hardest to come back alive.

Maxwell looked to his brother, standing next to him in the group. Maxwell and Mitchell had been best friends forever, and played all the tricks twins could play. They switched places on their friends, their parents. Anything to distract from the bleak state of living anyone could have in Six.

"Maxwell Descosne." Maxwell stopped. He knew not to show fear. He stepped from the crowd and calmly took his place on stage with the other tributes. On the inside, Maxwell from freaking out, wondering how he was going to survive this, but he didn't let it show on his face. He wouldn't be that person when they got to the Capitol.

**Marshall Hanally**

Only one more tribute. Just one more tribute until Marshall was safe for another year. Lorell pulled the last name from the Reaping ball and walked back over to the podium. Marshall saw the look of defeat on the faces of the tributes, and the sad look on their mentor's face.

"Here we go. Our last male tribute, representing District Six in the Fourth Quarter Quell is…" Marshall instinctively looked around. "Marshall Hanally." Marshall froze. It couldn't be him. Out of all those names in the ball, how could one of his few be picked? This couldn't be happening to him.

Marshall walked his way to the stage, sharing the same expression as the other tributes on stage.


	8. The Reaping: District Seven

**Rachel Beta**

Rachel stared back at her family. She came from an enormous family, twenty-six kids total. Nineteen of them were safe from the Reaping, and they were all huddled together, as close as you could get to the roped off group sections. Rachel and three of her siblings were in the drawing this year in Seven. The other three were visiting eight with Rachel's mother, and she figured they'd be put into the Reaping in Eight. Rachel was begging that everyone made it back home all right.

Her father was up on stage, as a former Seven Victor. He and Johanna Mason were the only ones left after the Victor's purge. Rachel could not even imagine what he would be going through if one of them were Reaped.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the Fourth Quarter Quell, District Seven." The District escort, Barton, strolled onto the stage, microphone in hand. He walked straight over to the girls' reaping ball. "Let's find out who the lucky young ladies are, shall we?" He pulled out the first name. "Miss Rachel Beta!"

**Alaine Tulette**

Alaine saw Colin rise to his feet. She had to assume that Rachel was his daughter, since they had the same last name. The Capitol would eat this up. They loved it when a victor's child was Reaped into the Games. She watched the girl leave her section and climb the stairs. She hugged her father before taking her place in the first seat reserved for the tributes this year.

"Well well, what an interesting start." Alaine could see the anger in Colin's face. Barton pulled the second name from the ball, and Alaine wondered if another Beta kid would be reaped.

"Alaine Tulette." _Well, it's not another Beta kid._ Alaine tried to keep her breathing calm. She slung her hair over her shoulder and stepped forward.

**Mykal Duncan**

Mykal was scared. She was normally nervous on the day of the Reaping, but today something just felt wrong. She was always happy, but when she woke up this morning, it just wasn't there. Even Caden, her brother, one of the most upbeat people she knew, couldn't cheer her up.

"Hey, what's up with you today?" asked Mykal's friend Arrianna. Mykal didn't know how to answer her. She didn't know what was wrong. She just felt like something horrible was going to happen.

"Our third tribute, miss Mykal Duncan." That's why she felt so horrible. This was the awful thing that was going to happen.

Mykal, now shaking, walked up to the stage. Barton had to pull her up the stairs because of how slow she was moving. Mykal couldn't breathe. She hoped that this was just some nightmare that she was about to wake up from.

**Mariposa Dulark**

Mariposa, or Maria, and her friend Parker called her, was standing calmly in the sixteen-year-old group. She'd had enough of the Community home where orphaned kids were sent. She was tired of the constant reminders of her brother, who had died in the games when she was thirteen. She didn't want to be the pity case in Seven anymore, and she would avenge her brother's death at the hands of the Careers. She didn't care about her age, or about winning. She had no life to come back to in Seven. She had only one friend, and he'd find someone else to be friends with if she lost. Maria was going to make her brother proud.

"Our final female tribute is…" Barton pulled the slip from the reaping ball, but Maria wouldn't wait any longer.

"Mariposa Dulark. I volunteer as tribute." She shouted.

**Reyes Keldon**

Reyes watched as the orphan girl stepped forward as a volunteer. He'd known her brother, who had died in the bloodbath in the 97th Games, as they'd been in the same year in school. Why was she doing this, when she had known first-hand the pain a family went through when they lost someone to the Games?

"Okay now, on to the boys." Reyes watched Barton make his way to the Reaping ball, and he hoped that it wasn't his name that he called. Reyes was the main source of food for his family, as the only one with a job and the only one able to take out tesserae. If he was Reaped they'd starve.

"Our first male tribute, representing District Seven, is Jansen Redwood."

**Jansen Redwood**

Jansen looked up suddenly. That…that wasn't _his _name that had been called, was it? He'd done everything to avoid the Reaping. He'd kept a low profile from the Peacekeepers, and he'd never taken out tesserae. His name was only in there seven times. But it was enough.

Jansen saw two Peacekeepers heading towards his section, and he didn't want to be that person who had to be dragged away. The sight of that would cause his parents more pain than they were already in. No. He walked, stoically, straight past the Peacekeepers and to the stairs of the stage. Jansen took a deep breath to try to calm himself, and as he climbed the steps Barton helped him along, by means of a forceful hand on his back.

"Congratulations, Mister Redwood, our first male tribute." Jansen wanted to hurt him just then.

**Carson Saller**

"Now, let's see who the next lucky lad is, shall we?" Barton went back to his spot at the ball, and pulled the next name. Microphone in hand, he didn't bother returning to the podium.

"Carson Saller." Carson froze. Out of all the kids in Seven, why did Barton have to call _his_ name? Why this year, when the games were four times harder. He left his group for the Peacekeepers could come for him, and walked, slowly, to the stage. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but look into the crowd as Barton called the next name.

"Reyes Keldon." Carson didn't recognize the name, but he saw movement in the oldest group of guys and immediately found Reyes, the color gone from his face.

**Brantley Nuze**

_Only one more name. Just one more. There are what, two thousand guys in this crowd? I'm safe. I'm safe. _All Brantley could do was to reassure himself that he would be safe, that the odds were in his favor today. He'd been doing it every year since he was twelve and so far, it had worked. He looked up on stage. Only two of them could come home. Who would it be, if any, that got to see their families again? Three of the four girls had tear streaks on there faces. Didn't this sight prove to the Capitol how horrific the games were? How monstrous they as a people had become? But nothing stopped them.

"Brantley Nuze, our final male tribute of Seven." Called Barton. Brantley wished that something had been able to stop them.


	9. The Reaping: District Eight

**Laurel Stitch**

Laurel didn't want to go to the Reaping. Ten years ago, her sister had been reaped at fifteen, the age Laurel was now. Her mother had told her that she and her sister looked so much alike, so going this year made her feel like her sister's ghost. Even her reaping dress made her feel that way. A cream and white cotton dress that made her pale skin seem even more so. The only difference between Laurel and Holly was that Laurel's hair was much darker, chocolate brown compared to Holly's blonde.

"Don't you look nice." Said Laurel's friend Tobias, as they entered the square of Eight. She really wasn't in the mood for company today, even from Tobias. She slid through the crowd to her spot, just wanting to get the day over with.

Pomeline, Eight's escort, came onto the stage without an introduction from Mayor Asterway. The mayor was never very outspoken, so it was easy to say he couldn't compete with Pomeline. "Welcome, District Eight, to the Reaping for the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Let's get started with the ladies." Laurel watched as Pomeline, the woman who had taken away her sister, pulled the first name from the ball. "Our first female tribute…is Laurel Stitch."

_Of course it is._

**Sarah Beta**

Sarah didn't belong here. She should have been back in Seven with the rest of her family. But her mother had dragged her, along with her sisters Tiffany, Natalie, and her brother Ulysses, with her while she toured Eight. Sarah knew none of the people in this crowd. This district wasn't her home, and yet she was here in the Reaping. She was worried about Natalie, who was the most likely of the three girls to end up a Tribute. What would happen if Natalie had to compete for Eight, and not Seven? No one in Seven would sponsor her, because she was a tribute for eight, and no one in Eight would sponsor her, because she was the girl from Seven. If Natalie was reaped, she'd be doomed. In Sarah's thoughts, she missed the escort drawing the next name.

"Miss Sarah Beta. Come forward miss Beta." Scratch that. Sarah was doomed.

**Cicenna Arlenos**

Cicenna recognized the girl. She was with the Capitol woman who had moved to Seven. Her daughter? Could the Capitol do that? Reap a girl from a different district? Cicenna figured that they'd still have to go to the Reapings. The girl would still have to participate. But this was cruel. No one in Eight would sponsor her. She'd be dead right away, as small as she was. Cicenna felt bad for her.

She watched Pomeline walk back over to the reaping ball after getting the Capitol girl into place. She pulled the third slip, and even before Pomeline announced the name, Cicenna knew who she was about to reap.

"Cicenna Arlenos." Cicenna released her breath and walked to the stage, certain this would be her last time in Eight.

**Marcell Owens**

As the three girls were huddled to the corner of the stage where they kept the important people in the Reaping. They stood by the mayor, and next to him was Isabelle, the District Mentor. She wasn't a winner, but Eight hadn't won once since the Rebellion. Isabelle was the daughter of Cecilia, Eight's most recent winner, who died twenty-five years ago. She knew the games better than nearly everyone in Eight, so until there was a new Victor, the job of mentor had been given to her. Marcell was good at noticing these small details. It was the only thing slightly remarkable about her; her memory and eye for detail.

"Our last female tribute; Miss Marcell Owens." It'd have to be the thing to keep her alive.

**Ellias Mirones**

Ellias waited impatiently for the Reaping to end. His sister, one of the few people excused from the reaping, was at home right now. She was sick, and Ellias's family had nowhere ear the money to cure her. They could only buy her time by selling Ellias's extra tesserae for the money to buy treatment. The owner of the apothecary said she had about a month left, and it wouldn't be pleasant. What they needed was money.

Ellias suddenly knew what he had to do to save Ella. When Pomeline drew the first name from the boys' ball, Ellias said his silent goodbye to Ella, in case he failed.

"Logan Jeri…"

"I volunteer," shouted Ellias.

**Guerard Willam**

Guerard watched the younger kid volunteer as the first tribute for the guys. He couldn't imagine ever having the guts to volunteer, to willingly offer yourself up for the slaughter, with barely any hope of survival. It had been years since there had been a volunteer from Eight, and even then the kid had been looking for a way to die, not a way to win. It was easy to say Guerard couldn't find one good thing about the Hunger Games.

Pomeline stood at the podium with the name of the second male tribute. And Guerard was hoping with everything he had that he was safe. Safe. Safe. Safe.

"Guerard Willam." Dead. Dead. Dead.

**Carsander Amell**

Carsander was in shock. Guerard was his friend, and he was going to the games. Sander knew Guerard had what it took to survive, but would he be able to kill. There was no way to sugar coat it. To come back home, the winning tribute had to become a murderer, and there was no way around it. He hated Pomeline, and all of the Capitol in this moment, for taking Guerard.

He watched Pomeline pull the third name from the Reaping ball. When she returned to the stand, she called out, loudly, "Carsander Amell."

Well, crap.

**Alaric Nevynne**

"And finally, our last male tribute this year is…" Pomeline picked the last slip of paper from deep in the Reaping ball. She hurried it back to the microphone and called out the name excitedly. "Alaric Nevynne."

Alaric froze in place. It was his name. He didn't want to move. To move would be admitting to himself that he was a tribute, and he didn't want to do that. Instead he waited for the Peacekeepers to come for him, and he let them lead him from the crowd to the stage. He climbed the steps alone, shrugging away from Pomeline's attempt to help him. She was clueless. Did she really think anyone cared if she was nice? She was happy about her job, a job that would only work out if you were completely messed up in the head. He took his places with the other tributes, suddenly wondering who would want to come say goodbye to him.

"Well there you have it. Your tributes of District Eight!" called Pomeline, before she led them into the Justice Building.


	10. The Reaping: District Nine

**Amber Stalk**

Amber looked back at her parents from he spot near the back of the crowd. They both look worried. She could understand why. Both of them had been Reaped at a young age, but someone volunteered in their place. They were hoping that luck was passed on to Amber, so if she happened to be Reaped, she'd still be safe.

Mayor Veston rambled through his usual speech before announcing Graylia, the District Escort. She was eager to get start, so without making her own little speech, she nearly ran right to the girls' reaping ball. She pulled put the first name and rushed back to the podium.

"Our first tribute is… Amber Stalk." Amber couldn't move. She'd been reaped. Her family truly was cursed when it came to the games. She hoped that someone, anyone, would step forward for her like they did for her parents.

But no one came.

**Giana Thegron**

Giana wasn't watching the Reaping, and she was trying her hardest to tune it out. It was the only way she could make it through, was to not pay attention. She didn't recognize the last name called, which she took as a good thing. None of her friends were going to the Capitol, yet. There were still seven names to be called. Giana thought of Ben, and Silvia. Her best friends, both with large amounts of tesserae, like her. Ben would be standing here with her if they didn't separate the boys from girls. She wanted his company more than ever. This was a tough Reaping, and she…

"Giana Thegron." She was going to the Capitol.

**Sloan Nyval**

Sloan jumped each time a name was called. She couldn't help it. After years of hoping she wasn't Reaped and years of anxiety, it just became her normal reaction. In her head, she heard her name called each and every time. Sloan actually had to look up and scan the crowd for the tribute to reassure herself that she was still safe. It was horrible. Sloan felt like she was slowly going insane. Luckily, this was her last Reaping, and next year she would be able to stand safely on the outskirts of the crowd with her parents and older sister. They'd all be safe.

"Sloan Nyval." There it was. Sloan looked up to see who had _actually _been reaped. Usually there was crying coming from a certain group, or a parting in the crowd. Sometimes the peacekeepers had to go over and take them. But there was not movement this time. It wasn't until the Peacekeepers made their way into her group that Sloan realized _she_ had been Reaped, and she started to cry.

**Aleah Marcus**

Aleah wouldn't get picked. She _wouldn't_. She was young enough to have her name in there less than most people. She wished she was able to wait out her time in the square with her friends, but Ash was stuck with the guys and Gretta was in another age group. Aleah tried looking back for her brother, but even though she was taller, she couldn't make him out in the crowd.

"And now, our final tribute for the girls." Aleah watched as Graylia pulled the last name from the girls' ball. She looked around at the hundreds of girls in the crowd, and Aleah felt safe.

"Miss Aleah Marcus." _Well that feeling was short-lived_. As Aleah shakingly stepped from her group, she knew she had to look strong for the cameras. But as she heard her brother screaming as she passed his section, she almost lost it. She'd see him in a few minutes, so it was fine to ignore Rowan in this moment.

**Jones Relling**

Jones kept looking at the Reaping ball. Twenty-four of those slips had his name on them. Easy to say the odds were not in his favor. He was the only one in his family able to take out tesserae. Kira was only eleven, and Jack had just turned nine. With his father unable to work, Jones had had to quit school and start taking out tesserae to keep his family alive. He went to work with his mother in the fields, harvesting grain.

Now, the Reaping was setting him back a day's pay, so he'd have to take an extra shift to make up for it. He hated how much he had to work, but until Kira and Jack were old enough to work, it was all on him,

Graylia walked over to the boys' reaping ball, and pulled the first name right from the top of the pile. Back at the podium, she announced it in her high-pitched voice.

"Jones Relling."

**Galvin Colt**

Galvin watched as the boy stepped from the fifteen-year-old group. One down, three names to go. This was his last reaping. His brother was nineteen now, and his sister was twenty-one, so they knew what he was going through. The mix of elation and terror. Knowing that this would be the last time he'd be a part of the reaping, and that he was almost safe, but knowing that this year he was more likely than ever before to be picked. He was just waiting it out like he did every year.

Graylia ushered the kid named Jones to his spot with the girls, and walked across the stage, again, to the ball. This time, she dug deep. Galvin noticed she had brought the microphone with her. She must want the reaping over with so she could head home to the Capitol.

"Next up. Mister Galvin Colt." Galvin back to the ground, hoping that today was a dream.

**Bren Wrane**

Bren could admit it. He was afraid. Afraid of the Reaping. Of the Capitol. Of the Games. It was something he'd grown up with, but being in the Reapings for five years took a toll on him. He was jumpy, and his parents said he'd developed an anxiety problem.

Bren watched Graylia pull the third…and fourth name from the ball. She'd accidentally grabbed two at once. She walked back to the podium this time and opened the first one with a flourish.

"Our third tribute is… Damien Greyson." Bren turned on the spot. Everyone knew Damien. He was the District thief. He'd been turned in by his gang for the reward, and in exchange for his life, his name had been put into the Reaping an extra one hundred times. Bren watched him take the stage. No one was sad to see him go, except maybe his family.

**Damien Greyson**

_So close! I was so close!_ Thought Damien. He climbed the stairs to take his place on stage, and when he turned to face the crowd, he saw thousand of hardened faces staring back at him. He was used to those looks of hatred. Ever since he was turned in and exposed as the thief that had ravaged Nine, he'd lost everyone that ever cared about him. Only his family was left, and he'd do anything to remove the horrible name his reputation had given them. That's why when his mom made the deal with the Peacekeepers of Nine, he was glad. He knew that with his odds, and the quell coming up, there was hardly a chance he'd go free. If he won, he could redeem himself to Nine and win back what he'd taken from them. He was willing to accept this as his punishment.

**Remember to vote in the Poll and Submit a Mentor/Stylist/Gamemaker if you want.**


	11. The Reaping: District Ten

**Yvaine Oronue**

Yvaine stood there in her group at the front of the square. She watched the Mayor give his speech like he did every year. Blah, blah, blah. Dark days. Treaty of Treason. Hunger Games. Rebellion. Normality. Yvaine was able to tune him out a lot better this year, because last year, her translator had been Reaped.

Yvaine was deaf. She was kicked by a horse when she was young, and it caused permanent damage in her ears. Her friend Torri had learned to sign along with her, so she could translate for her in public situations. But Torri was dead, killed in the Hunger Games last year, and Yvaine had yet to find someone who could grasp signing.

Now, she was only able to watch as Eunia, the Escort, silently made her speech, then reached over to the girls' reaping ball and pick the first name. Yvaine watched her lips move, and she looked around for the first tribute girl.

No one moved, but Yvaine saw people staring at her. One girl from her group, Ingrid, pointed at her, then to the stage. Yvaine had been Reaped.

**Valeria Groulx**

Valeria stared in shock as Yvaine took the stage. No way would that girl survive the arena. She couldn't hear! Valeria felt bad for her. She and Yvaine had been friends up until right after her accident. She had shut everyone out, except for Torri, who had gone to classes with her to learn signing every day.

Valeria watched Eunia help Yvaine to her spot, realizing she was deaf. She then returned to the podium and pulled a second name. Valeria could only hope it wasn't her. Please. Please.

"The next tribute for the girls is…Marien Eckings." It wasn't Valeria. She let out a sigh of relief. Safe, for now.

**Marien Eckings**

Marien couldn't breathe. She was trying, but no air was coming. Finally, when she saw the Peacekeepers coming to bring her to the stage, she caught a choked breath. She couldn't win the games. She was too young, only fourteen. The last fourteen-year-old to win had been thirty-five years ago, and even then he had been a Career.

On stage, Marien avoided Eunia and took her place next to the first girl, who didn't seem completely there, like she was partly off in another world. Maybe Marien would have easy competition in the arena.

**Aurelie Dranson**

"Our next female tribute, joining these two ladies here onstage, is Miss Aurelie Dranson." Called out Eunia. Aurelie knew it would do her no good to panic, or to cry, scream, or try to run. All she could do was wear a mask, show the Capitol what they wanted to see, and hope that they loved her enough to keep her alive.

She followed the Peacekeepers to the stairs, and shoved away Eunia's hand as she tried to help her up the steps. The action clearly offended her, because she rushed back to the podium to call the next name before Aurelie had even gotten to her place.

"Our last tribute is Valeria Groulx." Aurelie heard a scream come from the boys' side of the square. Someone cared for the Valeria girl.

**Nolan Hinkley**

_Time for the guys._ Thought Nolan. Just four name. It was only four names. Four slips in thousands. It was easy enough not to be picked. This was how Nolan had to think. It was the only way for him to keep sane on Reaping Days. Otherwise he'd have to be like everyone else here, terrified, angry, shut-down.

"Now it's time for the boys." Nolan watched Eunia dig her hand deep into the glass ball, searching for a slip near the middle. She finally drew one out of the pile and held it up for everyone in Ten to see. "Let's see who the first lucky lad is, shall we?"

Nolan watched as she opened it slowly, and read the name loud and clear.

"Nolan Hinkley."

**Dahl Ledorian**

Dahl stood as far back from the stage as he could manage. As if it would help any. There was no hiding from the Reaping. Dahl was only trying to ease his nerves. Everyone had their own way of doing it.

Eunia helped the first boy up the stairs to his spot on stage by the girls. Now she'd Reap the second guy into the quell, and end his chance of a future. Dahl didn't want to watch anymore. It was one thing to have to stand through a normal reaping, but this one was far worse.

"Our second male tribute, representing District Ten…" Eunia opened the slip of paper. "Is Dahl Ledorian."

**Casson Scealve**

Casson knew Dahl. He had dated Dahl's cousin Lucina for a while last year, and had hung out with the kid a few times. Lucina was protective of him. _How was she taking this right now?_ Casson looked for Lu over in the girls' section, and found her rather easily. She was standing at the edge, crying and reaching for Dahl as he passed.

Casson still had feelings for Lu, and wanted to make her crying stop, but the only way he knew how was to volunteer, and he would never be able to do that. Casson was too afraid of dying in the games.

"Okay, here we go. Our third male tribute is…" Casson looked up at Eunia, and then to Dahl, standing with the other tributes.

"Casson Scealve." It looked like Casson didn't need to volunteer.

**Vincent Peresone**

"Ah. Almost done. Last but not least, our last tribute is… Vincent Peresone." Vincent froze. The people in his section froze too, and turned to look at him. _Way to identify me, guys_, he thought. He saw the Peacekeepers start towards him, and decided they wouldn't herd him. He left the group, and, before the Peacekeepers could reach him, walked straight to the stairs. He didn't fight Eunia when she tried to assist him. The stairs _were_ pretty steep.

"There you have it. Your tributes from District Ten. Vincent. Casson. Dahl. Nolan. Valeria. Aurelie. Marien, and Yvaine." Eunia tried starting a round of applause, and Vincent was pleased when most of the crowd remained silent. With that moment of embarrassment, Eunia led the eight of them to the waiting rooms in the Justice Building.


	12. The Reaping: District Eleven

**Juniper Preen**

Juniper entered the square just in time. The Reaping always started at 11am sharp, so everyone had to be in the square by 10:45. She had put off coming here as much as possible, today. Juniper just knew she wouldn't be going home from this Reaping.

A week ago, Juniper had been joking around with her friends from school. They were far away enough from the homes to not be overheard. Juniper had made a few jokes about the Peacekeepers of Eleven, and who should overhear her but Head Peacekeeper Forette. Juniper only saw him duck back around the corner of a building, but she knew she'd been caught. When no one came to bring her to a public lashing, she figured there was a worse punishment on the way. What worse punishment was there than the Hunger Games?

**Tessa Braze**

Tessa watched Ogden, the escort, take the stage in his usual colorful getup. He was all smiles, which creeped Tessa out. She didn't want to listen the same rehearsed speech that he gave every year about how being a tribute was such an honor. It was a load of crap. If the Peacekeepers weren't guarding the stage, Tessa was sure they'd try to hurt Ogden.

"Now," he started, "Let's find out who this year's tributes will be." Ogden went to the girls' ball and pulled our the four slips, one at a time. He walked back to the podium and opened the first slip.

"Our female tributes are as follows. Miss Juniper Preen." Tessa looked around for the girl, who stepped out of the seventeen-year old group. Ogden opened the next slip. "Miss Theresa Braze." Tessa whipped back around to face the stage. He'd called her name.

**Tawny Hestion**

Tawny watched the girls walk down the aisle from their sections. There were still two names left for the girls, and four for the guys. Six, the number of tributes from Eleven guaranteed to die in the games. Only two could come home. The odds were worse than ever.

"Miss Tawny Hestion." And now Tawny was a tribute. Tawny quickly slipped her shoes back on and left her group. She didn't have far to walk to get to the stage, but it seemed like miles. She'd end up in the arena, be forced to kill other innocent people, and probably end up dying lying them. She'd fight, of course. Even the most peaceful of tributes seemed to lose that in the arena. She'd fight until she died, and she'd try harder than ever to come home alive.

**Aprila Mantra**

Aprila was one of the few people in Eleven that didn't work the fields during the Harvest. She had horrible nervous attacks whenever she saw a tracker jacker nest. They were everywhere around Eleven, and they always reminded her of Brady. Aprila could still see her brother dying in the Games. They replayed it over and over that year, as one of the worst deaths in the games.

Now, Aprila was old enough to be eligible for the Reaping, and she was terrified of ending up like Brady.

"Our last female tribute this year is… Aprila Mantra." April's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to be sick. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to follow in her brother's steps.

**Macen McGrathe**

Macen was devastated at the sight of a twelve-year-old girl being Reaped into the quell. Why was it that Eleven was known for reaping twelve-year-olds. In the past twenty five years, there had been eight of them. And now there were nine. Only one twelve-year-old, in the entire history of the Hunger Games, had come home alive, and now he was dead.

"Congratulations to our tributes so far." Ogden pulled the four names from the boys' reaping ball, and Macen saw the guys in his group tense up. Even though they weren't the oldest, the odds of being picked were still pretty bad..

"First up is… Jasper Altone." Macen looked around for the first tribute. He saw him step forward from the section in front of his own.

"Next is… Macen McGrathe." Macen looked up at Ogden. There must have been some mistake. Of all the people here, it couldn't have been _his_ name. What about another twelve-year-old?

**Jasper Altone**

Jasper saw the other kid as he stepped from his section. A year younger, he was from the section right behind Jasper's. Macen. He looked strong enough. Probably worked in the fields for years. He'd make a good ally in the games. Jasper was already thinking strategy, yes. It was what would keep him alive.

He was at the stairs before the other kid. Ogden held his ground, didn't offer any support like escorts were supposed to. Jasper took his spot by the mayor and Eleven's only victor, Frado. He'd have to make friends with the guy if he wanted to see Eleven again someday.

**Niko Whiatt**

Niko stepped out of the way as his friend Macen made his way to the aisle in the middle of the square. He was a tribute, another person who'd probably be lost to the games. Did the Capitol not realize that their 'tributes' had families? Parents, brothers, sisters, friends? That they belonged to someone? This wasn't just a show on their screens. People were dying to keep them entertained, and they cheered for the death of children. It was wrong. It was highly immoral.

"Niko Whiatt." It was his future.

**Anton Corathas**

Anton had had two friends Reaped into the games in the past seven years. He was almost glad that he had never met the Jasper kid, who was from his year in school. It was hard enough watching the games, Anton didn't need a friend on the screen. He'd just sit there at the viewings and try not to watch as the tributes were slaughtered.

As the three guys grouped on stage with the girls, Anton began to get hopeful. There was only one name left. Anton had slipped by through the first three, he only had one left. Ogden had already chosen the slip, now it was all about waiting to see whose name was written on it.

"Our last tribute, rounding out these seven, is Anton Corathas." _Shit._


	13. The Reaping: District Twelve

**Haelle Windsor**

Haelle walked wither brother to the square. He was so much taller than her, even though she was a year older. They had to leave pretty early to make it to the square on time. Haelle and her family lived on the edge of the Seam, far from the center of Twelve. But it was quiet. Not loud like the main part of the district, where the merchants lived and worked. Haelle liked her quiet. She only ventured to the square for the Reapings, and when she came to sell wool. It wasn't that often, because she only had one sheep, Binky. But Haelle was able to make good money off of the wool, enough so she didn't have to take out tesserae. But there was always the Reaping.

Mayor Chadwick took the stage at two, and walking alongside him was Twelve's new escort. Haelle didn't know her name, or anything about her, but it didn't stop her from hating the woman immediately.

**Minnia Mitchell**

"Allow me to introduce, Miss Elba Padric, our new Capitol Escort." Said the mayor unexcitedly. Minnia was glad to have a mayor who disliked the Capitol as much as his district did, and Twelve probably hated the Capitol more than anyone. Ever since the infamous Everdeen-Mellark pair in the 74th games, and the rebellion that followed them, Twelve had barely had a tribute that survived the bloodbath. They'd had a victor, but Minnia felt that Vick Hawthorne's win was to ease the minds of Twelve that the Capitol was not doing this to them personally.

"Thank you, Mayor Chadwick for that lovely introduction. Now, let's begin the Reaping." Elba took the microphone from the podium and walked over to the girl's ball and pulled the first name.

"Minnia Mitchell." Called Elba. Minnia froze.

She was going to die.

**Ula Leeky**

Ula saw the girl as she stepped from her group. She was older, seventeen. She'd have better odds in the arena than a younger kid. That's what Ula was waiting for; A younger kid that she could save. Yes, she was volunteering, because she had nothing to lose in the arena. Ula was sick, she was already dying. No doctor in twelve was able to find out what was wrong with her. Only the Capitol could help her. So why not risk it. If she died, so what. If she won, then she would have the money and Capitol resources to get well. This was her only chance.

"Our next tribute is… Haelle Windsor." Ula looked for the girl, who stepped from the group closest to the stage. Eighteen. At this rate Ula'd be volunteering for whichever tribute came last, even if they were older. However, as Elba called the third name, a girl name Wren Grissa, Ula saw that she was only thirteen. _Too young._

"I volunteer!' she shouted. She left her group, taking in the shocked faces of her friends, none of whom knew about her illness. They probably just thought she was crazy. But the girl, Wren, hugged her around the waist, and Ula was suddenly happy about her choice.

**Evie-Ellen Corona**

Evie watched in amazement as someone volunteered for her friend Wren. She'd been terrified when she heard Wren's name called, but this other girl saved her. She was on the stage now, with the Escort, and Evie heard her name, Ula. _Pretty_, she thought. Evie saw Wren take her place back in her group, and Ula was standing with the tributes.

"A volunteer, how exciting. Now, time for the final girl." Elba dug deep into the ball and pulled out the last slip.

"Our last female tribute is… Evie-Ellen Corona." Evie held back a scream. She was scared. Her name had only been in there once. Once!

**Parker Dust**

Parker felt horrible when he saw the little merchant girl being led to the stage by Peacekeepers. She tripped on the steep steps, and Elba had to help her the rest of the way up. She was crying, and Parker couldn't blame her. The younger you were, the less likely your chances of winning are. The older kids are stronger, smarter, and able to control themselves better.

When the girl was with the tributes, Elba went back to work. She had drawn the first slip from the boys' ball within seconds, and was already reading the name out.

"Parker Dust."

**Haden Plutoran**

Haden stared ahead. Of the five tributes on stage right now, four were kids from the Seam. Only the really young girl was a merchant kid. Haden could tell by her blonde hair. Hardly anyone in the Seam had light hair. But Haden did. His grandparents had been part of the merchant class, but then the lost everything and moved to the Seam. His father was from the Seam, which was where Haden's little sister got her coloring. Persepha had the black hair and olive skin of the Seam. Haden was like his mother, blonde and fair-skinned. He wondered if other districts had discernible looks to them.

He came back to reality when a Peacekeeper suddenly grabbed him by the arm. He was dragged to the aisle and told to go. _Go where_?

"Mister Plutoran, if you will proceed to the stage." Said Elba calmly. Had…had he been reaped?

**Whytt Ulric**

Whytt knew Haden. They lived in the same area of the Seam. He was a year older than the kid, but they were friends. Whytt's brother was one of the Seam's hunters, and when he brought back his kills Haden would help them clean the animals. Whytt wanted to become a hunter like his brother, but Lambert refused to teach him, saying he didn't want his brother risking his life for illegal food. So he and Haden were stuck working at the mines, wheeling coal from the mine carts to the train station. It was horrible pay, but it was something. Now Haden's family was losing that pay, that little bit that kept them fed. Hopefully Lambert could spare a few kills for Whytt's friend.

"Our next tribute is…" Whytt watched as Elba plucked the first slip she came to, right on top of the pile. The square went quiet as se read the name.

"Lawson Charion."

**Lawson Charion**

Lawson couldn't move. He saw the Peacekeepers coming for him, but their head were down. They knew him, that's why. Lawson's dad was Twelve's Head Peacekeeper, so of course these guys knew him. He'd been to all the Peacekeeper functions with the mayor. He'd wanted to go to Two someday to be trained as a Peacekeeper himself. But now that couldn't happen. Instead, he was going to the Capitol, to be paraded around like a celebrity, only to be killed later on.

Lawson walked with the Peacekeepers, Roddick and Palmer, to the stage. He allowed Elba to help him, even though he didn't need it. He took his place, silently, with the other tributes, and waited for the Reaping to be over. Elba went back to the Reaping ball, pulled out the last slip, and called out the name.

"Whytt Ulric." Lawson saw the kid step forward after a moment. He was shaking as he walked, and looked like he was about to be sick.


	14. Saying Goodbye: District One

**Remember, not all tributes will be present in each chapter. If they aren't mentioned here, their goodbyes may come up later as a memory in the arena. Once the tributes are together (on the train and in the Capitol) it will be easier to include everyone, whether in dialogue or an extra POV.**

* * *

**Shine Lumenis**

Shine waited in her room in the Justice building. With so many tributes, more rooms than usual were being used this year. None of Shine's friends came to wish her good bye, because her friends were all Careers. They knew to say goodbye before the reaping. Only her family was expected to show. The first one to see her was her brother, Flicker. He was twenty, now, and a Career like her, except he hadn't won a place in the games when he had the chance.

They looked so similar, Shine and Flicker. Same dark brown hair, same green eyes. Only Flicker's face was sweeter, had a kinder look to it. Shine could only pull that off when she was acting. Losing his chance to go the games changed Flicker. He went soft. Shine wouldn't do that. She'd win, and bring glory to One.

"Good luck out there," he said, all smiles. Shine knew that he was proud of her. Why shouldn't he be. She'd made it into the Quell, set to be the most famous year of Games ever, and when she won, he'd be there to celebrate with her.

"I'll see you soon then. Don't mess with my stuff while I'm in the Capitol." He hugged her tight before leaving the room. Next to visit Shine was her parents. Her mother sat down on the couch with her, while her father stood. Shine knew that her mother wasn't as excited about her being a Career as her father was, but it didn't matter.

"That stunt you pulled out there, with the crying…" he father started. She stopped him short.

"All part of my plan, dad. I'm going for sympathy from the Capitol. You'll see. I know what I'm doing." When Shine looked back at her mother, though, she was starting to cry.

"What now?" asked Shine.

"Why this year. If you were so set on this, why not last year. There are ninety-six! Ninety-six of you, Shine. You know how bad that looks to me? I know this is your dream, and I support you, I just don't understand why you and your brother were so hell-bent on this. Risking your lives for some slim chance at being rich?" She looked away.

"Mom…mom! I have training, okay? I can handle a weapon better than most of the tributes from this district, let alone the ones who've never held a knife before. I know how to survive. I'll see you two again. And you'll always have Flick. Don't worry about me. Just cheer for me." Shine said. A Peacekeeper opened the door, signaling that her parents' time was up.

No one else came to see Shine.

**Cassio Marony**

Cassio was upstairs, on the topmost floor of the Justice building. This wasn't the usual holding room for tributes. It was an overflow room. Cassio wondered who had merited the actual tribute holding rooms. He wanted to know who was coming to see him. Surely not his family. This was a time for goodbyes, and he'd be with his family all the way up to entering the arena. So when the door opened, Cassio didn't know who to expect.

It was a woman, about his mother's age if not slightly older. He didn't recognize her.

"Thank you," she said softly, almost as if she was afraid of him.

"For what? Who are you?"

"My name is Anoris Gray. My son is Garrett, the boy you volunteered for. I know that you are a trained tribute, but the fact that my son can come home with me tonight…well, I owe that to you. So, thank you." Cassio wasn't sure how to react to this. He was still sitting on the windowsill across the room from her.

"Don't thank me. Everyone knows an untrained tribute hasn't gone to the arena in decades. You should've known he'd be safe. I'm not the one who saved your so, I'm just the one who took his place."

**Luxe Cressa**

Luxe watched the crowd disperse from the square. His room faced the front of the building, so at least he had something to watch while the Peacekeepers sorted the visitors. There'd be his family, surely. But anyone else. Luxe had a few friends outside of the Academy, but he wasn't sure if they'd bother coming to say goodbye.

The first visitor was his father, as expected. His father's brother had been a Career, but he'd failed in the games. His father never trained at the academy, but he knew what Luxe was going through when he was there. He was supportive, and had been excited when Luxe placed second.

"How long do you have?" asked Luxe. Even though he'd trained for this day, there were some aspects that not even the instructors knew.

"A few minutes, then someone will come for me. It's enough time. I'm so proud of you, Luxe. You'll do your district proud. You'll be a great victor." His father smiled.

"And Cubic, too. Two can win, so I'm going to bring her home as well."

"Is that the girl you were eyeing in the square? You've done well." This time Luxe smiled. He had his father's blessing with Cubic, now they just had to win. "I'll go now. Mom will be here next, with Coral."

"Is anyone else here?"

"I'm not sure, but if there is, they'll come in after Mom." Luxe's father left before the Peacekeeper could come for him. His mother came in next, as promised, with Luxe's little sister in tow. Coral was ten, so if she wanted to become a Career, she'd better start her training soon.

His mother didn't have much to say, other than to wish Luxe good luck. The three of them just sat there, Coral in his lap. Luxe was sure his mother was enjoying this time, but the silence was making Luxe feel awkward. It's not like she'd never see him again. He was coming home in a few weeks, after the Games were over.

**Alpha Wild**

Alpha wasn't looking forward to talking with her dad. She'd want this time, to say goodbye, but she knew that he didn't approve of her being a Career. She waited in her holding room for her family to come see her. She stood when the Peacekeeper opened the door for her first visitor, Omega. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked. She didn't like seeing her sister like this. Omega ran to her, hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. You saved me, Al. Just be careful, okay. Be careful out there."

"I will. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I've trained for this."

"I know, I know." Omega said, still crying. She let go of Alpha. "Good luck sister."

"Goodbye for now, O." Alpha let Omega go. She slid past her mother in the doorway. Her mother sat down on the couch, and motioned for Alpha to do the same.

"You may already know this, but your father and I are not too happy about this decision. We want to support you in anything you do, it's just…you know our feelings about the Games."

"Dad moved here by choice. He knew about the Games when he came to Panem. And he knew once he got her that One was a Volunteering District. It' about district pride. He should be proud of me. You should be proud, too! I'm doing this for all of us. You, Dad, Lamda, the twins! I'm going to get us a better life."

"Your father never wanted to move her, and we have a good life, Alpha."

"Well, there's nothing you can do now. I'm already a tribute. There is no going back, so I'd like some support." Alpha was angry with her mother. She was supposed to be happy for her. She'd won a spot in the Games. She'd be famous. Her mother left the room, then, and Alpha was in no mood to see her father if he was going to have the same attitude. As soon as her mother left the room, and she heard the Peacekeeper call in her father, Alpha rushed across the room and spun the lock on the door.


	15. Saying Goodbye: District Two

**Peter Cooper**

"Peter?" Peter turned around at Colin's voice. He'd just barely opened the door, and checked to see if Peter was ready for visitors. He'd expected his mother to come first to see him. Peter guessed Colin could see the puzzled look on his face.

"Uhh, you're mom said I could come in. You want me to get her instead." Peter jumped off the sofa.

"No. Stay. They won't let you come back in once you go." He hugged Colin tighter than ever, never wanting to let him slip away. He hadn't expected this, that he would be sad about going to the Games, but he was going to miss Colin so much.

"You fight hard out there, and make sure you come home to me." Colin kissed him. Now Peter really regretted his decision. He wanted to stay here, with Colin, and have a life together. But what kind of life would it be if neither of them were Victors? He had to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. Peter'd be rich, and they'd have a nice home together, and then Colin would win his Games, and they'd be one of those famous Victor Couples.

"I will be home sooner than you know. I promise." Peter kissed him back, on the forehead. Colin pulled him close, and they held each other until the Peacekeeper told Colin it was time to go.

"I'll send your mother in."

Peter waited a minute before his mother came through the doors. This wasn't a time for her to say goodbye, as she'd be with him in the Capitol. She had told him to use this time, away from the other tributes, mentors, and the cameras, to go over alliances. She sat down immediately.

"Only one other person can come home with you. Out of your district partners, who is the strongest?" She was all business.

"Well, Helena is the best of the girls, and I was the best from the guys."

"Who placed after you? Kai?" Peter wasn't surprised that she already knew the other tributes by name.

"Paxton."

"Whichever of them is stronger, that's who your ally should be. Remember, even though you're strong, you're the youngest guy from Two. You'll be the Underdog to the Capitol. Prove to them that your not. You need to become the leader of the District tributes to earn sponsor points."

"You'll be sending those sponsor…"

"Time's up, Mrs. Cooper. You need to leave." The Peacekeeper interrupted Peter's question.

"I'll see you on the train." Peter's mother left the room, and Peter sat there waiting for any other visitors. After a few minutes, Peter saw his friends, Kellan and Cleo. Other than Colin, they were his best friends.

"Come to say goodbye?" Asked Peter.

"Came to say good luck." Cleo smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kellan patted him on the arm.

"Whoop some ass, Pete." Peter and Chloe laughed. Kellan was always good for a good laugh.

"No doubt."

**Paxton Luke**

Paxton was waiting to see if she'd show. Lorena was a coward, and he'd bet that she'd be banned from the Academy. They wouldn't give her a second chance. Anyone in Two who was associated with the Careers would shun her. Paxton wondered how her parents would react.

His own parents were the first to come see him. Unlike some of the other Careers, Paxton was the first of his family to join the Academy. His mother wasn't happy about it at first, but she had come around after a year of seeing him train.

"Where is she?" Paxton figured his mother would know who he meant by _she_. She nodded towards the door.

"Out in the hallway. She wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her. If anyone, it should be that Capitol girl she goes to talk to. You know, apologize for signing the girl's death sentence. She won't survive in the arena!" Paxton was almost yelling, now.

"You feel sorry for the girl?" He mother was holding him by the arms.

"Well, yeah. She's not prepared for this like the rest of us are."

"Then protect her. Ally with her. Teach her. I'm a little angry with your cousin, too, but don't let this girl suffer because of it. Help her." Paxton didn't know what to say. With the rule change, it seemed stupid for Paxton to ally with someone so much weaker than himself. And he didn't know the girl.

"Why? It'd be smarter to ally with a Career."

"Do you have the confidence that you could win this alone?"

"Of course."

"Then make sure she lives until the end, keep her alive. We, parents of trained tributes…we know how to handle saying goodbye. We know it's coming. This girl is being ripped away from her family. She thinks she's going to die. Get her back to her family."

"Fine, but if she hinders me at all I'm dropping her."

"Fine, if you think she's hurting you, think of yourself. But if you can, help her come home." The Peacekeeper opened the door for Paxton's mother to leave.

"I love you, mom." He said as she let go.

"I love you, too."

The next person to come inside was Lorena. He was in no mood to see her, especially now that he was tied to the Capitol girl.

"You're mad." She said simply. No argument; she was accepting the anger.

"Of course I'm mad. You did what no Career is _ever_ supposed to do. You had a chance to go to the Games, and you back out! There were five other girls vying for the spot, and you gave it away, pushed onto some girl who is probably crying her eyes out right now because she didn't want this. You'll be shunned by the Careers, by their families. You know this, right?"

"I figured it out when my dad told me not to come home. He said that I disgraced him in front of his friends. Paxton, I've lost everything already, but I knew that if I volunteered, I'd die. Other than that Galinda girl, I was the weakest of the eight of us. No way could even think about killing any of you guys. You're all my friends."

"Not anymore."

"Well I wouldn't be able to. And it's kill or be killed, and you guys all have that mentality. You'll do whatever it takes. I couldn't handle that responsibility!"

"Well then you should have left the Academy when you realized this. Now get out." Paxton shoved Lorena to the door and closed it behind her.

**Elle Lester**

"Shantelle!" Elle's mother was the first into her holding room. She was crying, but so was Elle, so it didn't make a difference. In over forty years, all District Two had sent were Careers, and when Elle had been Reaped the Career chickened out.

"Mom, I'm scared." Elle pulled herself into her mother's lap, not even bothering to stop herself from crying.

"I'm scared, too. Your father's scared. But try. Just try to win. We love you, Elle."

"I love you guys too. Who's going to tell Royce?" Elle couldn't help but think of her brother and his perfectly happy life I the Capitol. Would she get to see him when she was there?

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll let you see him." Elle was shaking. She didn't like letting this side of her show, but she'd deal with that when she was in the arena. Right now, no one else was around, so she could cry. Their conversation had been quick, so Elle took advantage of the minute and a half they had left to just sit there and cry. When the Peacekeeper came in, Elle's mother resisted, holding onto her until she was pulled away and forced through the door.

Elle's father wasn't crying. He stood there, but Elle could see that he was fighting it back. She was his only daughter. Daddy's little girl, and she was leaving him, and for good, most likely.

"There is some girl waiting for you in the hallway. She said her name was Lorena. Come here, Shantelle." He didn't need to ask twice. Elle ran into him and hugged him tight. He lifted her off her feet, and it reminded Elle of when she was younger, when he would spin her around. She didn't want this moment to end.

"I love you, dad." They just stood there, hugging, until the Peacekeeper knocked on the door. As Elle's dad left, the girl she figured to be Lorena came inside.

"Who are you", asked Elle, suddenly putting on her brave face. She didn't want this stranger knowing how scared she was.

"I'm Lorena. My cousin is Paxton, one of the male tributes this year." Elle remembered him, the really tall one that looked scary. "I'm also the person who was supposed to volunteer for you."

That set Elle off. She charged the girl, angry.

"You bitch!" She couldn't get a punch in, though, because the girl darted off to the side and grabbed Ell by the arm, twisting it around her back. It was painful.

"It's not smart to attack me, Lester. I came to apologize, and to tell you something. My aunt, Paxton's mother, told him to ally with you. So play nice." She released Elle's arm, and Elle fell away.

"That move can break a man's arm, you it if you need to. They'll be distracted long enough for you to either run or take them out."

"This is your fault. I'm in this because of you!"

"No, you're in this because your name was picked. I was just too afraid to save you. If you want to blame someone, blame Renaldo. He's the one that Reaped you. Goodbye, Shantelle." Lorena left the room, leaving Elle alone.

**Luna Snyder**

Luna knew she'd been given on of the actual holding rooms for tributes. It had the District emblem on the walls, and the furniture was beautiful, like she'd heard past victors describe it. She wondered if this meant she was one of the favorite tributes. She knew Peter would be a favorite, as the son of two past victors. She was the top of the girls, so she deserved the best holding room, right?

The first people to come in were Luna's parents. They sat down couch opposite her, and her mother was smiling.

"I see you're happy," said Luna. She was glad that her parents were so accepting about her being a Career.

"I'm… We're so proud of you. I mean, they must've had hard choices, but being chosen for the Quell, that's such a high honor." Luna smiled. Her mother was truly happy. She understood this honor. Luna knew that her mothers, both adoptive and biological, had been friends in the Career Academy. Neither made it to the games, but when Luna's biological parents died, she was quickly adopted. Kora and Langdon were her parents, too. They were her family, and she'd do them proud.

"Win. Make your district proud, Luna," said her father. She hugged him tightly. When the Peacekeeper finally came in, Kalia, Luna's sister, was with him. Her parents left, and Kalia stayed to talk.

"So?" Luna asked. Kalia would know what she meant. As if she knew this would come up ahead of time, Kalia pulled a slip of paper from her pocket.

"I got accepted. I'm showing mom and dad tonight at dinner. I'm just sorry you won't be there to celebrate." Luna looked over Kalia's acceptance letter to the Career Academy. Her favorite trainer, Cameron, signed it. He was the one who accepted her.

"Then we'll just have to celebrate again when I get back. In our new home."

"I like the sound of that. Good luck, Lu."

"Thanks Kalia. You do well in training, alright? I want you ready and able to beat me in a fight when I come home. Make sure to tell that to Cameron." Kalia laughed.

The Peacekeeper knocked on the door. Kalia looked back at Luna quickly before she left.

"Molly said she couldn't make it. She said to tell you good luck."

"Thanks, Kalia. Love you."

"Love you, too, Luna."

* * *

**I may or may not be able to post the D3 chapter today. If not today then tomorrow. I promise.**

**Don't forget to vote in the tribute poll on my profile. Who are the favourite two tributes from District One?**


	16. Saying Goodbye: District Three

**Remember that you can still submit a Mentor, stylist, gamemaker, arena/mutt ideas, twist ideas. All these earn sponsor points. Also remember to vote in the Tribute Polls. Each time you vote in one earns sponsor points, and winning tributes also get sponsor points. The *D1 Favorite* poll is up on my profile and ends at midnight. At 10pm I narrow the field, cutting any tribute without votes.**

* * *

**Tinkra Bram**

Tinkra had been punching the couch. Her hand was in pain, and Tinkra knew there would be bruising. She had been crying, but she didn't want her family seeing that.

The first people that came were Tinkra's brother and sister. Maxfield pulled her onto his lap – she was small enough – and Jenna sat down next to them.

"You'll be okay, Tinkra," she said, but Tinkra saw that'd she'd been crying. Jenna was 19 and Maxfield was 23, so they were safe from the Reapings. They wouldn't have been able to save her, not like they would. In most cases, even the most loving family couldn't save you from the games.

"How? How in the name of Panem will I be okay? Don't lie, Jenna. I know I'm going to die, so don't lie to me." Tinkra was angry.

Maxfield pulled her head so she was facing him. She could see the tears in his eyes. "Don't talk like that. Of course, you'll be okay. You can win. You're smart. You're beautiful. How could the Capitol not love you? You can win, Tink." She pulled herself off his lap, and started walking back and forth in front of them.

"Think about what you're saying. You know what winning means. It means I'd have become a murderer. I can't even think about killing someone. The other tributes, all _ninety-five of them_, they've done nothing to me, and even if they had, I could never take their life.

"It's the only way." Tinkra couldn't believe what Jenna said. What had Panem done to everyone, where they were willing to think of people as animals for the slaughter? Did no one have respect for life anymore?

That's when the Peacekeeper knocked on the door. Max and Jenna stood up, and Jenna hugged her sister.

"We love you, Tinkra. Good luck." She said.

"Don't forget that." Maxfield lead Jenna from the room, and Tinkra tried harder than ever not to cry.

Her father came in a minute later, with no attempt to staunch the flow of tears. He pulled her tight, and even when she tried to pull away to talk, he wouldn't let go.

"I love you, Tinkra. So much."

"I love you, too, dad.

**Aaron Sierra**

Aaron knew his father was downstairs, in the lobby of the Justice building. As mayor, he had to talk up the district tributes to the Capitol. He had to try to get sponsors for the tributes, which would be harder this year given the number of tributes going into the games. Aaron wasn't expecting him to be the first visitor.

The first to come see him was Elizabeth. He was so happy to see her; he just wished it were under certain circumstances. They kissed, and if Aaron had more time with her, he wouldn't have pulled away. He watched Elizabeth pull off the ring he'd given her this morning.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He asked.

"I want you to take it as your token." She also removed the silver chain from around her neck, and wove it through the ring. "Wear it so that I'm always with you. Promise?" She handed him the chain.

"You know that they won't give it back if I don't come home, right?" Aaron was afraid of her not having a part of him. He had this horrible feeling in his gut that he wouldn't get to marry her, and it was a physically painful thought.

"I know, but I also know that you'll come home, and you _will_ marry me. _You_ asked _me_. It'd be rude of you to back out of this." Aaron smiled when she laughed at her own joke. He'd be happy knowing that even through this she'd be happy with the thought of their wedding.

"Did you see my dad out there at all?"

"He was finishing with his speech downstairs when I snuck by. I don't think he'd be too happy knowing I got to see you first." Aaron frowned.

"He'll come around, Liz. I promise. Once we're married he can't say no to you." Again, she smiled. The Peacekeeper knocked on the door, calling her away. He'd have to win in order to see Elizabeth's face ever again. Aaron wondered if he'd have to wait any longer for his father.

And he did. His next guests were his mother and his sister, Brooke. He and Brooke usually never got along, but she rushed to him and hugged him tight, with his mother following her into the hug.

"We love you, Aaron," cried his mother. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault. I was Reaped, it was just bad luck. I'll miss you both so much." He pulled back from them. "Even you, Brooke." She laughed through her tears.

"I'll miss you, too."

There was a knock on the door. Aaron's mother looked panicked. "Our time isn't up yet," she hissed at whoever opened the door.

"It's me, hun." Aaron's dad entered the room. The three of them broke apart. The Mayor put his hand on Aaron's shoulders.

"I talked you up the most. They'll obviously think it's favoritism, but I did the best I could. I'll talk to all the richest people in Three, and try to get them to sponsor you. Just show them what you can do in the Capitol, and I'll do everything I can here."

Aaron knew his father had a hard time in the emotion department. "I love you too, Dad."

**Danice Holmes**

Danice was scared. She was alone in the holding room, waiting for her family to arrive. They all came in at once. Danice's little sister climbed onto the couch with her. She was only five; It wasn't mandatory to watch the Games until you turned seven, so Jenna didn't even understand what was going on right now. Danice wondered what her parents had told her.

"You must be excited, Dani. You get to go to the Capitol!" So that was it. They'd simply told Jenna that Danice was going to the Capitol. She knew to play along from here.

"I am excited, Jenna. It's going to be really exciting."

"When I'm old enough, I want to come to the Capitol, too." Danice looked at her parents in shock. Her mother cut in.

"No you don't, Jenna. Three is a much nicer place." Jenna sighed and crossed her arms. "Why don't you wish Danice goodbye for now and go wait in the hallway." Jenna smiled again, and looked back to Danice.

"Bye Dani, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Of course, Jen." Danice hugged her little sister, who slid off the couch and skipped to the doorway. She waved goodbye before leaving.

"Mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"If…if I don't come home, don't tell her what happened until she is older, please? Tell her I'm just staying in the Capitol?" She was crying now. So were her parents. Her father wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay," said her father. Danice leaned into him. "You're being so brave, sweetheart. We'll always love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too. I'll try my hardest."

The Peacekeeper came to take her family away.

**Veris Sphene**

Veris paced back in his holding room. He was in one of the original two rooms, which was a mistake on the Peacekeepers' part. He'd smashed nearly every decoration in the room. He was angry with his parents for lying to him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see them at this point.

"Veris?" He heard his mother's voice, muffled by the thick door. He sat down on the sofa, which was one of the few things left intact. "Veris, can we come in?" He ignored her again. They could come in if they wanted, but he wouldn't tell them to enter.

His father came in first, followed by his mother. He turned to face them. His father had a look of shock on his face, probably from the destruction he did to the room in the short amount of time he had. His mother looked sad.

"Veris," she choked out, "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"You lied." He said flatly.

"We know. We lied to you, and it was wrong, but we didn't want you to be scared all the time like so many other kids in the district." His father sat down next to him on the couch. "I've been that guy that's had to drag kids from the crowd, to stand guard outside these holding rooms while they cry with their parents. Your mother has had to forcefully check kids in at the Reapings because they were having panic attacks."

"We never wanted that for you," said his mother. "We wanted to get you pulled from the Reaping, and we tried, but the law is absolute…"

"And as two of the highest ranking officers in Three you have to obey. Why didn't I see that sooner?" Veris was on his feet, staring them down. "I should have known that it was impossible! But no, I let myself believe I was safe! That the Capitol couldn't touch me! Do you know how much worse that made me feel when Charlotte called _my_ name?"

Veris' mother was crying again. His fault, no doubt there. She probably thought he hated her. He wasn't sure how he felt right now, except for that constant terror and nausea he was feeling in his gut.


	17. Saying Goodbye: District Four

**The new tribute poll is up on my page. Vote for your favorite D2 tribute, or ask your friends to vote if you want more votes for your favorite. Sorry if this one is a little shorter than other chapters. I had two hours to write it between my double shift at work today**

**Submit some Gamemakers, they will eventually have their own POV chapters. And remember to sponsor your tributes. Like in the books, prices of sponsor gifts will go up as the games continue, so get your tributes as much as you can early on.**

**D5 Goodbyes will be written tonight and will hopefully be up by noon tomorrow.**

**If you want to see a larger version of the book cover, PM me and i'll help you to the page.**

* * *

**Thalassa Pearl**

Thalassa waited for her parents to come see her. She knew Ronan couldn't come, but they'd be together the rest of the way. Her sister came in first. She was one of the few people with whom Thalassa was always pleasant. Netta perched herself on the window seat beside Thalassa, and clapped.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling. "The Pearl family reigns supreme in the Hunger Games."

"Not yet, we don't. But don't worry; I've got things figured out. I'll be back in a month or so with my own home in the village. We'll be neighbors."

"Make sure you get that boy home with you. Ronan, I believe? A very handsome kid, if I may add." Thalassa laughed. Her sister had only met Ronan once, when he arrived at her house for their first date.

"Don't let your husband hear you. Is Mars outside?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for me in the hallway. We're going to go visit Shell on the way home." Thalassa thought of her brother, who died in the games. He tried following in Netta's footsteps, but he'd failed. Thalassa trained viciously for her chance to live up to her sister's glory, ad she would let her family, or her district, down. Shell was buried just outside the square, in the district's cemetery. Thalassa didn't visit him as much as Netta. They'd been closer.

"Good luck, Lassa. I'll go get mom and dad for you." Thalassa hugged her older sister. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Netta pulled a small bag from her pocket and placed it in Thalassa's hand. When she opened it, her sister's old token, a pair and as Netta was leaving the room, Thalassa caught sight of her brother-in-law, Mars, waving to her. She waved back quickly before the door closed.

Her parents came in about a minute later. Her mom was smiling, and her dad wrapped her in a big hug. Her mom motioned for everyone to sit, but Thalassa was too excited.

"Ready to move back to the Victor's Village?" When Netta got married, Thalassa and her parents had to move back into their old home above the Training Academy. It was large, yes, mostly because they took in Boarding Careers-in-training, but Thalassa like the exclusivity of the Village. She missed their neighbors, the other victors from Four.

"You'll do great. You and sister are so much alike. There is no way you can lose," her father said, and her mother nodded assent. Their whole family would be together again soon. Thalassa was happy.

**Ruben Jackson**

"I was so stupid out there! You can't imagine how foolish I'll look in the Capitol. People were laughing!" Ruben had a flower vase clutched in his hand, ready to throw.

"You were just in the moment. It's easy to miss stuff when you're focused on something else. Put the vase down, please, Ruben." Nikki walked over to him and put her hands around the vase. He let her take it from him, and as she put it back, he reached for the flowers lying in a puddle of water.

"I'm sorry, I just…I lost my chance to get ahead. To beat him, you know?"

` "Again with this? What is it between you and Cunsen? I don't like him that much, but all you do is focus on being better than him. And I don't get why, because you are already better." She pulled herself close to him. Ruben kissed her on the forehead. She always knew how to make things better, even when one of them was angry. Ruben knew she was angry that he was going to the games, but she was trying to be okay with it, for him.

"Time is up, miss." The Peacekeeper was holding the door open for her. Ruben could see his parents and sister waiting outside. He gave Nikki one last hug, and she left.

Ruben's parent's sat down on the other couch in the room, and Gillian stood next to him. Ruben's embarrassment came right back in the silence.

"Go on, say it. I'm the District joke now, right?"

"Ruben," his father started, "Calm down. By the time the train leaves in an hour no one will care anymore. You're fine."

"But you're implying that they're talking about it now. I messed up. I'm supposed to be representing Four, and now we're gonna look bad. One and Two already think we're lesser as Careers. Four doesn't need this!"

"Here's what you do, then. When you get to the Capitol, work your ass off," piped in his sister.

"Gillian!"

"Sorry, mom." Gillian stifled a laugh. Everyone knew she had a sailor's mouth, but Ruben's mother had spent years trying to break hurt of it. But Ruben encouraged her. Hopefully Gillian wouldn't be broken of it when he came home.

**Nenna Charber**

Nenna wasn't expecting that many visitors. She was fine with the lack of friends she had. It didn't matter. As long as she had the glory of being a victor, she'd be happy. She could make friends in the Capitol.

Nenna's only visitor was her older brother. He had been a Career, too, but he hadn't made it to the Games. Since their parents were dead, it was Community home or training. Nenna knew that Jonah had hated it, but Nenna had finally felt at home.

"So, you're excited?" Nenna could hear the sadness in his voice. She didn't understand it. How could he be sad about this? His sister would be famous. He'd had this chance, too, but he wasn't good enough.

"Of course," she said. "You should be excited too. You can get out of that tiny house you're in and come live in the village with me!"

"Yes, that will be the exciting part of you winning. A house. Not the fact that my sister, the only family I have left will still be alive." Nenna stared at him. He was ruining this for her.

"You really need to lighten up, Jonah. You were a part of the Academy, once. You know how well we're trained. And I've been training for longer than you have. Trust me when I say I'll be fine! Please!"

He sighed, Nenna won. "Fine. Okay, I'm happy for you." Nenna laughed at his obviously fake smile. She'd make him see reason once she was in the arena. It was mandatory to watch, so he'd have no choice but to cheer her on and watch her win for them.

**Ronan Sonaville**

Ronan watched as his mother left the room. She'd been cheering him on for years, encouraging his training, but today when she came to see him, she'd been crying. Apparently, she'd been secretly hoping Ronan missed out on his chance to volunteer. He couldn't believe that his mother had been rooting for him to fail, and cried when he won, but instead of arguing with her, he hugged her and let her cry and say her goodbyes until the Peacekeeper came in. He told her that he loved her, and that he'd be home soon to get her out of their run down house just outside the merchant district.

His next visitor was someone he wasn't really expecting…Netta Pearl, Thalassa's older sister. She didn't bother saying hello, but rather just sat down on the chair across from him.

"You care for my sister, right?" She got right to the point.

"Um…yes. I mean, we just started going out, but yes, I care for her."

"You'll protect her?"

"Of course. Why are you…"

"She's tough, Lassa. She thinks she is untouchable, and she wants to be like me. But she forgets that I came close to losing my games in the end. It's not easy, and I don't want her brashness to cost me another sibling. Shell was too cocky. I just don't want to lose Lassa."

"I'll protect her. Know that I'll protect her."

"Thank you, Ronan."


	18. Saying Goodbye: District Five

**Zane Aperechton**

Zane was lying on the sofa in his holding room, with his face down in the cushions. He didn't want to think. Thinking made him feel worse. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that his odds of winning were horrible. He just didn't want to think about dying.

His first visitor was his father. Zane was sure his brother and sister were waiting in the hallway.

"You just going to lay there?" asked his father. Zane honestly didn't want to get up and face reality, but he pulled himself from the couch and looked at his father. His face was red, like he was crying before he came inside.

"I'm scared." Zane said simply. His father sat on the couch next to him. They were family, but they weren't as close as Zane was with his siblings.

"I think you'd be stupid not to be scared. What's going through your head right now?"

"I'm thinking that Braham and Alice are gonna be twins in a few weeks. Can't be triplets with only two people."

"You can't think that way. You can't afford to think like that. You have to believe that you'll come home. Your mother did everything she could so you kids would have your names in the reaping as few times as possible, and now this is happening, and you can't let your mother's hard work go to waste. Win for her, if no one else." He had to play the mom card. Zane was angry with him now.

Zane had been really close to his mother before she died five years ago. His father had bee a complete drunk, but tried to sober up for Zane and his siblings. He succeeded, but he had never been even remotely close to how good their mother had been. All Zane knew was he didn't want to talk to the man anymore.

When the Peacekeeper came in to ask his father to leave, Zane was surprisingly happy. He wanted to see Alice and Braham more than anything. Braham lead their sister into the room, and she broke from his grip and ran to Zane. He hugged her tightly. She was so small compared to Zane and Braham. They were both 5'11", and she was 5'1". People often mistook her as their little sister.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like hell. I'm going to die out there." He knew that Alice was a horrible liar, but her silence was worse than a bad lie. She couldn't disagree with him.

"Try. Nothing to do but try, right Zane?" said Braham.

"Right," he sighed.

**Ganch Sightson**

Ganch planned on just sitting in her holding room, or maybe getting in a short nap, while the other tributes said goodbye to their friends and family. No one was coming to see her. She had no friends, no family, no one to come and say goodbye. This is the reason she decided to volunteer. She wouldn't be missed when she lost. She didn't have anyone back home, wishing for their child to come home and crying in depression when she died.

She could hear muffled sobs from the hallway. Loved ones must have just finished with another tribute. Ganch wished the Peacekeepers would give them longer. What parent could possibly say their last goodbyes to a child in three minutes? It was unfair. But then Ganch remembered…it _was_ the Hunger Games after all.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ganch turned around and saw a man in the doorway. She recognized him. He was a low-ranking Peacekeeper that kept watch near the Community home.

"Hello, miss Sightson." He let himself in, obviously knowing he was the only visitor. "My name is Gregory Mack." He was the father of the girl Ganch volunteered for.

"Hello." Ganch said.

"You saved my Kira. You _saved_ her. I tried getting her to come thank you in person but she's been crying since you volunteered." He paused for a moment. "Why did you volunteer?"

"I…I don't have any family left. I wanted to do something good. I wanted to save someone who wouldn't have made it otherwise." Ganch could see his mind turning. He wasn't sure to be grateful or feel bad for her. But she knew, in the end, that this man would be happier with her dying than his own little girl.

**Iris Dreamcoat**

Iris was crying. Her sister, Chartreuse, was her first visitor, and she understood the Iris needed to cry. Iris loved her sister, even if they didn't talk that much Char had wished her little sister good luck, and that she was going to work extra to send sponsor money, even if it wasn't much. It made no difference to Iris. She was dead either way. In ninety-nine years of Hunger Games, there had only ever been one winner who was twelve. Iris didn't know his name, just that he had come from district Seven over fifty years ago.

When Char left, the rest of Iris' family came in; again, it was a silent goodbye. The only person missing was her mother. She must have wanted to spend time alone with her daughter for their goodbyes. Iris' dad handed her a colorful woven bracelet. She recognized the colors in it.

"How did you know to have this?" she asked. He nodded to her sisters, and they left the room.

"I've had it for a few years now, as a token in case any of my girls were picked."

"I guess you got your money's worth," she laughed. She had to try to joke about this. The only alterative was terror. Luckily, her father understood that she was joking. He hugged her tightly, and the Peacekeeper came in to take him away.

Iris' mother was next, and her mother was nowhere near as strong as her father had been. She was crying, and shaking, and she grabbed Iris tightly around her back and pulled her close.

"Please. Please come home to me, Iris. I can't lose you. I just can't."

"Mom. Mom. I'll be okay," she lied. Iris had a feeling she wouldn't be okay. She felt bad for her family, who would have to watch her go down, probably very early on in the games. All she was able to do now was try and calm her mother down, and try to convince her she'd be alright. It was a long few minutes, but Iris did not mind one bit.

**Fiona Fierry**

Fiona was sitting with her two brothers. Flynn was perched in her lap, and Fein was tucked under her arm. Both of them were crying. She couldn't blame them. They weren't so young that they couldn't understand what this meant. Fiona knew this would be the last time she saw them. She had no faith that she could win this. Five wasn't a district known for winning. But she tried her best to calm them, and her mother finally pulled Flynn away and onto her lap so Fein could sit with his sister.

"There are eight of us. That's enough for a good alliance. Mom, we'll do the best we can. _I'll_ do the best _I_ can. I'll try, I promise." Fiona was fighting back the tears now. She didn't want to leave. She'd rather have the average, yet horrible, life she had here in Five, than have even the slight chance of a life of riches if she won. She knew she'd be fighting for her brothers. She would try to win for them.

* * *

**Hey, if you guys find any grammar, spelling, or word usage errors, feel free to let me know so I can correct them. I've decided on not going on hiatus, i'll just be slowing down a bit on updating until I finish this other project. Keep reviewing, I love the questions and suggestions :D**


	19. Saying Goodbye: District Six

**Maxwell Desccosne**

Maxwell waited for his family to get here. He was in one of the extra holding rooms, and his had a view of the square. He had been able to see his mother and brother push their way through the crowd of people to get to him. Now he just had to wait for them to get here.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Maxwell heard his mother yell something, although it was too muffled for him to make anything out. She burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Max. She was so small compared to him.

"Please, please come home. Please don't leave me, Maxwell." Cried his mother. Max's father had died a few years ago, starving himself to allow the twins to eat. He felt his mother couldn't handle another loss like that.

"I'm going to try, mom. I'll do my best. Where's Mitch?"

"I…he decided to come in alone, after I left. He's in the hall. Maxwell, please."

"I get it. I can only promise to try, mom. There are nearly one hundred tributes. It's not going to be that easy." The Peacekeeper came in just then to tell Maxell's mother to leave. He had to forcefully remove her from the room when she refused to move. As the door closed, Maxwell realized that he'd probably ever see her again. Now he just had to wait for Mitchell.

His brother came in, head down. Maxwell could see, though, the focused mask on his face. Only once the door was closed did he look up.

"Why didn't you come in with mom?" asked Maxwell. His brother sighed, but then the mask came back.

"She'd never understand what I'm about to tell you," he said sternly.

**Ilenia Scrall**

Ilenia was sitting in the corner of her room, crying. She was screwed. She couldn't win the Games. They did horrible things to people, inside and out. Ilenia didn't want that to be her life. But it was, and if she wanted the chance to change that, she'd have to win. She thought of Jovane, her brother's girlfriend, somewhere else in this building. She'd ally with her over anyone else. She knew Granson would be sad if he lost either of them. She had to be strong for Granson.

He was her first visitor. He came in, and had to look around in order to find her. Ilenia finally stood up, and he grabbed her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Granson." She cried into his reaping shirt. He pulled her away real quick.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Have you gone to see Jovane yet?

"You're more important to me. I'll go see her after this. But this isn't your fault. Just try your hardest out there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be back soon, alright?" she tried to joke about it. Granson pulled away, and left Ilenia alone to wait for their parents. When they came in, they both wrapped her in a tight hug. Her father was the first to let go, but Ilenia's mother held onto her little girl until her father pulled them apart.

"We love you, more than anything, Ilenia. Just know that we love you." She cried. Ilenia felt the tears coming again. She wouldn't try to stop them.

"I love you, too. I'm scared. I don't want to die." She was crying now.

"Don't. Just don't. You're not going to die. You're going to come home." Ilenia didn't want to tell her father how wrong he was.

**Jovane Smylithe**

Jovane wondered how Granson was doing. How was he coping with losing both his girlfriend _and_ his sister? Jovane knew he'd be rooting for his sister once they got to the arena. She'd ally with Ilenia, and they would try to make it out together, for Granson.

Jovane's parents had already left. She wasn't sure how other visitors had spoken to the respective tributes, but her parents had basically told her they didn't believe she would come home. Her father kept saying they would be okay. Not that Jovane would be okay. They were accepting the fact that was would die. It had hurt her, and right now, she just wanted to see Granson.

It was a few minutes before he arrived, as he must've gone to see his sister first. Jovane couldn't blame him. She'd probably have been mad with him if he had come to see her before his own sister.

"How are you?" he asked the second the door was closed. Jovane ran into him, and burst into tears. He ran his fingers through her hair, which was something he knew she liked.

"I'm terrified. You weren't here to hear what my parents said. They don't think I'm coming home. They're not even pretending. It's horrible." She didn't know how close they'd be able to get any closer, but he pulled her closer, still. She could hear him sniffle, and she knew he was on the verge of breaking down, too.

"I'll look after her, you know." She said.

"Thank you."

**Kieran Xavier**

Kieran didn't have anyone coming to see him. The community home kids never stuck around after the Reaping. They were all dragged back to the home, so none of his friends were waiting in the hallway to see him. He had no one, so all he could do was wait for the other tributes to finish with their families.

He was able to think clearly, despite the horrible images of past games running through his head. His memory would be his best friend in the games. How would the tributes be able to keep track of how many tributes were left unless they had a brain like Kieran's. He'd need allies that had the strength to survive, but if he could do that, then he could probably survive a while in the games.

Kieran could hear crying, muffled as it was through the thick walls, out in the hallway. People must be finishing up with the other tributes. Kieran laughed. This was probably the first time in his life that he was glad he was abandoned at the Community home as a kid. He didn't have a family to miss him and cry for him. No one would be hurt if he didn't come home.

And he probably wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I meant for it to be longer and it just didn't get there. Please review. Give feedback on your favorite tributes, even ifthey aren't your own. I love hearing feedback.**

**Also, if, in any xhapter, you catch a spelling, grammar, or word usage error, can you PM me so I can fix it. I want this story to be a well written as possible for every reader. I try my hardest to spellcheck and re-read every chapter before I submit it, but sometimes something will slip through the cracks.**

**Also, the D3 Tribute poll will end at Midnight EST. I know, it's been four days already. Not many updates the last few days but I promise to try to step it up. **

**Remember to review, PM, and vote. It makes for a better story. Thanks guys. **


	20. Saying Goodbye: District Seven

**Mariposa Dulark**

"Are you insane? Why would you go and do something like this?" Parker had been yelling at her since he arrived. Maria was glad that he didn't have long. She knew she was being a horrible friend right now. They were all each other had, and Maria was throwing that away, along with her life.

"I don't have anything left here in Seven. I want to make a difference, Parker!" He was pacing back and forth in front of her, but when she finished talking, he froze.

"Make a difference? By dying? Maria, this is stupid."

"Who says I'm going to die? I can win this, Parker. I know I can, and it'll help all of Seven."

"_If_ you win. There are 95 other tributes that will be fighting for this. Fighting to _kill_ you. Don't you realize that?" Maria could see tears starting to well up in his eyes. She knew how bad the odds were, but she didn't want to tell him that she knew she'd probably die. She was trying to come off as confident, as if she was doing this so she could live in the Village and benefit her district. Her real reasoning was to avenge her brother. She knew this was a dumb idea, but Maria just didn't care anymore.

"Yes, I realize that, Parker. I knew what I was doing when I volunteered."

"But did you realize what you were throwing away when you volunteered?" Before Maria could answer him, he grabbed her, pulled her tight, and kissed her. Maria had never been kissed before, so this was all new, especially coming from her best friend. All of a sudden, a Peacekeeper came in and ripped Parker away from her.

Maria suddenly realized how dumb she had been.

**Reyes Keldon**

Reyes waited for his father to come see him. He was Reyes' only family, so it'd be a short meeting. Of course, with other tributes having more than one visitor, Reyes expected a wait before he got to say goodbye. Sooner than expected, however, there was a knock on the door, and a woman came inside. Reyes was confused. He hadn't expected anyone but his father and possibly his friends.

"Who are you?' he asked. The woman had clearly been crying. Her face was red. She came over and hugged him tight.

"Reyes, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Who _are_ you?" He asked again. She released him, but held him at arm's length.

"I'm your mother." Reyes was shocked. He didn't know what to say. His mother had left when he was only three years old. He'd ever known her. And now she was standing here in front of him, when he was about to be shipped off to the Capitol.

"You choose _now_ to come fid me?" His words came across a little angry, but he wasn't sure how he was feeling right now. "You left us. You just abandoned your family. Why?"

"I just had to leave. I loved you so much, and it really hurt me to leave you behind. By the time I realized my mistake in leaving you, your father had changed names, and it was impossible for me to find you. When I saw you on stage today, though, I knew it was you. And I'm here, I'm here."

"It's a little too late. You came back just in time to watch me die."

"No. No, you won't die. When I left, it was with a high society member of Seven. He has money. I'll do whatever I can to get him to sponsor you. I'm going to help you as much as I possibly can, because I finally have you back. I'm not losing my son again."

When the Peacekeeper came in to take her away, Reyes was sad again. He'd finally met his mother, and he just lost her again. His father came in next, and Reyes had some questions for him.

**Alaine Tulette**

Alaine couldn't believe what was happening to her. She wanted to go home, and stay with her family. She'd give anything not to have to go to the arena, but sadly, the Capitol would not budge in this case.

Her first visitors were her parents. Her mother just hugged her and cried. Her father stood by, and finally said something after about a minute.

"Will you try? Try your hardest to win?" The question shocked her. It was a dumb question.

"Of course I'm going to try. I don't want to die out there, so I'm going to try." Her mother cried harder at her mention of death. Alaine would have to be more careful with her words here.

"I've seen tributes give up in the past. They would jump from their platforms too soon, stand still while mutts came. I don't want that to happen to you, Alaine." His words were making her feel worse, but he must've picked up on that, because he didn't say much else.

When their time was up, Alaine hugged her parents one last time, and waited for Thomas. When the door opened, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. He kissed her, and she started crying.

"I'm scared, Thomas. I'm really scared." He was trying hard not to cry.

"I know. I'm scared, too. But you're a fighter. You can fight your way through this. You just have to…"

"Just have to kill, right?"

"I was going to say be the strongest. I was trying not to think about that part."

"What…what if I have to kill another Seven kid. I could never come back here after that." Alaine tried hard to keep her breathing steady so that she wouldn't get lightheaded.

"Then don't. Ally with everyone through from Seven, and just refuse to kill each other."

"They'll kill us. The Gamemakers will kill us. They'll send in mutts or something."

"Then you just have to survive the mutts. Get a weapon, and take out the mutts, the strongest will win, and compared to some of the other tributes from Seven, you're definitely one of the strongest. Okay?"

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"I'm saying it because I _mean_ it."

**Brantley Nuze**

Brantley was angry. He wondered how the Capitol people had become so twisted. Had they ever been normal? Probably not since before Panem had formed. All Brantley could do now was sit and wait to say goodbye to his mother and sister.

Eva came in to see him first. She was only eight. How could he leave her behind? She was crying.

"Brantley, please. Please don't go. We need you here." What was he supposed to say to her? He had no confidence that he could win, and unless he made it back, she'd go into the Reapings in four years with boatloads of tesserae.

"I have to, Eva. I have to go. But I'll come back. I'll always stay with you. I promise. I'll come back. You'll see me again, Eva." She kept crying. He had nothing else to say that could comfort her.

She left before her time was up, and Brantley's mother came in. She didn't talk as much as much as Eva, but she cried just as much.

"I love you so much, Brant. Please, please come back."

* * *

**Remember to keep earning points to sponsor your tributes. You can do this by voting in the polls every few days, sending reviews (i'll let you know if it earned you points) and submitting Gamemakers and other characters and ideas. Their will be a repost of a former poll tonight, as 5 districts are currently tied for the 'win'. It will only stay up for one day, so vote, please.**


	21. Saying Goodbye: District Eight

**Sarah Beta**

Sarah was trying as hard as she could not to start hyperventilating. This was probably, no, definitely that worst thing that could possibly happen to her. Not only was she a tribute, set to die, but it was for another district. Her family and friends could, but wouldn't, help her, as it would benefit another district if she won. She guessed that this was something that had never happened before.

Her mother rushed into the room, followed by some of her siblings. It hit her then that she'd never see the rest of her brothers and sister again, because why would the Capitol allow her to go home to say goodbye? She might be able to see her father, for a minute or so in the Capitol, as he'd be going as a mentor for Seven.

Natalie held Tiffany and Ulysses by the hand as Sarah's mother hugged her tight, crying. This was the normal, _my child is going to be a tribute_ crying, that carried some hope, this was hopeless crying. Sarah figured her mother knew how bad the odds were, a Seven girl being Reaped from Eight.

"I am _so_ sorry, Sarah. I should have never brought you four with me. I should have left you with your father back home." Sarah didn't want to tell her mother that she was right, that leaving Sarah home would have been the smarter thing to do. She could only hug her tight and hope for the crying to stop.

"People have won before without _any_ sponsor gifts. I can do that, too, mom. I'll do it." Sarah wasn't sure if what she was saying was true or not, but if it helped in the moment, that was all that mattered.

"Your father and I, we'll get people to sponsor you. Don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay. Has anyone been able to call him and tell him?"

"Not yet. Seven started their Reaping right after Eight, so no one will be able to get a hold of him until he gets back home."

"Okay, just make sure to tell everyone back home that I love them, please?" At that, Natalie let go of the younger ones and rushed to her sister. Sarah tried as hard as she could not to cry. She wanted this moment to last.

**Ellias Mirones**

Ellias waited for his mother and father to burst through the door, either very angry or very sad. He hoped the were angry. It'd be easier to deal with them if they were angry. Ellias wasn't good with people crying.

Sure enough, they didn't wait for the Peacekeeper to open the door. Ellias' father slammed it open and came straight in, followed by his mother. They didn't show either extremes on their face. It was more like shock.

"Why?" asked his mother.

"Why what? Why did I volunteer? Why aren't you home with Ella right now?" Ellias said calmly.

"We would be. We'd all be home with her right now, if you hadn't done this. Why would you volunteer to be a tribute?"

"Because if I win, I'll have the money to get Ella to a Capitol hospital. If I win, she'll live."

"_If. _If is the key word there, Ellias. If you lose, we lose both of you." His father wouldn't even look up to face him.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I told Ella that I would do anything to make her well again, and this is the only way. I… I want to do this for her. Just keep her around long enough for me to win." His mother sighed in defeat. There was nothing she could do at this point.

"We'll get you sponsors, from here in the District," she said.

"No. If you can get any extra money, keep Ella alive as long as you can." He could see the tears in her eyes now. She'd be a wreck during the next few weeks. But he would get a cure for his sister, if it was the last thing he did.

**Carsander Amell**

"I love you. You know that, right?" cried his mother. Carsander hugged her tight before the Peacekeeper escorted her from the room. His father was off in the Capitol on business, and she promised to tell him about the situation. Hopefully he'd be allowed to come say goodbye to his son. Carson waited a few minutes before his older sister came into the room, crying.

They were best friends, Carson and Ronnie. She was twenty, and she knew him better than anyone else, so her first statement didn't surprise him any.

"I'm sorry they chose Guerard," she said quickly. "I love you, please come home." She knew how Carson felt about his best friend. He loved him, and would do anything for him. But right now, he was powerless. He'd never told Guerard how he felt, because he was scared. Now, he'd never get the chance. He'd only ever told his family about his being gay, and he wasn't ready to announce it to all of Panem.

"I'm scared. I don't want either of us to die. I want to come home with him. He's my best friend."

"I really think you should tell him how you feel, before you get to the Capitol. Just to get it out there, so if anything happens to him, you'll know that at least you told him your feelings."

"What…what if anything happens to _me_?"

"Don't be stupid. How could you not win this? Look at you." She tried to joke. Carsander wanted more than anything to believe her right now. He needed to.

**Cicenna Arlenos**

Cicenna was the caring type. Even though her own life was being threatened right now, all she could think about was the poor Seven girl sitting in another room, doomed to die. She wanted to help her, but would she seem like a traitor to her district if she did? They'd still reap the benefits if she won, even if she was a citizen of Eight. At least, Cicenna hoped so. Otherwise, it would be as if Seven had nine tributes.

She let the thoughts go when her parents walked in. Or, in her father's case, rolled in. He was involve in an accident on the job a few years ago that left him without function in his right leg, and very limited function in the left. She leaned down to hug him tightly, and then turned to hug her mother, who was crying.

"You can win this. You can win this." She kept saying. Her father looked at her mother with a worried expression.

"She's been saying that since you were reaped. I'm nervous she may have gone insane." They both laughed. Her mother was just nervous, and she always sounded like a broken record when she got nervous. Cicenna just hoped she hadn't truly gone crazy this time. They needed each other right now, so her mother couldn't afford the hysterics. Neither could Cicenna.

"Don't worry, I'll win, and then she'll be fine." She tried to sound confident. It was the only thing keeping her from losing it, herself. She had to keep a level head. If she lost herself in the Arena, she'd be dead for sure.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think of how the tributes are developing. If I'm not quite 'getting' your character, let me know so I can work harder to represent them. Remember to vote in the polls. The current one ends at midnight EST, 9pm on here. The D4 favorite poll will go up at midnight. I love hearing back from you guys.**


	22. Saying Goodbye: District Nine

**Did anyone catch the plot twist in the District Six Goodbyes? Remember to PM me to submit Gamemakers and Stylists. Each submission earns you 20 sponsor points, which could help your tributes. The D4 Favorite poll is up, four days to vote.**

* * *

**Bren Wrane**

Bren's holding room was one of the extras, on the south side of the building. He could see past the village surrounding the square and just make out the edges of the grain fields beyond. Tomorrow his friends would be back out there, working, and he'd be on a train, or maybe already in the Capitol. This was the first time he'd ever wished to go back to work.

His mother came running into the room, followed by his father and brother. None of them were crying, yet, which was good for Bren. He didn't think he could handle it if they were all crying. His mother grabbed him and ripped him up from his seat, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tighter than was comfortable.

"I love you, so much, Bren. Please be safe." She whimpered. Bren wrapped his arms around her, too, trying to be brave, even though on the inside he was shaking. He didn't to show _anybody_ how terrified he really was. Here, it would only make his family feel worse. In the Capitol, it could cost him sponsors and even his life. He couldn't allow that. He _did_ have horrible anxiety, but for some reason, the moment he left the stage at the Reaping, it had faded away. He felt more at ease, which conflicted with his terror, and the two emotions were making Bren struggle. But, again, he would let it show.

"I love you, too, mom and dad. And you, too, Kile." His mother released him so that Bren could hug his little brother. Kile was ten, so he'd have two more years before he was in the reaping. Hopefully Bren would be around to keep him as safe as possible.

**Sloan Nyval**

Sloan jumped as the door to her holding room opened. The door itself slammed against the wall from force, and Sloan's boyfriend, Russell, wrapped her in a bear hug. He knew she was jumpy, and that close contact was the best cure. She never wanted to let him go again. Once she was in the arena, and all alone, Sloan knew she'd be a wreck. Hopefully some of the other tributes would ally with her and help her keep her cool.

"I love you," Sloan said suddenly. She and Russell had been together for six months, and neither of them had ever said those words to each other. She'd wanted to tell him for a while now, but she wanted to wait until the right moment, and since this was their last few minutes, she felt it was the perfect time. She wanted to let him know that she'd be thinking of him until the end, but his reaction shocked her.

"You're not just saying that because of the Games, are you?" He let go of her, and she wanted to pull him back in, but she didn't. Instead, she had to defend herself.

"No," she smiled, "I really mean it. I just feel like I may not see you again, so I want you to know that I love you. I do." She smiled when he relaxed and kissed her.

"I love you, too," he tried saying through their kiss. It came out mumbled, but Sloan made it out enough. She kissed him back quickly, but jumped as the Peacekeeper opened the door. Russell gave her one last hug, and left the room

Sloan's parents came in next, and both of them had tears in their eyes. Sloan hugged her mother tightly, but after just a moment her mother let go ad her father pulled her in. She was their only daughter, their only child, and she was practically abandoning them here in Nine. It wasn't her choice, she knew that, but Sloan could shake the feeling when she saw them crying. She wanted Russell to come back and make her happy again.

**Giana Thegron**

Giana hugged her best friends one last time before the Peacekeeper came to take them away. Ben gave her a playful kiss on the cheek as he was pulled away. She'd miss them, yes, but right now, she had to focus everything on winning the games. She had to, otherwise she would die.

Her mother came in after her friends left, toting the twins with her. They were only seven, still too young to fully understand the gravity of being reaped into the games. Giana wished that they would never have to know, that they could stay this young forever.

"I love you, mom." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. She released her grip on the twins' hands and returned the hug to her daughter.

"You can win. You can win this. Please. Win."

"Don't worry. I will. I'll win, and come running back home." She forced a smile and laugh. "We'll never have to work in the fields ever again. We can go live in the village. Vicki and Leo won't ever need tesserae. We'll be set." Giana was just trying to appease her mother's worries, but she also wanted to believe the words she was saying. She wanted to have that confidence

Giana could feel the time ticking away, so she knelt down to hug her brother and sister. The hugged her back lovingly, neither of them crying. Giana wondered if they knew yet that people died in the games. If so, then she had to credit them for being so strong.

**Galvin Colt**

Galvin spun on the spot as his parents rushed into the room. His mother was in hysterics, and his father had obviously been trying and failing to staunch the tears.

"Galvin. Galvin, I'm so sorry. So sorry." She cried, sobbing into his shirt. He hugged her tight, and saw his father motion for him to say something to her.

"I…" he hesitated, "I'll be okay mom. I'll be fine." He was lying through his teeth. He didn't have any confidence that he would be fine. Galvin was terrified of when the day came, two weeks from now, when he would be lifted up into the arena and have to fight for his life in the bloodbath.

"We'll pool any extra money to send. We'll help you." Said his father, who was trying to remain strong in the background. Galvin released his mother and walked up behind him. Galvin hugged his father. He needed this.

"Don't. Use the money to eat. It won't be enough for the Capitol prices, and I'll work my ass off to please them when I'm there. I'll get through this. I'm _going_ to come home. I refuse to give in out there."

The Peacekeeper came in to tell his parents to leave the room. He managed one last goodbye for each of them before they were ushered out the door. Galvin waned to just collapse, but as he turned around, he caught sight of it. Sitting there, on the counter by his couch, was a small leather bag. He undid the tie, and slid the contents into his hands. As he examined it, he recognized the locket.

It was his mother's. She'd left him a token.


	23. Saying Goodbye: District Ten

**Valeria Groulx**

Valeria knew who would be the first one through the door, and sure enough, she could hear the heavy footsteps running down the hall. Orin burst through the door and ran to her, tears in his eyes. At the sight of him, Valeria's throat instantly tightened, trying to keep herself from crying. She owed him so much. Seven months into their relationship, a fire swept through her home, killing her father and older sister. Valeria was devastated, but Orin's family took her in and helped her get through it.

She twisted at the ring on her left hand. Orin had proposed to her a few months ago, which in hindsight, would have been smarter to do once they were both safe from the Reaping for good.

Valeria pulled off the steel band - Most people in the district couldn't afford extravagant rings – and handed it to Orin. He looked down at it in shock, but refused to take it.

"Take it with you to the arena. It can be your token." Valeria started crying, something she didn't want to do. Orin lifted her face up to his and kissed her. This is what she needed. She needed _him_. She'd be alone in the arena, and she'd have to fight to get back to her future husband.

"I'm going to come back. I don't care what I have to do. I'm coming back to you." She said through the tears.

"I know you are. You're strong." He pulled her slightly away to look at her clearly. "Look at what you've been through already. You are one of the _strongest_ people around. You can do this. I'll be waiting at the station when you get back." He kissed her one last time before the Peacekeeper came in to separate them. She got her, hopefully not last, glimpse of Orin as he was led from the room.

**Nolan Hinkley**

Nolan held his mother, trying to comfort her. She'd been crying ever since she came into the room. His father had already come to say his goodbyes, so that his mother could have time to calm herself, which obviously didn't happen.

"I love you Nolan. We both love you, so much. So much." He squeezed her tighter. The people who lived in the town around the square weren't as prepared to say goodbye. The kids who had the money never had to take out tesserae, so they were always less likely to go to the arena. Nolan only had his name in the ball five times. So many people had double digit entries that Nolan was able to stay slightly calm. But it hadn't helped him in the end. All he could do now was hold onto his mother until the peacekeepers came to take her away.

Nolan's last visitor was his best friend, Milla. They were more comfortable with each other than anyone else. Nolan sat down on the couch and let her tiny frame curl up into him. Nolan knew she liked him, and he liked her that way, too. They were the best of friends, but they'd agreed not to take it any further until after they'd turned nineteen and were safe to have a future. Right now, Nolan was both glad and a little disappointed in his decision not to move forward with her. Milla, probably sensing that from his tension, pulled his hand over and kissed his palm.

"That's your token. Don't lose it." She joked. Nolan laughed. He needed this. These last few minutes with her were perfect.

**Aurelie Dranson**

Aurelie just sat on the couch and cried. She knew that once she left this building, the cameras would be on her, and she had to stay strong then, but right now, she could cry. Her mother was sitting with her, holding Aurelie's head in her lap. She'd managed to bring Banx, Aurelie's pet pig, with her to come visit. Aurelie had raised the pig from birth, when it fell ill. He was big, now, and healthy, and Aurelie discovered her mother had been bringing him with her to the Reaping since Aurelie was twelve. As she layed there, she scratched at Banx's ears; he loved it. She wished she could bring him with her to the Capitol.

"Can I ask you something?" her mother said suddenly. Aurelie looked up at her from where she was lying.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't go into the bloodbath. I couldn't handle that if I saw you there. Please, just run. Run and hide and survive and come home to me." The tears came back just then. Aurelie thought her mother was going to tell her how much she loved her, but instead she was talking battle strategy. It almost hurt, and it was present on Aurelie's face. Her mother must've caught that, because she started running her fingers through her hair. Aurelie let her continue until the Peacekeeper knocked on the door. Aurelie bolted upright and hugged her mother.

"I love you, mom," she cried. Her mother squeezed her tight.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Aurelie heard Banx squeal, and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She gave her favorite pig one last hug before the peacekeeper ordered the two of them out of the room, leaving Aurelie alone once more.

**Casson Scealve**

Casson said goodbye to his mother and father as the Peacekeeper came in to collect them. He wanted them to just be able to take him home so he could get on with his life. Unfortunately, he could almost feel his life slipping from him. For all he knew, he could be dead in two weeks, bled out in front of the Cornucopia. He didn't want to admit to himself how absolutely terrified he was right now.

He hadn't been expecting any more visitors, but he saw Lucina slide through the doorway, crying. He already knew why she was here, and she wasn't here to wish him luck and say goodbye.

"You want an ally for Dahl." It was a question. Casson knew she wanted it. When she nodded, he walked over and hugged her tight. "I'll look after him. Don't worry, okay? Two people can come home, so when I get him back here, you owe me." He laughed. It sounded fake, but luckily, Lu would understand that it was hard to bring humor to this situation.

"Thank you Cass. I can't thank you enough for this. I have faith in him, but it will be difficult no matter what. It'd be better if he had someone like you out there. You know he still sees you as family." Casson was glad to hear that. He'd been good friends with Dahl when he was with Lucina.

They'd have to stick together out in the arena.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm in need of Gamemakers and Stylists. I only have one so far, and I'll create them if it gets to that time, but it's a good chance to earn points for your tributes. So I'm upping the point value. 30points per submission for Gamemakers and Stylists. I'm also looking for a Master of Ceremonies, and if your submission is chosen, it will be an extra 50 points, as there is only one slot. PM me your submissions, and submit as many as you wish.**

**Please review. Thanks - Sarah**


	24. Saying Goodbye: District Eleven

**Macen McGrathe**

Macen waited for his parents in the Justice building. He was being brave. There was no use in crying over this. It could only hinder him in the eyes of the Capitol. They were looking for promising tributes that they could bet on and sponsor, not pity parties that wouldn't make it long. He had to come across as strong, and even though there were no cameras here in the Justice Building, he wanted to stay strong for his family.

He fought hard to hold back the tears when they came through the door. His father got to him first, and he hugged him tightly, before his mother squeezed in and started hugging the air right from Macen's chest. He didn't mind, though. She was trying to find a way to hold him here in Eleven, and if she could, no matter how, he would love it.

"I'm going to fight," said Macen. "I'm going to fight and come back. I'm not going down out there." He thought his words would help his parents right now, but instead he heard his mother sniffle and try to keep herself from crying.

"We know you will. You can be the winner. Try. Do what you need to do." He knew she understood that it meant her son would have to become a murderer, but she was okay with that. Macen would have to become okay with it, too, if he wanted to live.

**Juniper Preen**

Juniper couldn't believe how dumb she had been. She laughed at the Peacekeepers out in public, and now she was going into the games. She hardly saw it as a coincidence. The peacekeepers were the ones who helped set up the square for the Reaping each year, and that included setting up the Reaping balls. Surely one of them had put her name in many more times than what should have been there. Maybe they simply told Ogden to call her name, and she hadn't truly bee reaped at all. She didn't know, and she had to let it go now. She was in a fight for her life right now.

Her mother came running into the room, and Juniper wished her father could be here to say goodbye, too. She got her temper and her humor from him, and he was in District detainment for attacking a Peacekeeper. She probably would have ended up there, eventually, for being just like her father. Her mother must've picked up on Juniper's sadness.

"I'll go talk to him, okay? We both love you, June." She hugged her mother.

"I love you, too. Tell him I love him. Tell him that when he gets out I'll be home waiting for him." She tried smiling, but as she did, she broke down crying. Luckily, her mom held her and stroked her hair back, trying to calm her down. It wouldn't help, of course, but she was glad to have her here, even for this short amount of time.

The Peacekeeper opened the door to call her mother out, but it felt like it hadn't been the usual three minutes given. Juniper looked up to speak, but she saw who the Peacekeeper was. It was the one peacekeeper in the entire district who had caught her in her joking. He was the one responsible for her being here right now, and he was trying to take her mother away too soon.

"We still have one more minute," called her mother, not looking up. The Peacekeeper came into the room and stared at Juniper. She released her mother, knowing she couldn't afford to fight with the peacekeepers anymore.

"It's alright. Go. I'm going to be fine, you'll see." Her words were equally directed at both people in the room. She wanted to comfort her mother, but she also wanted to let the Peacekeeper know that she would be back in Eleven before he knew it.

**Anton Corathas**

Anton hugged his father and mother goodbye. He had to believe that he could see them again. This would _not_ be the last time they spoke to each other. The Capitol would have to let him go home once he won the games.

Anton kept telling himself these things, trying to make _himself_ believe them. In reality, he was terrified of dying that first day, or any day, in the arena. Having to face off against the brutish tributes of One, Two, and Four made him feel sick to his stomach. His only hope would be to make strong alliances, and to do that Anton would have to come across as strong and cocky. That wasn't who he was. He was this half-starved kid that worked the orchards of Eleven. He was nothing compared to tributes who trained every single day to volunteer to fight to the death. He couldn't do this, so he had to tell himself, and make himself believe that he could.

Anton's final guest was his sister. Alina was a year older than him, so, this being her last reaping, she was finally safe. Before he could even speak, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little band of woven straw. It was a token, something to take into the arena with him to remind himself of Eleven. She handed it to him, crying and shaking.

"Do your very best. Win for us, okay?" She was trying so hard not to break down, but Anton could see she was failing,

"I love you, Alina." He said, hugging his sister one last time.

**Tessa Braze**

Tessa let herself cry. There was no use in trying to stay strong right now. Her family would know it was a mask, a lie she was trying to live in. She couldn't do that to them. Her father was sitting on the couch with her, with her brother and sisters standing around her. He had her wrapped up in his arms, as if trying to hold her here in the District.

"We will work extra hard, Tess." Said her brother Naylan. "We'll earn extra money to sponsor you. We'll help get you home." He'd always been so protective of all of his sisters, and Tessa was the oldest of them. They were the closest, age-wise.

"Yeah, Jess and I can go around to all our friends asking for help." Heidi and Jess were the youngest, but they seemed far more mature than ten years old. Tessa hugged them all before the Peacekeepers came in to take them from her. Before they left the room, Jessica ran back and pulled the ribbon from her hair, and gave it to Tessa.

"Take it with you so you can think of us out there. I love you, Tess." She said, hugging her around the waist and then running from the room. Tessa cried again when the door closed behind them.

* * *

**Only one district left before your tributes leave their homes for the Capitol. How will they make out there? Who knows. But you can help them by sponsoring them. If you need to earn points to give them, submit some more gamemakers and stylists, I still need alot. 30 points a piece, and those 30 points could be the thing that save your tribute in the arena. Please review.**


	25. Saying Goodbye: District Twelve

**Lawson Charion**

The Peacekeepers were talking in the hall. Lawson could just barely head them through the wall. He wondered if their conversation was about him. Most of the Peacekeepers liked his father, and Lawson hoped that meant that they liked him, too.

When his father finally showed up, Lawson noticed the sympathetic look he got from the other peacekeeper standing in the doorway. He nodded to Lawson as he closed the door.

"I've talked to the other high ranking peacekeepers. We're going to sponsor you. We'll get you through to the end, and then you'll be able to go to the Peacekeeper Academy in Two."

"If I'm a Victor, I won't need to go to the Academy. I won't need to work. I'll be able to support a family off the winnings alone, but you know I won't win. Twelve is cursed when it comes to the games. Ever since the rebellion we've been cursed. Don't bother sponsoring me unless I make it past day one. They won't send your money back if I die. Send it only if you see that I need it." Lawson knew he'd need sponsors to survive, but he knew that most of those people would need the money for something else. His father didn't seem too happy about what his son was saying, but it was right.

The Peacekeeper knocked on the door early, telling Lawson that his time was almost up. He hugged his father goodbye before the door opened up for him to leave. Again, the peacekeeper waiting at the door nodded to Lawson as his father left. It was a sign of respect, he guessed.

**Evie-Ellen Corona**

Evie's older sister Elise rushed into the room and grabbed her little sister. Evie didn't even try to be brave right now. Her family would know she was trying to hold it back. She cried into her sister's shoulder, and she hugged her tight. Elise was sixteen, so she still had two Reapings to go through. Evie just couldn't believe she had been chosen on her first one.

"Jealous that I get to spend so much time with your boyfriend?" She had to joke in order to keep from breaking down completely. Evie knew Elise had a crush on one of the guy tributes, and Evie had teased her about it since she found out a year ago. She knew having him go into the arena would be hard on her sister, but she was trying to lighten the mood. Luckily for her, Elise laughed a little.

"He's not my boyfriend. We don't even really know each other. I spoke to him once." She was smiling now, and it made Evie feel better, so she continued.

"But that was enough to make you fall _madly _in love," she teased. Elise pushed her away playfully. Evie wished it could stay like this, but before she knew it the Peacekeeper was opening the door to call her sister away.

Evie's parents came in next, and both were in hysterics. Her mother was hugging her and swaying from side to side, and her father lifted her off the ground to hold her. She wasn't really comfortable with this, but she let them have their time. She cried with them, of course. She loved this time she had with them, and she wished it never had to end. But surely enough, after three minutes of painfully tight hugs and final goodbyes, the Peacekeeper came in to bring them away.

**Parker Dust**

Parker could believe this was happening. He'd lost both of his brothers to the games, and now he was a tribute. Had his family done something to anger the Capitol, because this could _not_ be coincidence? He expected his mother to be in tears when she came to see him, having lost two children this way before, but when the door opened on the far side of the room, she seemed completely calm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Something had to be up with her, but she shook her head.

"Let's just say I should be used to this by now."

"Don't get too used to it. I'm coming home, okay? I'm going to come home. You won't lose anyone else. I promise."

"I have faith in you, but you can't make that promise. I watched both of your brothers die out there. I need you to fight. Don't let your guard down for a second. I need you to come home. Not want. I need it." Parker hugged his mother tightly, knowing this would be the last time he'd be able to see her. He knew the odds were bad. He could only _hope_ that he would get to come home to Twelve again.

**Ula Leeky**

Ula's mother was yelling. Not crying, but yelling. She was saying something about how Ula was being selfish. To be honest, she had zoned out fifteen second into her rant. She was angry that Ula was volunteering. She felt like the stress of the Games would just cause her illness to progress faster. Her lungs were slowly failing, yes, and no one in twelve knew why. Ula felt it had something to do with the coal dust. She'd die no matter what, and the only way for her to get better was to win the games and get to a Capitol hospital.

"Mom. Mom! Mom! Please, can you stop yelling? Please?" She was starting to get a headache, and she wondered if the Peacekeepers out in the hall could hear.

"Why in the world would you throw your life away like this? Please, explain to me your reasoning for this. I'm curious to know." She still hadn't said anything close to a 'good luck' or 'goodbye', or even hugged her. Was this really going to be their last moment together?

"I'm dying! If I stay here, I'll die! If…"

"If you go out there, you'll die!"  
"Exactly, but out there, there is a chance that I can win and get well! I don't want to die. I'm scared to die, and if this is what it takes for me to actually stay alive, I'm going to do it! Please, time is running out!" Ula held out her arms, and that was the breaking point for her mother. She nearly collapsed to the floor, crying, but held herself together just enough to hug Ula. The peacekeeper came in soon after, and ripped her mother away from her.

* * *

**There you have it. Your tributes are on their way to the Capitol. In the next chapters, they'll be on the train, talking strategy with their mentors, watching the reapings for their competition, and getting to know the other tributes from their district. Have I mentioned that this is going to be a very long story? hahaha.**

**Don't forget to sponsor, review, vote, anything you can to help your tributes! ((Submit to me your Stylists and Gamemakers. I need more.))**


	26. A Night on the Train: District One

**Glint McCray**

Glint loved the limelight. There were a lot of cameras at the train station when they arrived there. Of course, One _would_ have a lot of cameras. Last year's winner _had_ come from one. It was Cassio's sister, Kari. All the tributes knew who she was. She'd trained with them before she won. They were friends.

Glint was from the upper class of One, so he knew luxury, but one step on the Tribute train, and he suddenly saw his home as a run down shack. If this was the life of a Victor, he could definitely get used to it. He noticed a long hallway extending down between the train cars. Moria caught him looking around.

"This is the main area of the train, and down the hall are your rooms. The Capitol has done some expanding to make room for all of you this year. All of your rooms are right down that hall." She motioned to the hallway. "Mentors, your rooms are down _that_ hallway." She pointed in the opposite direction. Glint stepped from the group, eager to see his room for the next day. He heard someone behind him, and turned to see Star and Bronze following him down the hall. The three of them came across the first room. Glint stepped aside, smiled, and motioned for Star to pass.

"Ladies first," he said. Unlike most districts, the Career tributes were actually able to be friendly with each other. Glint knew, however, that it would grow tense once they started training in the Capitol. Everyone would want to lead the Career pack, but for now, things were calm.

"What is this?" exclaimed Star from her room. Glint peered inside and noticed that there were two beds, two dressers, two separate bathrooms. "We're sharing rooms?" she called out to Moria, who was still in the main living area. Glint heard people shuffle around. Apparently no one had expected this.

"Yes. The trains are only able to accommodate so many, so instead of building all new trains, they simply modified the existing ones. Yes, the rooms will be shared, but everyone will have their own rooms when we arrive in the Capitol." At Moria's announcement, Glint saw the remaining girls make a mad dash for the remaining rooms. The other guys, realizing what it meant just after them, hurried over to claim a room. Glint was pushed to the side in the rush, and when he regained his bearings, three of the four doors were closed. The only one left open was the room he had offered to Star. They were going to be roommates.

**Cubic Zirconia**

Cubic looked around her room. The large beds were suspended from the ceiling on opposite sides of the room. She noticed Luxe pulling the pillows and blanket off of his bed already and setting them up on the carpet. _This kid is straightforward about what he wants_, thought Cubic. She thought that'd he wouldn't have been this forward, but she played along. Cubic grabbed a pillow from her bed and layed down on the floor, with her head in his lap. It was actually pretty comfortable on the floor.

"If the train looks this nice, what do you think the Tribute Center will look like?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure, but at least everyone will have their own rooms. I was almost stuck with Star, and I would not have been that pleasant if I was with her."

"You don't like her?"

"She's not a real Career. She doesn't want to be a part of the games. She has two Victors living in her house, and she doesn't take advantage of the knowledge they have. You can be sure that I'll be picking their brains of everything before we get to the arena, because they won't be too happy with us when we win."

"Us?" He was smiling.

"Yes. Us. And if we come out as the winners, it will mean that Star and the Marony kid will be dead. All of the Victors have family going in this year. Easy enough to figure out that we won't be their favorite choice of tributes." As Cubic spoke, she realized what they had to do. She was going to hate it, but if it meant winning. "We have to ally with them. They'll be the ones getting the sponsor gifts. We have to ally with them, and wait until they get killed off. That way the mentors won't hate us." Cubic noticed that every time she used the words 'us' or 'we', Luxe would smile even more. Her biggest problem would be having to keep up the charade, and never letting her guard down. He _really_ liked her. She didn't know why, either. In the Academy, she never really spoke to him until the last few weeks, when the competition became intense, and _that_ was because she had been scouting out the perfect ally.

"I think we just need to take the lead of the Career pack, that way the mentors will see that we are their best bet to come home. We both know that Star and Cassio only came in first in the competition because their parents were Victors. If it were for that, you and I would have been the ones volunteering first." Cubic was glad to hear that he was on her side. It was already working, swaying his mind to agree with her. This would be easier than she expected.

A sudden knock on the door made Cubic bolt upright. Had someone heard them badmouthing the other tributes? Kari Marony opened the door, and Cubic was nervous that she'd heard. Her fear subsided, though, when Kari smiled. "They're airing the Reapings. You guys should come and watch." She closed the door and walked back down to the living area.

**Bronze Nexton**

Bronze had one of the better seats to watch the Reapings. He was right up front, settled on the sofa with four of the five Victors. Everyone else would have to make due with standing or sitting on the floor. Moria had made Glint pull one of the heavier chairs over for her to use. _Spoiled Capitol Girl_, he thought.

The Reapings had been airing all day, but since there were so many tributes, they took longer to cycle back to the beginning. They'd made it to the point where Moria was reintroducing each of the tributes. Bronze was proud of how he'd composed himself on stage.

District Two was as normal. The career tributes all looked particularly strong, except for one, but hen something unexpected happened. A girl was called, and Moria reacted to the name. No one came to volunteer for her, and she was crying. Bronze could tell by the way she looked that the girl had never trained a day in her life. An unexpected burden to the Ranks of two. He looked over to Moria, who was being comforted by Topaz, Star's mother.

"What is it, dear?" she asked. Topaz had always been one of the nicest people around the training academy.

"The girl. Her brother is Kitty's husband. I've met her before." This time, most of the Victors reacted. All except Kari.

"Who's Kitty," asked Bronze.

"She's going to be your stylist when you go to the Capitol." Bronze was worried. If his stylist, who was one of the most crucial factors to how he came across in the Capitol, was rooting for another district to win, then she might try to make him look like a fool. He wouldn't have that.

"I'm sure she'll stay professional," said Cassio's father, Christo. "If she is seen as biased to another district, she'll probably be removed from her position for the Quell."

"Well, let's hope so," huffed Moria from her seat. Bronze ignored her and turned his attention back to the screen. Nothing special from Three until the end. The Mayor's son. Four had the usual Careers, but Bronze laughed as he watched one of them try and volunteer for _himself._ Someone had obviously not been paying attention. After Four, he expected to just zone out, but there was a surprising amount of Districts that had volunteers. In fact, only _three _districts – Nine, Ten, and Eleven – were composed of non-volunteers. This would make things interesting.

When the Recaps finished, Moria had everyone go back to their rooms and wash up for dinner. He hadn't been running around and sweating all day, so Bronze didn't really see the point of having to shower and change clothes just to have dinner, but then again, it _was _the Capitol.

When he came back into the dining car, he was astounded.

**Star Cyrus**

Star sat with her parents in the Dining Car. Usually, everyone would be at one table, but since there were so many people involved from each district this year, one more table had been added to the car. Star was sitting with Alpha, Glint, Bronze, and Shine. Cubic, Luxe, and Cassio were at the other table with Moria and Cassio's family. Star was glad she wasn't the only tribute here with ties to the Victors. Cassio knew what it was like to live in the Village. They were friends.

Star, unlike her friend, though, didn't want to be here. Right now, in this moment, se hated her father. He had forced his daughter to risk her life just to keep up with the Marony's. Star wondered if he had some sort of rivalry with them. If Star had had a choice, she would have never gone into the Training Academy. She would have stayed at home with her siblings, and when the time came, she'd have moved from the Village to the Main Part of One. She would have started a family, and had a life. Instead, she was here, awkwardly eating dinner in silence. The only talking in the room was coming from the other table, where Star heard Cubic asking question after question after question of the Marony family.

She looked at the other tributes sitting at her table. Glint looked up at her, and then to her parents. Star knew that he and the others wanted to ask them questions. About strategy, about the Capitol, about how to win. She nodded to Glint, letting him know that it was fine, and with that, he and Shine spoke up. Alpha and Bronze seemed content to listen at first, but then started in with questions of their own. Star's father tried drawing her into the conversation several times, probably to show that she knew her stuff, but she ignored him each time.

By the time dinner, which had been _amazing_, was over, the other tributes sluggishly went back to their rooms for bed. Most of them had never tasted food this rich, and so they ate more than they could handle. Star and Cassio were the only tributes that seemed fine. As she stood up, she caught a look from him that said, _It comes with the family_.

Only Star didn't want this family.

* * *

**Here we go, getting ready for the games. Remember to vote in the Polls, the D4 favorite poll ends at Midnight EST today. Review to let me know how I'm doing or how I can improve, it will help the story. PM to submit gamemakers and Stylists (it will earn you sponsor points).**


	27. A Night on the Train: District Two

**Kai Wesley**

The moment Renaldo said that the tributes would have to share rooms, Kai booked it for the closest one. He wanted to be as close as possible to the action that would take place in the living area and dining car. He plopped down onto the bed, which was larger than any bed he's seen before. It hung from the roof of the train, and he noticed the glass ceilings. The clouds zoomed past as the train sped on to the Capitol.

Kai turned around quickly when he heard someone enter the room. It was Brinden. He wasn't too excited about having to share the room with him, but at least it was only for a day. Once they were in the Capitol he'd be free to train without interruption or distraction. Right now, however, there was an awkward silence hanging over the both of them. Kai could only take it for about a minute or so before he felt the need to get out of there.

"I'm going to get some food." He said, and rushed out the door. He hoped Brinden didn't follow him. On his way to the dining car, he saw Peter, Helena, and Luna watching the Reapings intently with Renaldo and the mentors. He asked where the others were, but he suddenly heard a loud snoring noise from the room that Paxton and Peter had claimed. If Paxton couldn't fix that snore, he'd die in his sleep.

Kai grabbed a couple pieces of fruit from a large tureen in the dining car and went back to watch the Reaping with the other tributes. Right now they were just finishing up with district Seven. Kai sat down next to Peter and offered him one of the pieces of fruit, which he accepted silently. He must've been really focused on analyzing the other tributes.

When a girl from eight named Sarah something was Reaped, Renaldo hung his head. Kai wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't even need to ask. Renaldo, dependably talkative as he was, filled them all in.

"Her sister is the Beta girl from Seven."

"Beta?" asked Kai. She was second-in-command? Seven wasn't a district to have trained tributes.

"It's her last name. Their parents are highly praised authors in the Capitol. Friends of President Linough himself. Anyway, they live in Seven, but Mrs. Beta had been traveling the districts, getting material for her next book, and her daughter was Reaped from Eight, while her other daughter was Reaped from Seven. It's so dramatic." Kai looked at the screen. He didn't care about the girl's family. He only cared about the fact that she was small and would be easy to take out when the opportunity presented itself.

**Galinda Glassman**

Galinda could hear most of the tributes out watching the reapings, but she wasn't interested. She figured she'd meet them when they were in the Capitol. So instead, she lied on the carpeted floor of her room, that she was sharing with Shantelle, and watched the clouds as they whirred by. For a train that moved over two hundred miles an hour, she could barely feel anything.

Galinda wondered how the Capitol would like her. She didn't mind being made up. If she was able to look pretty, it was a treat for her. She wished Gabi was here to see the Capitol with her.

"Miss Glassman, dinner is almost ready," called Renaldo from outside the doorway. "You should change out of those clothes and wash up." As he finished speaking, Shantelle entered the room and closed the door, heading straight into her bathroom across the room from Galinda's. She stood up and headed off to shower.

The shower ended up being a large bathtub. A shelf on the wall held bath bubbles, soaps and shampoos of nearly every scent imaginable. Galinda wanted to open each one and smell it, so she could choose the best one. In the ends, she chose the mango scented shampoo, whatever mango was; She just liked the smell. She poured the mango bubbles into the water and watched it foam up. Galinda swished her hand around in the soapsuds before climbing into the hot water. She loved the heat and the smell and the tingling feeling she could feel in her arms and legs. She washed her hair, but after ward she just lied in the water and enjoyed the warmth. She kicked her feet around occasionally, like a fish. She'd had a small fish back home. His name was Blue.

"Galinda? Galinda, everyone is waiting on you out here. Hurry up." Galinda snapped back to reality, and quickly dressed in the first outfit she found, a red blouse with matching pants. She didn't bother with shoes. Where would she need them here on the train? Out in the dining car, she sat next to the boy with the black hair, and scooped the delicious looking food onto her plate.

**Brinden McHale**

Brinden was sitting with Baro and Roy, along with Shantelle. She seemed really shy, as she kept her head down and didn't speak. _Her loss_, thought Brinden. He planned on talking and asking questions until they made him shut up.

"How many allies did you have in the games?" he asked Roy, who was somewhere in his thirties. He looked up, and then over to Baro.

"Can this wait until we're actually in the Capitol, kid? I actually get to enjoy the luxury here without the business." He went back to eating, and Brinden felt really awkward. Baro said nothing. He noticed Paxton and Peter staring his direction from Peter's family's table. Brinden felt like he and Shantelle were put here with the mentors that didn't want to help because they were thought less of. As if the better tributes had gotten to sit with the better mentors.

After dinner, Brinden waited around, pretending to watch the Reaping recaps. Finally, after almost everyone had gone to bed, Brinden saw Peter's mother, Anastasia, leave her room and go to the dining car. On her way back, Brinden spun around.

"Can I talk with you? If you're not about to go to sleep, that is." He knew he'd caught her off guard, but she was a mentor who had the focus to do their job, and he wanted any advice he could get.

"Um, sure. I guess." She sat down on the sofa with him and shut off the television. Brinden hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Shoot," she said, giving him the floor. Brinden thought hard about his first question.

"Would it be smarter to have everyone from Two stick together, or what? How should we go about the alliances, with so many tributes?" He could see her thinking about this.

"Before you get the wrong impression of me. Yes, as a mother, I am rooting for my son to win. But as a mentor for all of the tributes, I am going to distribute knowledge fairly. Got it?" Brinden nodded. "When you get to the Capitol, you'll have time in training to actually meet the other tributes. Your alliances are up to your own judgment. There is the usual career alliance, but it would be a smart idea to form an inner alliance, in case the tension of the games breaks up the larger one. It makes it a hell of a lot harder to win if you don't have allies at first. I had an alliance with my district partner within our larger alliance, and when the numbers got lower, we didn't just _leave_ the group, we took out one of them on our way out. Remember that the other districts will become your enemy eventually. They will never truly be your ally. Now, you've had your question for the night. I, and you, need to get to bed. We'll be arriving in the Capitol in the morning, and it will be hectic. You will have plenty of time to ask questions, but I will say, this first one you had…it was a good one. You know how to prioritize. Good night, Brinden." And with that Anastasia went back to her room. Brinden shook off the numb feeling in his legs from sitting and waiting for a mentor and walked back to bed.

**Helena Jenkins**

Helena liked having Luna as her one-day roommate. They were already friends, so it made it better. Helena was curled up in the blankets on her bed, waiting for Luna to finish cleaning up for the night. When she came back, Helena was ready to talk about strategy. She was too excited to sleep yet.

"Do you think they'll have to make the Arena bigger this year, to fit four times as many tributes?" Luna didn't really seem interested in talking, but she answered anyway.

"They'll have to. A regular sized arena, even as big as they are, will be too small. So many tributes will die early on and the games will be over sooner. They don't want that in a Quell. Especially _this_ Quell. They'll want it to last. Plus, it will give them more room to play with." She was right. It _was_ all a show for the Capitol. Helena would not disappoint them. She'd been training for this since she was twelve, and she was ready to please the4 Capitol. "Are you nervous about what they might do in the Styling Center?"

"As long as they don't dye my skin, I think I'll live," joked Helena. Luna laughed.

"Yeah, I would hate for them to chop off my beautiful hair," she said, pulling at her black ponytail. In all honesty, Helena didn't care _what_ the style team did to her, as long as it eared her sponsors. When she looked back over at Luna, though, her friend was passed out on her bed. Helena looked at her clock, which read 1am. It _was_ late. She decided that it would be better for her to be fully rested when the arrived at the Capitol, and she untangled herself and curled into her bed for the night. There was a soft humming made by the train as they moved closer and closer to the Capitol.

* * *

**Ask your friends to sponsor your favorite tributes. The D5 Favorite Poll is now up and will be up for four days. I still need Gamemakers and Stylists. Let me know if I portrayed your tributes correctly. I have a nine hour shift tomorrow so the D3 train rides probably won't be up until two days from now.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really sure what happened. I went on my computer this morning and this chapter had been deleted. Here it is, reposted. Hopefully it will stay up this time around.**


	28. A Night on the Train: District Three

**Alyssandra Collyn**

Alyssandra immediately went down the hall to her room when Charlotte pointed them out. She didn't want to talk to anyone, or watch the Recaps, or get advice. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She saw a second bed in the car as she closed the door, and after a few minutes, the twelve-year-old girl knocked and came inside.

"Emmia told me to come down here. She and Tinkra are sharing." Alyssandra felt it was a little mean, but she ignored the girl and just stared at the ceiling. The younger girl had food with her, Alyssandra could smell it. She tried to ignore it, but after years of living in starvation, she wasn't about to pass up free Capitol food.

"Dining car?" she asked. Danice, snuggled nearly all the way under her covers, simply nodded. Alyssandra go out of bed and tried sneaking her way to the dining car. Charlotte, Mason, and Beetee were in the main area, focused on the Reapings. Alyssandra heard them talking about strategies and angles for each one of the tributes, and for a moment she was touched. They were already working hard to help each one of them.

Alyssandra made it to the dining car, and Veris, Warner, Tinkra, and Guier were already there. Guier noticed the hungry look in her eyes, and handed her a bowl of fresh fruit. She took it, along with two turkey legs and a large glass of some sort of drink, and headed back to her room. She'd see that Danice only had a few pastries, so surely she'd enjoy the second leg..

**Emmia Gingrass**

Emmia was back home with her family. They were in the Victor's Village, but Emmia hadn't been in the games. Had she? The house was beautiful, with stone flooring and glass panels. Hodge was standing in the doorway, smiling. She ran to him, ready to jump into his arms, but instead she fell through him.

The scene shifted. Hodge's smile and warm disposition vanished and he was sitting on the stoop outside her rickety house on the outskirts of Three. His head was in his hands, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Emmia wanted to comfort him, and see what was bothering him.

"Hodge? Hodge?" She asked, but he didn't or possibly couldn't, hear her. What was going on? She heard a sobbing noise come from inside the house, and she recognized it as her mother. She ran inside, thankful she didn't bump into anything, even though she felt as if she may have gone right through it. Her mother was sitting on the sofa in their living room, crying into her father's shoulder. Hodge's…Hodge's parents were there, too, all four of them looking extremely saddened. Jack was sitting in the corner of the room, staring straight ahead at nothing.

"What's going on?" Emmia exclaimed. No one turned around to answer her. She noticed that the electricity in the house was on, because the television projector was on. It was the Hunger Games. They were watching the Recaps of the bloodbath. Emmia recognized the face of Warner, dead, drained white on the ground. They showed exactly how he had been killed, and then the screen faded to another tribute. Another one of the fallen. Emmia screamed.

It was her.

They showed her death, stabbed clean through by a long, serrated sword. The boy handling it had to be a Career. He was tall, with fair skin and black hair and a murderous look in his eyes as he watched her die. But…but Emmia _couldn't_ be dead. She was standing here, right beside her family. But they couldn't hear her. She hadn't been able to touch Hodge. His parents were offering their condolences to hers. Emmia had died in the Bloodbath.

She woke up screaming.

**Warner Brackson**

Warner couldn't believe all this amazing food was for them. Never in his life had he been able to eat this much. He looked down at his body, all hollow looking, and knew that he'd probably be eating non-stop until the games so that he could put on enough weight to live on when he was in the arena. As he ate, he observed the other tributes also in the car with him. The girl sitting next to him, Tinkra, was small and thin. She had a doe-eyed face, which didn't look like the face of a Victor. Unless she proved to be very good in the Capitol, Warner wasn't about to ally with her. Guier had the same look to him, thin, hollow, lanky build. But his features were hard, unemotional, and in the moment. He had the focus. But Veris seemed the toughest of the three. Warner knew he was a Peacekeeper's son, so he'd have been better fed all through his life. He'd have better staying power, and he looked like he had the smarts to survive and outthink the others. Warner decided that Veris would be his best bet to get out of the arena, although Aaron, his roommate, was the mayor's son, and he'd be earning a lot of sponsor gifts from the district. Alyssandra had a stronger build from coming from one of the poorer areas of Three. Emmia…Emmia had volunteered. She was here by choice, and that must mean that she had the confidence that she could win. Warner would have to consider them. He didn't even bother analyzing the twelve-year-old girl. She'd be too much of a burden.

He felt horrible for thinking this about everyone. He was seeing them as if he was back home. He was unattached, which was both good and bad. What if _they_ didn't want to ally with _him_? What if Warner was alone in the arena. He wasn't strong, and he'd die quickly. They only thing he had going for him was his brain, so he'd have to find an ally with strength.

"Beetee and Mason want everyone to come and watch the Reapings. They said it'll help." Emmia said as she poked her head in the doorway. She looked very pale, almost unnaturally pale, as if she had just been scared, or sick, or both. Everyone sitting at the table took their food with them as they headed back out to the main car.

**Guier Coriente**

Guier knew that watching the Reapings would give him a better idea of who the real competition would be. He had asked Charlotte for a pencil and some paper, so he could take notes. With so many tributes, it would be near impossible to remember and distinguish them all right away. This would help him so much in the end.

Guier wrote down words on the paper. Dangerous. Ally. Safe. Target. Unknown. He planned to write the name of each tribute under a word, placing into categories based on their danger level. He wouldn't be able to get much from Just the Reapings, but he was going to try and bring the paper as his token. It probably wouldn't work, but if it did, he'd have in invaluable tool for keeping track of the tributes.

District One. Guier knew they would all be volunteers. Only one of the four girls seemed like less of a threat. Star, he remembered the name and wrote it down. The others were all put into a little box that he had labeled 'Dangerous'. Of course, all the tributes would be dangerous in the arena, but he wanted to make a list of the ones to run away from, and the ones he felt he could take out. All of the boys fell under the Dangerous category.

Nearly all of District Two was Dangerous, but one girl wasn't a volunteer. He put her name under the word 'Safe'. She looked terrified , standing next to all of those Careers. He didn't bother noting anything about Three, as he was living with them.

Four. All Careers. One of them seemed a little off, but he might have been spaced out a bit. Still, all Dangerous. Five. One Volunteer, even though she didn't look too strong. Guier put her as Unknown. There was a small girl there, and she was put under Target. The rest were Safe.

Guier did this for each and every district. He saw a lot of volunteers from non-career districts, which was odd, very odd. Very little tributes fell under Dangerous, only those who seemed exceptionally strong. Many came up as Safe. The younger people were Targets, and No one was an Ally. Not yet. Only the non-Career volunteers went under Unknown. He'd have to know their reasoning before making his decision.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Emmia's dream? Foreshadowing or a simple nightmare? How do you think Guier's system is coming out so far? These tributes have the smarts, so don't count them out just yet. Moving onto the District 4 Train Rides, whose POV would you like to see, who should room together. I'm gonna start asking questions like this, so I can see whose POV would interest you guys the most. Do you wanna hear more from the tributes already featured or get to know the tributes who haven't been seen yet? Let me know so I can make this story the best it can be.**


	29. A Night on the Train: District Four

**Ronan Sonaville**

Ronan wasn't too excited about the rooming situation. He thought that each tribute would have a room of their own room car, and he and Thalassa would have plenty of private space. Neither of them wanted their relationship to be obvious, because then the other tributes would see them as outsiders to the larger alliance. _They've already chosen who would get to live_, it was saying. They wouldn't hesitate in taking out Ronan or Thalassa, because they would simply be competition.

Hiding their relationship had been Ronan's idea. It was to protect Thalassa. She was strong and brave, but her sister had come to him begging him to protect her little sister. He wouldn't let anyone down. He couldn't.

Ronan was rooming with Ruben. The kid would last long in the games, but he was a soldier, not a leader. Ruben wouldn't win, even if Ronan had to take him out himself. Right now he was out cold, probably resting so he could be wide-awake when they got to the Capitol in the morning. Ronan wondered how much planning each year of Games took. Just the arrival of the tributes took a lot, just to get the trains to in order by district, with all the trains merging onto one track with exact precision.

Ronan snuck out of his room, wanting to find Thalassa. He found her sitting on the sofa with some of the other tributes. They were all ready to watch the Reaping Recaps. It'd be a smart move to watch with them, he just wished he could have done it alone with her. He sat down next to the sofa, as there was no room left. Nenna was the closest one to him. He wasn't a big fan of her as a person, but as a career, she was incredibly strong and determined. She wasn't one to cross.

He studied the tributes from One and Two, wanting to know who he would would be fighting alongside. To him, the Careers from One seemed stronger than those from Two. Ronan would be friendlier towards them. He'd make sure to get them to like him and Thalassa, and make sure they knew that the two of them were a good choice as leaders of the Career Alliance.

**Ember Cunsen**

Ember had called for everyone to come watch the Reaping when he knew Ruben would be sleeping. He'd overheard him telling Ronan that he was going to sleep as soon as they got on the train, so he could be awake later on. He'd miss his chance to watch the Reaping, and miss his chance to see his future allies.

Ember realized how horrible this was to be doing, but still he let Ruben sleep. He still remembered how their rivalry and hatred of each other started. They used to be the best of friends, back when they were younger. They were from the same part of four, right near the beaches, and they would play there with their friends.

When they were fifteen, Ember had fought Ruben to try and win over a girl named Nikki Walsh. She was beautiful, and Ember had wanted her. He won the fight by a landslide, leaving Ruben on the ground, curled up in pain. But Nikki still went to him. Ember fumed as he remembered her curling herself around him. Why would she want a loser, when she could have had Ember? When she stood up, she flung about every curse word in the book at him, and slapped him across the face. It stung. More so, it stung his pride, and he wouldn't have that. He'd hit her back. Not as hard as he'd been hitting Ruben, but still she fell to the ground. In hindsight he regretted hitting her, leaving a bruise on that beautiful face, but she shouldn't have provoked him.

Ever since Ruben had hated him, and tried to beat him at everything, failing almost all of the time. No one could touch Ember. He was on top. He'd be the last tribute standing in the arena. Hearing the Panem anthem blaring from the television in front of him, he snapped back to reality. The Recaps were starting.

Out of District One, he figured the strongest ones were Cubic, Shine, Cassio and Luxe. The other names were immediately lost to him. He could beat them, obviously, but they would make good allies until their time came. From District Two came Seven…no, Six, good and reliable Careers. One girl was clearly built like a career, but she wasn't acting the part, and the second was a fragile looking girl who had been Reaped.

Out of all the other districts, Ember couldn't see anyone that could stand up to the Career caliber. He hoped that they wouldn't try to fit themselves into the Career alliance, because Ember, as their soon-to-be leader, would _not_ allow it. They'd have to fend for themselves, create their own alliance, eve though in the end it wouldn't matter. Their decision couldn't save them, only prolong their lives. Ember, and whoever else from Four was left standing, would be the Victors of the Quell.

**Mayra Rienne**

Mayra was starving. She hadn't eaten anything that morning out of the excitement, and now she was regretting. She'd already tried going to the Dining Car for some food, but Meena had forced her to wait until the Reapings were finished. So she sat and watched and dealt with the hunger gnawing at her stomach. She couldn't show it, however, because it would make her seem weak to the other tributes. She knew they'd all be hungry in the arena, and if she couldn't deal with it for a day, how would they see her as fit to last possibly weeks of it. She pushed through it and waited out the Recaps.

Finally, Meena told everyone to get ready for dinner. Mayra ran back to her room, quickly changed into something else to wear, not bothering to wash up. Unfortunately, in her hurry, she hadn't bothered to act the part. Nenna, her roommate, caught her.

"What's the rush, Rienne? Too hungry to clean up?" Her voice was oozing with the feeling of superiority. Mayra couldn't stand Nenna. She doubted if anyone really could. She had experience when it came to dealing with her, though.

"Better watch that attitude, Nenna. It'll get you killed someday," she said nicely, even with the not-so-subtle threat. Nenna hated when she couldn't anger someone, and it was fun to watch. She didn't have a comeback for Mayra, and she just walked off to her bathroom on the far side of the room.

Mayra knew Nenna would kill her at the first possible chance, so she had decided long ago to try and take her out in the bloodbath. It wouldn't be easy; Nenna had placed first over every other tribute in the academy. But maybe she could convince another Career to help her. Possibly convince them that she was planning to kill Careers, herself. Any way possible to get rid of her and save her own life would work.

At dinner, Mayra was sitting with Ruben, Meena, and Annie Cresta, Four's oldest living Victor. She was one of four Victors still alive from before Second Rebellion, where her husband was killed. She was nice to the tributes, but it was easily seen that she hated Meena, and everyone in the Capitol. Mayra wondered why.

"What's a good way to impress sponsors," she asked Annie. The woman placed her fork back on her plate.

"Be nice. Play to them. When we get to the Capitol, people will want to see you. Wave to them. But make sure they see that you are strong, too. As a Career, it's a good idea to act as if you're bored, almost. That's not the best choice of words, but say if someone waves to you, return it curtly and continue walking. Don't stop and smile and all of that.. Moving on will say that you're determined but that you still have time for your fans." Mayra wondered how Annie had won her games.

**Leon Marvash**

Leon wasn't going to be sleeping that night. He was with Thalassa and Lunara in their room, along with Mayra and Ronan. They were watching past games, the videos courtesy of Meena. It was Mayra's idea, but she asked if they could watch in Lunara's room to escape Nenna. Leon didn't like the girl, so if he was able to avoid her, it'd be perfect. They had finished watching a recap of the 70th games, where Annie had been victorious, and when Lunara pulled the next tape from the metal box, he saw it was labeled with the number 75. It was the last Quell, when the Rebellion had started.

They had never showed this tape to them in the Academy. Apparently the Capitol didn't want anyone to view it, but Leon figured that, as tributes, where most of them would ed up dead anyway, it couldn't hurt. He motioned for Lunara to put it into the projector.

It started up as the others did, with the reapings, and then the Master of Ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman, interviewing each tribute once they were in the Capitol. He recognized the faces of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the infamous tributes of District 12 who had helped start the Rebellion. According to the interview, they were married and expecting a child. Leon's father had told him, when he was younger, about how he had watched their execution. It had been broadcasted across Panem as a mandatory viewing. Another familiar face from the interviews was Finnick Odair, another Victor from Four. He'd died in the Rebellion as part of their forces. Leon didn't know any of the other faces.

The arena had been a clock, with dangers at every hour. Leon wondered if the area would be like that this year, if it would be something other than simple wilderness. Whatever it was, he'd be ready for it. He watched as past Victors died in the Quell, and how they….they destroyed the arena! A large hovercraft flew into the shot, and then the screen went blank. He looked around, and everyone had the same confused expression as he did. After getting over what had happened, they finished watching the tapes of Four's Victors. Leon wanted to ask Annie, who was in he mid forties, what had happened during the rebellion. Why were so many Victors now dead. None of this had ever been told to the Districts.

* * *

**Does Nenna need to make some friends? Should Ember apologize for his past actions, or is it beneath him? What do you think about Leon learning about the past? Is Mayra strong enough to make the cut in the Career Alliance? District Five is up next, which Tributes would you like to see featured? There is also a new poll up on my profile. It is a BIG one, and I think I'll leave it up until the tributes prepare to enter the arena. You are allowed 36 votes, so please use them. Lemme know how I'm doing. Thanks, guys :D**


	30. A Night on the Train: District Five

**Fiona Fierry**

Fiona could not believe how beautiful the tribute train was. The floor shone black like a lake at night, with crimson red carpeting in the living area. The air was wonderfully cold, like the first day of fall when the air was perfectly comfortable. Fiona tied back her hair, which had been itching at her face from the wind. Cornelius came aboard last, and immediately began talking.

"Tributes, your rooms are down the hall to your left. Two people to a room. Clean up, dinner is in two hours." Fiona followed the other tributes down the hallway. There were two spots where the walls turned to bendable, durable rubber where a new cart began. She came to a door on her left, but when she looked inside, Alarzin and Bridgely were in there already. The next room was also full, with the other two boys. The third room had only Ganch inside. Fiona quickly claimed her spot there in the room. She was curious about Ganch. But first, she wanted to explore.

There wasn't much to see, as the train was just a few cars. Her bathroom was bigger than any she'd seen before. She poured soap into the tub and turned on the hot war. She climbed in, relishing in the heat of the water. Back home, it was so hard to get a bath this warm. It was dangerous to use boiled water, as it might be too hot, and cold baths, common as they were, were unpleasant. She pulled a bottle of shampoo from the large shelf. It was labeled 'cherry blossom', and it smelled wonderful. She found a soap of the same scent and used up both of the small bottles. The shampoo she had at home was cheap and homemade.

After her bath, Fiona found Ganch also soaked from her tub. She was a little self-conscious about dressing in front of people, and took the fresh clothes back to her bathroom with her.

"Why'd you do it?" she called trough the doorway. There was a moment of silence before Ganch answered her.

"Do what? Volunteer?"

"Yeah. Was the girl your cousin or something?" Fiona sat down on her bed and finished drying her newly shortened hair with a towel.

"No. I've never met her before in my life. I just had no one, and nothing, left for me in the district. This is my way out, as horrible as that sounds. I figured that it'd be nicer to save someone rather than be selfish. You're going to tell me how dumb I'm being, right?"

Fiona was shocked. She hadn't expected that this girl had wanted to die when she volunteered. Could life get _that_ bad? "It's not horrible or dumb at all. What you are doing is brave. You _saved_ someone. I hope that you are going to try to win, but don't think this is dumb. You are very brave, Ganch."

Ganch smiled. This was clearly not what she had been expecting as a reaction. Fiona felt she'd just made herself an ally and a friend.

**Gustin Waters**

Gustin didn't need two hours to simply bathe and dress before dinner. He was ready within a fourth of that time. He, along with Alarzin, Zane, and Seairra, sat down with Max Sterling, Five's mentor, to watch the Reapings. Gustin knew that Career districts would provide the most challenges, but he was more interested in the other districts. They usually provided the most surprises.

He saw that not just Five, but many other districts, had volunteers this year. Gustin worried about them. He knew that the girl, Ganch, was _not_ in this for the win, but what about the others. Were they confident they could win the Games, especially during the Quell?

When the Recaps were almost to the end, Cornelius came back from his own room, calling the others out for dinner. He turned of the Recaps right in the middle of District Eleven. Gustin wouldn't know about the tributes of Twelve until they all arrived in the Capitol.

The Dining car was actually two cars, one with a large dining table, one filled with food, wall to wall. Gustin had never seen this much food before in his life. Cornelius told them to have as much as they wished, and if anything ran out he'd call for more. There was _more_? He couldn't imagine there being more food somewhere else within miles, as somehow it had all been decoratively crammed into this one room.

Gustin grabbed a large plate and began making rounds of the room. Cornelius and Max were already leaving, full plates in hand, back to the table. He saw that the other seven tributes were as amazed as he was about the food. Gustin found himself in front of large containers of soups. He was used to soup; his parents made it a lot back home because it made a small amount of food seem larger. He poured himself a larger bowl of beef stew, and a large piece of some kind of yellow cake. He was one of the first ones to leave the room, but he knew he'd be back for more.

"So, Gustin. Do you have any idea of strategy for when you are in the arena?" Max wasn't fooling around. He wanted to get right down to business. He hadn't really though about strategy.

"Um, I guess just stay alive." Max laughed.

"Well, that's always a good one. But can you run? Will you fight or hide? These are things you have to think about. Don't let all this Capitol bullshit…Sorry Cornelius…fool you. It is going to be downright life-threatening out there." Gustin wasn't dumb. He knew this luxury given to them couldn't last. It was just the reward before the slaughter.

**Seairra Lightwater**

Seairra kept quiet all through dinner. She had never been much of the quiet type of person, but the reality of the games was sinking in, and she realized her life was coming to an end. Within a few weeks, she might very well be dead. It scared her. She wasn't as good at pretending as some of the other tributes seemed to be. Gustin and Bridgely were talking game strategy with Max, as if it was just that, a game. Not an execution.

"So you're going to try and run for the Cornucopia?" Max asked Alarzin, who had just joined the conversation.

"Yeah, I figure that they have supplies and weapons on the ground surrounding it, so if I can get to any of those before I run, I'll at least have something to defend myself with. I'm not dumb enough to run right to the horn for something, but if I can get even a knife, I can work from there." Seairra knew there would be no weapons until right before the Cornucopia. All they had at a good distance were packages of food, maybe a roll of bandages. Stuff to keep a tribute alive, but nothing to help them fight or defend themselves. If this was Alarzin's 'winning' strategy, he'd die that first day.

Seairra hated thinking like this. She fidgeted with the hair ribbon tied around her wrist. It was her lucky pink ribbon. Her strategy would be to run, find herself a good hiding place, and hope that the Gamemakers wouldn't drive her out. She didn't know anything about weapons or shelter or finding food, so she'd have to train hard and learn as much as she could in the Capitol.

**Bridgely Olivier**

Bridgely was glad that Max was nice. He'd heard that some mentors were cold, unhelpful people. Something in the Games, turned the fun loving kids they used to be into the unlikable adults they were today. It seemed like no on ever won the games, they just survived. Bridgely was wondering if it was worth it to win. If Max Sterling was the exception to the rule, then Bridge felt he didn't want to win. He was already thinking about his own death. How it might be the lesser of two evils. There was no escaping anymore. His future only had two possible outcomes, death or a life of watching others die.

"What are your plans for alliances?" Max asked with a mouth half-full of chicken. Bridgely looked up. He didn't seem to be asking anyone in particular. He wanted to know if everyone from Five was planning to stick together. Fiona answered him.

"I'd be willing to team up, anyone else?" Ganch, Iris, and Zane nodded assent. If Five was planning an octet alliance, he'd want in. He nodded at Fiona, who had seemed to take the lead. After him, the little girl, Iris, joined in, and then Alarzin and Gustin. Max seemed pleased.

"This is good. There are eight of you. It's a big number to fight off. If you guys can get hold of some weapons and enough food, you could have a chance." Of course, everyone knew that only two could win, but no one wanted to say that just yet. But the group came alive, and they all started talking strategies. It seemed the guys wanted the girls to stay safe, particularly Iris. They agreed to go in for food and supplies, and the girls would find somewhere to hide nearby. Bridgely wasn't too excited about going into the Bloodbath, but he had three allies going in with him. They could do it. He had to believe that. He couldn't go in there thinking he was going to die. If he did, he surely _would_ die.

* * *

**What do you think of the district alliance? Will Alarzin's strategy get him killed? Who should lead the alliance from Five? Remember to vote in the new tribute poll up on my profile and remember to sponsor. M, T, and W I work a lot, so there may not be an update every day...**


	31. A Night on the Train: District Six

**Jovane Smylithe**

Jovane knew she would be sharing a room with Ilenia. They were already in this together. She'd do everything she possibly could to get herself and Granson's little sister out of the arena alive. Now that they weren't on camera anymore – there had been a few at the station – Ilenia was crying again. Jovane curled up on the girl's bed with her and held her. They were like sisters. Even before she and Granson were official, they had been the absolute best of friends, and she and Ilenia had become family. They had an hour still before Lorell had said to be ready for dinner, so Jovane figured Ilenia had time to cry.

"I'm scared," she whimpered after five minutes. Jovane stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared, too. But when we get to the Capitol, you can't let it show. Granson will be watching, and seeing you scared will make him upset. Stay strong for your brother, okay?" She felt Ilenia nod under her hands. She was silent for a while, and finally Jovane decided that time was getting away from them. She pulled Ilenia upright and told her to go and clean up. She nodded, and went to the bathroom. Jovane went to her own bathroom as well. She didn't plan on bathing, just changing her clothes and trying to smell nice.

When she stepped out of her bathroom, dressed in a white blouse and green pants, she saw Ilenia sitting in front of her mirror, playing with her hair. It was something she did when she was bored. Jovane sat down next to her and let Ilenia pull her hair into a long, sleek, blonde braid that matched her own brunette one. They left the room to go for dinner. Kieran stopped Jovane in the hallway, and she told Ilenia to go on ahead. She wasn't familiar with Kieran, but they had been in the same year in school. He had a serious look on his face.

"Maxwell says there is something he needs to tell us after dinner. Top secret. Only you and I can know. Okay?" Jovane was confused, but agreed to meet with the two guys. All through dinner, while the tributes shot question after question at Amber, the district mentor, Jovane snuck glances at Kieran and Maxwell. Kieran wore the same confused look she did, but Maxwell just looked completely beat down. What was this big secret?

**Eticari Dexter**

"So why did you volunteer?" asked Amber. When everyone had started cleaning up to go into the main car for the Recaps, she had cornered Eticari. Six hadn't had a volunteer in decades, since _before_ the Rebellion, so her case was very unusual

"I figured it would be better to send someone into the arena that had prepared for it, rather than some kid that would never have survived. I've been training for this since my family died." Amber didn't look too pleased, and Eticari couldn't blame her. She knew of Amber's history. In her games, she was brutally attacked by the remaining Careers, until the point of death. She had been lucky enough to have enough sponsors to send her the supplies needed to heal. But even afterward, she always walked with a limp.

"So, with your 'training', you'll be the one protecting the others, right?" She was trying to get something out of Eticari. She wanted the district to stick together, and Eticari had planned on going solo in the games.

"I…I wasn't planning on having a alliance."

"Then you are being selfish. If two can win this year, why wouldn't you take an ally? It would be the smarter thing…the _human_ thing to do." Amber was angry now, but so was Eticari. Just because she trained for this, and because she though it would be smarter to go alone, she wasn't human anymore? It was a low blow. She knew that Amber would be her lifeline to the sponsors, but she'd work on winning her over later. Right now, she needed to get out of there. She stormed from the room, ignoring the tribute who had sat down with Lorell to watch the Reapings. Luckily, they were only on District Three, and Kariette was watching with them, so Eticari would have the room to herself for a little while. She closed the door behind her, hoping that Amber would be nice enough not to follow her inside, and crawled into bed. She tried to go to sleep, wanting and hoping to be in the Capitol when she woke up.

**Kieran Xavier**

Kieran hoped this was something that was worth missing the Recaps over. It was invaluable information on the other tributes that was streaming in the other room, and yet Maxwell had called himself and Jovane to learn of some secret. Kieran didn't know Maxwell too well, but he knew his brother. Jovane must have bee a friend of Maxwell's. Once she came into the room, Kieran told him to get on with it.

"Sorry I'm late, what's going on, Max?" asked Jovane. He didn't respond. He just hung his head guiltily. What had he done? "Max? Maxwell?" She said again, trying to get a response out of him. "Can you tell us what's wrong, Maxwell?"

"Maxwell's not here." He blurted out, still staring at the carpet. Kieran was confused. Was he alright?

"What do you mean? You're standing right here. Do you mean, not here mentally?"

"No. Physically, Maxwell is sitting at home in Six." The realization hit Kieran like a brick. He saw the shock register on Jovane's face as well.

"Mitchell?" she asked, and he shook his head yes. Kieran was horrified. No wonder he'd been friendlier to Kieran than usual, and why he seemed spaced put when someone called him. He wasn't Maxwell.

"You know that if the Capitol figures out what you did, you'll die, right? And so will Max and your mother." Mitchell looked up, finally, and stared at Kieran with anger.

"Of course I know that, which is why I asked you guys not to tell anyone else. I couldn't keep this a secret the whole way through. I don't expect to be going home, but I _am_ stronger than my brother, so I figured I'd have a better chance at winning than he did."

"Why didn't you just volunteer?" asked Jovane.

"My mother would have tried to stop me. She can't beat the Reaping, but she told us when we were younger, that if either of us ever tried to volunteer, she'd drag us home before we could get to the stage. My mother can be very scary for a tiny woman." Kieran couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're scared of your mother?"

"Yes, and if you knew her, you wouldn't be one to misbehave, either." He had a point. Kieran never knew either of the brothers to stick a toe out of line. Then he thought of something.

"If…if you lose, won't that mean Maxwell will have to pretend to be you for good?" He saw it register in Mitchell's head, and watched his shoulders slump. He hadn't thought of that part.

"All the more reason to win, right?" he said calmly.

**Maxwell 'Mitchell' Descosne**

Mitchell felt awful. He hadn't thought about what would happen to his brother if he didn't come home. He'd have to give up his life permanently and live as if he was his brother. Maxwell loved music; Mitchell felt it was a waste of time. How could his brother simply give that up. And Maxwell had a girlfriend. Would he tell her what had happened, or just let her go? It would look bad for her if the moment her 'boyfriend' died in the arena, she switched to his brother. He wouldn't expect it to last for them. Realizing this gave Mitchell the motivation to train his ass off and win the games. He'd ally with whoever possible just to make sure that he won. He had been good friends with Kieran back in Six, but if he got in Mitchell's way of winning, he wouldn't think twice about taking him out. Things were different now.

Kieran was back in the main car, watching the Reapings with Amber, Lorell, and the other tributes. Mitchell decided to use this time to try and think of his brother's characteristics. He had to act the part in the Capitol, or someone in Six might figure it out. They'd tell a Peacekeeper, who would relay word back to the Capitol. Mitchell would die in the arena, and Max and their mother, Marina, would be executed in the square. He wouldn't have that.

He went out to the main car and asked Lorell for something to write with. A light flicked on in her head, as she jumped from her seat and ran to a cupboard. She pulled out eight small leather-bound books, and passed them out amongst the tributes. Mitchell flipped through it. Blank pages.

"The Capitol has decided to let you take these journals with you. While your in the Capitol, and in the games. They want you to record your strategies and ideas, alliances and all that, so they can review them once the games are over. I think it's a wonderful idea. Oh, you'll need pens." She rushed back to another cupboard and pulled out packages of pens. Mitchell saw that the other tributes looked confused as well, but he wasn't about to saw anything. He took his supplies, and went back to his room to study. This was going to be the most important test he'd ever have to face.

* * *

**I'll probably remove the previous Author's Note chapter after about another day. But for now, what do you guys think about what went down from District Six? Lots of secrets being revealed. And what is with those journals? Train rides are halfway over, and it is almost time to reach the Capitol. Remember to sponsor and vote in the Poll on my profile. I still need Stylists and Gamemakers, also prep team members. Easy as submitting a name. Thank you guys, for reading and sticking with this incredibly long story. - Sarah**


	32. A Night on the Train: District Seven

**Jansen Redwood**

Jansen didn't bother racing for a room. He knew there'd be enough of them, and he'd just crash in whichever bed was empty later on that night. What would actually benefit him right now would be to watch the Reaping Recaps. He asked Barton to turn it on, and he was more than willing to help. Jansen sat down with the escort, along with Johanna Mason, one of Seven's mentors, to watch and find out who the competition would be this year. Jansen knew Johanna's history with the games, and had heard that she would be able to find weak points in some tributes just by looking at them. He'd make sure to ask her how to do that for when he was in the Capitol with them all.

At the sound of the Panem anthem, for which only Barton stood up, Rachel and Carson came running out to watch with them. They knew a good idea when the saw, or in this case, heard it.

Districts One and Four didn't provide much surprise, but Jansen looked for those weak spots in a team. There was a girl from One who looked slightly less murderous than the others. But from District Two, Jansen saw an actual Reaping. A girl named Shantelle, who was clearly not a Career, was called to the stage, and she froze. Other than that every one of them seemed extremely dangerous.

"Is that a volunteer, from Five _and_ Six?" asked Barton. Johanna smiled.

"Guess your Mariposa isn't so special anymore, Barton." Jansen figured Barton wanted to be able to brag about having a volunteer for once. Barton didn't look too happy. At that moment, Jansen saw Vale Green and Rachel's father, Colin, herding the rest of the tributes into the main car to watch the reapings. Vale had Reyes by his ear and Brantley by his hair. Jansen made a mental note not to disobey her.

Everyone already knew what to expect from Seven; they had lived it. Jansen saw Mariposa trying to hold back tears as she watched herself volunteer. He was confused. She out of anyone here shouldn't be the one crying over this. Had something happened between now and then?

District Eight's reaping started up. The first girl reaped was very small. Jansen guessed she was no older than fourteen. Laurel, her name was. But it wasn't _her_ name that caused nearly all of the mentors gasp. The next girl Reaped was named Sarah Beta. Jansen looked at Rachel, who wore a look of pure terror. He knew she came from an enormous family, but could that really be her sister. His question was answered when she bolted from the room, followed by Colin and Vale. Johanna, the cold woman she was known to be, stayed put and continued to watch. Jansen wanted to go comfort Rachel, but the mentors were doing that job right now. Jansen could only finish watching the Recaps.

**Mykal Duncan**

Mykal had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to get back into her shared room with Rachel for a while, since the door was locked. She waited outside in the hallway for anyone really to let her use their bathroom. Barton had told them to go clean up for dinner, and she didn't feel like dealing with him if she didn't bathe.

The first one out of their room was Carson. She didn't care whose bathroom it was, so she asked him. He let her in after checking to make sure Reyes was okay with it. He let Mykal in and headed down to the dining car.

Mykal had thought Caron had cleared the room for her, but when she walked in, Reyes was still in just a towel. She skirted off to the bathroom quickly, wanting to get out of the way and give him privacy. She stepped over Carson's dirty clothes, which he left in a pile soaking in a puddle from the tub. Typical boy. She locked the door behind her, in case he forgot she was in here. It wasn't until she was actually in the tub that she remembered about needing a change of clothes. She finished up, quickly, and threw on the biggest towel in the room. She opened the door just enough to check that the coast was clear. No one was in the room, thank goodness, but Mykal's eye caught something on the floor.

She knelt down and picked up the neatly folded pair of green pants and matching blouse left for her on the carpet. There was a note on top.

'_Didn't see you bring a spare set in with you. Hope these fit. They're from Alaine. – Reyes'_

She was suddenly grateful for Reyes. _Such_ _a gentleman_, she thought as she pulled on the clean clothes. The were soft and warm, and much better than her threadbare reaping dress. \

She must've taken longer than she realized, because when she got to the dining car, only Carson, Reyes, and Mariposa were left eating. The mentors were talking with the others in the main car, Rachel included. She looked better than she did before. Mykal sat down next to Reyes, who was eating a large piece of some strange green melon. Carson got up and left. Mykal hoped it wasn't her fault.

"Don't worry about it. I asked him to stay out of the room until you were finished." Said Reyes, passing her a plate of what looked like turkey.

"Thank you," she said. "For the clothes." He smiled,

"No problem, Alaine was the first person I found."

"How long was I in there?"

"Not long," interjected Mariposa, who was eating a slice of cake. "They just felt like eating out in the main car. _I_ wanted to be closer to the food." She laughed, reaching for more cake jokingly. It looked good, and Mykal grabbed one for herself,

"Well, thank you again." She said to Reyes.

**Rachel Beta**

Rachel sat and listened as the other tributes questioned the mentors. She wanted to seem as if she was interested, even though all she could think about was Sarah. Her sister, reaped as a tribute, and for _another_ district. Rachel begged her father to work with the mentor from Eight to get her sponsors. He didn't need convincing. He also didn't seem to realize that only one of his daughters could come home, if either of them lived long enough, If Sarah was fighting for Eight, then the double winner rule could apply to the sisters. Rachel didn't plan on letting her sister die.

She got up and left the room before the conversation actually ended. She just didn't want to sit through it anymore. Rachel crawled up into her bed and tried to sleep, but every time she got close to sweet unconsciousness, images of her baby sister, speared through, bled white, strangled and blank-eyed, clouded her thoughts.

She heard a knock on the door about half an hour later. She called for whoever it was to come inside. Brantley came inside and sat on her bed with her. She didn't really know the guy, so it was strange for her that he had come to see her.

"Ally with me." He said bluntly. Rachel sat up, and pulled off the blanket she'd been wrapped up in.

"Why?"

"Because, I know you'll be fighting for your sister, and you're not the strongest person out there. I can help you." Rachel wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.

"That's a reason for me to ally with you. Why do _you_ want to ally with _me_?"

"You want the truth? Your dad is a Victor, a mentor. He'll be sending the sponsor gifts, and I figure a close tie to you and your sister will win his favor. He'll like that I'm protecting you." Rachel respected his honesty, but she wasn't sure if she liked his intentions. He was using Rachel and her sister to get to their father. Still, she was only fourteen, and Sarah was younger. They would need muscle.

"Fine," she growled. "But you hurt her, and I will kill you myself."

**So, this chapter is a smidge shorter, with only three of the tributes featured. Sorry, but this was all I felt I could do with Seven. I'm starting on Eight now, the sooner the tributes reach the Captiol, the sooner the Games can begin.**


	33. A Night on the Train: District Eight

**Guerard Willam**

Guerard didn't go straight to the rooms, like everyone else. He saw the door was open to what Pomeline had pointed out as the dining car. He'd grown up in poverty, never having enough food, so at the moment, food trumped a nice bed. He'd sleep on the floor if he had to if it meant enough food.

He filled his plate with all sorts of fruit, some kind of game bird, and a large bowl of lamb stew. He snuck it back across to the other hallway so he could eat in whichever room he was in.

"Guer, in here." Called Carsander from the last doorway. "Oh, that looks awesome." He figured it would Sander to save room for him. As he passed his friend, who was heading to the dining car for his own plate of food, Guerard wished with everything he had that this was a dream, that he'd wake up, and if anything at least Sander would be back home, if not himself as well. He couldn't admit it to himself, mostly because his family spent years of beating it into his head that it was wrong, but he was in love with his best friend down the hall.

He knew Sander couldn't feel the same. He was one of the straightest guys in the District, if ever there was someone who would keep tabs on something like that. He was handsome, and the girls of Eight knew it. They hung off of him, and he loved the attention, and it killed Guerard to watch. He wondered if Carsander would try getting with any of the females tributes here on the train, despite the fact that most of them were younger. He hoped he wouldn't. Guerard wanted Carsander all to himself.

When Carsander came back into the room, it was with one of the girls, Cicenna. _Here we go again_, thought Guerard. They both sat down on the floor with him and dug into their own plates.

"This is better than awesome," exclaimed Carsander after one bite of the leg of meat he had taken. He ran back out of the room for another, and left him alone with Cicenna. Another girl came around the doorway and sat down next to her. It was the girl from Seven, the Beta girl.

"It's turning into a party in here," said Guerard, not bothering to put much emotion into his voice. He'd prefer if they could both just leave him and Sander alone. These were their last weeks, most likely, and he wanted as much time with him as he could possibly get.

**Marcell Owens**

Marcell was in the main car with Pomeline and Isabelle. Pomeline had just turned on the television to watch the Reapings, and Isabelle had called for everyone to come watch. Alaric, Ellias, and Laurel were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. Marcell felt a little bad at her thoughts about how easy it would be for to kill all of them. She knew she had what it took to win, despite her age and size. Now she just had to watch the Recaps to see her actual competition.

They had turned it on during District Ten. Nothing notable from that district, except that one of the girls seemed to be deaf. Marcell had a friend who had lost her hearing, so she knew how to spot it in others. There was one volunteer from twelve, but she looked younger and very small. No big threats from those Districts. The Recaps were supposed to play all day, so the Anthem rung out and they started over at District One.

All of the Career tributes were big and strong, except for two of them from District Two. A volunteer from Three. Nothing new from Four. Five and Six both provided a volunteer, the one from Six looking much stronger than the former.

Seven started up with a girl named Rachel Beta being Reaped. Isabelle gasped, and left the room, Marcell didn't connect the dots until she heard a scream and saw the girl from Seven come bounding into the room, tears already in her eyes. Right! Sarah Beta was her name, and that must have been her sister. Marcell saw Isabelle hold the girl tight. She was such a motherly figure to the tributes. Marcell ignored the two of them and turned her attention back to more important matters.

**Carsander Amell**

Carsander watched as Cicenna ran from the room, leaving him with Guerard. What had happened out there? Isabelle had whispered in Sarah's ear, she'd burst into tears, and ran to the main car crying. The two guys stood up and followed out there, and saw a girl the looked unmistakably like the Seven girl up on the screen. It must have been her sister. Carsander didn't want to get stuck in the cloud of awkwardness that was hanging over the car, so he simply went back to his room to finish eating. Cicenna came back in to get hers and Sarah's plates, and then left without saying a word to Sander.

Guerard came back into the room, completely ignoring the food on the floor. He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over himself, all the way up to his head. It wasn't like him to be this silent..

"You okay?" Carsander asked, closing the door to the hallway. He heard Pomeline call the tributes for dinner, but they had already eaten.

"No, I'm not. It's not right. Nothing is." He said from under the blanket. "That girl was on vacation in Eight, and now she's fighting against her own sister in the arena. How is that fair, how could shit like this go on in Panem for one hundred years? I don't want to die, and I'm terrified that these are the last weeks of my life."

"You're not going to die. You're my best friend, and we'll get through this. We'll be the ones who win and go home to our families. You'll see. We can do this." He was trying as hard as he could to cheer Guerard up. He felt wrong about the lies that he'd told him for years, about how he acted when he was around other girls. Before he could do anything else, though, Guerard flung off the blanket, grabbed Carsander's face, and kissed him.

**Sarah Beta**

"It'll be alright, Sarah. She'll be alright." Cicenna held her in a hug, trying to calm her down. How could Rachel be alright, when she and Sarah were Reaped from different districts. Only one of them could go home now, and if Sarah knew her sister, she knew Rachel already decided that _she_ wasn't the one to be going home. Sarah didn't want her sister dying for her. Maybe is she died first, Rachel would fight and win and be able to go home. Sarah already had Cicenna as an ally, they'd already agreed to that, but what would happen if it came to a point where they were all still alive and the number of tributes left was very low. Would Sarah be able to take this girl's life to save her sister? Would Rachel keep Cicenna alive just so Sarah could have protection?

This was all so confusing for her to think about. She _was_ only thirteen, after all, and this was something no thirteen year old should ever have to go through. She pulled herself away from Cicenna, and crawled into her bed to try and fall asleep. Hopefully, when she woke up, she'd be in the Capitol, and she'd be able to see her sister and their father.

**My apologies for Sarah's POV being so short. It just happened, and I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. But what did you guys think of this chapter? Lemme know. I still need Gamemakers and Stylists. Remember to vote in the poll and to sponsor a tribute.**


	34. A Night on the Train: District Nine

**Jones Relling**

Jones didn't feel like taking part in the whole tribute thing. He knew he was going to die, so why bother putting up the façade of some lunatic who was happy to be going into the games. He crawled under the covers of his bed, in his shared room with Galvin. If anyone from Nine could win, it was that kid. He was the biggest, and probably the strongest. Jones made a note to try and ally with him.

He ignored Graylia's call for everyone to get washed up for dinner, and Galvin's prodding to at least eat something. He slammed the door in Sloan's face when she asked if he wanted to watch the Reapings. All he wanted to do was get this over with, even though he knew it would end in his death.

"Jones?" Called Mary, Nine's mentor. "Jones, I'm coming in." He groaned under the blanket, and he heard the door open. Mary was young, only eighteen now. She'd won the games four years ago at the age of fourteen. Jones had to admit that she was beautiful, but she was also a murderer. Every Victor was, even if no one wanted to believe it when they were lucky enough to get their child back.

"Jones. Talk to me. I know it's rough, but I went through the same exact thing four years ago" Jones sat upright, because she was wrong.

"No you didn't. You were reaped in a normal set of games, not one where the odds were four times worse. You only had to fight off twenty-three people. There are _ninety-five _people that will want me dead."

"Eight-eight…" she added.

"Not helping. Just go, please. I don't plan on being Nine's next Victor, so you can go focus on the people out there who are more likely to survive the first day."

"Don't ever talk like that in front of me!" She yelled. "Kendall talked like that, and he was the first one to die! I hate losing tributes, and I would love it if you guys could just make it through the bloodbath. Try, dammit!" Jones felt the sting of a slap on his cheek. His glasses slipped off his face. "Don't just give up! What is that saying to your parents back home? _Sorry, mom and dad, but it was easier to give up and die_!" Mary wasn't known for being aggressive; she'd won out of luck. It shocked Jones to see her this way. She really, truly cared for her tributes.

**Aleah Marcus**

Aleah sat down to watch the Reapings. The only two people missing were Jones and Mary, but Aleah could faintly hear yelling coming from the end of the hallway. She ignored it.

She listened to Finneon as he commentated on each Reaping. How he felt the tributes of One and Four were particularly strong this year. How he knew the brother of on of the girls from Two. District Five having its first-ever volunteer. She was able to find amusement in his highly affected accent, but still, seeing the faces of her competitors frightened her to death. The menacing, murderous glares of the Careers, the determination on the faces of the regular tributes, willing to go to any lengths to see their families again. That was what Aleah looked like when the Recap came to district Nine. She heard Finneon say how he particularly liked the guys from Nine this year. Aleah remembered the boy who died in the games last year. His name was Gil. He had only been twelve years old when he died in the bloodbath.

When the Recaps got to the point that every had started on, Graylia told everyone to get to bed. She said it was going to be a busy day tomorrow. _Busy for her, maybe_, though Aleah. The tributes were going to be put through 'Prepping', which she'd heard was a painful process of beautification. She wasn't looking forward to it.

**Damien Greyson**

Damien had the room to himself. Bren, who he was supposed to be sharing it with, dragged his mattress and blankets across the hallway and was sleeping on the floor in Galvin and Jones' room. _Did everyone really hate him that much_? He figured the other tributes wouldn't be too happy about having to spend so much time with him, but he hadn't expected the shunning from everyone except Graylia and Mary. Even Mary, when she spoke to him, didn't seem all that happy about it. He was a _thief_, not a murderer. Not yet anyway. Surely the Capitol would transform him into one. If he didn't die first, that was.

He had to admit, he wasn't too afraid of death anymore. Damien had expected a public execution months ago. It was the punishment for stealing. But after he was outted, life went on. Except for the shunning, Damien's life wasn't any different. He hadn't known then about the deal his mother had made. He would have begged her not to make it. A hanging was a much better way to go that being put through the Hunger Games.

Damien's stomach rumbled. He crawled out of bed and slipped out f his room. The door to the dining car was open. He knew he wouldn't be heard; he'd had years of practicing his stealth. He stole away a couple of pieces of fruit, not that it mattered. All the food was meant to feed the tributes, anyway.

When he got back to the main car, he looked down the other hallway, leading to Graylia and Mary's rooms. He saw a light under the door of Mary's. He snuck over and stuck his ear to the wall. She was talking to someone, but they ever responded back. Damien realized she was doing Mentor Commentary. He remembered watching her do it on TV since she won. The Mentors gave their honest opinion of the tributes during the games, and what they thought would be needed for them in the arena. It was both an entertaining feature of the Games, and a way for the mentors to send messages back home to the Districts. Damien picked up on a few comments she made. He heard his name.

"I don't know what I am going to do with Mr. Greyson. He is unanimously hated by the other tributes, but he shows promise. The fact that he got away with theft for the past few years and was never caught is something that will keep him alive in the games. I've mentioned this to the others, but they are being stubborn in their alliance against him." Damien was glad to have at least one person on his side. He'd work on winning over the other tributes in the Capitol. He'd be nice, and confident, and he would show them what a strong ally he could be in the arena. He needed to be the person Mary was talking about.

**Amber Stalk**

Amber couldn't sleep. She was too afraid. Her roommate, Giana, was already sound asleep. She could only stare up at the glass ceiling and wait either until morning or the point where she just passed out. She though about what she would do at the Tribute Parade, which took place the first night in the Capitol. Nine wasn't known for having the best tribute costumes. Grain wasn't something that could be conceptualized ad made attractive. Many times the tributes were simply painted to look like straw. She hoped that that wasn't the case this year.

She knew she'd be waving to the crowd, to try and win them over. Who would sponsor a twelve-year-old unless they were memorable. She'd be memorable. She wouldn't let them forget her. She'd be the happiest tribute they'd ever seen, even if it _was_ all a lie.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up to the glow of dawn above her head. When had she fallen asleep? It didn't matter, anyway. Amber looked out the window, at wherever the train was now. She saw the slightest hint of large building on the horizon, beyond the water. They were nearing the Capitol.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the tributes of Nine? **

* * *

**A little surprise here: When the Chapter showing the outside POV of the Tribute Parade is finally posted, I'm giving everyone a free 250 points to sponsor a tribute as if they were a Capitol citizen. But please, this time, don't sponsor your own tribute. Sponsor the one(s) who feel have the best outfit. Try and view that chapter as if you are seeing the tributes for the first time, like the Capitolites _are_. I'm opening the field for Chariot ride outfit submissions. Each submission will earn you 20 points, and I am going to be picky, so an accepted submission will earn 50 points.**

* * *

**Also, when the interview chapter is posted, everyone will get another 100 points, the only catch is that you cannot sponsor a tribute that you submitted.**


	35. A Night on the Train: District Ten

**Vincent Peresone**

Vincent scarfed down the food in front of him as quickly as he could. It felt too good to be true, having all this food available to him. He felt as if at any moment, it would all disappear, and he would go back to living his life in starvation. Of course, he'd rather have that and be home with his family than be here, eating the finest food in Panem.

"Can't you at least act civilized?" barked Eunia. He looked up from his plate. She was eating the same kid of cake that he had in his hands, and for a moment he thought her comment was directed at him, until he saw Dahl and Yvaine doing the same thing. Dahl had frozen, too, but Yvaine kept shoveling the cake into her mouth. Only when Valeria pushed a piece of paper in front of her with something scribbled on it did she stop, stare at Eunia, and then proceed to eat the rest of her food with her fork. Vincent couldn't imagine how hard this all must be for Yvaine, having to deal with the Game and not being able to hear anything.

Everyone at the table was now eating in an awkward silence, thanks to Eunia's dependable annoying superiority complex. She couldn't completely understand the lives of her tributes, who never had a full plate of food in their lives, so to suddenly put one in front of Vincent was almost teasing. He felt like as soon as he picked up a utensil, the plate would vanish, and he'd be told to go to bed without eating, which, of course, he was used to.

When everyone was finished, a few of the tributes vanished down the hall and into their rooms. Ten's Reaping was always the last of the day, so it was late and everyone was tired. But Vincent wanted to see who his competition was. Eunia, not wanting the noise from the television in the main car to wake her, gave Vincent and his roommate, Nolan, a small portable projector. They set it up in their room, and they, along with Valeria, Aurelie, and Marien, pulled the blankets and pillows onto the floor to watch the Reaping Recaps.

**Yvaine Oronue**

Yvaine just wanted sleep to come to her. She layed in her bed, wrapped up in the comfort of the blankets. She wanted time to move slower, or better yet, to not pass at all. She'd be content to live in this moment forever, because at least she'd still be alive. Yvaine knew she wouldn't win. She wouldn't be able to hear if an attacker was coming up behind her, or if an ally yelled to her to watch out.. She wouldn't even be able to prepare for the starting gong, or participate normally in the Interviews with Finneon Flamecrest.

Yvaine drifted off into a dream. Despite what people thought, she _did_ understand the concept of sound. She could hear in her dreams, even if it was muffled and off. She was in her interview with Finneon, and thought she highly doubted that the bold, honey-coated voice was actually his, she listened as he asked her about the games. He was talking about them in the past tense. They had already happened. She had won.

"Yvaine, tell me. What do you think was the biggest surprise when you came back to the Capitol, although I think we all know what the answer will be." He placed his hand on top of hers, which was seated neatly on her black and white chiffon gown. She could only try to contain the excitement on her face.

"Yes, you do know. I'm just glad that I have better response time in this interview. Remember when we first met, and you were only able to get in three questions because of the signer? It was so horrible." She loved her newly repaired ears, fully functional and giving her an experience she hadn't had in thirteen years. They laughed together, and the Capitol audience joined in, and then Finneon started up the recap of Yvaine's finest moments of the games. She took out seven tributes. _Seven_! She felt bad for them, but she was alive, and she'd be able to go home to her family. Home. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of home.

Yvaine woke up, still in the middle of the night. All the sound was gone again. She was back in reality. She looked over at Valeria's bed. Empty. She couldn't have been asleep for that long. She rolled over and tried to go back to her wonderful, audible dream.

**Dahl Ledorian**

Dahl couldn't sleep. He'd been up all night, thinking about how many possible ways there were to die in the arena. He didn't want these thoughts in his head, but every time he closed his eyes, they appeared again. Speared, stabbed, axed, decapitated, a single blunt blow to the head. So many ways, and Dahl would have to face them. He already knew that his plan would be to run, and pray that he had enough sponsors to send him some sort of weapon in his hiding place. He knew the Gamemakers would try and force him to fight, but as long as he stayed close to a tribute, they shouldn't have reason to.

_Oh_, an arrow to the chest. He added that one to the list. He thought about his cousin back home. She was more of a sister to him, having moved in with his family when her parents died when she was little. She was probably already a nervous wreck, crying in her room . She cried every year for every tribute, so he knew this time would be a lot worse for her. He looked across the room at Casson, asleep in the other bed. Had Lucina begged him to keep and eye on Dahl? Or was Casson nice enough to team up before even seeing Dahl's lack of skills. He would place his money on Lucina's begging. He knew Casson, and he knew that even though they were close, Casson looked out for himself first and others second. This game was life or death. He wouldn't ally that easily. But Dahl would argue. He'd take what he could get and hope that it was enough to save him out there.

**Marien Eckings**

Marien looked out her window. Dawn was approaching fast, and as the sun reached over the horizon, she could finally see the landscape. They must have been passing through Two, because she could see rock quarries, and right beyond that, the fences and towers that surrounded the main living part of each district. She saw small lights moving near the quarries, and realized that they were people, who must've been working through the night.

The train moved fast enough that they were out of Two's region within twenty minutes, and she figured they were now in One. Again, she saw quarries and mines, but with the sun fully over the horizon, even just barely, she could catch the gleam of its light bouncing of the rough, precious stones in the carts that were brought up from the mines. Marien thought that districts One and Two were supposed to live a higher quality life than the outlying districts, having been so close with the capitol, but know she knew they lived like everyone else. The Career must come from the upper classes, where they don't have to work, shipped by bus or beat-up train to come dig in the dirt for stones every day.

When they were past One, there was only water. It must have been lake after lake after lake. The water was clear, and Marie wanted nothing more than to be able to jump in and go for a swim. She was lucky. Hardly anyone from _any_ district knew how to swim. Maybe she'd be able to survive that way. Get out in the water and avoid most of the tributes. But suddenly she got the image of an event that happened five years ago stuck in her head. A boy – she couldn't remember what district he'd been from – had swam out into a lake to avoid the mutts that had been released into the arena. He felt safe when he realized they couldn't swim. Marien had been rooting for him. She never liked seeing a tribute die. All of a sudden, though, a large fish or snake mutt thing pulled him down into the water, and a canon went off. Marien had screamed at the sight of it. She hoped that it wouldn't be sitting in the bottom of an arena lake this year.

* * *

**So, the tributes are getting closer and closer to the Capitol with each chapter. Out of these four, who would you bet on to survive the longest? Who would die first? Remember, there is a poll up on my profile. 'Which tribute is your favorite?'. Vote vote vote! hahaha. Two more chapters until we reach the Capitol, and then things will speed along until we get to the Games. I promise.**


	36. A Night on the Train: District Eleven

**Jasper Altone**

"For now, my advice is to enjoy the luxury of being in the Capitol. Don't worry about the games tonight," said Blye, the district mentor. "Just relax for a night and enjoy the food and comfort of the train. We'll get to work once we reach the Capitol." Jasper liked Blye. She was really kind and caring. She had won her games seven years ago, at the age of thirteen. No one had thought she could win, having come from the upper class. She was the child of former Head Peacekeeper Nielson, who retired when she won. She looked like she belonged in Two, not Eleven, with her light eyes, hair and skin. Nevertheless, no one could deny she was one of the best things to happen to Eleven.

She told the people of the district to save the food brought in from the Capitol. Many at first were hesitant, not wanting to be taunted by the canned delicacies, but she convinced them to wait and save them. She used her Capitol winnings to buy food for so may people that eventually, the President stepped in and told her, personally, that she had been cut off. She kept her home in the Victor's village, but she had been forced to go back to working in the fields. Still, a year later, when a major shipment of crops was destroyed, many people went without the little pay they relied on. Blye's advice to save the food ended up saving the district. Jasper, whose family had been affected by the crop accident, owed his life to her.

And now it was up to her to save his life a second time.

He went to his room, which he was sharing with Anton, and changed into warmer clothes. Eleven was always very warm, so the cold air blasting on the train was an anomaly to him. He saw Anton wrap up in a blanket, and he thought of something. _What if the arena is a frozen wasteland_? How would anyone from Eleven survive? They were all so used to the heat, to the point where this conditioned air felt like ice on Jasper's skin.

He wished desperately for a humid death cage.

**Tawny Hestion**

Tawny could not stand being in the same room as her roommate, Aprila. Despite Blye's advice to enjoy the evening, the little girl had been pacing around their room and having short panic attacks for the past few hours. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. They'd be arriving at the Capitol in ten hours, and Tawny was exhausted. She was bored, too. Everyone else besides Aprila were smart enough to be asleep already, and the Recaps were no longer being shown on television. _The people in the Capitol must all be asleep, too._

Tawny let herself into the dining car, and started slicing some fruit. She had worked the orchards all her life, and she knew which fruits and vegetables tasted the best together. She dumped her fruit salad into the blender, which had been amazed by. They didn't have stuff like this in Eleven, so when she saw Ogden make instant fruit juice earlier today, she knew she'd have to try some. The machine was nearly silent, and she was glad. Tawny would hate to be that person that woke everybody up at this hour. She brought the drink back to her room with her, hoping Aprila had tired herself out and was asleep in bed.

She wasn't. The girl was lying in the middle of the room, face down in the floor, shaking. Tawny knelt down beside her and put the glass next to her, letting the fruity smell hit her. Aprila looked up, surprised by the gesture.

"You should really get to bed," she told the girl. She handed her the glass, and Aprila took it slowly. She nodded her thank you as she drank, and it seemed to calm her down a bit. Tawny got up to go make another glass, but Aprila clung to her legs before she could make it to the doorway. She gave in, sat back down on the floor, and allowed herself to finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Niko Whiatt**

Niko didn't feel like making a lot of noise while everyone else was asleep. He'd woken up about an hour ago, and had seen that it was only three in the morning. He went out to the main car to try to find something to do, but ended up stumbling over a pile of books that had been left in the middle of the rooms. Who would put books there? He picked one of them up and brought it over to a light so he could read the title of it. Niko discovered that it wasn't a book, but rather a tribute journal.

Journals had become a tradition with the Games ever since the rebellion. Tributes were able to write down strategies, ideas, maps, anything they wanted, and it was kept for later on so future tributes could read through them. Niko, realizing what _invaluable_ information he had just come across, brought as many of the books back as he could carry, and then made a second trip for the remaining ones. He set up base in his bathroom, pulling his blankets and pillows along and throwing them into the bathtub in case he fell asleep. He started going through each book, making sure to copy into his own journal the best notes he read from each one. It was disturbing how many of them had blood stains on the pages. One tribute, and younger girl name Elisa, had been killed _while_ she was writing an entry. He didn't want his journal to end up in the growing pile, which was empty of Blye's. A winner's journal is kept in the Capitol, not on the trains.

As he finished off the last journal – they were usually pretty short – he poked his head outside the bathroom door. The sky had become a slightly less ominous shade of grey, and Niko could make out a small patch of bright lights on the horizon. It had to be the Capitol. How long did they have before the train was pulling into the station?

**Tessa Braze**

Tessa woke up earlier than she usually did. But when she thought about it, it was probably due to the good night's sleep she had gotten. Back home, on her straw mattress, she would toss and turn for hours in her sleep. She felt as if she hadn't moved a muscle in this huge bed. She looked out the windows on the side of the train. The sky was starting to take on a pinkish hue. Dawn was almost here.

Suddenly, Tessa saw a streak of light appear out of nowhere. Another tribute train had just emerged from an underground tunnel. Tessa looked back and saw a huge lake. Had they simply gone under it? Or through it? The other train was pulling closer and closer to her own, and eventually they were side by side. Tessa could see inside the other train, as whichever tributes occupied that room had forgotten to turn off the lights. It was two boys, asleep on either side of the room. Both of them had deep olive skin and black hair, from what Tessa could see. She knew the look of them indicated that the other train had come from Twelve. Suddenly, the door on the far side of the room opened and a tiny little girl came into the room. She woke both of the boys, and pointed straight at Tessa. One of them looked shocked, the other seemed irritated, he quickly ran to the window and pulled the shades. Before they were all the way closed, Tessa thought she saw the little girl wave to her. Odd.


	37. A Night on the Train: District Twelve

**Minnia Mitchall**

Minnia watch as the train passed through each district. Twelve was one of the farthest districts from the Capitol, and they would have to pass through seven other districts before getting there. Right now, from the amount of crops, she guessed they were in Eleven. There were towers scattered throughout the fields, and Minnia wondered what they were used for.

As they were passing through Ten, Elba called everyone out for dinner. Minnia was one of the last tributes out, and she was stuck with the only seat left, right across from Vick.

Vick wasn't the worst mentor. Everyone knew he tried his absolute hardest to bring tributes home, but everyone knew him to be an unpleasant person. Minnia could understand why. He'd lost his brother and family friends, the Everdeens, in the Rebellion. His mother had been killed, leaving Vick and his two remaining siblings in the Community home. When he'd been reaped, many people though it was a conspiracy to wipe out the rest of the Hawthorne family, but against all odds, he had won. Minnia wished he was a tad nicer, because she didn't really feel like trying to pry advice from an unwilling source.

After an awkward dinner, Minnia just wanted to sleep. It had been a long, hard day. She crawled into her bed and took on last look out the window. She figured they were in Seven now, from the abundance of trees. This might be her last look at Panem outside of the Capitol, so she tried to remember every detail of the forest at it whirred by. Even though it wasn't Twelve, it was a reminder of a life outside of the Games.

**Evie-Ellen Corona**

Evie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The train was somehow submerged in water. She could make out the shapes of fish as the trained zoomed on. Her roommate, Haelle, had woken her up to show her the site. It was magical.

"Do you think we're really underwater?" she asked the older girl. Haelle didn't, or couldn't take her eyes off the glowing blue reflections of the water.

"No, we must be in some sort of glass tunnel. The train itself wouldn't be able to handle being underwater." Evie looked up trough the glass panels on the ceiling. It must be getting close to dawn, because Evie could make out the pinkish tint of the sky above the water. It couldn't have been that shallow, anymore. Evie remembered when Haelle first shook her awake. The tunnel had been much higher off the bottom of the water. Now, there couldn't be more than five feet in either direction. She wanted everyone else to get to see this before it was over, so she bolted from the room, and Haelle followed. The first door she came across belonged to Whytt and Haden. She ran inside and tried to wake them. Haden shot right up, but Whytt was a bit more sluggish. She pointed out the window, but they weren't under the water anymore. In fact, they seemed to have pulled up next to another tribute train. Evie ended up pointing directly at a girl from another district, staring back at them. She had a surprised look on her face, and she looked like on the inside, she was just as terrified as Evie was.

**Whytt Ulric**

Whytt had woken up to a stranger staring at him from another train. The girl was competition; that was the only way Whytt could think right now. The only people he was going to let himself care about were those from Twelve, and _only_ those from Twelve. If it wasn't Whytt that made it to the end of the games, he wanted to make sure that someone from his district was able to go home.

He rushed to the window, glaring at the startled girl, and snapped the shades closed. Haden and little Evie looked shocked about the sight of the other train. They had pulled up within inches up it. Whytt knelt down by the window and peered under the shade. The other train was still there, and Whytt felt they'd be riding together for a while. He was about to go back to sleep, until Elba barged into the room.

"Oh! Good. You're already awake. All of you need to get cleaned up and dressed in the black clothes. I want all of you matching when we arrive. Come with me, dearie." Whytt watched as Elba grabbed Evie by the wrist and actually pull her from the room. He wasn't a fan of the woman. Haden got to work right away, pulling the black shirt and pants from the dresser. Whytt did the same, and returned to his bathroom to clean up. The arrival at the train station was the first time the Capitol people would see them in person, so they had to look good to earn sponsors.

**Haden Plutoran**

Haden made sure he washed really well. He decided against tying his hair back, since he figured the Capitol people would were used to different looks. Instead, he simply brushed the bangs behind his ears, which would keep the rest of the mop out of his eyes. He stripped, and changed into the clothes Elba requested. He could see the buildings of the Capitol slowly growing on the horizon. They'd be there soon, mobbed by enthusiastic fans of the games that wanted to see the tributes in person. Haden was going to try to come across as intimidating, which would make getting through the masses easier. He'd just have to stay silent, and wear the mask he'd worn every day back in Twelve.

Elba came to every door about half an hour later, making sure that everyone was ready. She called Haden out to the main car, along with Whytt, to go over procedure for when they arrived. He knew it couldn't be that important, because Haelle and Evie were still in their room. Haden figured Elba just wanted to talk. She sure loved the sound of her own voice.

"When we get there, I want you to go in groups of two. Mister Plutoran. Mister Ulric. I'd like you to exit with Haelle and Evie-Ellen. Parker, you and Minnia will be walking together, and Ula, you'll be with Lawson. We're going to go right through the crowd to the Prep Building. Remember to smile. Be nice to the cameras. They are your _friends_." Haden wasn't too amused by her emphasis on the word friends.

**Haelle Windsor**

Haelle had finished getting ready fifteen minutes ago, and now she was helping Evie with her hair. She was the only merchant girl out of the group, and the people in the Capitol would easily pick up on that. Haelle wove her hair into an intricately braided bun on the top of her head and helped smooth out her clothes. Twelve-year-olds had the hardest time in the arena, and she wanted to help Evie get a fight chance.

Suddenly, the room went dark. Haelle looked around and saw that they were in some sort of tunnel. Lights whirred by and made the room blink with flashes of blue light.

"Look!" called Evie, running from the bed to the far window. "It's the other trains!" Haelle looked up and saw several other trains moving towards the Capitol. With the way the were moving, it seemed as if they were going to crash, but Elba had told everyone that the trains merged onto one track right before arrival. Haelle decided it was time to go, and the two girls went to join the others in the main car. The light came back as the train arrived within the borders of the Capitol, and the roar from the crowd was able to easily penetrate the walls of the car. With a reminder from Elba, Haelle started her Career as an actress and waved to the people waiting on the platform.

* * *

**It was hard to keep the POV's longer for this chaapter for some reason, so I decided to use five instead of four. What do you guys think of the tributes from Twelve? Who do you think will or should make it the farthest in the games? Starting up on the prepping chapters. I still could use a few more stylists. Just don't give them a district so I can place them; I don't have my list o me.**

**P.S. it's my bday so reviews would be an awsome present! hahaha**


	38. Prepping: Part One

**Mayra Rienne, D4**

Mayra would have tried to squirm away if it were for Hyland holding her down to the table. Lia and Oceana, the other two members of her prep team, were stripping her arms and legs of any and all bits of hair. She knew to expect this, as her trainers had mentioned this to everyone, but she hadn't expected it to burn at her skin.

"Are you almost done?" Asked Hyland. Mayra looked up and saw that his arms were shaking from trying to hold her down. Of course they were; she was strong. She figured they'd gotten all the hair off her now, because the two women swooped down on her, plucking away at her face with tweezers. She felt the sting of her eyebrows being removed one hair at a time. After five minutes of this torture, Lia ordered her to strip so they could work on her skin. Mayra, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, did as she asked, eve though being naked made her uncomfortable.

The three of them lathered her in soap and some sort of oil and let her sit in the suds for a few minutes before leading her to the shower. Oceana washed her off, and then she and Hyland took two rough brushes, grinding at her skin. Lia was off at the table again, mixing at a bowl full of goo. As Hyland and Oceana finished scrubbing, they rubbed a lotion across her skin that instantly removed any pain left over from the torture she'd just endured.

Mayra laid back down on the table, and Lia started combing the goo through her hair.

"I know that Four kept their tributes-to-be healthy, but this one definitely had malnourished hair. I can fix that." Said Lia. The other two sat and waited patiently. Mayra could feel a slight burning on her scalp. What were they doing to her hair? If she got off the table and had bright blue hair like Lia did, she'd murder these three right now.

When the prep team finally washed the burning goo from her hair, they started to wash and clean it. Mayra sat through the numerous shampoos and scented soaps rubbed through her blonde hair, and when they finished, she was finally able to sit up. She wanted to see what they had done to her, but they simply sent her off.

"Call in the next girl when you get out there." Oceana ordered, helping Mayra slip into a full-length robe. She was still barefoot, but the ground here was so clean she didn't mind. Mayra left the prep room to go sit with the other tribute girls and wait for their stylist to arrive. As she stepped through the door, she heard a surprised gasp from the three girls sitting there, waiting. She looked up; they were all staring at her. What had the prep team done to her? She told Nenna to go in next, not wanting to deal with her right now. Lunara looked the most surprised of the three, and when Mayra sat down, Lunara ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's so bright," she said. Mayra looked over her shoulder at her hair. She was right. That goo that Lia had used must've made her hair even more golden than it already was. It was almost glowing, with the light bouncing off of it. Her skin felt soft and smooth to the touch without the hair roughing it up. They'd done well.

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

"I was excited. The picture the set us showed her having really long hair for me to play with, not this mess." Fiona really disliked Tila, the member of her prep team that was supposed to work on her hair. _Sorry, but I had to feed my family, so I sold it to a wigmaker for the Capitol_, she thought back at her viciously. Fiona had sat quietly and taken the pain of the three of them pulling the hair from her limbs and rubbing off layers of skin from her hands and feet. Now one of them was complaining that she couldn't 'play' with her hair. Well good, Fiona didn't want that. She wanted the group to go away, but instead, she saw Jaylene dig out a large hand-held razor. The blades started up as she flicked the switch, and Tila took it from her and brought it down on Fiona's head. _My hair is already too short!_ She screamed in her head as she saw hair hit the floor. Her hand shot up to her head, but it was smacked down by Smalley, the third member of her prep team. She'd have to wait until they finished and sent her away to see how bald she was. Was this Tila's way of getting back at her for not giving her hair to play with? She'd cut it all off so Fiona looked like a boy?

She knew they did a good job of making tributes look good, as she'd been the second tribute to come in for torture. She'd seen Gustin go first for the guys, and when he'd come back out, his hair and messy chin scruff had been neatly cropped to make his face seem stronger. He looked almost like a completely different person.

After the whole ordeal about her hair, Smalley and Jaylene went to work on her hands and feet, carefully sculpting, polishing, and painting each individual nail. It was painless, so Fiona was finally able to enjoy this pampering. She wondered if the guys had to go through anything more than a simple haircut. _Lucky_.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

"Can you please not touch my hair?" Peter asked, sounding a tad bit rude. Efficus, one of his prep team members, put her hand back down to her side, looking a little disappointed. Peter knew how he wanted to look, and his hair was already at that point. It was perfect.

"I just need my skin looking better," he said, wanting to help them get their job done quicker. Prudence pulled out a small bin with soaps and scrubbing brushes, and the three of them got to work. It hurt more than Peter had expected. Why were they pressing down this hard? They only needed to make him look good, not take off five layers of his skin. He saw his arms redden as they moved down his body to his chest and then to his legs. He had no problem with lying here naked for them. He wished, though, that they wouldn't have scrubbed so hard. What if the redness didn't go away by tonight. The Capitol would think he was this disgusting itchy person, and not the Victor he truly was. He'd lose sponsors.

"You have something for the redness, right?" he asked Efficus. She didn't look too pleased with him, but knelt down and pulled out a large bottle. She squeezed its contents into her tiny hands and began working it into his arms and chest. The red coloring went away almost immediately, and the pain subsided. This was more like it. Before he could sit up, the small, violet tinted woman forced his head back and started tweezing at his face. She plucked from his eyebrows, his nose and his chin. Then, with little warning, she motioned for Eziquel and Prudence, and they pinned him to the table. Peter's natural reaction was to try and free himself, but they were experienced at holding a tribute down.

"Calm down, mister Cooper. I'm only slicking your hair back. It's a mess." He had told her _no_ to touching his hair, but, with her hands lathered in oil, she continued to pull back on his head. Finally, they released him. He grabbed his robe and stormed from the room, not giving them a chance to do anything else. He sent Kai in as the next tribute. _Let them play with someone else_, he thought as he sat down to wait for the stylist.

**Aurelie Dranson, D10**

"You need to hold still, Aurelie," said Dex, weaving his slim fingers through her long hair. They'd just died it, to give it a richer chestnut color, and Dex said that her stylist, Carcuss, wanted all the girls to have what he had called a 'fish-tale'. She figured it had something to do with her hair, and it was hurting as Dex tugged. Cinnamon and Serene were rubbing scented lotion into her legs, relieving the burn of peeling the hair away. She was used to the feelings of burns, having been burned by a branding iron more than once in her time working on the farms. But this was a stinging burn, not a numbing burn. As Dex finished with her hair, she reached back to feel what he had done. It felt like a braid, just done in a weird way. And her hair felt almost unnaturally smooth. What had they put in her hair to get rid of all the frizz? As they finished, they let her put on her robe and go join the other girls out in the waiting room. Aurelie had been the third girl to go in, and when she got back she saw that all of the boys were already finished. She wished that the girls didn't have to go through so much more prepping than the boys. They didn't have a look on their face like they'd just gone through hell.

Aurelie took a seat between Valeria and Casson. All of the boys had the same hairstyle, the same way the girls all shared one. They all had their hair swept off to one side of their heads, which looked a little odd to Aurelie. _It was the Capitol_, she thought. She noticed that she hadn't been the only one to undergo having their hair dyed. Vincent's hair looked even more black than usual, and Casson's blonde head had a tinge of orangey-brown to it. She liked the new colors; they fit the boys better than the natural color.

Aurelie sat with her group in silence, waiting on Yvaine, who had been last to undergo prepping.

**Aaron Sierra, D3**

Aaron was the first male tribute from Three called in for Prepping. He didn't know what to expected. As he entered the room, he was instantly mobbed by two small women and a man. The women undressed him, against his will, while the man – he'd heard him called Cordelius – offered him a thin robe. The group ushered him onto a table and began working.

Aaron could hear muffled yelps of pain coming from another room, and figured it to be Emmia, who had been called first for the girls. Aaron gasped as one of the women, Alee, plucked hair from above his eyes with two tiny tweezers. She pulled from the bridge of his nose and from his jaw line, too. The other woman, Hariette, went to work on removing the top layer of skin from all over his body. _That_ hurt. As Alee pulled away, Aaron rubbed at his now sore face. She came back with a small tube of cream that she and Hariette rubbed into his aching skin. The pain disappeared almost instantly.

"Thank you," he said to the prep team as they continued to work. None of them responded to him. Cordelius started working on his hair, trimming with scissors in both hands and at a very fast pace. Aaron was nervous that he wouldn't recognize himself when the team was done with him. He wondered what costumes their stylists had planned for them. He hoped they didn't have to go into the parade looking like an eight person group of idiots.

**Haden Plutoran, D12**

Haden felt a breeze on his neck. They'd chopped his hair too short for his liking. Before, he'd been able to tie it up behind his head, and now he'd have to deal with strands of it falling in his face. It hardly reached his nose, and they'd done it up in a swoop on his head. It made him look older than he was, and it looked good, but when all the product came out and Haden was thrown into the arena, he'd be stuck with it blowing and itching at his face.

"Will you stop rubbing? You will make the skin red again," snapped Tayler, pulling his hand off of his bare neck. She told him that they were finished and that he could return to the holding room. Haden had been the last guy to go into prepping, so everyone else was waiting for him to finish up. The only one left in the Prep room was Ula. When she was finished, they would all be brought to meet with their stylists, who would help dress them for the parade set to start in just a few hours.

"Whoa." Little Evie ran up to Haden. "Your hair is gone!" Haden still hadn't actually seen what he looked like, but apparently, it was enough to shock the six people sitting before him.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Whytt. "How much did they chop off?"

"Too much, I'm going to need to ask for a headband to keep it out of my face." Haden joked. He sat down with the rest of the tributes and waited until Ula was done so they could meet their Stylists.

* * *

**Here it is. The first chapter of the Tribute's time in the Capitol. I thought this would be a good chapter length. If you feel it should be longer and shorter, reviews and critiques are, of course, always appreciated. I'll probably do one more of these Prep chapters, and then move onto the Tribute Parade, which will be seen through the eyes of not just any regular Capitol Citizens, but through the eyes of Master of Ceremonies, and possibly the Gamemakers as they watch live.**


	39. Prepping: Part Two

**Elle Lester**

Elle sat and tried not to resist as the prep team pulled at her hair, weaving into a beautiful, yet paiful, updo. Whenever she visited the Capitol, she allowed Kitty, her sister-in-law, to play with her hair, so she was able to endure this. She'd hear that Two was one of only three districts who weren't putting their tributes' hair in identical styles. She'd seen Luna and Galinda's hair. Luna wore beautiful flowing waves, while Galinda's hair was done up in a high bun atop her head. The boys all had simple hairstyles, but they were still different.

Elle was brought back when she felt a stinging on her arms, legs, and neck. It really hurt.

"What is that?" she asked. One of the members of her prep team, Hazel, placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"It's just a nourishing scrub. It's stinging because it'll help us rejuvenate your skin by removing a layer of dead skin." He said it confidently. Elle was thankful that the trio was being kind to her. After a few more minutes of holding still through the stinging, they finally scrubbed the gel off of her. The scrubbing hurt as well, but as Sally and Pride scrubbed, Hazel went over her skin with a cooling balm, and in that moment, she loved the man. When they finished, she was allowed to sit up and robe before being led back out to the holding room.

Elle wasn't a fan of the way the tributes looked at her. She knew their reasons. Not only was she _not_ a part of their elitist group, she was well known as the girl who was close with the Capitol. The only face that wasn't hostile towards here was, oddly, Paxton's. She remembered his cousin telling her that he was supposed to ally with her. But could Elle trust a girl who was a Career, and known now for backing out of the games? Could she trust Paxton? Elle would have to trust her judgment over the next few days. She knew that she'd need help to stay alive in the arena, but would the help have to come from him?

**Mitchell Descosne**

Mitchell groaned in discomfort as Gia combed through his hair. She was trying to make something decent of the curly mess, and it was taking a while. Ly had a tough bristled brush in each hand, rubbing his skin raw. He knew that every tribute went through this, so he tried his hardest not to be that one tribute who complained all the way through. These three would be asked questions by high standing Capitol citizens, and if he made himself out to be weak in front of them, they would pay it forward and possibly lose him any sponsors he currently had.

"I think he's as ready as we'll be able to get him." Said Char, trying to get the comb away from Gia. She relinquished it to the older woman, begrudgingly, and went to grab Mitchell's robe.

"Go wait with the others, we'll go call Lindal and Siobhan and tell her them you're ready." Mitchell went back to the holding room and waited with the other tributes. Kariette was poking fun at Marshall, who looked odd in his formal do. Kariette, even though she was younger like Marshall, looked very grown-up after her time with the prep teams. Mitchell sat down next to Kieran. They'd agreed to be allies in the arena. All of Six was planning to stick together, but eventually, when the numbers dwindled, they would have to split apart. If they made it that long, that was. Mitchell looked around, wondering if anyone in this group would die in those first few minutes of the games.

"Welcome, tributes!" He heard someone call from the other side of the room, when he looked up, he saw the stylists. Lindal styled for the girls, so they followed her from the room, while Siobhan directed the boys down a separate hallway.

Siobhan looked as if she was in her late twenties or very early thirties, but from what he'd seen of the Capitol so far, aging wasn't a very popular thing. Still, Siobhan looked natural under her lightly tinted skin. Her hair reached down to her knees. Each curled gradated from the normal black to a bright, random color. Each one was different. Mitchell was glad the prep team hadn't done anything _that_ extreme.

As they reached another room, about two levels below where they had been, Siobhan closed the door and ordered them to strip. Each one hesitated in taking off their robe, but Mitchell saw four costumes hanging on the wall. They were underneath a covering, but they very definitely the chariot costumes. He removed his robe, and Siobhan brought over the first of the four costumes.

"I hope I've done District Six proud with these," she said happily.

**Alpha Wild**

Alpha and the other girls followed their stylist, Maricella, down to the Costume Room. What would they look like? Maricella was new to being a stylist, as this was her first year. Alpha begged silently that the costumes would look decent.

She had to force herself not to play with her hair as they walked. The prep team hadn't let her see it yet, but she saw the other three girls in long waves that glittered as they passed under the overhead lights.

In the Costume room, Alpha gasped at the sight of the costumes. They were gorgeous! Four dresses hung on the wall, shimmering with each movement Alpha made. Maricella smiled at the girls' reaction to her designs. She took them down off the wall and handed the dresses to the girls. Alpha took hers, disrobed, and tried slipping into the gown. It was tighter than she'd expected. Eventually, Maricella had to go around to each one of them and help them dress. When they were all in their chariot costumes, Maricella called in the prep team to do last minute touches.

**Bren Wrane**

"You'll want to hold onto this bar," said Isata, pointing to the bar in front of me, "and wave with your other hand. I want all of you waving. You too, ladies." The woman stepped back down off of the Chariot. "Don't shake your head too much, or the headdresses will fall." Bren looked up at the grain-made wreath crown that was laid in his hair. Every tribute from Nine had a similar one. The costumes seamed to be woven out of grain stalks, but it wasn't actually grain. He didn't have words to describe the material, but it wrapped around him, from the waist down and across his collarbone and arms. The girls were in dresses of the same design.

Bren watched as the first two chariots – with so may tributes, each district had two chariots – started moving forward. The parade was starting.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. It was hard to continue with the prepping and not make it too repetitive. I couldn't really drag it out anymore without actually getting into the tribute parade. The next chapter will be the tribute Parade, and I'm going to do it from the POV of Finneon Flamecrest, accompanied by the two top Gamemakers, the Head and Asst Head. It should be up by tomorrow.**


	40. The Tribute Parade: Part One

**Finneon Flamecrest**

"And here we are tonight with the starting point of everyone's favorite celebration, The Annual Hunger Games. Tonight, we present to you the Tributes of the Fourth Quarter Quell. The Tributes are ready. The Chariots are in position. The Crowd is anxiously waiting to meet the ninety-six, I repeat _ninety-six_ tributes, chosen to take place in the Quarter Quell. My guests this evening are two of the most important people behind the games, other than myself, that is. Welcome, Head Gamemaker Wayland Hightower and Assistant Head Gamemaker Wilowa Topaz." Finneon shook hands with the Gamemakers.

"It's an honor to be here again, Finneon." Said Wayland, readjusting his purple Gamemaker robes. "I'm sure Wilowa is enjoying her new view of the parade, this being her first year as Assistant."

"Yes, it's truly a delight." Said the woman.

"Well, before the tributes arrive, are there any hints you can give the audience about the arena this year. Surely there will be some exciting twist?"

"I'm sorry," laughed Wayland, "but we want the games to be a surprise for all. It will make them more exciting."

"Understandable. Now, I'm receiving word that the first chariots are in position. Let's get the parade started, shall we?" Finneon motioned to the large monitor behind them, which would be airing the Parade. Finneon watched as the first two chariots, the ones carrying the Tributes of District One, started out of the entranceway to the mile long road leading up to the City Circle.

"Okay, so the girls have come out first." Started Finneon. "From left to right we have Miss Alpha Wild, Miss Shine Lumenis, Miss Cubic Zirconia, and Miss Star Cyrus. If you folks at home think this girl looks familiar, it's because she the spitting image of her mother, Topaz Emillio, a former Victor of the Games. Her father was also a Victor as well, if you remember Blaze Cyrus. What are your opinions of the girls from One this year, Wayland?"

"Katrina never disappoints in her styling choices, but these gowns were designed by newcomer Maricella Olsana. Her choices are divine. The costumes and the shine in the hair represent the district perfectly. Those gowns they are wearing…are they glowing? Anyway, the tributes from One are always strong contenders in the Games, so these ladies shouldn't be considered easy competition."

"Here come the boys," exclaimed Wilowa. "Katrina has done it again. They look superb. Who do we have here, Finneon?"

"Here we have Cassio Marony. He's also from a family of Victors. His sister, Kari, was our winner last year, and now her little brother is following in her footsteps. Beside him we have Glint McCray, Luxe Cressa, and finally Bronze Nexton." Finneon slid his fingers across a small screen sitting before him, and the giant screen behind him zoomed in close on the chariot and the tributes.

"I love the names of the District One tributes. Always so…unique," said Wilowa, eyeing the chariot as it passed their balcony. District Two had just entered onto the road.

**Capitol Citizen Rosalyn Jillings**

"Mother, look at the girls in that chariot!" called the woman's eight-year-old daughter. She'd been bringing her to the parade for the past three years, once she had started watching the games. She looked down from her seat at the girls from district Two. They wore long golden robes with large shining black shoulder pads and headdresses. They looked different from the tributes of One in that each costume ad hairstyle was slightly different. The shoulders on each outfit were styled into a different shape. One was curled, another a square geometric pattern. Rosalyn loved seeing the beautiful work created by the stylists every year.

People threw roses down to the chariots. Everyone was given a handful when they took their seats, and throwing them was tradition to honor the tributes. Her daughter had thrown all but one already, and Rosalyn felt she'd end up handing her own roses to her daughter. They'd be gone by the time Four arrived, no matter what.

The boys arrived wearing robes of an opposite color scheme, black robes with gold shoulder pads and headdresses. Rosalyn personally liked the boys' costumes better. One of them tried grabbing roses as they were thrown. She heard Finneon over the sound system calling him Peter Cooper, son of Robert and Anastasia Cooper. Rosalyn was surprised by how many former Victors had children in the Games this year. She loved it. Everyone loved a good family legacy.

**Finneon Flamecrest**

"Now, here comes District Three, and…wow, look at those costumes!" He zoomed in on the chariots. Every tribute wore a matching dark blue body suit, with tapered silver rods sticking out all over. Small bolts of electricity sparked between the tributes, as hey were standing very close together.

"Poleona and Cimone have done a _fantastic_ job this year. Better than anything I've seen of theirs before." Wayland used his binoculars to get a closer look at the tributes. "Now for the girls, we have…" He allowed a lead for Finneon to pick up.

"Miss Alyssandra Collyn, Tinkra Bram, Little Danice Holmes, and Emmia Gingrass. Now, we have a volunteer from Three this year, something we haven't seen in a long time."

"To Miss Gingrass, we solute your courage," interjected Wilowa, holding up her flute of champagne. "Who do we have for the boys this year?" she asked Finneon as their chariot emerged.

"We have Warner Brackson, on the left, and then Guier Coriente, Veris Sphene, and Aaron Sierra. You'll notice that the name Sierra sounds familiar, and that's because Aaron is the son of District Three's mayor. We have a lot of high society tributes this year."

"Yes," said Wayland, "it will make for an interesting set of games. As you know, we are allowing two winners this year. Who do you feel Aaron would be best to ally with, Finneon?"

"Hmm, well, the best choice would be someone from your own district who is strong or smart. We haven't seen much of these tributes yet, so I'll answer that question in a little while, Head Gamemaker. Right now, let's welcome the ladies of District Four."

"District Four has always been a favorite of mine when it comes to the Parade," said Wilowa, "Something about the flow of their outfits is just mystical."

"Well, mystical is a good word to describe it. Look at these girls. We have Nenna Charber, Thalassa Pearl, the sister of Netta Pearl. Then there's Mayra Rienne, and Lunara Scheff. Such beautiful young ladies. Four has always been a strong district in the games."

"Statistically, Four places in the top three when it comes to producing Victors," said Wayland. "And who do we have to thank for the eye-catching outfits of Four this year?"

"Yes, we have two new stylists this year. Pandora Ryan styled the girls out there, and she had definitely made a lasting impression." Finneon zoomed the cameras on the outfits. Each girl wore a small top and a long, flowing skirt with ribbons and beads of colors that looked like ocean waves as the chariot moved forward.

The boys were dressed similarly, with the ribbons flowing from their belts and a lack of a shirt. The stylist knew she could get away with showing off the physique of the tributes.

**Capitol Citizen Girard Salvatore**

Girard wasn't too thrilled by the District five outfits. They all wore shiny black body suits that he guessed were meant to represent oil and a flowing cape of the same material. They were just blah. Well, the tributes looked _good_, obviously, but compared to some of the other costumes he'd seen, these were just sub par. They waved as their chariots proceeded to the President's manor, but they didn't get nearly as many roses as some of the other tributes.

District Six was another story. Each tribute was suited in a skintight grey suit with blue striped running up their bodies, and along those stripes were flickering lights. It reminded him of the trains. A perfect representation, in Girard's opinion. He threw two roses for these tributes, one for each chariot full of Six's tributes. He didn't catch any names as Finneon announced them, but he wished he had as their chariots moved out of his line of sight, heading for the City Circle.

* * *

**I'll have the rest of the chariot rides posted later today. Every reader gets a free 250 points to sponsor with. Please, no favoritism. Vote based on what you feel is the best tribute costumes. If you want to be as fair as possible, wait until I've posted the Tribute Parade chapter for Districts 7-12. After that then I'll start accepting the 250 sponsor points. Don't forget about the tribute poll on my profile. It will stay up until the Games begin. Also, I love reviews. You guys are awesome - Sarah :)**


	41. The Tribute Parade: Part Two

**Finneon Flamecrest**

"Let's take a look at the tributes of District Seven. We have the girls' chariot coming down the road first. There on the left is Mykal Duncan, and then Mariposa Dulark, Alaine Tulette, and Rachel Beta." Finneon said.

"Beta…as in Colin Beta's girl?" asked Wilowa. Finneon nodded assent.

"Yes, we now have five tributes in the Quell who are relatives of past Victors? Are we looking at a future alliance here? Anyway, the tributes are being styled by Lexington this year. You may remember him as a stylist for One, but apparently, he'd been hoping for Seven, so when the opening became available, he switched over. So, welcome back, Lexington, to a new district. Laurathyl is styling the boys of Seven this year. For them we have Carson Saller, Jansen Redwood, Brantley Nuze, and Reyes Keldon. What do you think of their costumes this year, Wilowa?"

Wilowa focused in on the costumes for the tributes. "I feel the theme works better for the ladies this year." She pointed at one of the tribute girls, who was dressed in a brown bodysuit with false willow branches hanging down and blowing in the breeze. They were beautiful to watch in motion. "I feel that the willow is a very feminine looking tree, and the boys would have been better suited with a stronger looking tree to personify. Don't you think?"

"A brilliant idea, Wilowa," said Finneon, smiling wildly. He looked out at the tributes, watching as they waved to the crowd. "Mister Keldon looks like he could bring some tough competition from Seven."

"Yes. Never count a tribute out until you see them in the arena." Wayland addressed the crowd. "And look, here comes district Eight."

Finneon watched the district Eight chariots come into view. They always had beautiful outfits, coming from the Textile District. Eight could pull of anything, as their export was _clothing_. The girls wore light purple bustier-like tops and large tulle skirts. Finneon, whose favorite color _was_ purple, loved them. Wayland, however, expressed his dislike.

"I'm not so sure these costumes represent Eight. They look as if they are representing a district known for dancing, not textiles."

"My dear friend, that is where you are wrong." Finneon smiled at the outfits once more. The boys had come out wearing silver suits with the same light purple vest and silk accents. Not as impressive as the girls, but still very elegantly dressed. "Their stylists are showing us the variety of textiles that are manufactured in Eight in a way that is very sophisticate. I, personally, love these outfits. Let's hear it for the tributes of Eight, ladies and gentlemen. Cicenna Arlenos, Marcell Owens, Laurel Stitch, and…" Finneon froze, not out of fear, but of surprise. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have another daughter of Colin Beta here tonight, competing for District Eight., miss Sarah Beta." The crowd rose to its feet in excitement. "For the boys, we have Carsander Amell, Alaric Nevynne, Guerard Willam, and Ellias Mirones! Give it up for your tributes of district Eight!" Finneon zoomed to show the crowd throwing a good amount of roses for these tributes.

**Capitol Citizen Frado Everett**

Frado watched as the tributes from Nine appeared. The costumes appeared to be made of metal, but from the size of them, Frado figured metal would be too heavy.

Each tribute was woven with golden stalks of grain, winding up their bodies. He noticed that the male tributes all looked slightly uncomfortable in the fact that their costumes had no top, just a bottom and arm coverings. Each one wore a circlet of grain in their hair. It was beautiful to look at. He couldn't wait for the stylist interviews, hoping that Azealeah and Isata would tell everyone the material used to make the outfits. With the amount of roses he saw being thrown for the tributes of Nine, Frado felt the stylists may have created a new trend in the Capitol. As they past his seat, he heard their names called out o the sound system. Giana Thegron, Sloan Nyval, Amber Stalk, Aleah Marcus. Bren Wrane, Damien Greyson, Jones Relling, Galvin Colt.

Frado couldn't wait to see more of them.

**Finneon Flamecrest**

"And now let's move on to District Ten, who appears to be entering the roadway now. Here for the girls we have Yvaine Oronue. A bit of trivia here, folks, lovely Yvaine lost hearing in both her ears when she was a young girl. I wonder how that will affect her in the arena." Finneon saw Wayland shake his head.

"The senses are a key part of participation in the games. I must say that this may get her killed fairly quickly, without a fighting chance." Wilowa nodded assent.

"Well, let us hope for the best for her. Now, we have Valeria Groulx, Marien Eckings, and Aurelie Dranson. For the boys, we have Casson Scealve, Nolan Hinkley, Dahl Ledorian, and finally Vincent Peresone. Gamemaker Wilowa, how do you feel about these costumes?" Finneon pointed out the costumes. Each tribute was dressed in a black body suit, with small white dots forming intricate patterns all over. Horns adorned each one of their heads.

"Well, I have to admit, when it comes to styling a costume that both represents the district _and_ looks extravagant, I believe Ten has the hardest time. It's hard to make cows appealing, but Raevyn and Anoris did a wonderful job this year. They look terrific."

"I agree completely," said Wayland, mimicking the motion of throwing a rose. Finneon laughed.

"District Ten, everybody, and may the odds be _ever_ in their favor. Now, here comes District Eleven. The girls are up first, and we have here Miss Juniper Preen, Miss Theresa Braze, Miss Tawny Hestion, and little Aprila Mantra. Tell me, Wayland, what do you feel is the best way for a younger tribute like Aprila has for making it far in the games. We've only ever had one twelve-year-old winner, if you'll remember Ewyn Conway of District Seven, winner of the 39th Games."

"I'd have to say she should look into how he won his games. For smaller tributes, it seems stealth and cunning are better to have than strength. Miss Mantra looks very small, so let's all hope she has a brilliant mind under that cute little head." Finneon cut away to show the tributes, each one wrapped in grapevines. The girls had vines wrapped in their hair to hold it up. "And let's hear it for the boys of Eleven, Misters Niko Whiatt, Jasper Altone, Macen McGrathe, and Anton Corathas."

**Capitol Citizen Henri Jaqueard**

Henri was in awe of the costumes from Twelve. The stylists had made a drastic change from the usual black, in representation of coal. The tributes were all dressed in bright yellow, with feathers flowing behind them like a tail. Each one had a pointed, beak-like featured on their face. He heard the commentators bellow their excitement over the speakers.

"Finneon, what do you suppose the stylists had in mind when the chose the color yellow? I'd never seen yellow coal before," he heard the female gamemaker say. Finneon only laughed.

"My dear Wilowa, I believe they are canaries, a miner's lifeline down in the mines. Canaries are songbirds, and when the air was too harmful, they would stop singing and the miner's would know to leave the caverns. Canaries are a symbol of life for the people of District Twelve, so I consider this an ingenious choice of costume. I'd love to present the tributes of Twelve. Haelle Windsor, Ula Leeky, Evie-Ellen Corona, Minnia Mitchall, Haden Plutoran, Lawson Charion, Whytt Ulric, and Parker Dust!

"And there you have it folks, your tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games and your Fourth Quarter Quell. I'm Finneon Flamecrest saying for all of us up here, goodnight. We'll see you in a few days to announce the tributes' training scores and to interview their stylists."

* * *

**Okay, so here are your tributes. I'm ow accepting sponsor points from the free 250 given to every reader. Did you like the way these two chapters were set up, with both Finneon's POV ad the POV of random Capitol Citizens? Which District had the best costumes? The next chapter will show the tributes' first night in their apartments in the Tribute Center. The games are approaching quickly. Alliances will start to form, and I'll be able to post the list as they do. Thanks again for reading. - Sarah.**

* * *

**Also, I'm all set on Stylists. I only need Gamemakers now, and, please, no sending submissions through reviews. PM only. I won't accept any more submissions through reviews. **


	42. The First Night

**Shine Lumenis, D1**

Shine laughed as the chariot pulled into the Tribute Center and they were allowed to get off. She gripped tightly at the two roses she caught during the parade. Luckily they didn't have any thorns.

"Did you see District Five?" she asked Cubic, who also had an amused look on her face. She nodded, stifling a laugh as the chariots from Five pulled into the buildings floor level. "Can you say boring. Their stylists must know these tributes don't have a chance, so they didn't put in as much effort." Shine stared down at her own shimmering gown, thankful that her stylist was brilliant.. The tributes from Five looks as if they'd been thrown into whatever costumes had been lying around.

"Ladies," called Maricella. "I need to you follow me so can change out of those costumes. Then you can go to your Floor." Shine followed Maricella through a side door. She caught the eye of one of the other careers, one of the boys from Four, as she passed. She kept her face friendly, not wanting to cost herself an alliance with Four.

In the waiting room, Shine stripped out of her chariot gown, with a little help from Maricella, and changed into the silvery-grey tunic and black pants provided for each of the girls. Maricella called in the prep team, who stripped the shimmering dust from their hair and washed it back to normal.

They left through a side door in the waiting room, and Shine found that it lead to the boys' waiting room. They had on the same outfits as the girls. The woman she figured to be the other Stylist, Katrina, led them all through another side door. In the hallway, Shine saw the training room off to their right. She'd be able to use it tomorrow, and she was excited. She couldn't see the Gamemaker's balcony, but that was probably just because of the angle of the window.

The hallway led to a room with multiple elevators. Shine would have guessed that each one was for a different district, until she realized that there were only six of them. Katrina led them onto an elevator to their right, but as Shine was about to board, she was stopped by Maricella.

"I'm sorry dear, only eight at a time. Safety reasons. Use another one. You too, Bronze. Go to floor one ad we'll wait for you before we go into the apartment." The door closed in Shine's face, and she and Bronze were forced to board the next available elevator.

Their company for the ride was one of the male tributes from Four – he introduced himself as Ronan – and multiple tributes from Six. Shine refused to acknowledge them. She only saw herself, Bronze, and Ronan in the elevator. When the light froze on the number one, the door opened to reveal her party waiting by a large door. She and Bronze left the cramped space to join them. Moria was waiting there, too.

"Welcome," she said, "to your new home." As if on command, the double doors swung open – only later did Shine figure out that there had been people standing there, ready to open them – and revealed the most lavish place she had ever seen. The apartment was only one floor, but there were multiple levels everywhere. The furniture was gorgeous, and all of the lights hung in intricate glass chandeliers. Moria directed everyone to their respective rooms. Shine was ecstatic right now.

**Ilenia Scrall**

Ilenia wasn't very comfortable being in an elevator with three careers. Even after two of them had gotten off, she was still left with a massive boy from four breathing down her neck. Ilenia felt a wave of relief come over her when he finally got off on his floor, and she realized something. _That boy will be fighting to kill me_. She felt herself shaking, until Jovane put her arms on her shoulders. She was glad to have Jovane here, at least.

When they arrived on the sixth floor, the rest of the tributes, stylists, mentor and escort, were there waiting. Pomeline knocked once on the doors, and they swung open.

Ilenia almost collapsed. The place was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't even respond when Pomeline asked her how she liked it. When Amber directed each tribute to their room, Ilenia broke out in a run. Her room was on the far side of the apartment, in the corner. She had two full walls made entirely of windows, and a large bed in the center of the room. Ilenia jumped into the bed, sinking in the softness of it. She froze.

This was _still_ the Capitol, and she was _still _being sent off to her death. She couldn't let herself forget that. There was a noise from the doorway. She looked up and saw a young man with pitch-black hair and beautiful eyes standing next to her bathroom. He was wearing a red tunic and pants, and his mouth was pursed in an odd way. Amber had told everyone about these people while they were on the train. Avoxes. Servants of the Capitol. Criminals who were captured. They would have their tongues cut out so that they could never speak again. Ilenia had been horrified when Amber mentioned the last part.

The man walked across the room and pulled a cord in the corner of the room. Ilenia hadn't noticed it until he pulled it. Big, soft red shades lowered over the windows. He pulled it again, and they rose up, slowly. With that, the man went and stood outside the doorway. _Would he stay there all night_? Ilenia left the shades up – who'd be able to see into her room – as her room didn't face any other tall Capitol buildings. She'd have enough privacy.

Moria called everybody out about an hour later for dinner. From her experience on the train, she'd expecting piles of food reaching up to the ceilings, but when she left her room she saw a classily set table, with small plates at each seat. What was this? Where was all the food. Ilenia sat down next to Jovane, and dug in to the food in front of her. It was gone quickly, and an Avox took her plate from her before replacing it with a new one, with more food.

Ilenia could really get used to this.

**Guerard Willam**

Guerard still remembered, and regretted, what he had done yesterday. He'd kissed his best friend, who was undeniably not gay, and then ran off. He'd hid away in a storage room and locked the door. He knew Sander wouldn't tell anybody about what had happened, but was terrified to face him again.

When they'd arrived in the Capitol, he'd made sure ever to be caught alone with him. As long as they were I a crowd, Carsander wouldn't bring it up. But now, with so much space and twelve hours with nothing to do, he was terrified that the moment had come to face his friend.

And he was right. There was a knock on the door, and before Guerard could check who it was, although he already knew, Carsander let himself in. Guerard wasn't sure what to expect. Would Sander be angry? Confused? Both? Would he never want to speak to Guerard again? Guerard hoped it wasn't that. He could only stare at his friend as he stood there, frozen. Carsander was the same way, frozen in place across the room. Guerard looked down, guiltily.

"Look, Sander…I…" He couldn't finish his statement, because Carsander grabbed his head and neck and brought Guerard's mouth to his.

The kiss didn't last long. Guerard was able to pull away, despite the hands on the back of his head holding him close. He was confused, very confused. Carsander couldn't be gay. Guerard had, for a few years now, listened to him rave about the girls he'd been with.

"Is this a dream?" was all Guerard could get out. He felt stupid the instant the words were spoken, but Carsander only laughed.

"I hope not," he said, smiling. "You don't know how much I would hate for this to be just another dream." He kissed Guerard again, and this time Guerard didn't want to pull away. The only reason he did was because of his confusion.

"You're straight, though. How can you be here with me, like this, right now, when you know that I know about Jacquia, Flora, all those girls you bragged about."

"I felt that I was alone in who I was. Like there wasn't a single man in Eight that would feel the same way about me. So, I tried as hard as I cold to be straight, and it just so happened that I was very good at it. They never meant anything to me, Guer. Everything I told you that I felt for those girls, it's what I was feeling towards _you_. And if I had known sooner, I would've dropped the act in a heartbeat so I could have you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Guerard was on the verge of crying, in happiness. "My family knew. I'd told them years ago, and that's when the beatings started. You remember? You were there when I came into school with the first bruises. My dad said it was wrong, that if I could change then he would stop. But I didn't want to change. I kept it a secret, and never acted on it, but I never changed." He wrapped his arms around Carsander, pulling himself into Sander's chest. He loved how his height was perfect in allowing him to place his head right under Sander's chin.

In this moment, the games no longer mattered. He had everything he'd ever wanted.

**Haelle Windsor**

Haelle was amazed by the view from her room. Twelve had, by far, the best apartment of any tributes. They were in the penthouse, their balcony being the roof of the building. Haelle was glad that she didn't have a fear of heights. Her room was the farthest from the balcony, so she got to walk through the main part of the apartment when she wanted to go outside. She couldn't help but feel happy, despite the situation. She'd worry about the games tomorrow, when they were in training. Right now, she just wanted to relax and enjoy this place.

When she was called to dinner, or rather fetched for dinner, by one of the Avoxes, she was glad that some people had changed from their earlier outfits. The clothes each tribute had been give to wear were bright yellow tunics and black pants, and Haelle had had enough of looking like a bird. The Capitol may have loved her canary costume, but Haelle had hated it. She felt ridiculous throughout the entire parade, although she never planned on letting anyone know. Now, Haelle was wearing a soft blue blouse with short brown pants. Every floor had a plush carpet lining, so she didn't bother with shoes. Elba didn't seem too happy about that.

Right now, she couldn't care less about trying to impress Elba. She, to everyone's surprise, got a small laugh out of Vick when he saw the look on Elba's face. It was nice to see the human under the Capitol creation.

Haelle stuffed her face, but before anyone, or…any tributes, were allowed to leave the table, Vick told them it was time to talk strategies. As much as she wanted to just go enjoy the large bed , all ready, in her room, she was glad that Vick was finally ready to help everyone.

"I want to know each one of your strengths and weaknesses, so we can work out how you'll train over the next three days. You," he pointed at Lawson, and Haelle wasn't surprised that he didn't know their names, yet. "What are you good at.?" Haelle remembered how all the tributes had agreed to form an octet alliance for the beginning of the games, and somehow Vick must've heard.

"Well, I'm strong, I guess." Lawson looked as if he was really racking his brain to think of something else. "I've been preparing to go to the Peacekeeper Academy in Two, and they require a physical test. So I guess I'm strong enough to gain admission."

"Can you swim?" asked Vick.

"No. Well, not well."

"Can you climb?"

"Yes."

The questioning continued for each tribute. Haelle gave her answers as best she could. She'd ever been in a water source large enough to be able to swim, but it didn't look too hard. At the end of his little interview, Vick quickly gave instructions.

"Okay, so obviously, train at the stations that you aren't good at. But, half of you, work on what you're best at. Show them that Twelve has the capability to win this year. Elba will be around to wake you at nine. Be ready to leave for the training room by ten. Goodnight.

_Well, that was entirely unhelpful_, Vick had told them all what they had already been planning to do. Haelle took it as saying that the plan was a good one.

* * *

**I don't know if I should do another or a few more or o more chapters like this. let me know. I'm working a little slower, because school is starting up soon, so there may be updates only every other day**


	43. Training: Day One

**Nolan Hinkley**

Nolan awoke to being blinded by the sun. Eunia had ordered the Avoxes to wake the tributes if they hadn't come out for breakfast by eight. He'd decided to sleep as much as possible, and let the Avox come, but he hadn't expected being woken up in this way. In Nolan's home in Ten, his room faced away from the morning sun, so he was able to adjust to the light before having to step into it.

He quickly dressed into his training uniform, a skintight white top and black bottoms. Each district had a different color uniform for their tributes, as an improved way of distinguishing everybody while in training. Nolan quickly ate whatever was put in front of him. Eunia pulled the plate away and ushered him to the door before he had finished.

"C'mon. It's going to be a busy day, and a crucial one." She said, pulling him along. The other tributes were already by the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. Will was with them, giving advice. Nolan could easily hear him when he entered the hall.

"Today is the first day that you'll have the chance for direct interaction with the other tributes. Show them what you can do. I'll see if anyone is willing for form an alliance, and Harry and I will help work something out for each of you. Pay attention to the survival and adaptation stations. You never know what the arena will hold, so those two are crucial." The bell chimed, signaling that the elevator had reached the floor. Luckily, no one was inside, so every tribute could fit.

The ride down to the training floor was quick, all of ten seconds. When the doors opened, Nolan saw that the room was only a third full. He saw the navy-clad tributes from Four, the green of Seven, the light grey tributes from One. Another bell chimed as the elevator next to him opened, revealing the tributes from Three, wearing dark grey.

The Head Trainer, Linielle, had all of the tributes sit while the rest arrived. Nolan sat with the others from Ten the remaining seven districts to arrive.

**Helena Jenkins**

Helena loved the idea of district colored training uniforms. Two had bronze colored tops, and she'd seen One and Four in theirs when she rode with them in the elevator to her floor last night

The doors to the elevator opened and revealed the training room. It was beautiful. She'd thought the equipment they had in Two was nice, but one weapon here could put all of those to shame. She couldn't wait to get her hands on a spear or sword. She wasn't too great with a spear, but if there was ever a time to learn and excel, it was today.

The elevator next to Helena opened to reveal the tributes of Five, wearing bright red. _The color of blood_. They had been the last to arrive, so now Linielle was able to start her speech.

"Welcome, tributes of the Fourth Quarter Quell. Here is where you will train before the games begin. The Gamemakers, this year, have a surprise for you." She pulled a card from the pocket of her jacket, opened it and read aloud. "The tributes of the Quell shall be given five days of training, rather than the normal three days, to accommodate the number of tributes present in the games this year." Helena was beyond ecstatic. Five days. Five! It would delay the games a few days, but she was excited to be able to learn more about the weapons, as there were some around the room that she hadn't seen back in Two. Linielle dismissed the tributes to visit their first stations, and Helena, along with Luna, Peter, and Kai, all rushed for the sword workstation.

As she chose her weapon, Helena saw Linielle speaking, or…writing, to the deaf girl from Ten. She sent her off through a side door. Helena was curious as to the cause, but she knew the Trainer wouldn't tell her anything. She returned to her practicing, swearing to herself that she'd find out what had happened later on that day.

**Fiona Fierry**

Fiona was with Iris and Ganch at the fire starting station. Iris picked up on the skill quickly, and continued to help Ganch while the trainer focused on Fiona. She was having difficulty getting the spark to catch on the dried plant material. Eventually, though, she got it, and was able to keep it alive for long enough as it grew. Eventually the trainer was forced to put it out, and she was left with a smoking pile of burnt grasses. They tried the knot tying station, the snare making, animal preparation, all of the survival stuff came first. Fiona felt it would be best to work with the weapons later on, when the Careers had already had their fun. Fiona was trying to avoid them at all cost.

She tried to memorize the colors that went with each district, so she could tell where everyone was from. She knew the tributes from One, Two, and Four, were in the silver, bronze, and navy uniforms, respectively. Three was in a dark grey. Six was light blue. Seven was dark green. Eight was light purple. Nine was golden. Ten was white. Eleven was light green, and Twelve was wearing all black. She figured the colors had some symbolism as to the district specialty.

She noticed a girl wearing bronze, staring at Iris from across the room. She was from Two, but she was the girl who had been Reaped. She was the girl with ties to the Capitol. Fiona remembered that Iris was also close with the people of the Capitol. Maybe they could get this girl to join in an alliance. She'd have to mention this to Max later when the tributes returned to their floors.

**Emmia Gingrass**

Emmia was horrified. She'd been at the station with the spears, trying to hit one of the dummies about twenty feet away, when a massive boy picked up a spear and landed it in the dummies head in one forceful blow. Emmia looked over at him, and wanted to scream. It was the boy from her dream, the one who had killed her. He was wearing the light grey uniform of a tribute from One. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, and walked away to another station.

Emmia found herself at the camouflaging station, where she sat next to Tinkra. She knew she wouldn't be too great at this, but it was better than having to stand next to that Career. She tried her hand at painting, swirling and dabbing mud and clay and dirt onto her arm to mimic the ground area. She'd remember to work on that later on in the days to come.

**Ember Cunsen**

Ember helped move tables together in the break room. All of the tributes were supposed to have lunch together, and all twenty-four, well…twenty-three careers were sitting together. Paxton from Two had brought along his little friend, Elle, the Capitol Girl. She sat right next to him and kept her head down most of the time. Ember would see to it that she didn't cost any of the Careers their own lives. She'd go first. Ad Paxton, too, if he got in the way.

It'd come to an agreement that the leader of the Career pack would either be Nenna, Peter, Cubic, or Ember. The four of them had decided that whoever got the highest score after the individual session with the Gamemakers would get the honor. Now Ember would have to impress. No big deal; he could win this with his eyes closed.

"Do you think we should consider taking in non-careers?" asked Lunara. She got strange glares from nearly everybody at the table. Luxe, of One, was the one who answered her.

"Why would we need to? There are so many of us, these games will be a breeze." Ember couldn't say he didn't agree with the kid, because the games _would_ be easy. It was all a matter of time though, before all of the people at this table would be dead, unless another tribute from Four was lucky enough to stay alive ad leave, a Victor, with Ember.

**Sloan Nyval**

Sloan couldn't help but stare at the Career table. They had thrown three tables together and all twenty-four of them were laughing together. She couldn't help but feel paranoid, as if they were writing out their list of who to kill first. Did they already have their game plan mapped? How long until they were targeting _her_, hunting her down like an animal for the slaughter.

"You're shaking again," said Damien. She ignored him, but tried to calm herself. Mary _had_ told her that sponsors wouldn't like it if she was constantly shaking from nerves. She wished Damien would go away. No one from Nine wanted him around. His thievery was renowned in Nine, and it had affected Sloan's family personally. He'd stolen a small locket from her house when everyone had been working. It had belonged to her mother, and was the only thing Sloan had had left of her. She couldn't prove for sure that it was Damien, but with his reputation, is was as good as proven. With the locket gone, Sloan lost her last connection to her mother, and that was unforgivable.

Sloan finished her meal in silence, listening in on the conversations going on around her. Mostly, it was smaller groups of tributes discussing the idea of alliances, and sometimes strategies. She paid close attention to those. If someone gave away crucial information, Sloan might be able to take them out easier. She didn't want to, but it was her only option at this point.

**Mariposa Dulark**

Maria was thankful for the bigger guys that had been chosen as tributes for Seven. The group had agreed to stick together as an alliance, minus Rachel and Brantley. They were going off with Rachel's little sister from Eight. Everyone had promised to be friendly to one another in the arena, so, should Maria's group run across Rachel's, they'd simply keep running. In her own group, there were still three boys of good strength, and Maria felt good about having that sort of protection.

When everyone was called back down to the training room, Maria made sure to stand so one of the boys blocked her from the eyes of the Careers, who were walking behind them. She could hear them laughing maniacally under their breath, and she wondered if they had suffered a brain injury that made the games seem like fun to them.

**Jasper Altone**

Jasper kept to himself in training. He didn't allow himself to get intimidated by the Careers when one of them followed him to a station and proceeded to show him up in the lesson. This was a time for improvement, and not for intimidation. He had to focus if he was going to be able to take out any of the Careers.

He focused on the stations with weapons that he'd be more likely to get a hold of, particularly the knives. He learned the proper technique for throwing them, and after about an hour he'd worked out how to aim them. This would be the perfect skill to use against the competition, and it was long range, so he could stay at a safe distance. He also tried his hand at archery and slingshot, with no avail in either. He worked with the weights for a few hours, toning his arms to handle weight. As he lowered the bar back to the resting position, he noticed a large climbing section and an obstacle course. He'd have to try that tomorrow, because Linielle called all the tributes back to their elevators for the night.

Back in the apartment, many of the tributes took their food back to their rooms so that could go straight to be afterward. It seemed like a good idea, because Jasper knew he'd be sore in the morning if he didn't rest, now. He took his plate, nodded his good night to Ogden and Blye, and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry that some of the POV's were so shhort. WHose POV do you wat to see featured in the next chapter? What did you think of the first day of rainng for these tributes?**


	44. Training: Day Two

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

Mykal made sure to plan which station she visited next. She wanted to always be at a station with someone new, even if it meant repeating one. She wanted to see everyone's skills. Where they excelled, where they lacked. If she could remember this, she'd know how to go about with her offense.

She stuck close to the careers. If she wasn't at the same station as some of them, she was as close as she could get. Mykal knew that they would be the biggest threat, so the sooner they were gone, the better. At the moment, she was at the knife throwing station with two from Four and three from Two. She watched their technique, and then tried to copy it. She was surprised to find that she was actually good at it. She hit every target that came at her, even if her aim wasn't exactly perfect. She'd have to be sure to get a knife at some point in the arena.

At the axe station, she excelled beyond the Careers. Reyes was there, too, and he was able to best the three tributes from One, also. One girl, the odd one of the group, with midnight black hair, swooped down on Mykal.

"Watch yourself," she said menacingly, before pulling away and moving to another station. Mykal was intimidated by her, but she wouldn't let it show.

"You alright?" asked Reyes, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She nodded, eyes still following the girl with the black hair. She heard another tribute call her Shine. Why did all the tributes from One have such stupid names? She didn't get close to any of the girls from One for the rest of the day, but she kept up her routine of tracking the careers. The only difference was that, now, Reyes kept with her, almost like a guard. Not that she needed it, but it was a nice gesture.

**Parker Dust, D12**

Parker kept close to his own district. Twelve moved as one, from station to station. Occasionally, one person would break away to stay behind and practice something, but for now, they were all trying to learn. Parker had found out that Minnia was excellent with a slingshot, and out of their group, little Evie was the best climber. Parker liked the slingshot as well, and tried his hand at archery. He was decent. If he was able to get a hold of a bow and arrows, he'd take it, but what he was best with was the swords.

He picked up a broadsword ad it just felt _right_ I his hands, as if it was made for him specifically. There were dummies laid out in an attack pattern ahead of him, and he prepared to strike. The dummies mimicked the durability and consistency of a person, so when he was able to make a deep blow into them, he felt happy. He'd be a decent threat if he could get a sword.

After he had his practice, Ula asked if they could finally try some survival techniques. The group followed her to the fire starting station, but Parker stayed behind. In a group of eight, surely not _everyone_ would need to start a fire. He wanted to practice more with his sword. There were five other tributes at the station with him, but he remained focused on his own targets, and he concentrated on how to dismember them. He imagined each one as a Career. Parker was horrified.

Who was he becoming?

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

Thalassa watched as a small girl from Eleven fell from the agility course. She'd been up on the bars about ten feet off the ground, and she'd landed flat on her back. _Lucky for her there had been a mat on the floor_, she thought. She moved the girl aside once she stood up, and showed her how it was done. She swung through the bars like nothing, and climbed her way up the first stretch of the rock wall in a matter of thirty or so seconds. The girl looked at her in shock, and backed away slowly to join one of the guys from her district over at the knot-tying station. Nenna, who had also been watching from the floor, laughed.

"Guess we won't need to worry to much about that one," she said as Thalassa landed on the ground.

"Guess not. She won't make it past day one." Thalassa watched her try, and fail, at knot tying.

"Wanna bet? I bet she'll make it two days."

"You're one. That girl is _mine_." Thalassa grinned evilly. She wondered how the Capitol betting was going. Surely that girl's odds wouldn't be too great. Thalassa figured she'd be close to, if not at the top.

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

Cicenna kept close to Sarah and her sister all day. Their reunion had made her cry. Everyone knew the inevitability. One of the Beta sisters would die, if not both. When Sarah had been working at the edible berries and plants station, Rachel had pulled her aside.

"Don't let Sarah die for me," she said sternly. Cicenna couldn't believe how mature she sounded for only being fourteen. "I know that if she wins, Seven won't, but I don't care. Please, don't let her die. I don't plan on being there the whole time for her, but I know that you can. You're from Eight, so I trust you."

"You don't trust Brantley, do you?" Cicenna asked. She had noticed Brantley keeping close to the three of them, and she assumed he'd joined their group.

"He's only in this because my dad is a Victor. He doesn't care about anything but winning, and I…" she paused for a minute to look around. There were people she didn't want hearing this. "I don't plan on letting Seven win this year. I want to take Brantley out myself, to make sure it gets done. Preferably before he can attack you or Sarah." Cicenna was shocked at how serious she was about sacrificing her own district for her sister and Cicenna. Now she couldn't back out of this. She was also a betrayer. She'd gone against Eight to save a girl actually from Seven, and not even a win for her district would ease the minds of those families of the other tributes.

"I'll get her out, just make sure you are there for her as long as possible." She watched Rachel nod and walk off. She had to be one of the bravest people Cicenna had met.

**Shantelle Lester, D2**

Elle kept with the Careers, even though she knew they didn't want her. Only Paxton ever spoke to her. She enjoyed his company. The other night, when everyone was asleep, he'd come to her room and told her their plan for the arena.

When she had been away for a while, Paxton had overheard Peter talking with Ember, Cubic, and Nenna about getting rid of her. They wanted her out of the alliance, but because of how close she and Paxton had become, they couldn't risk losing him, also. Ember was the one who suggested pretending to accept her and then taking her out in the bloodbath.

"Why are you telling me this?" she had asked him, terrified. She hadn't been sure yet whether or not she could trust him completely. He _was_ a career, after all, and he'd been friends with the other careers for years now. Why would he throw that away to help her?

"Because we need to agree on where we are going to run to." Elle was shocked. He, a trained killer, was talking about running from the bloodbath. It was usually the highlight of the games for trained tributes like him. "I'm not letting them kill you like that. So, where are we going to run?" Elle didn't know what to say.

"North? East? Towards trees? Water? Where would you feel the strongest?"

"Trees. Woods. More cover, but we'll need water."

"You'll run for the trees if there are any, if not, let's say we head East. Then you'll –"

"How will I know where East is?" He gave her a look as if saying '_are you serious'_? Elle shrugged it off. "Well, the games always start at 10am sharp, so the sun should be in the east. Look for the sun and follow it. A straight path would be best, and when you feel safe, mark it somehow."

"Like climbing a tree and putting a carving into it?"

"Exactly, that way I can find you."

"Won't you be running with me?"

"No, I'm going to be getting supplies in the bloodbath, so we can go for a bit without needing anything. I'll have to come find you later on. If I end up on the fallen count, you'll have to make it on your own." Elle couldn't help but cry. He was doing so much for her. He was risking his life for her. They'd talked before, on the train and earlier in the week, but had he really changed that much. Elle got her answer when her kissed her on the hand.

"You stay safe." He ordered softly, before walking out.

In training, they pretended if nothing had changed. Paxton acted as if he'd never overheard the conversation, and Elle pretended like she didn't know a thing, which was easy. She just had to be herself, ad hope that their plan for the bloodbath didn't work out.

**Veris Sphene, D3**

Veris kept to the stations that taught offense. He needed to know how to attack and protect himself, and he could work with the survival stations later, now that they had extra days to train. He'd spent an entire day with the knives and spears, as they were usually the most abundant weapons available in the arena. Today he had spent the morning working with archery, but it wasn't a strong suit. Now, he was on long sword. He liked it because it could keep someone at bay, and that would be good for him. Back in the apartment, he and Aaron had had the Avoxes bring them large containers of water, ad they'd been lifting together. Veris probably considered Aaron his best choice of alliance in the arena.

**Luxe Cressa, D1**

Luxe was confident in his abilities with the weapons stationed around the training room. He'd proven himself on everything back home in One, and right now, he just wanted to focus on the survival skills. The other tributes from his district had warned him against doing it too much, but he felt like they wouldn't retain the information if they didn't really focus on it. He'd been at the edible plants station, and refused to leave until he could identify everything thrown at him in under two minutes.

The trainer seemed to get tired of him after a few tries. Obviously she knew had anyone stick around this long before. Luxe glared at her whenever she asked if he really wanted another shot at it. He was determined.

**Valeria Groulx, D10**

Valeria had a huge bruise oh her shoulder that night when training ended. She falling from a rope and landed just right to leave her body aching all day long. Yvaine still hadn't been back to training. In fact, she hadn't been seen by anyone since Linielle called her away yesterday morning.

Valeria walked over to her door, which was shut, and walked inside.

"Door closed means no company, didn't you know?" Valeria jumped. Yvaine was lying in her bed, facing the windows that overlooked the Capitol.

"How…how did you know I came in?"

"I heard you," she said, and Valeria nearly screamed. She ran to Yvaine, and realized her head was bandaged tightly around both ears.

"What? What happened?"

"A very generous sponsor, who gave me the option to have the operation or go through training." Valeria could hear the slur in her words when she spoke, but she was doing amazingly well. Valeria hugged her friend, but she moaned in slight pain, and Valeria back away.

"So no training? Isn't that dangerous."

"Val…I. Can. Hear. You. You don't understand what this means to me after all these years. Of course I'd pick this over training."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, but if you tell them, don't let them in here. I have to rest so they can clean me up by the night of the interviews." Valeria left it at that. She was still in shock. If a sponsor had been willing to do that for Yvaine before the games even started, what would happen for the rest of them?

* * *

**So what do you think of the chapter? What do you think of Mykal's almost alliance with Reyes? Is he interested in her? Are the games already changing Parker? Is Thalassa being too cocky? Is Cicenna making the right choice in the Betas over Eight? Can Elle trust Paxton and the possible feelings he may have? Are Veris and Luxe being smart in there training strategies? What do you think about Yvaine being able to HEAR? **

**Her procedure cost 1000 SP. Her 'generous sponsor was able to gather friends and get her 880 points, so the remaining points come out of the District Pool. I'll post all 'purchases' on the Meet Your Tributes chapter (Chapter 3).**

**Can you tell which POV was my favorite to write for this chapter and which ones I felt a little uninspired for? Review, please? I feed off reviews, they make me write faster.**


	45. Stylist Interviews: Part One

**Finneon Flamecrest**

"Welcome, welcome all. Tonight we will be interviewing your Stylists, finding out the thoughts behind those breathtaking parade outfits. Let's welcome them to the stage, shall we?" Finneon waved at the curtain behind him, which lifted up, revealing the twenty-four stylists, dressed in their district colors. They waved to the crowd, and the crowd responded with roaring cheers. On Finneon's cue, they all left eh stage, except for two women, both dressed in light silver dresses. Maricella and Katrina sat down with the Master of Ceremonies.

"Welcome, Miss Olsana, and Miss Elliot. A pleasure to have you with us tonight." Maricella nodded her thanks, and Katrina laughed, holding out her left hand for Finneon.

. "It's Lester, now, Finneon." He admired her ring.

"Ah yes. I had heard. His sister is, in fact, one of the tributes this year from District Two, is she not?" The _he_ he was referring to was the highly publicized man that Katrina had married just under a year ago, Royce Lester. She, as a favorite amongst the Stylists, was given a fully funded Capitol wedding. Finneon remembered meeting Katrina's new sister-in-law.

"I'm rooting for her, but I won't let it get in the way of doing my job." Katrina said quickly, avoiding his eyes with that response. He changed the subject quickly. The audience did not want a negative tone in these interviews.

"Maricella. This is your first year as a stylist for the games. How does it feel getting to work with the great Katrina _Lester_?" The audience laughed at his emphasis on her new name.

"It's an honor," said the smaller of the two women. "I've been a fan of Katrina's from the moment I saw her first designs." Katrina thanked her quickly before Finneon moved on.

"Now, let's talk about those costumes. Gorgeous, I must say. How did you two manage to make your tributes shine like that?"

"Each outfit is actually a few thousand separate piece of material all sewn together, so it can move more, and as each pieces gets the right angle, you'll get that sparkle." Maricella looked proud of herself as she spoke.

"Yes, each outfit is meant to represent diamonds, with thousands of sparkling facets. A genius idea on Maricella's part," added Katrina, beaming as the costumes were shown on the screen behind them. The audience applauded, and Katrina and Maricella took their leave from the stage.

"Let's welcome now, Mister Alejandro Dominic and Miss Flair Stone. The audience rose to their feet to greet the stylists from Two. Flair took the seat closest to Finneon.

"Welcome, Alejandro and young Miss Stone. It is your first year with us. I'm sure Alejandro is showing you the ropes well enough." The young girl, only a teenager herself, smiled brightly.

"She is a protégé. A brilliant mind. I hand picked her from the applicants because of her talent, and it will only grow as the years go on." Alejandro sounded pleased. He wrapped an arm around the girl, and she laughed.

"He's just happy because the designs were loved by everyone this year, am I right?" Flair addressed the audience, who cheered.

"Well of course, look at them. I have to say these are simply breathtaking. Many years the Stylists for Two have gone for a tougher look to fit the tributes, but you, my friends, have done beautiful work, mimicking the flow of molten metal, I'm assuming?" Alejandro nodded.

"It was a joint idea, but it was Flair's idea to have the tributes wear alternating colors. As I've already said, a brilliant mind," he said.

"I can say for all of us that we look forward to seeing more of you, miss Stone. And thank you, Alejandro, for another wonderful year of designs." The Stylists left the stage, and Finneon welcomed the two women styling for Three.

Cimone and Poleona took their seats with Finneon.

"Ladies, what was your idea behind the costumes this year?" Finneon had loved their work, bringing real electricity, and the danger factor, to the parade. Cimone explained that the factories both used and put out so much electricity, that it was an easy choice for the theme of the costume.

"We worked together to come up with the design. It was especially challenging this year." Finneon asked how they went about with the actual construction of the costumes, and how they made the wiring safe. When the interview ended, he hugged each of them and they made their way back stage, allowing for the Stylists from Four to take their seats out on the stage.

"Miss Eramon, you designed the costumes for the boys, this year. No shirts?" Eramon laughed.

"Well, there used to be a top portion to the costumes, but since we're given photos and measurements for final tweaks once the tributes are Reaped, I decided against them. The boys from Four are all strong, and I saw it in their best interest to remove the top."

"Well, according to the response we got from the crowd last night when they arrived, I think I can say your plan was a success." The women laughed. "Now, whose idea was it behind the costumes this year?"

"The first concepts were mine," said Eramon, "but we worked together on the final designs." Finneon continued to talk about the ingenious idea of using ribbon to represent moving water. Both women ate up his compliments. When it was their time to leave, Pandora jokingly begged Finneon to allow them to stay. He and the audience laughed, and the women styling for Four left the room.

"Let's welcome Royal and Darcy, your stylists for District Five!" Finneon exclaimed as the pair joined him. Royal walked over in very tiny steps, due to her overly tall shoes. They both hugged him before taking their seats. He talked with them about their designs. Neither of the women were pleased with how the audience perceived the costumes.

"Without oil, nothing here in the Capitol would be possible," said Darcy. "It's a staple for our society. We wanted to pay tribute to that with the tributes this year." Royal was more silent. She looked a little hurt by the reactions to her designs.

"I personally am not a fan of simple black, but I can appreciate the beauty in it," she said as the designs were shown on the giant screen. "I think they looked fantastic."

"Of course they did. Your designs are always amazing." Said Finneon, trying to alleviate the awkwardness of talking about the not-so-favorite designs. They talked a bit more about some of the tributes, and about the quell, and then the timer chimed out, signaling the end of their time. The women stood up and exited the stage.

The Stylists for District Six, Lindal and Siobhan, joined Finneon at center-stage moments after the women from Five had left.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long between this chapter and the last one. I should have the rest of the Stylist interviews up by tomorrow. Also, after the stylist interviews are posted, a short chapter announcing tribute scores should also be up. After that there should only be one or two more chapters before the bloodbath begins.**

**Which Tributes would you like to see interviews for? Review to let me know.**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile. It's not really related to the story, but it will help me choose the subject for my next story, which is going to be a bodyswap fic. Vote please.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient :D - Sarah**


	46. Stylist Interviews pt 2 & Tribute scores

**Finneon Flamecrest**

The Stylists for District Six, Lindal and Siobhan, joined Finneon at center-stage moments after the women from Five had left. They wore similar, all white outfits with gold accents running up the length of the sleeves.

"Welcome, ladies. Welcome." Finneon hugged them both as they took their seats. "It's an honor to have you back with us."

"An honor to be here once again, Finneon." Siobhan laughed. Finneon remembered her first time styling for the Games, nearly ten years ago, now. She'd come a long way since then.

"A crowd favorite this year, ladies. Top three! How does that feel to you as the stylists?"

"It's so exciting," said Lindal, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. This was her third year as a stylist, and Six had not cracked the top three in seven years. Of course she would be excited. "The job of styling the tributes, when it comes to the Parade, becomes harder every year. No one wants to be that stylist who repeats a look. Each year we have to create something that will stand out and stand on its own, without looking like we've copied a former stylist's work. After 100 year, you have to be clever to create an original."

"Well said, my dear. And very true. I know I wouldn't be able to do your job after 100 years. We _have_, in the past, had stylists who simply repeated costumes every year, with only slight moderations, and let me tell you, it was a bore. So we thank you, Lindal and Siobhan, for putting in so much hard work to make these tributes shine." The audience cheered, and the bell sounded for them to go.

District Seven's stylists joined Finneon on stage almost immediately. The younger of the two, Lexington, was literally bouncing with excitement. This was her first year as a stylist, so everyone knew she be anticipating meeting Finneon. Laurethyl kept the girl from falling from her chair.

"Aha!" laughed Finneon, "someone seems a bit excited to be here." Lex nodded her head.

"Very excited. My mother and I had a bet going on whose tributes would be favored more. So Finneon, did Seven beat Eight?" The camera whipped around to show Lex's mother, Jorden Wall, who styled for Eight, as she waited in the wings. Finneon smiled.

"My dear, although Seven did rank very high on the charts this year, Eight snuck by with just a tad more fans. You'll have a shot to beat your mother next year, because I can only see your already amazing talent only going up from here." Although Lex was clearly a little downtrodden at her mother's victory over her, she couldn't help but smile at Finneon's compliment. The screen behind them came to life once more to display the designs for District Seven.

When their time was over, the two women said their goodbyes to the audience. Finneon knew they would hope to be back this year, as doing so would mean a tribute from their district had won. District Eight's Jorden Wall and Henston Miles entered from the side of the stage and joined Finneon.

"Well, Miss Wall, I'm sure you heard my previous announcement that Eight beat out district Seven. What I'll let you know, is that Eight made the top Three. Third Place, congratulations. A personally favorite of mine. I would have thrown a rose if I could have." The two stylists were beaming now, clearly impressed by one of Eight's highest rankings ever. "What are your thoughts on your tributes this year? Any stand-outs?"

"I have to say, designing for the boys, that they are all very determined to win. We may be seeing an alliance between Carsander and Guerard. They seem like very close friends." Jorden motioned towards the two tributes at the leftmost side of the screen, where Guerard and Carsander stood side by side.

"And how about the girls?"

"This year is different from any other," started Henston. "Little Sarah Beta is a tribute from Eight, but she is a resident of Seven. She is very determined to make it to the end, although every girl is. Most of the girls are younger this year, and I feel Cicenna, the oldest, is watching out for them all. There should be a lot of surprises from the girls of Eight."

"I'm sure we can expect that. Thank for being with us tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Stylists of District Eight!" The stylists took their leave from the stage, waving to the crowd as they went. As they left, Azealeah and Isata, who styled for Nine, took to the stage.

"Let's give a warm welcome for the Stylists responsible for your crowd favorites this year, the Stylists of District Nine!" The crowd exploded into applause for the two women, and Isata, the younger looking one of the pair, looked elated at the news. Nine hardly ever cracked the top, and this year their costumes were ranked number one.

"Really? Number One?" She seemed in shock. Finneon congratulated the pair again.

"Tell me, what are the costumes made out of, because that is the main question that has been circling around more than any others."

"I've been asked that a few times," said Azealeah. "The costumes are woven out of thin stands of metal wire and fabric, so that they give off that metal look without being too heavy for the tributes to wear. It was difficult to make each one, but it got easier towards the last few outfits." Finneon continued to question them on their costume designs and their opinion of the tributes. They left the stage when the bell chimed, and District Ten came on next.

"Every says that District Ten is the hardest district to style for. Would you agree, Carcuss?" Carcuss nodded.

"It is a difficult thing to style for the Livestock district. It's not like Seven, where the forest provides the inspiration. We have to draw our designs from pigs and cows. Not an easy thing to do."

"I wouldn't imagine it to be easy. Nevertheless, you two have down a marvelous job." Finneon asked them about their tributes. The stylists said that they were all very quiet around Capitol people. Finneon mentioned that he hoped they would lighten up a bit for his interviews. The audience laughed.

Only one stylist appeared for District Eleven. Aurelio told Finneon that Aramella was in an appointment, as her baby was due any day now. Finneon offered his congratulations, and wished the best for Aramella.

"Now, which tribute do you feel looked the best in the costumes you designed this year?"

"Probably Miss Tawny and Miss Juniper. They had a more grown figure that fit the design better." When Aurelio's time ran out, he bid the audience farewell and made room for Mazey and Tula, who designed for Twelve.

"My dears, never before have I seen the tributes of twelve wearing color. This was a spectacular change of pace." They talked about canaries, the inspiration for the costumes, and how Tula actually had a canary delivered to her home. The bell chimed at the end of their interview, and Finneon reintroduced each stylist before ending the show.

* * *

**Here are your tribute scores:**

**District One: **

Shine: 9. Cubic: 9. Alpha: 9. Star: 8.

Cassio: 10. Bronze: 8. Glint: 9. Luxe: 9.

**District Two:**

Helena: 10. Luna: 9. Galinda: 4. Elle: 7.

Paxton: 10. Peter: 11. Kai: 9. Brinden: 9.

**District Three:**

Tinkra: 6. Danice: 6. Emmia: 6. Alyssandra: 7.

Warner: 4. Guier: 5. Veris: 7. Aaron: 8.

**District Four:**

Thalassa: 9. Lunara: 8. Nenna: 7. Mayra: 8.

Ember: 11. Ruben: 10. Leon: 8. Ronan: 9.

**District Five:**

Seairra: 7. Ganch: 6. Fiona: 6. Iris: 4.

Zane: 8. Gustin: 6 Alarzin: 7. Bridgely: 8.

**District Six:**

Kariette: 5. Eticari: 8. Jovane: 7. Ilenia: 6.

Dunston: 8. Maxwell: 8. Marshall: 5. Kieran: 7.

**District Seven:**

Mykal: 6. Mariposa: 5. Rachel: 6. Alaine: 7.

Jansen: 9. Carson: 8. Brantley: 5. Reyes: 10.

**District Eight:**

Marcell: 5. Cicenna: 8. Sarah: 3. Laurel: 4.

Alaric: 7. Carsander: 8. Guerard: 8. Ellias: 7.

**District N ine**

Sloan: 7. Aleah: 9. Giana: 5. Amber: 3.

Damien: 11. Galvin: 9. Bren: 7. Jones: 7.

**District Ten**

Yvaine: 4. Valeria: 7. Aurelie: 7. Marien: 6.

Casson: 8. Dahl: 5. Vincent: 7. Nolan: 8.

**District Eleven:**

Aprila: 6. Tawny: 9. Juniper: 6. Tessa: 7.

Macen: 9. Jasper: 10. Niko: 7. Anton: 4

**District Twelve:**

Ula: 7. Haelle: 7. Minnia: 8. Evie-Elle: 6.

Parker: 9. Haden: 10. Lawson: 8. Whytt: 7.

* * *

**The scores eded up cramped together by fault of my own. If you refer to chapter 3 it'll tell you what district each on is from. Column 1 has D1, D4, D7, and D10. Column 2 has D2, D5, D8, D11. Column 3 has D3, D6, D9, and D12. Lemme know what you think of the scores. Review, please. (I'll eaten up the scores later on tonight.)**


	47. Interviews: Part One

**Shine Lumenis, D1.**

Shine waited patiently backstage while Finneon finished his interview with Alpha. She looked down the hall at the other ninety-four tributes waiting to be interviewed. She was excited, and when she was able to watch the interview playback the next day, it would give her the insight she wanted on her competition.

She looked down at her interview dress. Maricella was clearly playing on a seductive angle for each of the girls from her district. Shine's silver dress was tight fitted with a low neckline. Lower than she would have preferred, but Maricella was a stylist for a reason. She would know how the tributes should come across to earn the most sponsors. Shine knew that this would definitely earn some.

She heard her name called over the muted speaker system in the tribute hallway. She stood up, prepared herself by pushing her black hair back behind her shoulders, and strode onto the stage.

The crowd cheered for her as she took her seat next to Finneon. She loved being the focus of their attention.

"Shine Lumenis, such a lovely name. Reminds me of light, and yet, out of the District One girls, you are the only one with dark hair." Shine laughed, stretching out her legs.

"Yes, it's a bit ironic." She said simply.

"Do you feel you're more of a brainy tribute, or a tribute of strength?"

"Strength, definitely, but I'm not stupid."

"I would have to say not. You seem very bright. Shining, even." The audience laughed at his pun. Shine forced one, and to her it sounded pretty convincing. She had the audience in the palm of her hand through the rest of her interview.

**Star Cyrus, D1.**

Star could hear the audience laughing with Finneon and Shine. She hoped that her own interview would go over well. She fidgeted with the hem of her gown. She tried pulling the top portion further up, as it was revealing far too much cleavage for her to feel comfortable. The dress ended just past her hips. Needless to say, Star felt as though she was completely naked.

_'Miss Star Cyrus. District One'_ announced the monotonous female voice from the speakers. Star stood up, carefully, and walked out to join Finneon and the cameras.

"Simply stunning," he said. "And the spitting image of past victor Topaz Emillio. How is your mother, Star?"

"She's happy that I'm continuing the Cyrus legacy. Both of my parents are." Star could hear the lies in her words. In truth, her mother could have cared less if she, or any of her siblings, had become tributes. She just wanted for them what would make them happiest. It was her father's doing that landed Star in this seat, at this moment, in this city.

"The best of luck to you in your quest for the crown. Now, onto the matter of the other tributes from your district. Cassio is also the son of two victors. Do you feel that you two are the most alike, out of the eight of you?"

"He knows what it's like to grow up in the village. We've been neighbors since we were kids. So, to answer your question, yes. I believe Cassio more than anyone will be able to understand me." She thought of how he knew, and understood, that she didn't want to be here. How she simply wanted to stay in One, even if it meant having to leave the village for a squat in the worse-off parts of One.

**Cassio Marony, D1.**

Cassio wore a tailored silver suit with a deep blue shirt underneath. Finneon complimented him on his sharp look, with his hair slicked back and his new clothes.

"Tell me, Cassio, how is the Capitol fairing with you?" Cassio already knew how he was supposed to respond to this question. The group had discussed this with the mentors already.

"It's been wonderful, Finneon. Truly, an amazing experience. I can't wait to come back next year, when I will get to spend the entire trip here in the city."

"Ah, so you are confident that you'll win?"

"Of course, it's in my genes." The audience laughed as his joke. Good, he'd need to stay on their good side.

"Well said. Well said. Can you let us know a little about what it's like growing up with Victors for parents?"

"It's pretty normal. I grew up knowing a life that was interlaced with the Capitol. I knew that someday I would want to follow in my parents' steps and come to the games. And now I can follow in Kari's steps, too. This life is what my sister and I know. I don't know what I'd do if my life was any different. I know I can win, and I _will_ win."

"I'm sure we can expect a lot of tough competition from you, Cassio."

**Shantelle Lester, D2**

Elle watched as the tributes from District One finished with their interviews. None of the girls knew who would be called first for the interviews, so when she heard her own name called first, Elle felt her stomach twist in knots. She knew she'd have to be strong, especially now.

"Wonderful to see you again, Miss Lester," said Finneon. Elle knew he was referring to her brother's wedding here in the Capitol, when they had spoken for a few seconds about Kitty's job as a stylist.

"It's great to be here, Finneon." She was lying. In reality, se wanted to scream and throw, or attempt to throw, the furniture around until they sent her home. "I love the Capitol; it's so nice every time I come."

"Can we expect to see you again here in the City?"

"I believe so. I have some very strong allies, and I'm not too weak myself." Again, lies. She knew not to mention Paxton alone because the Careers would realize he's betraying them, so she simply referred to the group as a whole.

"That's wonderful to hear. Now, about your dress, did Flair do well in making something you loved?"

"Of course, all of her designs are wonderful." On Finneon request, Elle stood up to show off the gown, floor-length, flowing, and sparkling in tiny sequins. It was absolutely beautiful.

**Kai Wesley, D2**

Kai was dressed in a black suit with gold accents, to match his parade costume. When his turn finally came to talk with Finneon, he knew what angle he was going to play.

"Kai, welcome. It must get pretty boring, waiting around backstage, with so many tributes this year, am I right?"

"It's not so bad; the wait will be much shorter when I'm here for my Victor's interview."

"You are confident you can win, then." It wasn't a question; he was playing off of Kai's words.

"Of course, I'm one of the strongest tributes in the games this year. I have a very good chance of seeing you again. None of the others can stop me once I get going."

"That's very good to hear; hopefully we'll get to talk again in a few weeks. Kai Wesley, ladies and gentlemen!" Kai stood up and waved to the crowd. He relished in the applause.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter wasn't able to fight off the prep team this time, either. They'd pinned him and slicked his hair again, and then they'd plucked away at his face with tweezers. He'd remember to have them fired when he won. He had to hand it to Katrina, however. The suit she'd designed for him was fantastic, and worthy of a victor. It was all gold, with a thin black stripe running down the side.

"Peter Cooper," said Finneon. "How are your parents doing?" Peter looked out into the audience quickly, to locate them for Finneon, but instead he was blinded by the spotlights.

"They're wonderful, and I'm sure their glad to be back here in the Capitol.

"You plan to continue the Cooper family tradition of wining?"

"Of course, I volunteered, didn't I?" The audience laughed at Peter's joke. Finneon laughed as well.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, we've heard you have a special someone back home? Can you tell us about her?" Peter was a little taken aback. They'd managed to find out about his relationship, but clearly missed the fact that Colin was male?

"Him, actually Finneon. And Colin is wonderful. He's the love of my life, and I bet you he's blushing at that right now back in Two. I can't see myself with anyone besides him." He heard the in-sync 'awe' of the crowd, and he knew he had them in the palm of his hand. "Just because I'm gay does not mean that I am easy competition, though. I am still the son of 2 Victors, and I am still a dangerous fighter, no matter what my sexuality is."

"We're all sure that you are. Thank you, Peter, for being with us tonight."

* * *

**So, I'm changing things up. Only two districts per interview chapter, because it means I can update faster for you guys. Here was districts One and Two. Whose iterview did you like the best? Who was the least memorable? Review, review, review! Let me know how i'm doing. If you have any questions, you can post them as a review. I respond to alot of reviews.**

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile, and remember that from the parade, everyone was given 250 sponsor points. Use them! When the interviews conclude, everyone will be gettig another 100 points. The only catch is that you cannot use the 100 on a tribute you submitted.**


	48. Interviews: Part Two

**Alyssandra Collyn, D3**

Alyssandra heard her name called over the speaker system, and she stood up to go to her interview. She stumbled a bit in her shoes, as she had never worn heels before in her life.

Finneon greeted her with a hug when she took the stage. The audience cheered.

"So, Alyssandra. You received the highest score among the girls from your district. How does that make you feel?" Alyssandra was proud of her score, but it was only a seven.

"I felt I could have done a tad better," she said, "I learned as much as I could in training, and I wanted to show my skills."

"Hopefully they will come of use for you in the arena. Wouldn't want all that training to go to waste."

"I know. I'm still tired," she joked, pretending to fan herself with her hand. The audience laughed. Finneon moved the conversation to her outfit.

"Now, this dress is beautiful. Cimone did a marvelous job." Alyssandra stood up and twirled for him, letting the skirt of the dress balloon outward. She nearly fell in her heels but she managed to remain upright.

"An amazing design. That locket, around your neck, I've heard it has a very personal meaning to it?"

"Yes, Finneon," Alyssandra opens the locket, and she sees the camera zoom in on the tiny drawing of her and David. No one in the District can afford cameras, so they'd gone to the district artist. He hardly charged anything, as the drawing was so tiny, but it was still beautiful. "This is my boyfriend from home, David." She faced the camera directly and blew a kiss. "I love you, David."

The crowd awed.

**Warner Brackson, D3**

Warner flattened out his dark blue suit as he walked towards the stage. His name had been called next to last for the boys. He'd heard laughter from Veris' interview, and Guier's had sounded rather serious. Warner wasn't sure yet what angle he was supposed to be playing.

"Hello, Mister Brackson." Finneon shook his hand as he joined him in the spotlight. "What has been your favorite part of the Capitol so far?" _Really?_ Did he not understand how horrible the Capitol was to _every_ tribute? Warner knew he couldn't say that out loud, but rather lie and earn sponsors.

"The Tribute apartments. Absolutely magnanimous." He tried using big words to make himself seem smarter. That would be his angle.

"I've heard word from the Training Center that you are one of the brightest tributes in the competition this year. Do you believe that your brain will get you far, Warner?"

"Yes, I have to believe that it will help me to win. There is no other option for me."

"A confident young fellow," declared Finneon to the crowd. They cheered for him. Warner had not expected to be cheered on, seeing as how he only received a four from the Gamemakers. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**Aaron Sierra, D3**

"Hello, Aaron. A pleasure to meet you." Finneon leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

"Good to meet you too, Finneon."

"How is it, being here in the Capitol, compared to home in the Mayoral house?"

"It's much bigger here," laughed Aaron. He was trying to come across as confident. "I know that my dad will be having large groups of people over to watch the games though."

"They're all rooting for you to win, I bet."

"Oh of course, I would doubt it. I remember Kari of District One telling me about the games last year, so I already have some insight on what to expect in the arena." A light seemed to flick on in Finneon's head as he remembered something.

"Ah yes, the Victor has dinner with the highest members of each district while on tour. Tell me, what's that like, getting to meet all of the past victors?" Aaron had to think carefully of his answer, because he could see the time wearing down.

"It's an honor. My dad has only been mayor for five years, but for that time I've been able to meet the strongest ad most famous people of Panem. It's a pleasure, really." Aaron knew he'd given a good answer, but he felt disgusted with himself. He had never felt honored to eat with the Victors. They were the people who murdered his fellow district members. Twice the victor had actually been the one that had knocked Three out of the competition. No, his entire interview had instead been lies.

Aaron fumbled with the engagement ring sitting at the bottom of his pocket. He hoped Elizabeth wouldn't hate him.

**Nenna Charber, D4**

Nenna could help but admire her dress. Floor-length, ocean blue, and flowing. It was the ocean. She was wearing the ocean. When she went out for her interview, Finneon said the same exact thing.

"Pandora is extremely talented if she can make a dress from the ocean," he'd said, and Nenna smiled.

"Yes, it is lovely."

"Now, Nenna, how do you plan to go about the games? What is your strategy?"

"Well," she started, "I am a part of the biggest alliance in the games this year, so we'll be a force to be reckoned with. And when the time comes, I'll rely on my own strength and knowledge to get me through to the Victor's chair." She knew it sounded cocky, but it was true. She wasn't going to lose.

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"Tell me, Thalassa, is there a special boy back in Four waiting for you?" Thalassa knew she had to lie. The Careers couldn't know about her and Ronan.

"No, none that I know of. But what boy wouldn't want to be seen with a Victor on his arm." She smiled, and she could imagine Ronan feeling awful when he watched this later on.

"Very true. You'll have to keep those boys at bay with a ten foot pole." The audience laughed. "Now, how do you feel you rank against the rest of your district partners?"

"Well, physically, the boys are all stronger, but that doesn't always matter in the arena. I think I could outsmart them if the time came where I had to." She continued to smile. She wanted the audience to see how confident she was with this. They ate it up.

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

"Ruben, Ruben, Ruben. A ten from the Gamemakers. Congratulations. Does it make you proud to have such a high score?" Ruben looked back to Finneon. He'd been scanning the audience although he didn't know what for.

"I could have done better," he laughed. "I would've settled for a twelve." The audience burst into laughter.

"Twelve seems like a good goal. Ten is pretty close though." Ruben thought of Ember and hi eleven. Ten was close, but not good enough now.

"Ruben," said Finneon, "Everyone wants to know. What was going through your mind in the Reaping?" Ruben knew he was referring to the awkward moment when Ruben volunteered for himself. Everyone had laughed, and he had hoped not to relive it.

"I was just so eager to win the games I lost focus. Now that I'm here, I can see my goal clearly." It was a good answer, and hopefully enough to steal away some of Cunsen's sponsors. "I have my girlfriend back home to think about. She'd be devastated if I lost the games. She is my motivation." He heard the crowd 'awe'. He was glad he played two cards. Compassionate and Determined. That would definitely help him in the long run.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of these interviews? Next up are Districts Five and Six. Review if if you have questions or comments. I usually respond to reviews, also, I love reviews. They make me write faster. Don't forget to sponsor tributes and don't forget about the poll on my profile. You can vote up to 8 times, so please ****use all eight votes :D**

** - Sarah**


	49. Interviews: Part Three

**Iris Dreamcoat, D5**

Iris loved her dress. Royal had made it to consist completely of pink, lavender and silver swirls. It was beautiful. When she took the stage for her interview with Finneon, she twirled for him.

"Absolutely stunning," he said. "Simply magical." Iris sat down in the seat, which was designed for a tribute much bigger than herself.

"Such a tiny girl. What is your strategy for when you are in the arena, Iris?" She looked out towards the audience, and her eyes landed on the camera for a moment.

"I'm going to play it day by day. I have my allies, and we're going to protect each other."

"That's good to hear, that you already have an alliance. I'm hoping we'll see you go far, little Iris."

**Alarzin Blackley, D5**

"Alarzin, how has the training time faired with you?" Alarzin thought back, to the five days he spent in the underground training room. He'd spent time on every station, and then went back to the weapons for a second round.

"I tried to make myself versatile," he said, "so that I could manage with whatever I am able to get from the Cornucopia."

"Ahh," Finneon said excitedly, "You are planning to risk the big fight at the Cornucopia?"

"Yes. If I am out there with no weapon, I won't stand a chance. So I figure my best bet is to take this risk. I don't want to do it. I'd rather be able to hide somewhere until the final few, but everyone knows that strategy never works. So I'm taking the better option and risking it for a weapon. And I've been training, so the others shouldn't count me out just yet."

"I don't think they will," said Finneon.

**Zane Aperechton, D5**

Zane shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, midnight black with a silver vest underneath. His blonde hair was straightened out ad slicked back, and the prep team had sculpted his eyebrows and the stubble coming in on his jaw. When he had looked in the mirror earlier, he hardly recognized himself. He did, however, see how much he resembled his father, which made him feel even worse.

"Zane, you clean up nice, my boy." Finneon greeted him with a handshake as he took his seat.

"As do you, Finneon." The audience laughed. Zane would try and keep them laughing, but it became hard when Finneon brought up his family.

"Tell me, what is it like being a triplet? Having two other people who look exactly like you?" Obviously Finneon hadn't been given all of the information.

My brother, Braham, and I look alike. Alice takes after our mother. Her hair is darker, and she's a lot shorter. I can't say it's strange, being a triplet, because it's what I've grown up with. It would be like me asking you what it was like not having a single person look like you?"

"That sounds like a very mature answer. And you say you are only sixteen?" Now Finneon had the audience laughing.

**Eticari Dexter, D6**

Eticari nearly fell as she stood up in her heels. Even with her years of training, this was an experience she'd never had before. Her stylist was playing up the alluring angle, as her dress was the color of roses, and skin-tight, except for the split running up her left leg. Her blond hair was in a bun atop her head, and her make-up simple. Only her lips were painted, to match the dress.

As she took the stage, she heard the audience take in a breath. She must look better than she originally thought.

"My my my, Miss Dexter. You look so grown up. Don't you agree, everyone?" The crowd cheered. Eticari hadn't been expecting this. She blushed. "Now," continued Finneon, "You volunteered for the Quell. Six hardly ever has volunteers. What caused you to do it?"

"I figured it would be better to have a tribute in the arena who knew how to defend themselves, rather than some little kid who still relied on their parents. The girl I volunteered for was much too young to compete. I wanted to protect her."

"That's very noble of you. I wish you the best of luck out there, miss Dexter."

**Dunston Peolle, D6**

Dunston was wearing a light grey suit with blue accents. It resembled the parade costumes in the sense of the color schemes. When his name was called over the speakers, Dunston made his way to the stage. He had t admit, he didn't care much about sponsors. He knew he wasn't going to win. The odds were entirely against him, so he hadn't tried as hard as some of the other tributes.

"Dunston, tell us, do you plan on entering the initial battle at the Cornucopia?" He wondered why no one in the Capitol called it as it was, the Bloodbath. It was their favorite part of the games, so surely they wouldn't feel ashamed of it.

"No, I plan to run and stay somewhere safe."

"Any allies?"

"No." His answers were cold, and Finneon wouldn't ignore that.

"Oh, come one now, boy. Lighten up a bit," he laughed, and the audience joined in. All of this was making Dunston hate them all even more.

**Mitchell 'Maxwell' Descosne, D6**

Mitchell heard his name…well, his brother's name called over the speaker system. He stood up and took his place at the doors that would open on Finneon's cue. They did, and he shook the man's hand when he got to his seat.

"My my, Maxwell. You certainly look dashing tonight." Mitchell looked down at himself, in the simple black and white tuxedo, tailored to fit him perfectly, that he'd asked Siobhan to do for his Interview. "The ladies back in Six are probably swooning right now." Mitchell thought of Quinna, Max's girlfriend back home, and he felt guilty.

"They may be swooning, but my heart belongs to only one girl…two, sorry mom…back in Six. Quinna Harold. I love you Quinna," he said for the camera. The audience cheered for his false declaration. Would Quinna realize the switch had occurred? Would she recognize the difference between the brothers? She'd never out them. She loved Maxwell too much. But it could ruin her, realizing that in order to be with Maxwell, she'd have to, in the eyes of everyone else, leave him for his brother. Mitchell felt guiltier with each passing minute. He finished his interview easily enough, and went back to his seat. He stuck his head in his hands, defeated.

* * *

**Again, I apologize if some POV's are short. Sometimes, for a character, I just don't know what to write. Remember to sponsor, and to vote in the poll. No more than four chapters left until the Gamesbegin, and then the real fun starts. **

**Please help you tribute as much as you can. The winning tribute(s) get a sequel story. Part 4 should be up tomorrow, featuring districts 7 and 8. **

**Please Review! :D **

** - Sarah**


	50. Interviews: Part Four

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

Mykal waited by the door while Finneon finished speaking with Alaine. She looked down to admire her dress one last time. Lexington had dressed her in a leafy green dress that clung to her body and stopped abruptly at her knees. It was difficult to walk in, but the Stylist had coached her through it.

The opening doors startled Mykal for a moment, but she quickly recomposed herself and went to join Finneon at center stage.

"Miss Duncan, a very elegant look tonight. From what I'm told, a drastic change from your attitude during these last few days in training, am I right?" Mykal made sure not to look out to the crowd, or the cameras, because it would only make her more nervous.

"Yes, Finneon. I've been training as much as I possibly can. I need to prepare myself for the arena."

"And do you have any allies so far, or are you planning on going it alone?"

"No I have allies. Some of the people from my district have made other alliances, but most of us are sticking together." Mykal though of Reyes, who had convinced her to stay with the alliance. She had felt, originally, that a big group of people was bound to be caught easier, but he'd made a good argument.

**Mariposa Dulark, D7**

"Well, this is a lovely design, Mariposa. You look wonderful in lace." Finneon was admiring her dress, light green silk covered over completely in dark green lace. It had long sleeves that reached down to her hands, and the skirt ended just belong her knees.

"It's Maria, Finneon," she said, smiling. He nodded.

"I'll have to remember that. Now, Seven isn't a district known for volunteers. What made you decide to volunteer this year?"  
"My family is gone. I have…had… no one back home who would miss me." She had suddenly thought of Parker, mid-sentence, and how he had kissed her before they dragged him away in the Justice building. She wished she could see him one last time.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully if you come back, we'll get to hear about a special boy of yours." She only thought of Parker more, and she was fighting to keep her face smiling as she fought back the tears.

When her interview ended, she quickly accepted a kiss on the hand from Finneon, and rushed backstage, where she bawled her eyes out.

**Jansen Redwood, D7**

"Jansen, I've you learned something to use in the games before you even reached the Capitol. Tell me about it, please." Jansen knew what he was referring to, but how could he have known. Only Johanna knew about what he'd learned, as she'd taught it to him…unless the trains were bugged.

"I was talking to Johanna Mason, one of our mentors, and she taught me how to find the weak points in any competitor."

"Really," Finneon genuinely seemed intrigued. "Any competitor?"

"Yes, for example," Jansen didn't care who he offended, as they were already going to try to kill him. "Take that kid from Four, Ruben I believe. If he volunteered for himself, his focus isn't that great. His mind is on something else. And one of the girls from Twelve, the one who volunteered…"

"Ula?"

"Yes, she seemed very winded when she took the stage. Abnormally winded. Something is going on." Jansen was proud of how good his answer was coming across with Finneon and the crowd. And that's when Finneon got him.

"Who do you think is the weakest tribute from _your own_ district, Jansen." He didn't want to answer that. He knew the answer, of course, but he didn't want to answer that.. It would cost him a mentor.

"I can't badmouth any of my allies on national television, Finneon, you know that." He laughed, and luckily so did the audience.

"Very kind of you, Jansen. Thank you for showing us your skill." Jansen quickly left the stage to the curious eyes of his district partners, all wanting to know the answer to that same question.

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

Cicenna twirled backstage, still amazed by the dress she was wearing. A tight fitted bodice clung to her chest, why layers and layers of what her stylist had called 'tulle' expanded out from the waist. Everywhere, sparkles shown bright against the purple-grey fabric.

"Cicenna, I believe this may be the biggest dress we've seen on this stage. Absolutely beautiful. Wonderful work, Jorden." Cicenna heard the crowd applaud her stylist, who had stood up to bow. Finneon brought the attention back to Cicenna, though, after a few seconds. "I've heard rumors, Cicenna, that there is an alliance forming between some members of Seven and Eight. Is this correct?" _Crap_. Cicenna had wanted to keep her alliance a secret for as long as possible, so Eight wouldn't target her. Most of them still weren't too thrilled about Sarah.

"Yes, it is, Finneon. The Beta sisters, a boy from Seven, and myself. We have our own alliance." Her mention of Sarah and Rachel sparked the crowd's curiosity.

"Ahh, the Betas. Such an unfortunate coincidence, I must say, but things like this can happen, especially during a Quell. The best of luck to you four." Cicenna left the stage quietly, hoping not to have to deal with her district partners.

**Ellias Mirones, D8**

"Here we have Ellias Mirones, the volunteer from District Eight!" The crowd cheered as Ellias took the stage. He shook Finneon's hand and sat down.

"Can you enlighten us all as to why you volunteered, Ellias? There have been so many this year."

"Easy enough. My sister is sick." Ellias felt his throat tense up. The tears would be coming soon. "No one in Eight knows what is wrong with her, and we have no where near what it would cost to bring her to a Capitol hospital."

"So you plan to win and use the Victor earnings to save her." Finneon had put together his plan simple as that. He heard muffled cries and whimpers from the audience. Ellias nodded.

"It's her only hope, and I told her I would do anything to save her. _This_ is that anything." Now he could clearly hear crying coming from the audience. Finneon seemed a little rocked, himself.

"Thank you for sharing that touching story with us, Mister Mirones. The best of luck to you, and our wishes go to your sister." Ellias left the stage quickly, as he couldn't stop the flow of tears any longer.

Backstage, he ran into the others from his district. Cicenna and Laurel wrapped their arms around him.

"You never told us that," said Laurel. There were tears in her eyes as well.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

Carsander quickly composed himself as he took the stage. He waved to the crowd as they cheered for him. He hadn't known he had this many fans here.

"Carsander, wow, I must say, you have the ladies in the Capitol wanting more and more of you each day. No doubt in my mind it's they who'll be sponsoring you." Carsander froze. He'd planned his interview entirely based around coming out to the Capitol and to Eight, but Finneon's comment changed all of that. Would he lose these sponsors if he came out? He hesitated, but remembered what he had told Guerard back in the apartment.

_"If I had known sooner, I would've dropped the act in a heartbeat so I could have you."_ He made up his mind.

"I thank you, ladies, but there is something I have to tell you." Finneon leaned in closer, as if the microphone Carsander was wearing wouldn't be loud enough.

"What you already have a special lady back home? I wouldn't be surprised. You're a bit late there, ladies." The audience laughed, but each time Finneon spoke, it was making it harder for Carsander.

"No," he laughed, "I don't." He heard a hopeful gasp from the audience. How short-lived it would be. "I do, however, have a special boy right here in the Capitol. He just left the stage, Finneon." He saw the thought register on Finneon's face.

"You and Guerard?"

"Yes." He turned to face the cameras. "And I apologize to all the girls I'd been with back in Eight. You're beautiful, girls, just not really my type." Luckily, Finneon and the audience laughed, saving Carsander from the embarrassment of his actions. He finished his interview with Finneon, and he noticed that even though the crowd knew he was both gay and taken, they didn't care. Maybe he'd still have those sponsors.

When he got backstage, Guerard ran to him and kissed him, stretching up onto his toes to reach Carsander's face.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Whose interview stuck the most with you. Whose name will you remember later? How do you feel about Mariposa's regret about volunteering? What do you think about the budding romance between Reyes and Mykal? Will Jansen's new skill get him killed or help him win? Will Cicenna's district turn their back on her for her alliance choice? Does Ellias' decision seem noble or foolish? What do you think about Carsander coming out on National television?**

**I put these questions here just to prompt reviews. I love me them reviews. Remember to sponsor, and the poll is on my profile, so far the winner is the Peeta/Gale body swap fanfic. I would love to see that one have some close competition for the the top spot.**

**After the Interviews, I'll probably post that alliance chapter I promised. Some Syots have recently been deleted (yesterday), so I may not post it just so this one doesn't die.**

**Thanks for reading - Sarah**

* * *

**Remember to keep checking Chapter 3 to see how your tributes are doing. Congratulations to Peter Cooper of District Two for being the first tribute to reach 1000 solo sponsor points.**


	51. Interviews: Part Five

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

Sloan walked onto the stage, making sure she took long steps to keep the train of her dress flowing. She heard the oohs and awes of the crowd, and knew that her stylist's advice was helping her. She sat down with Finneon, and they started talking.

"Tell us, Miss Nyval. You have a boy back home in Nine, is that right?" Sloan didn't want them knowing about Russell. They couldn't hurt him if he wasn't known to them. But somehow, Finneon had found out, and now Sloan was stuck with having to bring him up.

"He's amazing, Finneon." She was giving the best fake smile she could manage. "I love him so much."

"What do you think he will do, if you win?" She understood the meaning of his words. Ever since the lovebirds who won the games, over 25 years ago, the Capitol loved to hear about tribute romance. They fed on it, and it often resulted in fabricated relationships ad marriages among tribute and victors. Finneon was _really_ asking if she and Russell would be getting married if she won.

"I don't know," she said calmly, "I guess we'll see how things pan out from here." She wanted nothing more right now than to remove Russell from the conversation.

**Galvin Colt, D9**

Galvin wore his mother's locket around his wrist, as it was too small to fit around his neck. His stylist has refashioned the chain to stay securely on his wrist.. He was glad, though, that the sleeve of his jacket covered it. The Capitol didn't deserve to see the locket.

Finneon complimented him on his appearance as he took the stage. Galvin looked down at his outfit. Golden, the color of the Parade costumes, and textured in a pattern that he figured his stylist took as wheat. It was nicer than anything he'd ever worn before in his lifetime, but still he felt alien in it.

"How have you faired through the past five days of training, Galvin?" Galvin snapped his head up to meet Finneon's gaze.

"It's been alright," he said. "I've been able to learn a lot in a few short days. I'm going to be tough competition out there in the arena."

"I bet you are, especially with such a high score. A nine! Congratulations. We look forward to your performance, Mister Colt."

**Damien Greyson, D9**

"I've heard that Nine is forming its own District alliance. You are not a part of that?" Finneon seemed concerned, but Damien wasn't about to believe his sincerity.

"I wasn't invited," he said coldly. "They don't want anything to do with me, and I'm fine with that." The audience was curious, now, as was Finneon.

"Why don't they want you around? Does have to do with your reputation in Nine?" Damien hadn't realized that Finneon might already know who he was, and what he had done. "I would've thought they'd be even more eager to take you in." Now Damien really _was_ in shock. Finneon was on his side. He decided to finish his defense, seeing as how everyone already seemed to know about him.

"I was a master of stealth for years, and I was only caught when one of my 'friends' turned me in for money. I only hoped the other tributes from my district could realize that I might just have skills that could keep them alive."

"Well hopefully, they'll be able to give you a chance. Thank you, Damien, for being here tonight." The crowd applauded as Damien left the stage. When he got back to the waiting room, though, he was clearly unwelcome. Sloan was the one who stepped from the group from Nine, and slapped him firmly across the face.

**Marien Eckings, D10**

Marien watched as the group from Nine fought. Well, only won girl, who repeatedly punched the boy who had just come offstage.

"How…Dare…You!" She screamed at him before the guards pulled her off of him. She didn't fully understand the situation enough to take a side, so she focused all of her attention back on the doors, which had just opened for her.

"Marien Eckings of District Ten!" exclaimed Finneon as she took the stage. Marien made sure to wave to the crowd, whom she couldn't see because of the blinding lights. As per her stylist's request, she twirled for Finneon before taking her seat.

"Marien, what do you think your greatest skill will be in the games?" Marien thought for a moment before she answered him.

"I'd have to say my reflexes. I worked with horses back in Ten, and they are unpredictable until they are trained. You have to move fast or get bucked on a horse farm." The audience was laughing, which was good for Marien. She tried her hardest to keep them entertained for the remainder of the interview.

**Dahl Ledorian, D10**

"Dahl, fifteen years old. Right in the middle of the age range. Do you feel like you'll be competition to the other tributes?"

"Yes," Dahl said simply, he just wanted the interview over with. He was done pretending to be excited about this to appease their sick minds. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, doing the two things Casson told him specifically not to do.

"That's good to hear. Now, are you planning to fight at the Cornucopia?" Dahl looked over at the doors he'd come through. The doors that led to the masses of tributes that would want him dead.

"It'll be a surprise, Finneon." He said, still staring at the door. Finneon looked there as well, but didn't seem to put the pieces together.

"I guess we'll all have to watch, then, to see how you do. Good luck, Mister Ledorian." Finneon got the crowd cheering as Dahl made his way back offstage. Casson gave him a disapproving look, but at this moment, he could care less.

**Vincent Peresone, D10**

Vincent climbed the few steps between the doors and the center of the stage, where Finneon waited for him. He folded his bright yellow jacket so it laid flat as he sat down.

"Vincent Peresone," said Finneon, putting a strange emphasis on his last name. "How has the wait been, out in the tribute hall?" Vincent had to admit, it was good to get out of that darkened hallway. A few times he'd caught other tributes staring him down, sizing him up for the Games. He'd been waiting for a few hours now.

"It's been almost like watching the interviews from home," he lied, remembering how he'd been forced to watch the games in previous years. Unfortunately, this year the wait was four times as long, and Vincent would have given anything to be enduring it from the safety of his house.

Finneon continued to question Vincent about his family and his job working on one of Ten's many cattle farms, and his three minutes seemed to drag on for an hour. He was undeniably happy when Finneon announced that his time was up, and Vincent left the stage.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of these interviews? I'll try to have the last set of interview up tomorrow and then...BLOODBATH! IT IS FINALLY HERE! The Games have Arrived!**


	52. Interviews: Part Six

**Tessa Braze, D11**

"Let's welcome to the stage, the first tribute from district Eleven, Miss Theresa Braze!" The audience roared, but Tessa noticed that it sounded different from the applause given to the first few districts. She wondered if they were only cheering because the number of interviews left was winding down. She suddenly felt bad for the tributes from Twelve.

"Theresa, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"It's just Tessa, Finneon," she said, forcing a smile. Blye had clearly told everyone to lie and tell the audience what they wanted to hear most. "And the fashions, of course. We don't have anything near this nice back home in Eleven." She was lying through her teeth. The dress she was wearing was a soft yellow color that fell to her knees. Her dark hair had been done up in many ribbons of the same color, with the one Jessie gave her mixed in. She loved her own outfit, but the others she'd seen on the Capitol people were atrocious. Still, this was _their _city and this is what they wanted to hear from her. She'd say anything to get sponsors.

When Finneon asked her about the training days, she told him how hard she had trained and how she felt that she deserved more than a seven. The audience applauded her fake frustration. In reality, she'd thought she was going to get a much lower score, and she was happy with her seven. But the girl the audience was seeing wasn't someone content with average. The girl she was giving them was someone who loved the Capitol, someone who was going to fight for the win.

**Tawny Hestion, D11**

Tawny waited anxiously as Juniper finished with her interview. She was doing well, from what she could hear on the monitor by the doors. The other tributes were getting bored, and they were starting to get restless. The careers were being the extra bit of obnoxious that they were known for, openly talking about which tributes they would target first. They were only talking about the tributes that stood the farthest away, so they couldn't hear, but Tawny heard them mention Aprila's name. She wanted to turn around and smack whichever girl had said it, but she knew they'd target her as well if she did. She'd just have to tell Aprila to run away from the Cornucopia later on tonight.

The doors opened and Tawny passed Juniper as she headed for center stage. Finneon helped her up the steps. She needed the help, having never walked in heels before today. She focused on staying upright, and was happy when she finally sat down.

"My my, Miss Hestion, a stunning difference from the other girls of Eleven." He was talking about her dress, a striking bright blue compared to the golden hues worn by the other girls. Her stylist had remade the dress over night when she realized Tawny was probably the only girl in Eleven who couldn't pull off yellow.

"Thank you Finneon," she said politely, moving slightly in her seat to show off the shine of the dress. "Aurelio redesigned it last night, and I think it's beautiful." The audience cheered as Aurelio stood up, beaming for the cameras. Finneon brought the interview back to Tawny, and began to ask her about her life back home. She forced herself not to cry when she mentioned her family, and the audience noticed, getting a tad emotional as she finished.

**Jasper Altone, D11**

Jasper walked through the doors and help Tawny descend the five steps from the stage to the hallway. The audience cheered wildly for him, and Finneon shook his hand when he made it to the seats.

"Such a gentleman, Jasper. Chivalry isn't dead, right folks?" The audience roared again. Jasper hadn't planned on simply helping Tawny and getting applause for it. They found the weirdest things amusing, here. "How is it here, compared to your home back in Eleven?"

Jasper didn't want to answer that.. He had to admit, the one room he had to himself in the tribute apartment was larger than his entire house back home in Eleven, but he would rather be there than here right now. He knew he had to lie.

"I love my home, Finneon, but I have to say the Capitol is winning me over." He hoped his family wasn't sitting at home watching, hating his very being for saying these things.

**Evie-Ellen Corona, D12**

Evie clambered her way over to where Finneon stood. He had to crouch over to hug her, and she sat down beside him.

"Little Evie, I hear is your nickname from the other tributes from you district, correct?" She smiled back at him.

"Yes, they started calling me that when we found out I was the youngest out of everyone here." The audience cheered, but she didn't know what for.

"Really, the youngest one? Out of all ninety-six?"

"Yup, but I'm not the smallest," she forced a laugh, think of the girl she'd see from Three. She was glad at least someone here was smaller than her.

"Do you think that will be an advantage or disadvantage in the arena?"

"Definitely an advantage," she lied, although she hoped that it could be true. "I'll be able to climb higher and fit into smaller spaces. They'll have a hard time finding me." She remembered the full day she'd spent at the camouflage station with Haelle, as they learned to paint themselves into the surroundings.

"I'll be they will. Thank you, little Evie, for being her tonight." She motioned for the audience to cheer as she left the stage. _Only four interviews left_, she thought.

**Whytt Ulric, D12**

Whytt was dressed in a full black suit, the only color coming from his canary yellow tie. Tula had cut it in the shape of a giant feather, to allude back to his canary costume from the other night.

"Looking very dapper tonight, Mister Ulric. Are you feeling anxious, about the games coming up?" Whytt remembered to control himself. Why would Finneon remind him that tomorrow he'd be prepared at the Launch room to enter the arena. He didn't want to think about it.

"I wish we could stay in the Capitol longer," he said simply. It was the truth. The longer they stayed here in the city, the longer they would all live. "It's so nice here." That last part was his lie.

"It must have been quite the shock, when you all first stepped off the train, huh?"

"More than you could know," Whytt was lucking out with most of the questions. He didn't have to lie as much as he had planned to. He finished up the rest of his interview and headed back to his seat. He wouldn't have to wait long, as Lawson took the stage for the last interview of the night.

**Parker Dust, D12**

Parker had been waiting for his interview for over five hours now. Other tributes were lying unconscious in their chairs, while others stared straight ahead, bored and waiting to leave. He could only imagine how receptive the audience would be. Would half of them be asleep? Would they even be there? It was late, and Parker realized he had been given the worst interview slot possible.

When he walked through the door, onto the stage, however, the audience went wild for him. They were cheering, standing up and applauding. He even saw a couple of them throwing confetti.

_Probably just excited that in three minutes they can go home and sleep_. He shook Finneon's hand, and his timer began.

"So, Parker, our last tribute of the night. What do you think will be your best advantage in the arena?" Parker was amazed at how alert Finneon seemed to be after over five hours of having to be on top of everything.

"Umm, I guess if I can get my hands on a sword or a bow I'll be fine for a while."

"They were your best skills in training?"

"Yeah, I was best with the swords. But I'm just going to stick with my alliance and keep away from others as best I can."

"Who else is in your alliance?" Finneon asked, leaning against the side of his chair. Perhaps he _was_ drained, after all.

"That is a secret we're keeping, but I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"I suppose we will. Thank you, Parker." Parker stood up, about to go, when he remembered that Finneon was supposed to introduce the District's again. Finneon called out the others from Twelve, and they all moved to their spot on the side of the stage. Parker wondered if anyone would still be asleep by now. Finneon brought out the rest of the District, in descending order, and they filed out onto the stage, taking their marked spots. He concluded with a flourish, and a large golden curtain swooped down, blocking the audience from Parker's sight. They were dismissed to go to their respective floors and rest.

They'd be going to the arena in the morning.

* * *

**The Alliance List will be up within an hour. Please, please, please review. Reviews help the story, and in the case of the last guest review, they help me from seeming too biased. I am trying my hardest not to be biased, his review helped me see that I may have been being a little too hard on Five without realizing it. How did you like the six chapters of Interviews. **

**The games begin tomorrow! Are you excited? It's been two months, and we are finally getting to the games. I'll try to have the bloodbath to you by tomorrow night, and I would love your input.**

**Ooh! Ooh ooh! I finally went on the Capitol's official website to see what District I'm in. I'm a member of District Seven! (This doesn't influence the story) but what district are you guys all in?**

**Review, Sponsor, Vote in the polls...usual stuff I write here. Again, alliance list will be up within an hour. I'm excited for the Games, and also for Saturday :D (HG on DVD!)**

** - Sarah**


	53. The Bloodbath!

**Here it is, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Here is the Bloodbath!**

* * *

**Alaric Nevynne, D8**

"Wake up! Wake up everyone!" Pomeline was walking around to every door, banging on each one. Alaric had been awake for about two hours now, but getting out of bed meant getting ready to enter the arena. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat, and he felt as if he would be sick. An avox walked in, bringing him a set of clothes to wear until he reached the launch room.

Down on the main floor of the apartment, Alaric saw eight plates with breakfast, one for each tribute. Alaric grabbed a plate, and tried to eat the simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and strips of bacon. He wondered why there wasn't the usual feast. This might be the last meal for some of them, and this is the one time the food isn't piled? He looked around, questioningly, and his eyes focused in on Isabelle, seat on a sofa in the corner with a large plate of what they called French toast, drenched in syrup. She caught him staring, and must've understood why he was watching her food.

"They want all of the tributes to eat the same meal before going to the launch room." She said, picking at her breakfast.

"Why is that?" asked Carsander, walking down the steps and grabbing his own plate. Cicenna, Sarah, and Marcell were right behind him, and Alaric saw Ellias just leaving his room. They all sat down at the table and slowly ate the food.

"So that everyone has the same amount of food in them when you get to the arena." Just then, Pomeline came out of Guerard's room, pulling him along by the neck of his shirt.

"We are on a schedule!" She exclaimed, and nearly pushed him down the stairs. Alaric watched as he regained his balance and as Pomeline went and got Laurel from her room. Alaric noticed everyone was silent, and though most of them were planning on staying together, the only people interacting right now were Carsander and Guerard, sitting together on one of the smaller sofas.

Everyone ate in silence, and when Sarah, the last to finish eating, put her plate back on the table, Pomeline ushered them all to the door.

Alaric got into the elevator with the rest of the tributes. Pomeline and Isabelle would go not further with them. He would miss Isabelle, she'd been nice to him, and he hated to admit that he would miss Pomeline, too. The doors closed, and they shot upward, all the way to the roof, where the hovercrafts were waiting.

Alaric was amazed by the sight of four massive hovercrafts floating above the tribute center. From the balcony, he was able to see over the railing. Thousands of people were on the street below, watching as the tributes were being loaded up to go to the arena. A guard took him by the wrist, and injected something into his arm. He didn't question it, as he'd seen similar bumps on the arms of past tributes.

He was led by the guard over to a ladder. There were twelve hanging down from the hovercraft, and as soon as he touched the rungs, he was frozen. Cicenna, Guerard, and Laurel were on the ladders, too, along with all of the tributes from Seven. After they were off of the ladders and strapped down in their seats, the ladders descended again to pick up the next round of twelve tributes. Once everyone was harnessed in, the ship took off for wherever the arena was.

**Emmia Gingrass, D3**

Emmia wished she could have been on any other hovercraft. She'd guessed the tributes were riding by district, so she was here with One and Two. Luckily, the closest Career was four seats away. She felt horrible for Danice, who was seated next to probably the biggest Career in the games. But her main focus was the boy from One, sitting at the far end of the ship, holding hands with a wild-eyed blonde girl from the same district. There was one girl sitting with Two who looked entirely out of place, a sheep in a pack of wolves.

Emmia heard someone gasp – she located that the sound came from Tinkra – as the windows of the ship closed abruptly. They must be nearing the arena. Tributes wouldn't be allowed to see it before the Launch. It was ten more minutes before she could feel the ship slowing, and the churning feeling in her stomach let her know that they were descending. When the harnesses came up, Emmia took Danice by the arm and got her away from the Career boy, making sure to avoid his gaze.

The hovercraft had landed on the ground, so instead of ladders, each group of tributes stood on a large platform that descended into the Launch Center. Emmia was almost happy at the familiar sight of the shared prep teams for Three that stood before them, waiting.

"Follow us," said the prep member with the bright blue hair spiked above his head. _He worked on the boys_, Emmia thought, _that's why I don't know his name_. All eight of them followed the prep teams down the hallway, which branched away from the other districts. At the end of the hall, which sloped downward the entire way – _how deep are we? – _They came to a large room. The prep teams went to work, washing each tribute's hands, hair, and face. There wasn't much work to do, as they didn't need to look beautiful once in the arena. She _did_ notice, however, that the team working on the boys made sure to shave all the hair from their faces. They'd grow the scruff back in a matter of days, if they lived that long. When they were finished, the same man, who Emmia had found out was named Cordelius, had each of them go and stand in front of glass door, which seemed to lead to an elevator.

_This can't be the Launch room_, she thought, _We aren't even dressed for the arena yet._ Just then, Cimone and Poleona walked in. Poleona looked sad.

"When you get to your launch room, you are to change, immediately, into the clothes hanging on the rack. They will have your district color on them, so you will easily be able to distinguish each other at the Cornucopia. You'll have five minutes before the door to your Launch pad opens. There will be a guard that will come in to make sure you get on the pad. From there, good luck." Cimone finished her short speech, and _now_ Poleona was tearing up. On cue, the doors behind each of them opened, and Emmia stepped inside. With a jolt, the small pod took off in a lateral direction before, after slowing, moved upward to reveal her Launch Room.

**Kieran Xavier, D6**

Kieran nearly hit the wall as his pod slowed t a stop by his Launch room. It was small, no bigger than his room back home had been, and _that_ had not been that big. On the rack in front of him was a pair of black pants made of a strange, smooth material. He tugged at it; it seemed sturdy enough. There was a sleeveless shirt in his district color, a long, black jacket with a stripe of the same blue running up the sides, a sturdy belt, and running boots with warm socks. He had no clues to the arena from the outfit. He undressed and stepped into the pants. He pulled on the socks, boots, and shirt, which was very snug. He waited on the jacket, because it was actually rather warm in the room.

After another minute, the guard came in, as promised. Kieran made sure not to meet his gaze. When the door to the Launch tube opened, he slipped on the jacket and climbed inside. _This is it. The Games are starting._ He couldn't help but feel a little sick.

The door closed him into the tube, and he felt a sudden jolt as the platform started to lift up. He suddenly remembered that the platforms were landmines, set off by pressure, and he froze in place. He'd heard gamemakers describe it as 'one of the worst ways to go in the games'.

The light of the Launch room disappeared, and Kieran was swallowed by an overwhelming darkness. He couldn't see a light above him. Would the arena be a giant cave system? The tributes from twelve would have the advantage there. But no, as he rose higher up, a door opened, allowing the sunlight to flood his pod.

When his head finally reached the open air, Kieran instantly looked around, taking in the arena's landscape. The Cornucopia was downhill from all of the tributes, and tall grasses lined the hill. _Easy to get tangled in_. Only four of the eight people from Six were running for supplies. The rest were making a beeline for high ground. Kieran easily found the high ground in the mountainous cliffs and caves to his left. At least everyone would know where to run. _If we live that long_. He continued scanning, pushing the thoughts from his mind. Straight ahead of him, beyond he opposite line of tributes, was a large forest that looked safe enough. A river flowed from the forest, getting extremely close to the rightmost tributes before ducking back into the trees. He knew his minute was almost up, so he didn't bother turning around to see what was behind him.

On the ground about fifteen feet in front of him, obscured almost completely by the grass, was a large black backpack. It was off to the side, which would bring him closer to one of the tributes from Eleven. He heard the chimes, signally the final ten seconds, and he tensed himself to grab the backpack. Maybe Eleven hadn't see it. Maybe he'd run away from the fight, leaving it wide open for Kieran to pick up before running to the mountains. Five. Four. Three. Two.

_BOOM! _About twenty tributes to his left, someone's plate exploded, in a giant fireball, just barely before the gong sounded.

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

The gong saved her life. The fireball that ate up the tribute standing beside her had knocked Mykal off her feet, and if the gong hadn't sounded, she would have been blown to bits as well. She was alive, though, although soon after she fell she felt the burn on her right arm. The fire had licked at her right side, and she smelled burning hair. None of that mattered. The gong had sounded. He bloodbath had begun. She needed to run, now!

"Mykal!" she heard him scream. Reyes was running to her, an axe in his hand and a backpack over one shoulder. He wrapped her uninjured arm around his should and lifted her back to her feet.

"I can run. I'm fine." She said. He quickly released her, but grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They followed the river right into the woods. She could hear screams, still smell that burning smell. Up ahead, she saw Mariposa and Jansen running full out, being chased by a tribute wearing the bronze stripe of Two. A Career. She pulled away from Reyes, and he understood what she meant. He took off in a sprint, following the Career. She followed as fast as she could, but eventually the pain in her arm and leg won and she crumpled against a tree. If a tribute came running in this direction, she'd be dead in minutes.

Luckily, the first person to come by was Reyes, from the opposite direction. He had blood on him.

"Are you okay," asked Mykal, allowing him to help her up. He nodded, and explained. The Career was dead. Jansen had the axe and the backpack, so Reyes would be able to get Mykal back easier. He slung her onto his back and ran with her all the way to where the others were waiting. They had crossed the river three times where it became shallow. That had been their way of finding each other. They had decided that, if water was visible, they'd follow it, crossing whenever they could. After three crossings would be the rendezvous point. Jansen helped get her off of Reyes' back, and they laid her against the nearest tree. Mariposa searched through the backpack and pulled out a small water jug. Jansen filled it from the river, and let the water run over Mykal's burn. The water was so cold, and it felt perfect.

"We can't keep waiting for Alaine and Carson." Mariposa said what the rest of us feared. "For all we know they've been killed. If you want to stay here, we need to get in the trees." Mykal wanted to wait a little longer for the others, so, with Reyes' and Jansen's help, she managed to get to a good spot in a tree with Reyes. Jansen and Mariposa each took to their own branch in separate trees, so we could keep watch. Reyes had a knife, from the backpack that he'd picked up. All Mykal could do now was wait.

**Star Cyrus, D1**

Star kept the girl from Six at bay with her sword, but it was taking a beating from the girl's mace. She swung from above, and Star was able to deflect the blow, causing her to lose grip on her weapon. The mace flew into the grass, and Six drew a knife from her belt. Star was great at one on one combat, and she knew she could handle the girl without her sword. Still, she wasn't about to take the chance. As the girl lunged, Star darted left, dodging the attack. She took the chance and swung her sword around, slicing it through the muscle in Six's left calf.

She toppled over, her leg staining the grass with blood. She went in for the final blow, but forgot about the knife, which Six had been able to wedge into her shoulder. Star screamed in pain, but not before swiping the sword once, cleanly, across the girl's throat. She left the blade in her muscle, as taking it out would let the blood flow freely.

She saw Shine and Cubic raiding the supplies in the horn, while Luxe and a boy from Four kept guard. She could see Glint lying in the grass nearby, bleeding from his head. _They're looking for bandages._ Star jumped in to help with the search while the fight waged outside the Cornucopia. She had to forcefully push Luxe away when he tried to 'help' pull the knife from her arm.

Hidden in one of he backpacks deep inside the horn was a first aid kit, and before tossing the gauze and tape to Cubic, Star took some for herself. She carefully pulled the knife out, and immediately stuffed the gauze into the hole, taping it down. Not the cleanest repair ever, but she could fix that later.

Star grabbed a new sword from inside the cornucopia and went to guard Glint, who was being fixed up by Shine. Luxe and the boy from Four looked like they really wanted to get back to the fight. _One is enough for me_, Star thought, thinking about the girl from Six. They ran off to attack tributes who were starting to run away, realizing that fighting the Careers while at the Cornucopia was a big mistake. A least a dozen people lay dead where Star could see.

A boy from Two, Paxton, darted from the scene, as Peter and Ember, the two leaders of the Pack, chased him. Star looked over from where they came from and saw two tributes from Four lying dead on the hill. He must have killed them and taken off. _Why? They were your allies?_ Then she remembered how Ember had arranged for the girl from Two to 'go away' during the bloodbath. She'd been friends with Paxton. Did he turn on his allies for _her_?

She watched as he disappeared over the top of the hill and into the woods. Ember and Peter stopped their pursuit, and Ember screamed…or, well, howled. _It's okay, we'll get him later_.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter wasn't about to go bounding into the woods to fight Paxton. He'd made his choice, and now he'd have the rest of the Careers to deal with. Peter tried calming Ember down before giving the order to start sorting through the Cornucopia's items. That's when he saw her.

There was a girl, from Three, lying on top of the horn, a sword in hand. She looked over the side at the three tributes from One, and prepared to attack. Peter grabbed Ember's spear from his hand and whipped it at he girl. He missed her heart, his intended target, but it grazed her side. She looked up and saw him as he came bounding down the hill. He was at the horn just as she had jumped off, ad Peter ran around to the other side to catch her.

She was holding her side, bleeding badly. The graze had been deeper than he though. A fatal blow. Still, it had been an accident. She looked up, a begging look in her eyes that disappeared as his sword entered her chest. He realized that he'd forced it a little too hard, and it wet through her, piercing out through her back. He could tell that she was dead before she even hit the ground.

He looked around. No more tributes were fighting. The dead lay spread out in the grass on the hill. He realized that the injured boy from One couldn't move, so he hand him a knife and the Careers back out of the ditch. The hovercrafts came into view as the cannons started to sound. _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom_. On and on, twenty-six times. Twenty-six tributes dead on day one. Peter had expected higher.

"Where's Brinden," he heard Helena call from the group. He finally noticed that, after counting, five careers were missing. The two from Four were dead, killed by Paxton before he ran off, so that was three. Was Brinden lying somewhere nearby, hidden by the grass? And where was that little spacey girl, Galinda?

"The plate," he said, remembering the explosion that started the games. "She was the one on the plate." The others from Two knew who he was talking about, and they filled in the others. One girl, from One, gave a startled gasp. They couldn't think about that right now. The hovercrafts had finished taking the bodies away, and now they had to come up with a hunting plan.

**The Fallen**

Galinda Glassman, District Two. _Stepped off plate too soon._

Brinden McHale, District Two. _Axed by Reyes in the woods._

Danice Holmes, District Three _Tripped and tangled in grass while running, stabbed by Luna._

Warner Brackson, District Three. _Beheaded by Cubic._

Emmia Gingrass, District Three. _Stabbed through by Peter._

Leon Marvash, District Four. _Stabbed by Paxton._

Lunara Scheff, District Four. _Stabbed by Paxton._

Ganch Sightson, District Five. _Speared by Ember._

Bridgely Olivier, District Five. _Shot by Alaine with an arrow to the heart._

Marshall Hanally, District Six. _Throat cut by Aaron._

Dunston Peolle, District Six. _Stabbed in the neck by Alpha._

Eticari Dexter, District Six. _Throat cut by Star._

Carson Saller, District Seven. _Knife to the back by Ronan._

Alaine Tulette, District Seven. _Speared by Peter._

Laurel Stitch, District Eight. _Speared by Ember._

Marcell Owens, District Eight. _Stabbed by Peter._

Alaric Nevynne, District Eight. _Clubbed by Emmia._

Ellias Mirones, District Eight. _Stabbed by Ember._

Jones Relling, District Nine. _Stabbed in the neck by Parker._

Giana Thegron, District Nine. _Stabbed by Kai._

Marien Eckings, District Ten. _Throat cut by Alpha._

Yvaine Oronue, District Ten. _Stabbed in the back by Cubic._

Vincent Peresone, District Ten. _Speared by Ruben._

Niko Whiatt, District Eleven. _Stabbed in the stomach by Thalassa._

Anton Corathas, District Eleven. _Stabbed in the heart by Luxe._

Whytt Ulric, District Twelve. _Chest slashed by Peter._

* * *

**All Sponsor Point Scores have been updated in Chapter 3 according to 'How to Sponsor a Tribute'.**

**Please, please, please review! If there was ever a chapter to review, it would be this one! Were these the Tributes you expected in the BB? **

**I'm putting a new book cover up tomorrow. Which tribute(s) should be featured on the book cover? Review!**


	54. The Caves

**Day One **

**Late Afternoon**

* * *

**Minnia Mitchall, D12**

The climb was difficult. The bottom of the mountains was almost a vertical climb, with very small cracks in the rocks for handholds. Haden was the first on up, and he helped the others to the first plateau. From there, the climb was easier, less steep. Minnia wasn't a fan of being out in the open like this, about the layer of trees, but she figured they'd be able to see anyone that was coming for them.

Whytt hadn't been able to catch up to the group. Minnia could only hope that he was still alive. That he was trying to make his way to the base of the mountains. They were all in an alliance together, but it was agreed not to wait for a single person if it meant putting the group in vulnerable position. The cannons had just begun to sound. Minnia counted them in her head, as everyone did. Twenty-six cannons. Twenty-six lives ended, gone forever. The Careers would be on the move, soon, trying to add to that number. She had to hope that they couldn't climb.

About fifty feet above the tree line, they came across a deep crack in the rocks. Parker offered to try and see if a cavern lay behind it.. He squeezed trough, slowly, and Minnia saw Lawson dig through the backpack he'd picked up from the Bloodbath. He pulled out a pack of matches, rope, two knives, a package of dried fruit, and water. Water. A whole liter container full! They'd need more soon, but this could get them through the day.

Minnia jumped slightly as Parker wedged himself back out of the rocks. There was a cave a ways in, but it was a tight squeeze. Minnia grabbed one of the knives from the pack, and started to dick it into the rock.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Haelle, trying to pull the knife away. Minnia shook her off and continued hacking. The rocks chipped, bit by bit. Parker seemed to realized what she was trying to do, and pulled out his own knife, chopping away at the other wall of rock. The others kept watch, and after about an hour, the whole was just big enough for Lawson, the biggest of their group, to wedge through. Haden had climbed back down the rock face in that time, coming back with two thick pieces of seemingly dry wood. Torches.

The cave was actually just a long passageway in the rock. As they walked, Minnia felt the ground downward. The pathway emptied out to an actual cavern. The torches were lit, however dim, and Minnia could see the surprised look on Parker's face.

"You didn't come this far in, did you?" She asked him, and he shook his head. Suddenly, she heard an oddly familiar humming noise coming from the far end of the cave, the end still bathed in darkness. She took one of the torches and made her way over to the corner. The humming came from a river, an underground river, that was open to the cave in about a five-foot stretch of space. It was their lifeline, making it possible to stay safe in the cave as long as they could find food. Minnia had a good feeling.

**Mitchell 'Maxwell' Descosne, D6**

Mitchell had seen the black clad tribute of Twelve scaling the first stretch of the mountains. Of course they'd be there, coming from a district known for its mine and cave systems. They would know how to use the caves to their advantage.

"We need to stay down here," he said to the others. There were only five of them left. Mitchell had seen Dunston and Eticari go down in the bloodbath, and they didn't know whether Marshall had survive or not. Jovane gave him an odd look.

"Why stay down here. It's going to be getting dark soon. We only have a spear and a backpack. What's in that, anyway, Kieran?" Mitchell watched his friend dig through the bag.

"Twelve is up there. They just went into a cave."

"So, we can take them out now and get a district out of the way."

"There are more of them. They know the caves better than we would, and they might have more weapons," he said, motioning towards the spear and the small knife that Kieran took from the bag. Jovane gave him a glare.

"Fine, but we need to find shelter, now." She started south, not giving anyone time to argue. They followed her, along the base of the hills. The trees provided plenty of cover, but Mitchell still held the spear with both hands, ready for an attack. The sun slowly lowered in the sky, and finally the group came across a small hole in the rocks. Big enough for only three. There were trees right outside the entrance, easy enough to climb, and a willow not too far away provided good cover. This was a good enough shelter for the night.

Mitchell and Kieran took first watch, crawling up onto the sturdier branches of the tree, about fifteen feet up. They would be able to see if any tributes got too close to the burrow that the girls would be sleeping in. They waited to position themselves, though, until the Gamemaker showed the names and faces of the tributes that died in the bloodbath that day. As the moon made its way into the sky, Mitchell jumped as the anthem sounded in the sky.

He watched as the tributes were shown, one by one. All of One had survived. Two from Two were gone. Three from Three. Two from Four. Two from Five. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw Marshall's face light up in the sky, the third from Six. Fourteen more faces followed him, and the anthem played again. He knew the cameras would be watching the remaining tributes, gauging their reactions to seeing their district partners in the sky.

The girls crawled into the burrow, Kariette using the backpack as a pillow and Jovane and Ilenia using their jackets as a blanket. Mitchell climbed into his tree and prepared for the long night ahead. Hopefully the Careers wouldn't come this way.

**Haden Plutoran, D12**

"Whytt's gone," he said, finally making it back into the cavern. He'd volunteered to wait outside to watch the face in the sky, looking for Whytt. It'd hit him in the gut to see him appear, knowing he'd never get to see his friend again. But this was the inevitability of the games. Even with the allowance of two Victors, at best six tributes from the winning district would die. Whytt just happened to be the first one.

"Any careers?" Asked Haelle, who had found moss on the rocks a little ways down the hill. She was clumping it together, making it into a useable pillow against the rock floors. Ula and Evie were curled by the torches, which had been reduced to a pile of warm embers.

"Four, but one of them was that girl that was a little off her rocker." He said, referring to the one who'd stepped from her plate too soon. "All of One is still around, and the two that scored 11's are alive." No one was happy to hear that. The sooner the 11's were out of the games, the better, but nobody wanted to take them on. Haden laid out on the ground, ready for sleep. He was hungry, but hunger was something he was used to. They'd look for food in the morning.

_Boom! _A cannon sounded. _Boom!_ A second one. Two more tributes, gone. The names had already appeared, so they would have to wait until the next morning to see who had been killed in the night. Haden let himself drift off.

He was shaken awake a few hours later. Lawson had taken first watch, and he was supposed to go all night. He sat up; Parker was waking up the girls.

"I heard something, a rumbling noise. We need to get out of the cave, now." Haden was alert immediately, and sprang to his feet. He took the lead, using his hands as guides in the pitch darkness of the cave. He heard the noise Lawson warned about. It was coming from above. Had they done damage to the cave when they opened the entrance? He started to move fast. The rumbling didn't stop, and it started to grow louder. Before long it sounded as if it was right above him, and that's when the roof of the tunnel collapsed.

Haden heard a scream from the back of the group, and then another. "Help!" Minnia was trapped. He heard Lawson try to quiet her, and Parker asking for help moving the rocks.

"Who is on which side," he asked. He felt hands on his arm from behind. Evie, Ula, and Haelle were on his side of the rockslide. Ula was coughing badly. He wanted to stop and help move the rocks, but it was too dark to see what damage had been done.

"Guys. Guys! We're going to wait outside the cave for the night. We'll be back in the morning to see what happened. Can you wait til then? Are you hurt?" What if they couldn't be freed. It'd be a terrible way to go. Starving in darkness.

"Minnia's got a leg caught in the rocks!" called Lawson.

"It hurts." She said, moaning. "Just come back as soon as you can. Please!"

Haden felt horrible as he led the three girls from the cave. The sat on the ridge, not sleeping the rest of the night.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter of the first night in the arena, following the careers, mostly. You'll find out who those cannons were for in that chapter, as they were victims of the Careers. What do you guys think about this chapter? Review, please!**

**Who is your favorite from District Twelve right now? remember that you can request alliances. They are requests. Not every alliance will happen. They'll be taken into consideration, and if they work with the storyline, I'll put them in.**

**New book cover image. Paxton and Elle, the odd ones out, one of the smallest alliances in the games. You'll see them in the a couple chapters.**

**Do you think the chapters should feature more tributes? More like the bloodbath? Or is the amount sufficient as long as it keeps as detailed? This is where reviews can help.**


	55. Night Hunting

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

White shirts, now red with blood. They were from Ten. Ronan had slit the throat of the first one, but three had time to get away before she'd stabbed another boy in the chest. There were only three of them left. Close enough to gone to let them run. One of the girls was injured, so at least she wouldn't get too far.

"Let's head back to the camp." Said Ronan. Eight of their alliance had gone out, hunting, in groups of two. Ember had said not to come back until a cannon sounded. She was starting to like that boy less and less with every minute she had to spend around him, so being out in the woods was ideal, at the moment. They were deep in the forest already, so why not wander and see who else they might find.

"No. Let's go for a walk. It'll give us time alone, for once." Even in the dark, she saw his face light up. He knew by 'walk', she meant hunting, but it didn't matter either way. The walked parallel to the mountains, which was the guide to find their way back to base at the Cornucopia. Thalassa wrapped Ronan's arm around her, and tucked her head into his neck. She knew the cameras were watching, and that the audience would be besides themselves at the sight of them together. She'd specifically said she was single during her interview, so this would bring questions to the surface in the Capitol. Maybe it would earn her sponsors.

"Why is it again we can't 'be together' back at camp?" She pulled the boy to a halt, and he just stared at her.

"What do you mean? You know they'd turn on us if they knew." She'd had a hard time arguing with his reasoning.

"What about those two tributes from One? They're together. They're open about it with everyone."

"They don't have Ember as a district partner. If _he_ knew we were a true alliance, he'd turn the pack on us like that. We'll always have our walks." He tried to get her moving again.

"You know they suspect us, right? Because of how we are always together." He remained silent. Thalassa knew that he really _did_ fear Ember knowing the truth. She wished she had said it in a better way. They started walking again, but no other tributes crossed their path. The rabbits had hidden themselves well from the wolves.

**Glint McCray, D1**

"Will you hurry up?" barked Cassio from up ahead. Glint had been perched in a tree, trying to catch sight of any sort of movement with his glasses. There were no tributes moving around in the area. Glint jumped down from the tree and followed Cassio, who was leading.

The pair was near the beach, on the far end of the forest. It was probably as far as they could get from the Cornucopia, but the tributes could be anywhere. On the beach, about a hundred yards away in the sand, was a large outcropping of rock. Easy enough to hide with. He pointed the rock out to Cassio, and they started over to it.

There was a backpack there, along with a small loaf of bread. A tribute had been here, and Glint judged by the pile of dry, unburnt wood, they would be coming back.

"Let's wait them out," said Glint. He'd gotten no kills during the bloodbath, so he was eager to get this one. Cassio wasn't a fan of waiting around, but obliged. The climbed the rock, about ten feet tall, and pressed flat against the top of it.

It was a few hours before anything happened. Then Glint saw them. A group of five, led by an older looking girl, making their way through the woods. The leader pointed in a direction away from the group, and broke off. She was heading for the backpack and firewood. Glint cautiously drew out his knife, ready to spring when she was in the alcove in front of them.

A searing pain ripped at his lower right leg. He tried holding in his scream, and he whipped around to see the girl with her knife in his leg. Cassio reacted quickly. He hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. His hands got cut up in the process.

"What are you doing? Finish her!" Glint rolled away, trying to sit up.

"What color is Nine?" he asked viciously.

"Gold, why?"

"This girl's from Nine." Glint was confused.

"What does that have to do with anything? Kill her!"

"No! We'll take her back to base. Find out where the kid went who scored the 11. C'mon, I'll help you back." Glint watched Cassio slide down off of the rock, and then helped him down. The girl was small compared to the two of them, so he flung her over his shoulder and helped Glint hobble back to the base.

**Nenna Charber, D4**

"What happened to you?" she scoffed as she saw two of the boys from One come limping back through the woods. "And what's with the girl?" They had a girl from Nine with them, clearly out cold.

"Information." The taller of the two let go of the other one, who crumpled to the ground. Two others from his district ran to help. Nenna watched as the taller one – Cassio! That was his name – pulled a length of rope from the supplies pile and proceeded to tie the girl up. He had her arms bound behind her back, and her wrists tied to her ankles. He ran out of rope for whatever he was doing, so he grabbed another from the pile, and she watched as he tied one end to the ropes around the girl. He then made a slipknot at the other end, scaled the cornucopia, and secured it around the horn. It was a leash.

The others seemed to realize what he was doing, but the real question was why? What information could this girl have. It was Peter who figured it out.

"You think she knows where the 11 went? They aren't allies." Cassio turned around. Nenna guessed from the look on his face that he hadn't known that.

"She still might know something about where he is." He said defensively. Once she tells us, we'll kill her." An idea came to Nenna.

"Wait. Even if she's not allies with the 11, can use her to get to him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Peter.

"Bait. We'll use her as bait to lure him out. I don't think he'd want to feel responsible for her death. We track down the others from Nine, and we tell them we have her. They'll find him for us and he'll come running to try to save her."

"How do you know this?"

"He sounded really guilty during his interview. He did something back home that made the others hate him, and he feels bad about it. This, saving her, would make up for it." She was proud of herself for figuring it out as quickly as she had. Peter didn't seem to happy _taking_ orders for a change.

"Fine. Take Ruben with you and find the others from Nine." He said. Nenna turned to Cassio.

"Where did you see them?"

"By the beach, heading into the forest. They could be anywhere." Peter told him to find another hunting partner and go look, as well. He decided on one of the girls from One, the one with black hair, and they stocked up on supplies before leaving. Nenna had already packed a bag for when she finally got the chance to hunt, so all she had to do now was wait for Ruben.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about this one being so short, but I wanted to give you a new chapter before I left for work. I didn't get a chance to write last night cuz I was at the American Idol concert. They were soo good!**

**hahah Anyway, I meant to make this chapter longer, so I might do one more from the first night. who knows? haha. Let me know what you think. Which girl from Nine do you think Cassio is holding captive? Reviews are loved!**

** - Sarah**


	56. A New Alliance

**Day Two**

**Early Morning**

**Rachel Beta, D7**

"I didn't trust him with that sword." She said defensively, as Brantley lay dead against the tree. Rachel knew that Cicenna knew of her plan to kill him early on, but Sarah was staring at her in shock. She knelt down beside her sister, who was so much tinier than she was, for only being one year younger. Sarah was crying over the boy's death.

"Sarah. Sarah, listen to me, if he was going to go home, he'd have to have killed you. I wasn't going to let that happen. If you have an alliance, it will be with Eight, and me." Sarah sniffled, drying her eyes, and nodded.

"Okay," she said softly. Rachel hugged her, looking up at Cicenna as she did so. Then she looked at the remainder of the loaf of bread in the girl's hand.

"We'll need to find food soon," Rachel said, releasing her sister. Sarah seemed to perk up. Rachel knew her sister loved gathering in the woods back in Seven. They allowed Sarah to lead, picking only what she deemed safe. After a few hours, just as the sun was starting to rise, they'd gathered enough plants, roots, and berries to fill up Rachel's bag. Meat wasn't a necessity, but the protein would be good. Rachel used the wire she'd found in the bag the night before and made a few basic snares in the area. They'd check back in on them later.

"Climb a tree?" asked Sarah, looking up to her left. Rachel and Cicenna looked up at the same time, and Rachel smiled. The tree was ideal. Tall, with thick branches and good knots. The sisters showed Cicenna the basics of tree climbing, which was a staple skill back in Seven. She was able to learn quickly, and the three of them scaled half way up the trunk, about forty feet up. They split up the food.

Rachel felt nervous as she ate the first one, but she trusted Sarah's judgment on whether they were safe. And what did it matter anyway. If she died, Sarah would still have Cicenna to get her home safely. The berries were tart, but juicy. She waited a few minutes before taking another one, to see how it faired with her stomach, but Sarah'd eaten nearly all of hers by that time. She took half of her own share and gave them to Sarah.

"No, you have them." She said, trying to refuse the offer, but Rachel held her hand steady, waiting for Sarah to accept them. She did, and Rachel finished the rest of her share in one mouthful. She squeezed the juices with her tongue, pressing them against the roof of her mouth. She puckered at the sour flavor. They at the leaves next. The roots they'd save for later, as they needed cooking. Rachel offered to take the first watch as Cicenna and Sarah slept. The trees in the arena would become their best friend.

**Reyes Keldon, D7**

The silver parachute floated down right beside Reyes' head, landing in the grass next to him. A sponsor gift! He jumped up to grab it, whatever it was. He opened the canister to find a very small can. There was a nozzle at the top. It was a spray can. Also in the canister was a small piece of paper, with Mykal's name on it. Reyes knew what was in the spray can.

"What's that?" yawned Jansen, waking up and stretching. He was supposed to have been the one to keep watch, but he'd woken Reyes up because he was afraid of losing consciousness. Maria was able to fall asleep easily, and Mykal'd passed out from her burns about an hour after they found camp. Maria had tried pouring water from the stream over it, but Mykal had screamed too much.

He didn't want to wake her up, because the spray can looked so small. It wouldn't last more than one use. Reyes woke up Maria, and told Jansen to watch over Mykal wile she was out. Reyes took Maria out further into the woods to hunt for food. He had a knife, so he'd have to throw it to make a kill. When they found a good spot, in a clearing surround by berry bushes, they decided to stay.

Maria picked at the berries, which were clearly blackberries, while Reyes sat on the low branch of a tree. He saw movement by a tree close by, and whipped the knife at the spot. Whatever had been there had gotten away. Maria grabbed the knife and threw it back to him before going back to stripping the bushes of their fruit. She sat at the base of the tree when she finished, and retrieved the knife each time Reyes missed his target. Finally, after five hours of waiting, he struck at something. He watched Maria lift the rabbit by its head. It was still alive, but barely. The knife had left a gash near its back leg, and it would bleed out soon. A rabbit and a backpack full of berries. That was good enough, and they headed back to their base.

Reyes saw that Mykal was awake when they returned, and clearly in pain. He remembered that he'd stuffed the medicine in his pocket before he left hunting, and he felt horrible. He pulled it from his jacket and quickly sprayed it over the burns on Mykal's arm and leg. Her face calmed, and her muscles relaxed. The can was empty, but Mykal wasn't in pain anymore. Reyes let Jansen get up and stretch, sitting down with Mykal's head in his lap.

Maria pulled Jansen away to start a fire for the rabbit. They'd have to work quickly once it was cooked, as the smoke would give away their position quickly. No one wanted the Careers coming for them.

Reyes pulled Mykal onto his back when they finally move base. The walked along the river, finally finding a good enough spot. The water was shallow and easy to cross, and there was a good-looking tree, with sturdy branches. Jansen and Maria took to the trees, weapons in hand, alert and ready for attack. Reyes stayed on the ground with Mykal, and now that she was out of pain, he helped her into the water to wash the burns.

**Aaron Sierra, D3**

Aaron had been waiting, hungrily, for Veris, Tinkra, and Alyssandra to get back with what food they could find. There were five of them left, and they had no food or water. Veris had gone with Guier to find the latter, and they'd quickly stumbled across a small stream. The water was clean, so they had filled up the two gallons worth of canteens they had and rushed back to their camp, a burrow at the base of a large hill.

That was when they heard the cannon. Initially, Aaron hadn't worried about it. There were so many tributes in the arena, so one cannon couldn't mean anything, yet. He hoped it wasn't anyone from Three, and they waited for the group to get back. It was another hour before he heard footsteps outside the burrow, and then a voice.

"Check it out, make sure no one's there. Is it big enough for all of us?" It was a girl's voice calling, and they were from three. Aaron was on his feet in a second, knife in hand. Guier had grabbed a small sword from the cornucopia, and he was ready, right beside Aaron. They caught the boy off guard. He had a red stripe running down his jacket. He was from Five. Aaron had wanted to scare him, and just send them all on their way, but Guier had panicked, and the boy was stabbed through his stomach.

As his cannon sounded, he heard the others running. They didn't know that only two people were in the borrow. Aaron didn't recognize the dead tribute. He'd have to learn the name when they showed it in the sky that night. The sun had only been up for a few hours, and already three tributes were dead that day. Thirty-one gone, but sixty-five left.

Aaron grabbed the boy's arms, and Guier got his legs, and they dragged him to a spot about ten yards away, where the hovercraft could reach him. The cameras would be on them right now, and somewhere in Five, a family was begging for their deaths.

**Shantelle 'Elle' Lester, D2**

Elle had been ecstatic when she saw that Paxton had survived the cornucopia fight. She marked the tree with an 'X' as he had said to, so that he could find her when he got away. About an hour after the anthem played, and showed the faces of the dead, she heard him calling her name.

It was hushed, a loud whisper, something that wouldn't attract an unwanted visitor. She slammed her heel against the trunk of the tree, which was her sign to him of her general location. It made a good _thump_, muffled enough to be safe. If it hadn't been Paxton calling, they probably wouldn't have noticed. But it _was_ Paxton, and he quickly found the tree.

"Elle. Elle you up there?" It was dark, but she could make out his face staring up into the branches. She gave another thump against the tree. Paxton began to climb. When he reached the branch, Elle saw that he was carrying two backpacks, a canteen, a sword, and…a bow and arrows. It was such an odd weapon to grab. She'd trained with it, of course, but knives were usually more useful in the Games. He handed it to her, and wrapped the quiver over her shoulder.

"Why a bow?" she asked him, as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the branch.

"I was watching you during training. _This_," he motioned to the weapon in her hand, "is your strong suit. I know a knife is easier to use, but this is a much better weapon, and you are a natural. Trust me." She nodded, and with him being so close, she could see how drained he was.

"You should really get some sleep, Paxton." She said, helping him secure the backpacks on a branch above them. He tried to argue, to try and let her sleep first, but he looked ready to pass out. She pulled him down, so he could lay across the two branches they occupied. His head was in her lap, and he fell asleep within a minute of laying down. She strung an arrow in the bow, incase someone came through the area, but no one did.

As the sun finally came up in the morning, Paxton woke up and told Elle that she needed to get some sleep, too. She told him about the three cannons that went off while he was out, and then they switched positions on the branches. She rested her head against his chest, glad she had someone watching out for her. As she was near the point of unconsciousness, she felt him stroking his fingers through her hair.

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

When Sloan woke up, she felt the throbbing in her head from where the Career boy had hit her. She also couldn't moved, and when she looked around, she saw that her arms and legs were bound together, and that she was tied to the Cornucopia. Why had the Careers let her live? Why was she here, and not dead? She looked around, and saw half of them asleep in the grass, ad the other half sorting through the pile of weapons and food from the bloodbath.

"Look who's awake." She heard someone say sinisterly. She turned to see the massive boy from Two heading towards her, and she couldn't help but shake. He moved the blade of his sword along he side of her face and neck, careful not to slice. She realized, from the way he moved and spoke, that her death was going to be slow and torturous.

"We were going to use you as bait, to lure in the 11 from your district, but since no one can seem to locate him, I guess the burden falls to you." He pressed the blade against her throat. She froze; any movement at this point could cause her death.

"Where's the boy?" he barked, inching the blade away so she could speak. Sloan, however, remained silent. "Where is he?" He screamed, waking up some of the others on the ground. Sloan felt the tears coming.

"I don't know! Please, I don't know. If I knew, I'd hand him over in a heartbeat." Her words seemed to mean something to him, as the boy pulled his blade back.

"Peter, what are you doing?" called one of the girls from his district. His eyes never left Sloan's face as he spoke.

"Why would you turn him in?" He was honestly curious.

"He was a thief back in Nine. A very talented thief. He stole from anyone, and he took my mother's locket." Now she was _really_ fighting the tears. "No one in Nine wants him back, except for his family. Many would _cheer_ if you killed him for us." She didn't expect what happened next. The boy named Peter undid her ropes and helped her to her feet. The Careers behind him were in outrage.

"What the hell! I'll kill her myself," yelled the boy she'd stabbed yesterday. He grabbed a knife and ran, as best he could manage, straight at her. Peter hit him square in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"This girl is with us. She's with us until the boy from Nine is dead, and then she'll go on her own, an end to the alliance." He then turned to Sloan. "Deal?" He said, holding out his hand. She knew her own alliance would hate her for this, but she wanted Damien's head more than anything. She accepted his offer ad he finished addressing the Careers. "No one will touch her. You do, and you'll be out of the pack, got it?" They didn't argue with him. Sloan was in with the Careers.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Rachel killed Brantley, was it too soon? Does Mykal feel the same for Reyes that he feels for her? Whose cannons went off? And Sloan'ss with the Careers!**

**When I first chose Sloan to be held captive, I planned for her to die the next day, but as I was writing I was like 'Peter is smart. He'd know an ally when he saw it. And Sloan's out for revenge against Damien. This works'. And that's how Sloan survived. Please review, let me know what you think.**

**There'ss a new poll on my profile, and this one earns you 20 SP if you vote!**

**Also, remember that you can send sponsor gifts. If a tribute is in need of something, or you want to send them something in the arena, PM me and we will work out sendig the gift. Mykal has already received burn medicine. Many tributes are without food, water, or weapons. Help out your favorites.**

**To request a sponsor gift, just review or PM me what you would wat to send, an I'll PM you a list of workable prices and options for the gift. You can be very specific in your gift request, or very general. If it'ss a general request, I'll probably send different options such as size and content variables. Don't let the SP go to waste!**

**BTW, i've no internet between 11pm and 6am EST everyday, so don't fret if I don't respond right away. My project's done, so I can focus on writing now.**


	57. The Plan of Attack

**Lawson Charion, D12**

"Minnia. Minnia no, you stay with us. You don't leave us." Lawson was begging, pleading for Minnia to stay alive. Shortly after the rocks had pinned her to the ground, they'd realized that she was bleeding. She'd been losing blood all night, and they all began moving the rocks in the night, trying to free her. There had just been too many.

By morning, light was able to filter through the rubble, giving them _some_ light in the cave. Parker was still working from this side, while the rest of them moved the rocks from the entrance. Lawson knew she was going, and he'd stopped working to be there with her. His pants were stained with blood by this point. Did they not have sponsors? Were they withholding their tribute gifts, allowing Minnia to die like this?

Less than three minutes had passed before her eyes closed. Less than five before she stopped breathing, and her cannon went off. The hovercraft wouldn't be able to get to her in here, and unless they moved the rocks, he and Parker would die here, too. Lawson laid her hand down by her side and went back to work. A few hours later, they had made a hole large enough to squeeze through. Lawson had to keep from losing it as they got Minnia through the opening before crawling out themselves. He didn't want to leave her behind, but they had to keep moving. Tributes would be able to see the hovercraft, if they were high up enough, and they would know that there were people around the mountain.

They moved higher, and the air got colder. Lawson discovered that the jackets they were given were insulated. Maybe they'd be able to wait out the games here, where hardly any other tributes would risk venturing.

**Guerard Willam, D8**

"Look at that!" Guerard exclaimed, pointing down the hill. The trees were thinning, and he could see the base of the mountain range that made up an entire edge of the arena. Carsander jumped down from the tree he had been in, and Guerard pointed out the lake. It was rather large, settled in an alcove formed by the mountains. They had run out of water last night, and the sight of the lake made Guerard feel the thirst in the back of his mouth.

They rushed down to the water's edge, and dunked their heads in. Guerard took a big drink of the water. It was clean and fresh. He looked up, and that's when he saw them. A group of islands, sitting in the center of the lake, about two hundred feet from the shore. It would make a great hiding spot. They'd be able to see anyone coming, as they'd have to reach the island by swimming.

"Let's find some food, first, before we go out there. There may not be anything on that island." Carsander actually had to pull Guerard away from the water as they reentered the woods to scavenge for food.

Eventually, they came across a small flock of birds, pecking at the ground. Guerard watched as Sander launched his spear into the flock, taking down one of the birds. The rest of them scattered, but one was enough. They worked on it together, cutting it into smaller bits and using two fire, so that hey could cook it faster and get away.

The island didn't have any animals, but there was one tree that had fruit on it. They were sweet, very sweet and very filling. One piece of the fruit and Guerard could barely eat any of the bird. They rested on the island. Guerard kept watch as Sander slept, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Even here, in the arena, this was his happy ending coming true.

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

Fiona heard the parachute coming down, and as it landed on the ground, she picked it up and opened the bag attached. Inside was a suit, very thin and black, textured to match the surroundings. It would make it very easy to sneak around at night with this. Too bad it wasn't her size. It looked too big for Iris, and it definitely would not fit any of the boys, so Fiona had to assume that this gift was for Seairra. She woke the girl up, and handed her the clothing.

"This just came for you," she said, holding it out for her to take. Seairra thanked her, and then looked up, presumably to a camera hidden away in the leaves of the trees, and thanked the sponsors. She ran off to put on the clothes. Fiona picked some berries off of the bush that they had been eating from, and tried to lay down for some sleep. Zane had woken up with Seairra, so he could handle keeping watch. But before she could close her eyes, she saw them coming.

Three careers, all from One, were running through the woods at them, weapons raised. Fiona jumped to her feet and yelled for Gustin and Iris to wake up. They needed to run. Run or fight. They didn't have time to run. The Careers were upon them too quickly.

Fiona picked up her knife and dodged an attack from one of the two boys. She drove her blade into his arm and he fell down, where Zane managed to get his spear into the boy's chest. _Boom_. He died. _Boom_. Another death. Fiona turned around and saw little Iris lying on the forest floor, her neck twisted in an odd, abnormal angle. The girl from One had done it, and Fiona, along with Zane, jumped on her. She managed to get out from under them before Fiona could use her knife. She and the remaining boy ran off, injured but unfortunately alive.

Fiona picked up the little girl, taking her head in her lap. The sponsors wouldn't like the tears rolling down her face right now, but she didn't care. Iris had been too young to die like this.

Seairra came skipping back into view, a smile on her face that vanished as she took in the scene. A dead career and Iris in Fiona's lap. Zane and Gustin out of breath and bleeding from several minor cuts on their bodies. The girl looked as if she was going to scream. Gustin put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. They needed to get into hiding, but Fiona knew that she would kill the girl from One.

**Macen McGrathe, D11**

Macen had been watching the tributes from Twelve, or what was left of them, moving rocks out of the cave all morning. They had at the very top of the tree line, and he and the rest of Eleven had been laying low in the highest branches. Last night, they'd decided on trying to attack the Career's base, but Macen knew they'd be outnumbered easily. They needed allies from another district, and Twelve was _so_ close.

"What are you staring at? Have they seen us?" asked Juniper, who was sitting a branch below him, with Aprila. Macen shook his head.

"Remember how Tawny said she wanted to attack the Careers? What if we enlisted Twelve?"

"Are you _stupid_? They'd kill you the second you got too close."

"Not a long alliance, just long enough to make the attack, and then we'd all go back to needing each other dead. But if we go in and try to fight the careers alone, we'll all die." That's when Jasper piped in.

"Go run to Twelve if you think it's safe. Get them in an alliance and bring them back here." Macen knew that Jasper wasn't being serious, but he didn't care.

He climbed down the tree, jumping from the branches when he was low enough to the ground. He'd grabbed Jasper's sickle on the way down. Jasper rushed after him.

"Dude, no. I wasn't serious! You'll be killed!" he exclaimed. Macen felt it as he tried grabbing for the sickle, and he whipped around.

"I know I can convince them! They'll want the Careers dead as much as we do. And if they kill me, then that's one less member of Eleven you'll have as final competition." Jasper released his grip on the sickle, and Macen ran for the mountains.

He found them sooner than he'd expected. One of them had strung a net over a small spot of rock where the climb was easy, and when he'd slipped on a handhold, it had fallen, trapping him. They were on him quickly, the three boys and three girls, but they had barely any weapons.

"Listen to me. Please, just hear me out!" He'd pleaded. He explained to them Eleven's plan to attack the Careers, and asked if they would join in on the temporary alliance. Macen hoped with everything he had that they would say yes, because at this point, if they didn't join, they were in the perfect position to kill him. The silence made him fear for his life, until one girl spoke up.

"I'm in," she said, looking at the others in her group. They slowly agreed with her, and the alliance grew to include Twelve.

**Damien Greyson D9**

Damien had overheard the tributes from Eleven and Twelve creating their new alliance. He was up on the mountain, as well, his body, clothes, and backpack painted gray and brown with the mud. Twelve hadn't even noticed that one of their knives was missing, or that from Damien's prior cave, a small burrow right next to the cavern Twelve had been in, a few good, strong kicks to the wall would cause a rockslide.

And now, from what he had heard, he was going to get the chance to raid the Career's supplies. They'd be busy fighting with the tributes coming in for the attack, they probably wouldn't notice if some supplies went missing. What he needed most right now was another sheath of arrows. His supply was running low; only five left. If he could get more arrows, he'd be set.

Damien hadn't needed to kill yet; his weapons were more for hunting, and defense. He knew the careers wanted him dead. He had surpassed most of them in the individual sessions, and being the arrogant brats they usually were, a high scoring tribute _had_ to be one of the first ones killed. If he was going to survive the attack, he'd need to find some sort of weapon other than his knife. He didn't want to risk any of his arrows on the fight, in case he couldn't find another quiver.

He followed the group back down the mountain to Eleven's base. They were in the trees, but Damien's mud cover still provided good camouflage in this terrain. When they left for the Career base, he'd follow behind and make a run for the supplies.

**The Fallen**

**Bloodbath Fatalities**

Galinda Glassman, District Two. _Stepped off plate too soon._

Brinden McHale, District Two. _Axed by Reyes in the woods._

Danice Holmes, District Three _Tripped and tangled in grass while running, stabbed by Luna._

Warner Brackson, District Three. _Beheaded by Cubic._

Emmia Gingrass, District Three. _Stabbed through by Peter._

Leon Marvash, District Four. _Stabbed by Paxton._

Lunara Scheff, District Four. _Stabbed by Paxton._

Ganch Sightson, District Five. _Speared by Ember._

Bridgely Olivier, District Five. _Shot by Alaine with an arrow to the heart._

Marshall Hanally, District Six. _Throat cut by Aaron._

Dunston Peolle, District Six. _Stabbed in the neck by Alpha._

Eticari Dexter, District Six. _Throat cut by Star._

Carson Saller, District Seven. _Knife to the back by Ronan._

Alaine Tulette, District Seven. _Speared by Peter._

Laurel Stitch, District Eight. _Speared by Ember._

Marcell Owens, District Eight. _Stabbed by Peter._

Alaric Nevynne, District Eight. _Clubbed by Emmia._

Ellias Mirones, District Eight. _Stabbed by Ember._

Jones Relling, District Nine. _Stabbed in the neck by Parker._

Giana Thegron, District Nine. _Stabbed by Kai._

Marien Eckings, District Ten. _Throat cut by Alpha._

Yvaine Oronue, District Ten. _Stabbed in the back by Cubic._

Vincent Peresone, District Ten. _Speared by Ruben._

Niko Whiatt, District Eleven. _Stabbed in the stomach by Thalassa._

Anton Corathas, District Eleven. _Stabbed in the heart by Luxe._

Whytt Ulric, District Twelve. _Chest slashed by Peter._

**The Remaining Fallen**

Glint McCray, District One. _Stabbed by Fiona and Zane._

Alarzin Blackley, District Five. _Stabbed by Guier._

Iris Dreamccoat, District Five. _Neck broken by Cubic_.

Brantley Nuze, District Seven. _Stabbed by Rachel._

Casson Scealve, District Ten. _Throat cut by Ronan._

Dahl Ledorian, District Ten. _Stabbed by Thalassa._

Minnia Mitchall, District Twelve. _Killed in the rockslide_.

* * *

**Here you are, the updated The Fallen list. Remember that you can send sponsor gifts to your favorite tributes. Send 'em now because, like in the books, as the numbers dwindle, the prices will increase. We finally have our first death from District One. Glint shouldn't have been so dumb to go 'hunting' with an injured leg...tsk tsk. Anyway, pleasse review. I love reviews. Damien's got them ninja skills going on. Will he survive the attack on the Cornucopia? Will Sloan have her revenge?**


	58. The First Kiss

**Kai Wesley, D2**

"Kai, you're with me tonight." Kai jumped up as Peter called him. He was going hunting. He started to pack a bag, and he grabbed a sword and bolo from the mouth of the cornucopia. When he got back to the group, he saw Helena giving Peter a look, asking if she and Luna could go this time. Kai knew that Two would need someone to stay behind and watch the supplies, and Sloan, so they were stuck here. Kai watched as four tributes from One and two from Four jumped up, all ready for the hunt. They'd go as soon as the names and faces appeared in the sky.

"Whoa!" Kai turned on the spot to see a large parachute in Peter's hand. He walked over, curious as to what could be inside. It was a suit of armor, skin tight and clearly Capitol-made. No one said anything, but Kai could read the jealousy on everyone's face. It was on his, too. The suit must have cost a fortune. Would the rest of Two have any sponsor money left?

He watched as Peter slid his way into the suit. It went from his feet all the way to his neck, and all the way down his arms. Suddenly, Peter was the biggest competition from the District. Kai looked over at Helena and Luna, and luckily they weren't looking back at him, because he was sizing them up as the ones he'd have to kill eventually.

The Capitol anthem rang out across the arena, and Kai's eyes immediately went to the spot in the sky where the faces would be shown. The first to appear was Glint from One. Kai saw the remaining tributes from his district look a little sad over his death. Next in the sky were two tributes from Five. A boy and a young girl. Then one from Seven, two from Ten, and one from Twelve. Thirty-three gone in total.

After the faces had been shown, the groups set out on their hunts. They worked in two packs of Four, after Glint had been injured from his group of two. Peter led their group, with the tributes from Four following behind him. Kai took up the back, not entirely ready to trust anyone from Four. They decided to scour the woods, and then to check the mountains. Kai saw that the deeper into the woods they got, the thicker the trees became. A tribute could easily climb one. How had they not thought of that before?

"Peter," he said, getting Peter's attention. The tributes from Four, Mayra and Nenna, were too focused on the hunt to stop. They kept walking, slowly, keeping an eye on the forest floor. Kai pointed upward, silently telling Peter the danger of the trees. He nodded, and they checked the trees as they walked.

Kai could just barely make out the base of the mountains when he saw them. Two tributes from Six were up in the trees, about one hundred feet in front of them. The tributes from Four were about to get within view, and they were heading into an attack. He grabbed Peter's arm, to stop him from moving any closer, and that's when it happened. The tributes from Six leapt from the trees and attacked the two from Four. One of the girls went down almost immediately, and that's when Peter rushed in to help. Kai was all for letting Six take out the girls before they were finished off themselves, but Peter was too noble for that. He took out one of the attackers before they could get at the remaining Career. Kai just watched. This wasn't his fight. Peter had the armor now. He'd be fine.

He heard a cannon go off. Was it for the girl or the tribute from Six? _Boom_. Another one, now his ally was definitely dead. Peter got his sword into the remaining attacker before the girl, who from the voice Kai recognized as the younger one, Mayra, could get hurt. _Boom_. A third cannon went off. Kai rushed over. Peter gave him the dirtiest look imaginable, and helped Mayra back to her feet. Kai raided the dead tributes for supplies, being sure to get Nenna's backpack. He caught up with Peter, loaded down with supplies, and feeling as if he had lost an important ally.

**Haelle Windsor, D12**

Haelle was nervous, being around all of the tributes from Eleven. She felt like they may have lured Twelve into a trap, but then she remembered the risk that one boy had taken in trying to recruit them. They all sat around at Eleven's base, discussing the attack. Many from Twelve were hesitant.

"They still outnumber us," said Parker.

"It's their home base," piped in Ula.

"They have the weapons," said Evie, who would be sitting the fight out with Aprila. They'd wait in the trees on the edge of the clearing. Evie had her slingshot, a gift from the sponsors, so Haden was off right now, looking for rocks she could use. Haelle looked over at the tree, at the total five knives, a sickle, two swords, and a spear that they were sharing between the rest of them. Not everyone would have a weapon, and it meant that someone was more likely to be killed off.

"What we need is one more district." She said, addressing the group as a whole. Eleven looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Are you crazy?" One of the tributes from Eleven nearly yelled, "It was dangerous enough recruiting you guys. Why would we risk that again?"

"We go in numbers. They wouldn't fight off a huge group, and we'll be able to talk to them. And _you_," she turned to face the boy that had come to recruit her district, "should not have come alone." The boy looked down at the ground, knowing that Haelle was right. "So, we hold off on the attack until we can get more tributes and weapons, agreed?" she saw as they others from Twelve, and a few from Eleven, nodded assent. Parker and Ula stood up to leave.

"Wait," she exclaimed. "We can still keep this alliance, right?" She turned to the oldest boy from Eleven, who seemed to be their leader. He looked at the others from his district, and they nodded to him.

"Right," he said. "This could help all of us survive a little longer. We promise not to harm any of you, if you can promise the same." Haelle turned to her district partners, who seemed hesitant again, but they nodded, joining their alliance. Haelle turned back to the boy.

"Right, so, since we have nothing better to do, introductions?" The other boy laughed, and introduced the rest of Eleven. Haelle introduced Twelve, and seemed to have taken over the role as leader within her district. They gathered up the supplies and weapons they had, collectively, and went on the hunt for allies.

**Cubic Zirconia, D1**

Cubic stuck close to Luxe on their hunt. The time they had spent together had taught her how he hunted, his fighting techniques. He probably knew hers, as well. They were good hunting partners. Cassio and Alpha were with them, taking up the back.

"We'll go check the beach," she said to Cassio. "You guys take this part of the forest. We'll meet back here at sunrise." Cassio nodded, and took Alpha out into the forest. She looked over at Luxe, who was smiling, and he took her by the hand and led her to the beach. Before she knew what was going on, he bent down and kissed her, pulling her close. She instinctively wanted to push him away, but she felt something odd. She was enjoying it. She liked the close proximity of this boy to her. Cubic hadn't expected this, and he had just screwed her over. She couldn't afford _real_ emotions toward him. What if he was lost? What would she do now?

"Damn you, Luxe," she said, smiling, breaking away from his face. She meant it, too. She hadn't actually wanted this, until now. She had chosen him based on his strength compared to the others from One, and she never planned on feeling anything for him. He simply took it as a compliment, and went in to kiss her again. She didn't want to break away this time, but the _boom_ of a cannon forced them to. Cubic looked around naturally, looking for a cause that wasn't there. They'd find out eventually, anyway. She was somewhat glad, though, as the cannon had brought her back to reality.

"We should get back to hunting," she said, looking up at him. He smiled, and agreed. They moved along the beach, searching every nook and cranny they could find in the darkness. Finally, as they were nearing the end of the sandy stretch of land, Cubic noticed a cave along the water. There was the faint glow of fire coming from inside. She pointed it out to Luxe, and they went in for the attack.

In the cave was small, hardly big enough to fit more than a few people. Cubic helped Luxe drag the body of a tribute from Nine outside. In the cave was a backpack filled with dried fruit and berries. Nothing of use to them, so Cubic left it alone as they left the cave.

* * *

The Fallen

Nenna Chaber, District Four. _Ambushed by Kieran and Kariette_

Kieran Xavier, District Six. _Stabbed by Peter._

Kariette Link, District Six. _Stabbed by Peter._

Aleah Marcus, District Nine. _Stabbed by Cubic._

* * *

**I wanted to give you guys an update before my internet shuts off at 11pm EST. I meant to get one or two more POV into this chapter, but I was worried about having it finished by 11. I can still respond to review through my phone and stuff, so feel free to review, or sponsor. I'm just going to post a list of 'The Fallen' in each chapter of the tributes who 'fell' during the chapters (if that makes sense, I'm not sure...).**

**Please, please, please review. It gives me something to do on here in between chapters. Also, what do you guys think of Sam Claflin being cast as Finnick Odair?**


	59. Nowhere is Safe

**Day Three**

**Early Morning into late Morning**

**Mitchell 'Maxwell' Descosne, D6**

Kieran was gone. He'd been one of Mitchell's best friends back in Six, and now he was gone. Mitchell pulled himself from the burrow, to where the hovercraft had just removed the bodies. Kariette, too. She was gone now, as well. At least one more person from Six was going to die.

That thought is what made him turn around, to see Jovane hugging Ilenia close to her. Mitchell understood that they were close back home. He was the outsider to their alliance. He'd be the one who was dead if they made it to the end. Jovane seemed o understand this, too. She released Ilenia, picked up the spear, and handed it to him.

"It's for the best," she said quietly. Mitchell nodded to her, and took the spear with him as he left his district. How would the sponsors react to this? Without an alliance, as fault as it may have become, his odds had just been lowered a little.

Mitchell headed out into the forest, where at least, eventually, he'd find water. He had no food, though, and his weapon wasn't the greatest for hunting. He'd have to hope that something would cross his path.

**Bronze Nexton, D1**

"You're covered in blood," Bronze said worriedly, seeing the red marks across Cubic's and Luxe's clothes. They seemed fine, though.

"It was the girl from Nine. She put up a fight. We waited a hours in her cave, to see if the others from her district would show up, but they didn't seem to…" She was cut off mid sentence by Sloan, who had tackled her. Luxe looked ready to kill the girl, but Peter stepped in and pulled her off of Cubic before she could get killed.

"How dare you, Nine!" Cubic barked back at Sloan. Bronze and Luxe were holding her back, the only thing they could do to keep Sloan's head on her body. Bronze did more of the work, as he figured Luxe would let Cubic go after the girl.

"Who was it? Who did you kill from my district?" She was screaming, but then again, Bronze figured that no one would be dumb enough to attack their base. Cubic laughed.

"Some girl, maybe fifteen? What do you care? I thought you fought for _us_ now?" _Dammit, Cubic,_ thought Bronze, _don't egg her on_! He felt his grip slipping on her shoulder. He turned to see that Sloan, at least, wasn't thrashing around in Peter's arms anymore. He faintly heard her whisper the name 'Aleah', her shoulders and head slumped.

"I fight against Greyson, not against Nine." He heard her say. Not even Peter showed sympathy at her statement, though.

"We fight against anyone outside of our alliance. I'm sorry Sloan, but you'll have to get used to it." Bronze finally let go of Cubic, who seemed to have calmed down. She was still staring daggers at Sloan, though.

"Just watch yourself around me, Nine. I might snap, and you _really_ wouldn't want that." She walked off, laughing, Luxe following suit. Peter brought Sloan back to the tent she'd been using.

Bronze went back to his dinner with Shine and Star. They'd watched the whole fight, and he heard Shine say something along the lines of 'dinner entertainment'. He ripped into the bird on his plate, a gift from Four, who had managed to net and capture a small flock of birds. It was juicy, and he lived for the fresh meat. It felt like he'd been here, in the arena, for so long, when it was barely into the third day.

When everyone finished eating, Peter ad Ember told everyone the sleeping schedule for the night. Bronze was lucky enough to merit the honor of keeping watch, along with Star, Helena of Two, and Ruben and Ronan from Four. Everyone else got the chance to sleep. Bronze noticed Peter sleeping outside of Sloan's tent. He knew that some of the Careers would love to kill the girl in her sleep. Bronze just sat there, not making conversation, like the others did. He just wanted his shift of watching to end so he could finally get some sleep.

**Alyssandra Collyn, D3**

"You got a sponsor gift?" asked Tinkra, poking her head out of the burrow. Alyssandra had just picked up the parachute, and the oddly oblong pod that had been carried by it. He opened it to find a dagger, serrated on one side. The hilt of it was bound in leather, and there was a sheath, too, in the pod. She fastened the gift to her belt. Just as she did so, another parachute came down. It fell into Aaron's lap, which woke him. He opened it, groggily, and pulled out a helmet. It fit snuggly on his head, and Alyssandra wondered if any of the others would be getting a parachute.

No others came. Veris suggested that they go looking for food as a whole, this time, seeing as how Guier and Aaron had a close encounter with Five last time around. They gathered their weapons and supplies and headed out. Alyssandra had found a lake nestled in the mountains yesterday, so she suggested they start there. It was a good two hours to find the lake again, and Alyssandra was nearly knocked over as Tinkra flung herself forward into the water. Alyssandra laughed, accepting Guier's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Who knew the girl could swim?" laughed Veris, watching Tinkra paddle around in the water. Alyssandra went down to the edge of the water, and filled her canteen before drinking straight from the lake. It was wonderfully cool. The boys were at the water's edge within a second, following her in filling up what containers they had. This would be a good spot to find food.

**Guerard Amell, D8**

"Get down!" Guerard whisper-shouted at Carsander, who was near the edge of their island. Sander almost instantly dropped down into a crouching position, his knife out and ready.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. Guerard point out through the tree cover, at the edge of the lake, where five tributes from Three were sitting around. One of them was in the water, swimming. If she could swim, she would be able to get out here. If she showed the others, then their island was no longer safe. Nothing in the arena stayed safe for long. Guerard pulled out his bow, the gift he'd gotten from the sponsors in the night. He wasn't the greatest archer, but it was something. He strung an arrow into the bow, and prepared to let it fly.

The arrow actually managed to hit a target. Not his intended target, but it grazed the arm of the girl who had been swimming in the water. He quickly shot another, which hit the ground near one of the boys. They seemed to realize that it was an attack, and, with the swimming girl screaming, they ran back into the woods. Guerard felt horrible about hurting her, but this game was a matter of life and death.

**Bren Wrane, D9**

"Where's Aleah?" Bren poked his head out of their cave along the beach. She'd gone out to the other cave last night, which they'd found flooded with water, trapping fish inside. She was supposed to come back in the morning with the catch. The others seemed to register what he'd said, and they rushed over to Aleah's cave, about a quarter mile down the beach.

Bren was horrified to find the cave empty, Aleah's backpack on the floor, and covered in blood. They knew what it meant, but no one wanted to say it. They'd already lost Sloan, though her face hadn't shown in the sky. Bren and Galvin blocked the sight from Amber, who was so small. There were only three of them left. Damien was still out there, but Bren wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

The beach wasn't safe anymore. The three of them went back to their cave, and packed their stuff. Galvin led the way into the forest, and when the came across a good looking tree, they tried climbing it. None of them were great climbers, so it became a challenge.

"Stop!" called someone, coming into the clearing Bren looked up to see a wall of tributes. He judged by their shirts that they were from Five, Eleven and Twelve. He knew his death had come. They had no way of fighting off that many tributes. "Please, here us out," the boy from Eleven said, almost pleadingly. Bren froze. That wasn't what he expected.

**Zane Aperechton, D5**

"So, you're in?" he asked the older looking boy from Nine, who still had a knife in his hands. He could understand the position the three tributes were in. When Eleven and Twelve had found them, Zane _had_ tried to attack them. He looked over at the girl from Eleven that had a bandage around her arm from where he cut her.

"We're in, but Amber sits this out. We're not dragging her into this fight." Zane knew Amber was the twelve-year-old from Nine. Funny how almost all the districts in this alliance had a twelve-year-old with them. Five would have had Iris here if it hadn't been for that girl from One. She was the reason he agreed to this attack. He wanted to kill her personally for taking Iris out of the game.

They had the manpower for the attack, but they were still short on weapons. They had to think of a way to arm themselves before the attack, which they decided on doing in two days, right after the careers went on their hunting escapades. It would lower the numbers they would have to fight, and it would make getting at the supplies a lot easier.

Zane was ready, mentally and physically, to murder the Careers.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry the POV's are so short, but it was one of those times where you just can't write anymore on the topic. I put more POVs in this chapter to hopefully make up for it. What do you think. 5, 9, 11, and 12 are allied against the Careers, and Damien is stalking them. How will this play out *twiddles fingers maniacally* hahaha.**

**Please Review! :D And sponsor, send the tributes some gifts, people! hahaha. There is a new poll on my profile. Which Tribute romance is your favorite? Please vote.**


	60. Snares, Spears, and Swords Oh My!

**Tessa Braze, D11**

Tessa heard the parachutes as they fell. Six of them. They landed in the center of their camp, and no one knew who they belonged to. She grabbed for the one closest to her, which was the largest. Out fell a sword, four knives, and a weird rope with heavy metal spheres on the end. The note inside said 'For Zane and District Five'. She handed the package over to the boy from Five. She saw a girl from Twelve handing a similar package to Jasper, and Tessa stood up to see what they'd gotten.

There was a slingshot, which she assumed was for Aprila while she was in the trees. There were also two swords and a knife. She grabbed one of the swords before someone else could claim it. She saw that Nine and Twelve had also gotten a weapons package, and the remaining two contained food. Tessa couldn't help but feel extremely grateful to the sponsors, who seemed to be urging them to take down the careers. Or maybe they just wanted a good fight with a lot of deaths. Either way, the alliance was now armed.

"We could take them tonight," suggested Macen, who was sitting to her left, running his fingers over the hilt of the long knife. It was more of a short sword, now that Tessa saw it more closely. Aprila and the other two little girls were splitting up the pointed rocks, putting them into the pockets of their jackets.

"No. We'll wait until tomorrow. Tonight we can enjoy the food," said Jasper, who was sorting through the food packages. They'd came in two large baskets, containing eighteen rolls, eighteen small bowls of stew, a large bird, uncooked, and a package of assorted fruit. They split the food evenly, and Tessa put her share of the bird right into the stew. The food was fresh and warm, a stark difference from anything in the arena.

By the time they had finished eating, the sun was just beginning to dip below the tops of the trees. It would be dark in a few hours, and they'd need to be in the trees by then. Jasper suggested trying out the weapons, as not everyone had gotten enough time with them during the training period. Tessa knew how to use her sword, so she helped the others. She and one of the boys from Twelve, Lawson, carved a target into a tree for the littler girls to practice with their slingshots. He'd said that Haden and Haelle, two others from Twelve, had gone to the river to pull more rocks from the gravelly terrain. Even though they weren't from her district, Tessa hoped that they would make it back okay.

**Tinkra Bram, D3**

"Run!" she screamed, pushing Alyssandra forward as she sprinted away from the birds that were pursuing them. They'd stumbled upon them earlier this morning, and Guier had tried killing one for food. He'd succeeded, but the other two were on him within seconds, ripping him to shreds. And now they were chasing the rest of them. The group barreled through the woods, trying to find a place to hide.

They passed the lake, in the alcove of the mountains, but Tinkra had no plans to go back there, after what had happened last time. Her arm had started bleeding again, from the exertion of running, and she knew that if they didn't find hiding soon, she'd die, either from blood loss, or from the birds catching up to her.

Suddenly, the wails of the birds stopped, and Tinkra risked turning around. She saw one of them on the ground, with a spear through its neck, and the other was roped off, it's head dangling from a tree branch. It'd be dead soon, too. The others froze in their steps, and they walked over to see who had done this. They'd set the snare, and had been close enough to throw he spear. Tinkra suddenly realized what that meant. There was a tribute nearby, armed and a threat.

"Where are you?" shouted Aaron, clearly realizing this, himself. Suddenly, the boy dropped down from the branch above them. Tinkra couldn't tell which district he was from, because he was covered head to toe in a layer of mud. He towered over her, although he was around the same height as Aaron and Veris.

"Who are you?" Asked Alyssandra, pointing Guier's spear at him. He raised his hands, grinning, which threw Tinkra. He was in a position to be killed, and he was _smiling_?

"Name's Damien. I'm from Nine. And you?" He laughed. He was kidding around. Tinkra wondered if he'd gone crazy.

"Why did you help us," she asked him.

"I saw that boy die back there, from your district. Horrible way to go. It wouldn't be right to just let them catch you, too. Here." Tinkra watched as he pulled a bandage from his pack, ad handed it to her. "You need it more than I do." She was nervous to take it. What if he had laced it with something?

"Any way is a horrible way to go in here." Said Veris. The kid named Damien laughed again, and Tinkra finally recognized him. He was the boy who had scored an 11.

"I guess that's right. Well, then, I'll be on my way," he said, backing away from the spear pointed him.

"No. Thank you, for helping us, but you're too dangerous to be let go," said Alyssandra. She lunged with the spear, and missed. The boy from Nine dodged it, and landed a punch to Alyssandra's back. She toppled over, and Damien took off into the woods.

**Star Cyrus, D1**

Star dodged the attack from Sloan. The girl from Nine tumbled and fell to her knees.

"You can do better than that," she called to the girl on the ground. The other careers were crowded around, watching as the two fought. It wasn't real, only practice. Peter had said he wanted Sloan trained, for what reason Star couldn't guess, but it gave her something to do. She'd volunteered, and now she was teaching the girl how to properly wield a sword. Her lower right leg was bandaged, from where Star accidentally nicked her. She hadn't meant to, only to defer Sloan's blow away.

Sloan jumped from the ground, swinging her arm around and early hitting her. But Star had better reflexes, and the weight of the sword spun Sloan back to the ground.

"Get up, you need to direct your weight through the blade, or that will happen every time you miss." She called in Bronze, who had agreed to be nice to the girl if it meant he'd get to play with the weapons. Star had Sloan sit on the ground, and she began sparring with Bronze. They were pretty evenly matched, but Bronze's size tipped the scales in his favor. Star had to concede defeat eventually. If they had been fighting to kill, she would have fought better. Having to restrain herself was something she wasn't too great at. As Bronze helped her off the ground, she slapped his back with the flat side of the sword. She took a seat next to Cassio and Shine as Sloan stood up, looking nervous at having to spar with Bronze.

By the end of their little duel, the only casualty was a lock of Sloan black hair, which had been cut clean off by a close blow from Bronze. The Careers had cheered when he'd nearly killed her, all except for Peter. That boy genuinely wanted her here. _Wasn't he gay, though?_ It couldn't be an attraction. And the girl was weak compared to the rest of the pack. Why did he want her here so badly?

The fight was broken off as the Anthem boomed in the sky. They all looked up to see who had died in the past twenty-four hours. A boy from Three. Nenna from Four. Two tributes from Six, and the one from Nine. Star saw Sloan cry at the sight of the girl in the sky, but quickly wipe away the tears as is she suddenly remembered where she was. Star was just happy that everyone else from One was still alive at the base. Ember and Peter would announce the hunting parties soon, so Star quickly scooped up her sword, trying to seem ready to go out hunting.

* * *

The Fallen

Guier Coriente, District Three. _Killed by Bird Muttations._

* * *

**So, only one tribute gone in this chapter. And he died via Mutts. We have our first appearance by the Mutts! Should Damien have helped Three, or let the birds catch them and get rid of four more tributes? Anyone placing any bets on the outcome of the Career v. 'Super Alliance' battle coming up soon? I'm closing the poll tomorrow morning, and the winning couple, or possibly couples, will share the next chapter, which will fulfill everyone's want for some romance in the arena, hahaha. Right now, the standings are as such**

**1st place: Paxton and Elle**

**2nd: Carsander and Guerard**

**3rd: Reyes and Mykal**

**4th: Tie between the two Career romances.**

**Help your favorite couple get a featured spot. I have an idea for each one for the chapter. A new poll will go up in the morning. What it will be yet I am not sure. If you have any questions, requests, sponsor stuff, or comments, Please review :D I love reviews!**

* * *

**Also, I'm on Fiction Press now, too. I just posted the first chapter of my own original story-to-be, titled 'Otherworldly'. Check it out, please. I have the same username there, too.**


	61. Cue the Romance

**Wayland Hightower, Head Gamemaker**

"Sir, we have two tributes stationed on one of the islands. They've been stationary for two days." Wayland turned to see where Garius was pointing to on the holographic map in front of him. Two dots, symbolizing two tributes, were indeed on one of the alcove islands. None of the others were in the area. He'd have to get them back in the games.

"Garius, prepare the rain. Zarah," he called for one of the people in charge of organizing the footage. "Zarah, pull up the footage of…"

"Amell and Willam, District Eight," interjected Garius. The woman named Zarah pulled all of the recordings of these two tributes, and transferred it directly to Wayland's tablet. He watched, at high speed, their time in the arena.

"Let me know when to cue the rain, sir." Wayland continued to watch. He saw one thing that caught his attention. The way they slept, interlocked in a hammock strung between two trees. They were a couple.

"Stop." He said. "No rain. We can use these two tonight." He sent the live feed to the main screen, for every gamemaker to see. The two of them were just sitting there, eating, but they could tell by the body language that this was going to lead somewhere. Wayland had an idea that he knew would keep the audience entertained.

"I need everyone on this. Search the footage for tributes that are in couples. There are over fifty left, these two can't be the only ones. Go, go, go!" After an hour of searching, the rest of the gamemakers came up with five couples. The cameras would be on them and them alone this night.

**Ronan Sonaville, D4**

"Where are you going?" He asked, as Thalassa turned to walk away. He knew where she was going. He just didn't want her to go. She slid through the last row of trees and into the Career camp. Disappointed, he followed her.

She'd been pulling away all day while they were hunting, saying she hated the secrets. Panem would already know, and the others were beginning to speculate, so what was the point. He'd tried hard to convince her, but in the end, she was stubborn on not hiding anymore.

Ronan gave up on keeping up the façade. Back at camp, he slid down into the grass beside her, and pulled her close. He could feel the eyes of Ember and Ruben on him, wondering what was going on. He watched Thalassa wave angelically in their direction, and Ronan watched as they walked away. The tributes from the other districts didn't seem to care as much. Maybe they _could_ get away with being together at the base.

"What happened today?" asked Ruben. Thalassa was asleep, her head in his lap as he stroked her red hair. Ruben had brought back some sort of animal to eat, and they didn't have to worry about the smoke from the three fires going around camp. It wasn't like anyone was dumb enough to attack the careers. Ronan laughed.

"It's actually been like this since before the Reaping. We, or…I, was worried about how all of you would take it, y'know, seeing as how only two can win. I was worried about losing you guys as allies."

"When the time comes, the alliance always breaks. It's the same as when only one could win. We're still good, Sonaville, but don't think I won't give you a run for your money in the end." Ruben laughed, easing Ronan's mind a little. It was good to still have a friend. Then he thought of something.

"If, when the time comes, we are the only ones left from Four, can I ask that you leave her and take me out? Give her the chance to go home?" The air was quiet for a moment. Ronan was glad they were far enough from any other tributes to be overheard.

"If that's what you want. I'll do it. Just know that I won't hesitate to fight you, Ronan. And I hope you wouldn't, either. It would look bad for Four." Ronan laughed again. _Wouldn't want to make Four look bad_. Ronan shifted gently, trying not to wake Thalassa, before settling in for the night. He kissed her on the forehead once, and closed his eyes.

**Guerard Willam, D8**

"It's been quiet for hours. I think we can take a break for now," called Carsander. The island was just small enough that he could hear him from the other side. He was glad to be able to get up out of the dirt, as he'd been keeping watch on the shoreline for most of the day, since the incident with District Three.

"I've already put the food and water in the hammock for the night. No need to check on anything." Guerard looked back to see Sander making his way up the tree to our hammock, the bag holding our water and food in his hand. _Such a gentleman_, Guerard laughed to himself, brushing off his shirt and climbing the tree after him.

After taking a little while to steady the hammock with extra bits of rope and vine, they pulled the food from the bag. A whole, smoked fish, with berries and leaves from around the island. The water was warm, but it had been sitting in the shade all day, in order to keep it as cool as possible. Guerard took a sip from the canteen, wondering how just days ago he'd been gorging himself on Capitol food. The fish didn't taste too great, but they weren't about to risk a fire out here. Plus, the trees were all too healthy to provide any good firewood.

"Come here," said Guerard, carefully pulling Carsander over to his side of the hammock. They were close enough to the ground where a fall wouldn't hurt too much, but instead Carsander fell on top of him. They both laughed. Carsander pulled closer and kissed Guerard on the lips, and Guerard smiled and then laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Sander, faking sadness and teasing him. It only made Guerard laugh more.

"This is just so new to me."

"Not me. I've had years of practice." They both laughed. Guerard hadn't expected to have a moment like this in the arena, when they were supposed to be fighting for their lives. He wondered if the gamemakers had he cameras on them right now, or if, somewhere else in the arena, something more interesting was going on.

He didn't care. He curled up into Carsander, resting his head on the boy's chest. They could at least have tonight. He allowed Sander to pull his head up, so that they were face to face, and kiss him again. This time, Guerard didn't laugh or pull away. He wanted this moment to last.

**Shantelle 'Elle' Lester, D2**

Elle took Paxton's hand as he helped her up the base of the tree, to the first branch. She'd be able to climb the rest of the way from that point. She looked up. High in the branches was Paxton's makeshift platform, made from branches and vines. She's kept watch on the ground and searched for more branches while he worked, laying them in the fork between two sturdy-looking branches, and tying them down with the vines. It was surprisingly flat and well made. She helped him lay out the sleeping bag that they'd gotten as a gift from the sponsors, and, following his lead, proceeded to stuff their jackets with leaves before tying them off into pillows.

"This is wonderful," she said, laying her bow and her bag of food down in the corner. Paxton smiled. She liked when he did that. It softened his face so much.

"I thought you'd like it. As close to a actual bed as you can find in the arena." She laughed, but stopped suddenly when she saw him turn and begin to slide off the platform, onto one of the lower branches.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"It's fine. I'll be right down here, keeping watch. Enjoy your bed and try to get some sleep."

"No." She pulled at the collar of his shirt, stopping him ad probably surprising him. "It's your bed, too." Even though he was facing away, Elle knew that he was smiling again. He stood up on his branch, and turned and pulled her close, holding her face o his own. He kissed her, not on the hand this time, but right on her lips, where she wanted.

Not breaking away, he pulled himself back up onto the platform with her. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head, entangling them in his hair. With her background, of all possible outcomes, she'd ended up here, in the arena, kissing one of the other tributes. And a Career at that. Elle knew her father back home would be going out of his mind right now. She didn't care. As odd as it sounded, this was probably the most perfect night she'd ever had.

An hour later, they were under the cover of the sleeping bag, o longer chilled by the cool winds that were blowing through their tree. She wondered if the gamemakers sent those winds so that they'd have to get into the sleeping bag together. For once, she didn't hate them. She was curled up into Paxton's chest. He'd taken his shirt off to warm her more, as she'd been shivering like crazy outside the bag. He'd been asleep for about an hour now, and she'd spent the time running her fingers along the lies of his stomach.

"Having fun?" he whispered, causing Elle to jump. She saw that he was smiling again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," he laughed. "I couldn't sleep anyway. Kept thinking about something." _He'd been letting me rub his stomach for over an hour and he was awake?_ Elle could feel her face go red, and she was glad it was dark.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What did my cousin say to you? I know she spoke with you after the reaping." Elle hadn't expected that.

"Well, she basically told me to be nice to you. I don't know, really. She had my arm twisted behind my back for most of the time."

"She what?"

"It was my fault. I tried attacking her." He laughed again, and she jokingly shoved him in the shoulder.

"At first, I was so angry with her for backing out of her spot. But now, I'm not sure how I feel. I mean, I'm glad that I get to spend this time with you, Elle. But at the same time, I wish were back in Two, safe."

"If she hadn't backed out, you wouldn't even know who I am, so you wouldn't feel happier if I was back in Two." She hated admitting it, that in order for her to have been safe from the Reaping, she'd have never gotten to know this boy.

"I guess that's true. But when we get home, Lorena had better have some serious apologizing to do. She owes you big time."

"No she doesn't. You've made up for it by being here." Elle pushed herself up to reach his lips, and kissed him again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It's a little difficult for me, writing a developing romace, because I try to make it sound believable. That's why it took so long getting to this chapter. Also, we have a cameo from the Gamemakers. _Woohoo_, shout out to them Gamemakers. Which POV, and which couple, was your favorite from this chapter? I took the top three couples from the poll and used them, so please don't get mad if your tribute didn't end up here.**

**What do you think about Wayland calling 'cue the rain'. What would rain have anything to do with re-engaging the tributes in the games? Hmmm, surious. As always, please review. I love reviews, and if you ask questios or request a 'spoiler answer' I usually respond to the reviews.**

**I go back to college a week from today. I promise not to put the story on hiatus, but things may slow down a bit when it comes to updates.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. (I'm still taking fan art requests. Read previous chapter for the form. It will come down tomorrow.)**

** - Sarah.**


	62. The Battle

**Day Four**

**Night**

**Jasper Altone, D11**

Jasper looked around at the tributes standing with him, each one of them armed ad camouflaged for the attack. He hated to admit that he'd gotten to be friends with them, after only two days. After tonight, they'd all go back to trying to kill each other. The worst part was seeing the three twelve-year-old girls loading their sharpened rocks into three separate pouches. The idea that at least two of them would be dead, possibly by his own hand, sickened him. The smile on little Aprila's face, as she talked with her new friends, sank Jasper's heart.

He slung his sickle over his shoulder, and they headed out from their base. Since they had been camping near the mountains, it was slightly harder to find their way back through the forest. But after an hour of walking,, one of the girls from Five heard the river, and they were able to follow it upstream.

As the trees started to thin, Jasper's stomach twisted in knots. They were all taking a huge risk in attacking the Career base, and there was a high possibility of losing more than one member of their alliance. What if _he_ died? Jasper had to force himself not to stop in his tracks, to keep moving closer and closer to battle.

Right before they reached the edge of the trees, he motioned for everyone to spread out, in pairs. He helped Aprila into a tree, and then helped the girl from Nine, Amber, into her tree a couple hundred feet away. Tawny would stay by Aprila, along with Juniper. Tessa would be stuck with him and Macen. From there they'd simply wait until the Anthem played in the sky, although there had been no deaths today. No cannon, no deaths.

They sat waiting for a half hour before the anthem sounded across the arena. He could see the Careers, sitting around their fires, and they all jumped to their feet at the sound of it. Two members of the group, each holding a shield, were pointing to a few of them, and the ones who had been chosen started to pack bags.

_They're the ones going hunting. Hunting!_ He'd forgotten about them hunting. They'd have to come up through the tree line to get to the forest. If the careers went to the beach, then everyone would be fine, but if they came this way, then whoever was closest would either have to hold still or go in for an attack.

The careers began their climb up the slope towards the tree line. Jasper was horrified when he saw a pair of brutish looking tributes from One heading towards the trees in Aprila's direction. He hoped that she was high enough in the trees, and that Tawny and June were hidden well enough on the ground. The career pair froze close to the top of the hill, and Jasper watched as one of them pointed into the trees. His heart sank even further.

_Run, _he mentally ordered his friends. _Run! Get out of there!_ Had they seen the careers coming and gotten out in time?

Jasper got his answer at the sound of three cannons and a scream only a girl the size of Aprila could make. He had to slap a hand over Tessa's mouth to keep her from screaming out. The remaining careers made it into the woods with no cannons. They'd move in soon.

**Cassio Marony, D1**

"Three of them. How stupid could they get?" laughed Cassio as they moved further into the woods. The three tributes from Eleven were armed and dressed as if they were going to attack. Three mice against a pit of snakes. How stupid!

"Think of it this way. We made quota for the night." Luxe was laughing, too. He'd been the one to see the girl in the tree, and luckily, the other two, who had been hiding in the grass, had not been good fighters. Cassio rubbed at the bruise forming on his shoulder from where one had hit him with the end of a bolo.

_"It's not for swinging, love." He'd said to her, before redirecting the weapon around her torso, trapping her arms before he'd slit her throat._

Now he'd have to wash the blood out of his shirt.

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

Fiona saw as the remaining group from Eleven burst from the trees, followed by the others. She nudged Seairra and they took off down the hill. Fiona pulled her sword from it's hilt, something she'd been practicing all that, as the sword had a wickedly curved blade. The closest tribute was a girl from Two, who barely had time to realize what was happening. She'd just gotten her knives ready when Fiona slashed her blade across the girl's abdomen. She fell to the ground, dead, and a cannon sounded. She looked around, and saw that many of the careers were now engaged in battles.

She turned to run for the trees, to prevent becoming another fatality, when she saw Seairra on the ground, a spear in her chest. The career who'd thrown it was coming for her from the top of the hill. It was one of the Careers who had gone hunting. _Shit_. They must've realized what was going on by the cannons and come back to fight. He waved his shield in the air, and his hunting partner, dressed from Two, came charging down the hill.

Fiona took off. She knew it was an awful thing to do to Zane and Gustin, who were fighting with a boy from One, but she wasn't about to become another fatality in the Games. She ran clear across the valley, up the hill farthest from her pursuers, and into the trees. She found a suitable tree and began climbing, knowing they'd be here soon.

They never came. Fiona heard more cannons going off. Hopefully they belonged to the careers.

**Galvin Colt, D9**

Galvin stopped dead in his tracks, as did his adversary. He couldn't believe it, as he stared into Sloan's eyes. She was with them, with the _Careers_.

"How could you?" was all he managed to get out. She just stood there, her face wearing an expression of horror. Galvin had suspected something when she went missing, but he'd thought she was wandering the arena by herself. He'd never have guessed that she allied herself with the biggest enemy in the games. She just shook her head.

"Please," she begged, "just go. You can't beat them."

"If you can't beat them, join them," interjected Bren, his spear pointed at her chest. "Traitor."

"You don't understand. I wanted Greyson dead. They were going to kill me, but the leader realized I'd help them kill that thief! I never wanted to abandon the rest of you, but this was my only option."

"They'll kill you the moment he dies, _if_ you manage to kill him."

"I've come to accept that. I've already said goodbye. I just want him dead."

"Well, you're dead to me," said Bren. Galvin looked at him, rage contorting his face into a completely different person. He threw his spear, but Sloan dodged.

"They've been training me. Just go before you're killed. Get Amber out, too. Go!" Galvin had to hold Bren back, to keep him from attacking Sloan with his bare hands. He pulled him away, back up the hill and away from the battle. They'd done their part, already taking out one of the girls from Four. They could go now.

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

A cough caught his attention. Ruben removed his sword from the boy's chest. The tribute from Twelve fell dead, and Ruben turned to find the source of the coughing. It was coming from another tribute from Twelve, a younger girl, who's hand was covered in blood from coughing. Odd, she wasn't injured. Yet. Ruben ran up behind her and put his sword through her stomach. The coughing stopped as she gasped for air. Ruben pulled his sword out as she fell to her knees. He could ignore her; she'd be dead any minute.

As he walked away, he felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder blade. He reached up and pulled the small knife from his flesh, looking for the attacker. His eyes fell back on the coughing girl, who was now dead in the grass. She'd thrown it. He had to credit her, for not going down without landing a final blow. He just wished it hadn't been to his own body.

The careers had easily won this fight, despite their losses. He looked around, as the last of the enemy tributes ran from the basin, tripping their way up the hill. He saw bodies littering the ground. From his count, five careers. One too many; Mayra was among the dead. He helped the surviving careers move the bodies off to the side so the hovercraft could take them. As they were airlifted out of the arena, one by one, Ruben was able to see who exactly had been lost. A boy and girl from One. The same from Two. Mayra. A boy and girl from Five. A boy from Eleven, and two boys and a girl from Twelve. He'd heard three cannons go off before the fight. Where was Ronan? He'd gone out hunting with Cunsen, but Ruben would love to have seen the latter be taken down.

They'd have to wait to see who had made it. The faces wouldn't be in the sky until tomorrow night, but from the cannons, he counted fourteen gone. The tributes hiding out in the outskirts of the arena would be terrified right now, not knowing what had happened. _Good, they should be scared. They'll be next._

The Fallen

Alpha Wild, District One. _Strangled by Lawson._

Bronze Nexton, District One. _Double-teamed by Zane and Gustin._

Kai Wesley, District Two. _Stabbed by Macen_.

Luna Snyder, District Two. _Slashed by Fiona._

Mayra Rienne, District Four. _Skull cracked by Galvin._

Seairra Lightwater, District Five. _Speared by Peter._

Gustin Waters, District Five. _Stabbed by Cubic._

Aprila Mantra, District Eleven. _Knife thrown by Cassio._

Tawny Hestion, District Eleven. _Stabbed by Cassio._

Juniper Preen, district Eleven. _Stabbed by Luxe._

Jasper Altone, District Eleven. _Stabbed by Thalassa_

Ula Leeky, District Twelve. _Stabbed by Ruben._

Lawson Charion, District Twelve. _Stabbed by Shine._

Parker Dust, District Twelve. _Stabbed by Ruben._

* * *

**So the reason I wet straight to night was because Day four was relatively uneventful. Here is your big fight. What do you think? The careers won this battle, but will they win the war? Please review! I meant to post this chapter yesterday but my internet was down due to a storm (Not Isaac). My wishes go to those braving that storm, though.**

**What do you think of the tributes that didn't make it? Were there any suprises? I'll update the 'Meet your Tributes' chapter in a few hours, because I have to bike 3.5 miles to my work to try and get out of a shift on sunday, FUN! hahaha**

**Again, please review, let me know what you think. Also, new poll on my profile.**

**- Sarah**


	63. Aftermath

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

"Slower, please. A little slower." Mykal was able to get around on her own, but the limp kept her behind the pace of her allies. She liked that Reyes, at least, slowed to keep with her, an arm around her own. She probably owed her life to him.

"We can't afford to slow down anymore." Snapped Maria, up ahead with Jansen. "Did you hear those cannons? Something huge went down tonight, and I don't want whatever it was finding us because we've moved too slowly. Reyes, help her if you need to." They kept walking.

"I can carry you for a little, if you need." He whispered to her as they tried to keep up. Mykal realized that without meaning to, she'd started to rely on Reyes to help her move already. She shook her head.

"No, if they won't wait up," she raised her voice so Maria and Jansen could hear her, "maybe it's time we split up." That froze them in their tracks. Jansen spun in place.

"We're only five says in, Mykal. There are still a ton of tributes left." She looked up, barely able to make out his face in the darkness when he was this close.

"You take Maria. I'll stay with Reyes. It was going to end up this way eventually." She stopped Jansen before he could answer, and, allowing Reyes to lift her, they left them in the woods.

"You think they'll be alright?" She asked as they hobbled together towards the beach. Walking on the sand was easier for her than the underbrush-covered ground of the forest. The only thing she worried about was being out in the open.

"They'll have to be. Only two can leave." Mykal suddenly felt horrible about leaving them behind. What if they ran across another group, and they didn't have the numbers to defend themselves? It'd be her fault.

"You tired?" asked Reyes. Mykal shook her head.

"We need to keep moving, find some form of shelter. We can't sleep out o the beach. It's too open."

"Deal." Reyes helped her towards the rock outcroppings, searching for some sort of small cave to sleep in. She was so thankful for him right now.

**Ember Cunsen, D4**

"You let them go?" He barked, slapping the girl from Nine across the face. She fell to the ground once more. "I don't care if they were your district. You fight with us, then they are the enemy!"

"Lay off, Ember." Said Peter behind him. Ember had had enough of him. He spun in place, and landed a punch right to the side of the guy's head. Peter fell to the ground, unconscious. It was _his _fault Nine had lived this long. Ember wished the kid from One had finished her off when he got the chance. Instead, Peter had kept her as a trained pet. And now Mayra was dead, and her killers had gotten away.

"I'm sick of you thinking you're the best one here. I'm the strongest!" He didn't care that he was yelling at someone who was out cold, he just needed to yell. The girl from his district ran to his side, examining the already bruised spot on his head.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed at him. "You could've killed him."

"It would have happened eventually. You know," he paused, looking at the other districts. "I think Two may be the weak link here, and a team is only as strong as their weakest link." He tensed to attack, and the girl saw. She changed positions, too.

"Stop!" interjected Ruben, jumping in front of Ember. "You're being an asshole, as usual. You need to stand down, Cunsen."

"Or what, Jackson, gonna try and fight me again? Didn't work out too well for you last time. And this time, I'm armed." He grinned as he pulled the sword from his belt. He already had his shield in hand.

"So am I." Ruben pulled a sword from its hilt on the ground, pointing it straight at Ember.

"You're defending them. They're Two. Not our district. You're weak, and stupid, Ruben."

"I know how to respect an alliance, Cunsen. And _I_ know when a leader isn't fit for his role. Now stand down." Ember was about to swing when he heard a moan from the ground behind him. The girl from Nine!

"Tell you what, Jackson. I'll fight you just as soon as I finish with this traitor." He turned around, ready to plunge his sword into the girl, but something caught his attention.

Small capsule came flying over the horn of the cornucopia. He'd seen them before, in the pile of supplies. No one had known what they were, so they ignored them. Now, the capsules were alive, buzzing and shaking, and then a tick black smoke exploded from each one. Ember couldn't see a thing, but he was still able to feel the stabbing pain in his gut.

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien launched the last of the smoke bombs over the top of the horn and rushed into action. He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes holding Sloan. She was bleeding badly from her left shoulder, and she was barely conscious. He'd seen her let Galvin and Bren go last night, and he knew the Careers had seen it. She signed her death sentence last night, and the others from Nine wouldn't have helped her. He couldn't just let her die.

Damien heard the cannon. He hadn't expected to take out a career that easily, and one of the strongest at that. The others were frantic, wondering what was going on, but the smoke would clear soon and they'd see what Damien was trying to do. He did his best to get Sloan free as gently as possible, and he lifted her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could from the base.

She passed out about halfway to the trees. He could hear shouting from the Careers as they realized that one of their leaders was dead and that Sloan was gone. He had to get as far as he could, and Sloan was starting to feel heavy on his. He stopped at one tree that had a small crawl space near the base of the trunk. He helped Sloan inside before climbing up into the trees. He'd taken a small bow and a sheath of arrows, along with a net from the cornucopia. He'd filled his bag with as much food and water as he could fit while the group of tributes attacked the careers. He wanted to help them, but he was looking out for his own best interest at that time. Right now, he just needed to stay calm and protect the girl sleeping beneath the tree.

**Veris Sphene, D3**

Fourteen. Fourteen cannons had gone off in the night. He'd been keeping watch while the rest of his district slept, and they were horrified when he filled them in in the morning.

"You should've woken us," said Tinkra. She didn't sound angry, just worried. "We could've been prepared incase whatever happened had been nearby.

"I think it was something to do with the Cornucopia. Where else could something _that_ big go down?" said Veris. He couldn't imagine that many deaths occurring so close together unless the careers were behind it.

"You think the careers found fourteen tributes at the same time and killed them?" asked Alyssandra. Veris shook his head.

"I think they might have had a good night of hunting, and maybe someone thought they could ambush the base." Veris wanted more than anything to be able to see what happened in other parts of the arena, like what would happen when he watched the games back in Three. It would make it so much easier for all of them to know what had gone on.

"Fine. We're staying awake for the day, until they show the faces in the sky tonight. We'll be able to see who died, and it might give us an idea of what happened last night, okay?" Veris liked the idea, despite being tired. He'd be able to stay awake for another day.

**Gemma Raynard, Gamemaker**

Gemma added the newest names to the list of dead tributes. She was originally an arena designer, but since her job finished when the games began, she was now in charge of keeping tabs on tributes.

"Sir, it seems most of the tributes are resigned to staying hidden in the arena. Only the tributes from One, Two, and Four are seeking a fight." She called over to Head Gamemaker Wayland. He turned away from the screen he was watching to address the room.

"This was a big fight tonight. We'll watch the crowds, and see how they react to the tributes. When things start to cool, we'll intervene if the tributes have yet to move." It was his command, and everyone in the room went back to work.

* * *

The Fallen

Ember Cunsen, District Four. _Speared by Damien during the smoke bombs._

* * *

**Can you guys believe it's only five days in? I didn't really realize this. I'm gonna try and gradually slow things down, due to the careers being humbled a bit by the other tributes. Also, I leave for school in two days, just a warning for when the updates slow down as well. We have another Career gone, did you guys expect that? And from Damien! I may start referring to him as the ninja. His stealth may prove a huge advantage.**

**Do you think it was a good idea on Mykal's part to split from Maria and Jansen? What will Sloan do when she realizes her biggest enemy just saved her life? Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Please Review! I'd love to reach 200 reviews before Chapter 70! hahaha 70 chapters, this is crazy! New poll up on my profile! Anything I missed? haha lemme know.**

**- Sarah**


	64. The Rift and the Discovery

**Gamemaker Hilly Creekwater**

Hilly reentered the game room quietly and took her seat. She'd been out on the streets of the Capitol all morning, finding out people's opinion of how the games should go from here on out. She was the nixes Gamemaker, so this was her task alone, as she was not well known yet with the people. They simply thought she wanted an opinion. Head Gamemaker Hightower wasn't here at the moment, as he had the pleasure of sleeping in today. Instead, Assistant Head Wilowa was acting on his behalf.

"Miss Wilowa," she called across the room to the woman. She rushed over to where Hilly was sitting, excited to hear how the people were reacting.

"Are they excited by the games?" Se asked. Hilly nodded.

"They are, but they want more action. They liked the battle that occurred between the tributes, but it seems that they are bored already." She saw that Wilowa didn't look too pleased with the answer. The woman furrowed her brow for a moment, thinking.

"We shall begin to intervene, then. Of course, we'll need to wait on Wayland's approval of when to play the Game, but for now…" She turned to the Mutt specialists on the far side of the room. "Start preparing the mutts. We may need them soon."

**Star Cyrus, D1**

"You really think this is best? We agree to this, and we'll try to kill you." She spoke to Ruben, from Four, who had suggested breaking off the Career alliance. After Ember's near fatal blow to Peter, Star had personally felt uneasy around the tributes from Two and Four. Only one district could make it out alive, after all. She knew that the alliance would be temporary, but this was only five days into the games. Other tributes looked unsure about this, too. Peter, who had woken up only a few hours ago, was in disagreement.

"We're strongest when we're together. Even though we'll have to fight each other eventually, we will _all _live longer if we stay allied longer. Why do you want this, _now_?" he asked Ruben.

"If it weren't for our numbers, I feel this alliance might be tighter, but because we could easily survive without the aid of the other districts, I feel like we don't feel safe around each other. You can't say you don't feel fine when you're keeping watch, and the only others awake are your enemies. Or how you fear death in your sleep, because an armed member of another district is keeping lookout. Why is it we've only been hunting with our district partners? Because we don't want to be left alone with someone who is capable of killing us. Face it, the fact that there are more of us now than there have ever been in the games before is our weakness, and separating will make us all better fighters in here." Star was surprised by his logic. What he was saying made perfect sense to her, now.

She looked to the others from her district. Luxe and Cubic seemed eager to get away from Two and Four, but Cassio and Shine looked worried about the decision.

"It's a competition, in the end." She said, addressing the crowd. "If we can't survive on our own, then do we really deserve to win?" She knew that this caught Shine's attention. The girl almost instantly changed her expression, her stance, to match with Cubic and Luxe, trying to seem like she had been decided all along. Star knew the decision to split was an inevitability.

**Valeria Groulx, D10**

Valeria woke up to a loud, annoying noise coming from beneath their tree branch. She rolled over, gripping the tree, and looked down through the leaves to see what was going on down on the ground. She saw two birds, large and deep blue-grey, pecking at the grass at the base of the trunk. They had massive wings and razor sharp beaks.

_Mutts_, she thought. She moved as slowly as possible to get back onto her branch. She nudged Nola on the arm, trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered, and he looked over at her. Valeria pointed downward to the birds, using her other hand to tell him to keep quiet. She watched as he looked down at the birds, his eyes widening. He whipped back around to his branch.

_How do we get out? _He mouthed to her. Valeria shrugged her shoulders as best she could. They had to wake up Aurelie somehow, who was a few feet further down the tree, closer to the birds. If the birds could fly, they'd be dead. Valeria watched Nolan slide off his branch and climbed down to the sleeping girl. He was careful to move so that he would make as little noise as possible. He reached her branch safely, and Valeria swelled with confidence. _We can make it out of this_, she thought.

She thought it too soon. She could only watch as Nolan tried to wake up Aurelie. At the slightest touch, the girl bolted upright and flailed her arms out at what Valeria thought she assumed to be an attacker. Nolan fell backwards, landing hard on a branch ten feet further down the tree. He slipped, but was hanging on by his fingers.

The birds heard him. They squawked viciously, jumping and trying to reach Nolan's feet.

"Help me get him," Valeria shouted to Aurelie. They climbed down the tree to his branch, and tried to pull him up. They weren't strong enough. He was slipping. Valeria ripped off her backpack and pulled out the rope they had. She tied a slipknot at on end. She risked climbing down one more level of branches, right above the birds' reach, to slip it around his legs and lift it to his torso. She tossed the other end of the rope to Aurelie.

"Wrap it around that branch and hold tight," she yelled. The girl did as she was told, and Valeria climbed back to her spot. "This will hurt, Nolan, but just hold on." She climbed up the tree to the top of the rope, wrapped around the sturdiest branch on the upper level. "When I say so, you hold tight and jump. Okay?" Aurelie nodded. Valeria counted off and they leapt from the branch, their combined weight ripping Nolan upward by his stomach.

Now, the only problem was getting to another branch. They were swaying in between to large ones, so Valeria began to pump her legs. As they were getting close to the nearest one, Aurelie's fingers began to slip.

"No. Hold on. Just hold on." But the girl kept sliding down the rope, and Valeria felt the jolt as she fell. She heard the screams as the two birds ripped into her. She had to fight back a scream.

"You can't think about it. Get to a branch so we can find a way out of here!" called Nolan, up near the highest branches. His weight was the only thing keeping her alive right now. She swung to a branch, and clambered back up the tree to the only remaining tribute from her district.

**Mitchell 'Maxwell Descosne, D6**

Mitchell sliced the final vine on his raft, finally finishing the boat that would bring him to safety on the islands he'd seen in the alcove lake. He threw his backpack and his spear onto the raft, and made his running start. Mitchell could swim, but his way he could stay dry while he looked for fish. Plus, it could be used as a shield if an attack came from above.

He reached the island, one of the farthest from the shore, after about half an hour of paddling with his hands. Every now and again, he had stuck his face into the water to look for food, and he found that the lake was teeming with fish. He could hunt them with his spear later on. The island was small, but had good tree cover. He sprawled out on the ground, which was nice, soft dirt. This would be the perfect place to finally get some sleep.

Mitchell removed his jacket, shirt, pants and shoes; He'd need them dry if he was to keep warm at night. He dove into the water, and the fish immediately scattered. No matter, they'd be back soon. He swam closer to the rocks, where it'd be easier to get a good throw from. As he swam, he noticed a dark spot in the rocks under the water. He ducked beneath the surface to find the opening of a cave. It was pointless to check it out, until He saw light coming in through the water. There was an opening on the other side!

Mitchell took a deep breath and swam as fast as he could, no longer caring about the fish. As he neared the mouth of the cave, he noticed the odd look of the rocks. They had fluidity, as if they were liquid. He quickly reached the other side, with plenty of breath left. The cave was small, with a break in the rock where the sun poured through. A second cavern led off this one, and Mitchell was horrified of what he saw.

**Helena Jenkins, D2**

"Grab whatever you can. We need to be prepared." Said Peter, who was loading himself up with weapons. Helena's job was to grab food and other supplies. They'd all agreed that no one would use the Cornucopia as a base. Helena was surprised at how civilized everyone was acting about the situation. She and Peter were planning to head to the mountains. Higher ground was better. She found a tent pack in the back of the horn and slung it over her shoulder with the already full backpacks of food. She carried out two extra packs, one with a first aid kit and the other with what was left of the smoke bombs. They'd never found out who had thrown them and killed Ember, but for Helena, they saved her the trouble of having to fight him.

She and Peter left camp and headed for the base of the mountains. A few hundred feet into the forest, Helena realized she was unarmed, and traded her first aid kit for a sword from Peter. They walked in as straight a path as possible, as not to get lost in the woods. She couldn't help but feel like Two had been the weakest of the career districts all along. Their numbers had been cut in half on day one, and now she and Peter were all that was left.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Peter, trying to get away from her own thoughts. He shrugged, and there was silence for a few minutes before he finally answered.

"I'm thinking about how I don't want Colin to be a tribute, ever. I had thought this would be fun, that there was a meaning to this, but it's horrible. I never would have thought that being a part of the games would be the worst thing to happen to me." Helena didn't respond to him. She didn't know how, mostly because she'd been thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

The Fallen

Aurelie Dranson, District Ten. _Killed by Mutts._

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter. I had realized that I'd nearly forgotten about District Ten for so long, and I apologize that one of them had to die in order to be featured. What do you think Mitchell saw in that cave? Hint: It wasn't a Mutt. Will Guerard and Carsander notice their new neighbor? Will they attack, hide, or ally with him should he be found? I love hearing what you guys think, and what you think will or should happen next. There's a reason I don't write chapters far in advance. It's because I want to take in reader input before I continue. So, that means review, please.**

**There is a poll on my profile. Don't forget to sponsor and send gifts to your favorite tributes. A 'good' gamemaker/mentor surprise is coming in a few chapters. What do you think it will be?**


	65. Poisons and Positions

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

Cicenna wondered how the others from her district were doing. As much as she wanted to be the one to get out of the arena, she hated seeing the others from Eight go. Carsander and Guerard were the only other left besides Sarah, although the girl wasn't really from Eight. Right now, she and her sister was curled up together in their burrow, made of rocks, sticks, and vines. It was easily disguised and hard to see from a distance, so they'd decided it was good enough to sleep in for the night.

She'd seen a pair of tributes walk by in the night, but it'd been too dark to see which district they were from. One of them had the other slung over their shoulder. Cicenna wondered if one had been injured or if they weren't allies and the walking tribute planned to get rid of the other. They didn't come close to the small mouth of the burrow, so Cicenna didn't worry.

The sun was just coming up. They'd been in the arena about a week, if she was doing the math correctly. The field was usually lower than this in normal years, and she was afraid that the gamemakers would try to speed things up a bit. At least one person in the alliance was on guard and alert at all times now. Luckily, they hadn't come across anything.

Rachel was the first one awake. She silently dug through their bag of berries and roots and ate a handful of blueberries they'd found yesterday. Then Cicenna watched as she picked up the smaller, empty bag, grabbed a spear, and went out to scour for more food. Their water canteen was in that bag. She'd have to fill it while she was out, too.

Rachel had woken Sarah while she had gotten ready. The younger girl mimicked her sister, opening the bag and eating a handful of berries. Rachel was still in sight, pacing around the area right outside the burrow, checking plants and picking what was safe. And then she hit the ground.

She screamed. Cicenna had seen the arrow go through her arm, pinning her to the forest floor. Cicenna put her hand over Sarah's mouth to keep her quiet, and rushed to the girl. A second arrow flew past her as she pulled Rachel from the ground. Sarah has composed herself quickly, ready to run when Cicenna got close enough. They booked it out of the area, away from the tribute with the arrows.

They ran as far as they could. Rachel was starting to get heavy, and Cicenna and Sarah were getting tired. They stopped on the edge of the lake, where the two of them were able to lift Rachel up into the tree with them. She still had the arrow in her arm, and when Cicenna touch it, she thrashed in pain. She was glad that Sarah was able to keep herself together. They worked the arrow from her arm, and where it was clean of blood, Cicenna could feel a sticky coating to it. No doubt poison, but she wasn't about to tell Sarah that. Rachel must have understood the look Cicenna gave her, because she asked Sarah to go fill the canteen in the lake.

"Bad?" She asked. Cicenna was oddly choked up over this. She nodded to the fourteen-year-old girl who was lying in her arms. "Sarah will figure it out. We might as well tell her."

"Your dad is a past Victor," said Cicenna. "He'll send some sort of antidote. You'll be fine."

"Tell that to Sarah. It'll make her feel better." She started to close her eyes. Cicenna could see Sarah coming back from the lake.

"No, you need to stay awake."

"I'm fine for now, just tired still. I'll let you know when it starts to hit me. Get her out of her alive for me." Cicenna was crying now, but she wiped it away as Sarah reached their branches, and let Rachel drink from the canteen. When it emptied, she ran back for more.

"I'll do my best." She meant it.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Are you okay? What was that?" he asked, looking Elle up and down for any sort of mark. "I thought I heard a scream." She smiled, but he could tell she was sad underneath.

"I'm fine. There was a girl from Seven down there, and I managed to hit her." Paxton saw as she lifted the bow. Each of the arrows in her quiver had a clear, almost liquid substance on the arrowheads. Poison.

"Where'd you find it? And when did you have time?" he asked, being careful to keep the liquid from the arrow off of his hands as he lifted one from the quiver.

"You were asleep. I found these plants, and I recognized them as poisonous from training, so I smeared the sap from the stems over the arrows. It'll take a few days, but it'll get her." Paxton couldn't help but smile at her ingenuity. He could tell by her expression that she wasn't happy about what she'd done, but in the arena, it was kill or be killed. He never would have thought to use poison on the weapons. Paxton pulled the girl in and kissed her, and he heard the parachute fall.

He pulled away after another minute of their embrace, the curiosity of the parachute getting the best of him. He opened it up to find two pairs of gloves. One set was clearly sized for Elle's small hands, and the larger pair sized for his own hands. They were getting a message from the mentors and sponsors.

_Use the poison._

**Jovane Smylithe, D6**

"Ilenia, come one. We have to keep going." Jovane actually had to tug the girl along as they trekked along the mountains. She'd guessed that the high ground would be the easiest place to defend from, and to see others coming. She wondered how Mitchell was doing, but she quickly forced the boy from her mind. Ilenia was her priority. She and Ilenia would be going home to Granson.

Six days into the games. She remembered that the longest games on record had lasted twenty-four days, and the shortest had lasted only three. Perhaps another mass killing would happen and reduce the field even more.

They had made it halfway up the mountain when their path stopped sloping upward. Instead, it wove along the range, leading between the peaks, just above the canopy of the trees. They'd past a few small caves, but they were too open to provide any good shelter for long. Jovane couldn't trust that anywhere was safe in the arena. The tributes and gamemakers alike would be after blood soon enough, and she still had dozens of enemies out there.

Eventually, Jovane noticed a cavern that was deep enough to keep them hidden securely in the shadows, and it was close enough to the edge of the rock face to provide a good lookout point. They would set up here for the night, and scout in the morning. If nothing better came along, they could always return to this cave.

Ilenia got started right away on food. She started a fire to cook the plats they'd found along the way, while Jovane stood outside to make sure no tributes were coming to see the source of the smoke. No movement came from the forest below, so she retired to the cave to eat quickly. The roots and leaves were tart and odd tasting, but the berries helped get it down. Hopefully the day would be as uneventful as the morning.

* * *

**I meant to make this chapter longer, but as my internet shuts off in a few minutes for the night, this was as long as I could manage. I focused more on the alliance of Rachel, Sarah, ad Cicenna, because a few people mentioned that I had been ignoring them. I'll try and get another chapter up this weekend, and if not this weekend, then as soon as possible. **

**Please, review. I love those who review :D**

**College is very hectic. Hours of homework every night, so I think one chapter per week is all I'll be able to manage until thing slow down a bit. Sorry guys, and I hope you'll stick with me through this.**


	66. The Inferno

**Wayland Hightower, Head Gamemaker**

"Candace, is it ready?" Called Wayland as he entered the room. He quickly walked to her station, with the other trap specialists. She and Konix, who helped design the arena, had been planning this trap for months, getting it ready to be set off.

"Yes, sir. It's ready. But there are only six tributes in the vicinity. You want to detonate so early?" She pulled up a map of the tributes, and she was right. Three were on the lake, while three others were up in the mountains. A small number, but Wayland was already planning his grand finale attack, and Candace, along with many of the gamemakers, were unaware of the exact details.

"Yes, Candace. Set it for three hours from now. Julias, Xandra. Have the mutts get as many tributes to the lake as possible. No attacking, just herding." The two gamemakers in charge of the mutts nodded assent, and began their work.

"Three hours, Candace. This will be a big show."

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

Sloan was confused. She woke up to chirping birds, sunlight slipping through the roots of some sort of tree. It was a burrow, a hollow under a tree, but how did she get here? It hurt to move, but Sloan forced herself to climb out of the burrow. She looked around for any sign of the careers, but there was no one.

"You hungry?" Sloan jumped, spinning in place to locate the voice that had come from up in the tree. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She'd taken enough blows to the head, so she didn't worry too much about trying to remember.

"Who's there?" She asked, cautiously, still looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure dropped from the branches, holding a large piece of fruit and a package of beef strips. Now she recognized the voice.

"Greyson," she hissed, tensing into a position to attack, and reaching for the sword on her belt. It was missing.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you armed after what you said with the Careers. I know you're after my head."

"Then why am I here? Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you. Also, I want to prove to you that I'm not the bad guy. You know, change your view of me." He held out the food again. She refused it, and shoved his hands away.

"Never going to happen, thief. You took the one thing that was my mother's. Now she's gone for good!" She didn't care if she didn't have her sword. Sloan lunged for his throat; She could still strangle him. The boy dodged the attack and pushed her to the ground. Sloan cried out, all of her injuries screaming with her.

"You're not strong enough to kill me, Sloan. Just accept that I'm here to help you right now. We're allies, whether you like it or not. Even with all the bad I've done, I think Russell would appreciate if I managed to get you home safely." Sloan knew he was right about her being too weak to fight back, but his comment about Russell hit her hard. She curled up on the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming, but she was losing that fight. Sloan cringed away when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Just go away," she begged. There were no footsteps.

"No. Get back in the burrow and rest until you're better. Please?" Sloan saw as he reached over her shoulder and put the fruit and beef in her lap. She wasn't going to be able to fight this anymore. Her hunger won out. She tried, and failed, to get back in the burrow without crying in pain. Damien had to help her back to her small hideout. He told her to rest, and he'd be up in the tree, keeping watch. As mad as she was to be stuck in this situation, she fell right asleep.

**Tessa Braze, D11**

Tessa led the way as she and Macen walked towards the beach. They'd been walking since that battle at the Cornucopia, too afraid to settle anywhere. Plus, the Gamemakers would be sending in their tricks soon, and stationary tributes would be the first to go. Tessa was exhausted. She'd only slept once since then, and that had only been for a few hours. Macen hadn't slept at all, and she felt so guilty. She had been scouting for a place to him to rest for over an hour now, but every time she saw something decent, a wave of panic came over her. She had to remind herself of the necessity of sleep, and Tessa finally gave in and found a small hideout by the river.

"It's only big enough for one," said Macen as se pointed out the crawlspace between two rocks.

"Exactly. I'll climb that tree right there, and you are going to sleep. You can't go forever, Macen." He shook his head.

"I don't feel right about this."

"Neither do I, but it's necessary."

**Carsander Amell, D8**

"Look." Called Guerard from across the island. Carsander was there in a second, and he saw exactly what Guer had bee pointing at. A tribute was swimming towards them. No, towards a separate island. Carsander saw clothes and a pair of shoes lying there, on the nearest one. He'd be too close. He watched Guerard string the bow. They only had two arrows left. But then Carsander watched as the boy's attention moved to the raft at the edge of their island, and then the boy from Six spotted them. Guerard let the arrow fly, but missed.

The boy from Six started waving a hand frantically, pointing behind him as he swam. Carsander was confused, until he felt the earth rumble beneath his feet. The trees shook, and their leaves fell. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

"Get to the raft!" he shouted to Guerard. Sander grabbed what he could and hopped onto their boat. Guerard was there in less than five seconds, and they started paddling for the shoreline.

The water was warming. It was actually getting really hot. Rumbling, hot lake water. Sander knew what was going to happen.

"We have to go back for him." He said to Guer, who simply turned his head and gave him a stern look.

"Are you _insane_? He'll kill us."

"He'll die if we don't. The mountain. It's a volcano. The water is starting to boil. That's not a way someone should die, Guer. He's weaponless. We have enough time." He watched Guerard shake his hand.

"Fine." They turned and wet back for the boy from Six. He was actually pretty close behind them. Perhaps he'd been trying to catch up. As they pulled next to him, Carsander could see the burn marks on his skin. They hurriedly pulled him onto the raft. The water was getting uncomfortably hot. He pulled off his shoes and stuffed his hands into them. The heat was still there, but muffled by the thick leather of the shoes. Guer followed his lead and they paddled back to shore, leaving the boy from Six in the sand when they got there. They'd saved him from the water, but he was still their enemy.

**Cassio Marony, D1**

"Run!" shouted Star. Cassio looked back to see the mutts bounding over the hill. Five of them. Large, horned creatures that were foaming at the mouth. He booked it away from them, but they were gaining. He could see a break in the trees. Was it the beach? As they broke through, he saw a lake, in an alcove of the mountains. There was steam coming up from the water. Too hot to touch. They were dead if they didn't fight. Cassio pulled out his sword and turned to attack the mutts, but he saw them up in the forest, still. They simply stood there, watching them, before they turned around and slunk back into the trees.

A cannon went off. Cassio spun in place to see Cubic with her sword in a boy's chest. He was hardly clothed, and only his blue underwear gave away that he was from Six. He couldn't focus on that, though, because the ground had started to rumble.

The mountain exploded.

Smoke billowed into the sky, and flaming rocks came flying to the became aware of other tributes in the area as he saw them. There were three others on the beach, and, to Cassio's surprise, two tributes had been in the mountains at the time of the explosion. He saw them fall to the water, which seemed to be boiling over.

"We need to get out of here," called Star, rushing into the woods. Lava poured from the mountain side, and it came flying in multiple spurts. Cassio screamed as hot ash fell on hit skin, and as falling rocks splashed water on him. People were going to die today. He couldn't care about the others right now. His own survival ranked highest at the moment, and he sprinted away from the fire.

The Fallen

Mitchell 'Maxwell' Descosne, D6

* * *

**Trust me when I say that Mitchell isn't the only that died from the volcano. The others will be revealed in the next chapter. Cassio's eyes weren't lying when he saw two tributes fall from the mountain, and there were others in the area. What do you guys think of this particular gamemaker trap? What does Waylad have in mind if _this_ isn't his big finale? **

**Please Review. I'll have another chapter up within the week. Lots of work to do.**


	67. Fallen Debris

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

Fiona watched from her and Zane's cavern along the beach as lava and ash spewed from the volcano, flowing down the sides and catching a good deal of the forest on fire. She wondered if anyone had still been in the mountains. If so, they were surely dead now.

Zane was out, hidden at the edge of the woods, looking for any sign of oncoming fire or other threats. Fiona hated to admit that at the moment, she was terrified to leave her shelter. She sat, for hours, as the smoke billowed. Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, the smoke, and the fire, suddenly stopped. The gamemakers must have reached the number of deaths they were hoping for. When Zane came back, she was assured that there wasn't a wall of fire heading their way.

"Why would they have done this now? There are still so many tributes left." He said, crawling back into the hole. Fiona just shrugged.

"Maybe the gamemakers have something bigger planned for later on." Fiona's statement frightened her. What could be more devastating than a volcano? She shuddered at the thought of some threat that could prove worse.

**Mariposa Dulark, D7**

Maria ran as fast as she could away from the mountains. Her arm was sprinkled with small burns from falling debris, and she wished that she'd stuck with Reyes and Mykal. Jansen was gone, killed by another tribute after his leg was pinned to the ground under a fallen rock. She was alone, even with three – well, hopefully three – others from her district still alive. Her only hope would be to find Mykal and Reyes and try to ally with them again. Right now, though, she needed to get as far as she could from the volcano. Night was falling, and she didn't want to accidentally run into another tribute in the darkness.

She could see the edge of the forest, the Cornucopia within view. The trees there were nice and tall, even if they weren't the strongest. She could climb and watch for an ally. She would risk using her knife, though, if an enemy walked by. It would both give her away _and_ leave her defenseless.

Maria found a sturdy looking tree right on the edge of the woods. The strongest branch was one that hung out over the plain, right before the ground sloped down into the cornucopia. _The Cornucopia_! There had to be weapons, or food or something, down there. She watched the area for about half an hour, before climbing back down her tree and crawling through the tall grass to get downthe hill.

The Careers had looted the place. It was almost entirely empty. A bow was lying on the ground, but there were no quivers of arrows anywhere. A bent sword, a small pack of knives, and a weird rope were the only other weapons. Maria pocketed the knives and rope, and then dug through the bags for food. They'd taken most of it. All she found were two loaves of stale bread, and even then, one had mold on it from exposure. Maria tossed them aside, not wanting to risk her health on the other loaf. She'd have to find food somewhere else. She dug for anything else, particularly medicine for her arm but found nothing.

As she was leaving, Maria tripped over on of the packs, landing flat in the grass. She pulled herself up, but got a good look at the long blades of yellowed grass as she stood. They were thick, and sturdy-enough. They could be woven. She opened up an empty backpack and began to fill it with the grass. Maria would think of something to do with it when she got back to her tree.

**Rachel Beta, D7**

"Is it finally over?" Rachel asked as Sarah climbed down from the higher branches. She nodded. Rachel was glad that Cicenna had thought to move deeper into the forest. They would have been dead for sure if they'd stayed close to the lake. But now they were out of water, and the only other source they'd seen was the river. Soon they'd have to find it, and Rachel was starting to feel a numbing feeling in her arm. The poison was setting in.

"We should move now, then." She said. The others agreed, and Cicenna helped Rachel climb down from the tree.

"Is your arm feeling better?" Asked Sarah, who hand bandaged it earlier to stop the bleeding. They still hadn't told her about the poison. Maybe Rachel could pass it off as an infection.

"Much better. Can't even feel any pain." It wasn't a lie, but she felt equally as guilt telling Sarah that. They walked in the opposite direction of the volcano, towards the cornucopia, knowing that the river cut through that clearing. Hopefully they wouldn't see anyone along the way.

**Veris Sphene, D3**

Veris sat and waited with the others from Three as the Capitol anthem played in the sky. He'd seen the volcano blow, and luckily they'd been far enough away to avoid any of its destruction. He watched the faces that play in the sky. First was a girl from One, with black hair. Three tributes from Six. He kept track in his head, and knew those were the last from Six. One boy from Seven. The last was a girl from Nine. Veris was sad over the last face. She looked so much younger than a tribute should. He guessed that she had been twelve or thirteen.

"How many was that? I wasn't keeping count," said Alyssandra. Veris went over the number of faces in his head again, but Aaron answered first.

"Six. That leaves thirty-six of us left." He said.

"It's a huge arena. The gamemakers will want to draw everyone closer. We should have someone on guard at all times now. Not just looking for tributes, but for traps and mutts, too." Veris offered to take the first watch.

"And we'll stay away from the mountains altogether?" asked Tinkra, who had been terrified when the volcano erupted. Veris nodded, and allowed the three of them to get some sleep while he scanned the forest.

**Amber Ryan, District Six Mentor**

Amber hung her head. Usually she'd only have to face two angry, grieving families when she returned from the Capitol. Now she would have to face Eight. She wanted to leave, right now, to get away from the horror of this quell. But she had a job to do, even with all of her tributes gone. She'd have to speak with the other mentors, and determine how to divide her district's sponsor money. Right now, she was holding a personal hatred for one of the girls from One, but she was friends with the mentors. Well, she was civil with them. She saw the mentors from Seven beside her, frantically flipping through the screens on their computers, looking for something.

Amber remembered that one of the tributes had been injured, and that she was Colin's daughter. He'd been a wreck this whole time, after realizing that one, or both, of his girls would die in these games.

"Vale, Colin? Johanna?" Only Vale looked her way. Colin was too focused on saving his daughter, and Johanna was Johanna.

"I'm sorry, Amber." Said Vale. They were used to this by now, losing their tributes. Amber already had her cry for her tributes, but now she had the chance to save her friend's daughter.

"Take my sponsor money." She saw Colin turn around. This was the miracle he needed. Almost every other mentor in the room turned around, as well, knowing that Amber had a lot to give.

"What about us?" called Mason from Three, who also had an injured tribute. Other mentors shouted their needs.

"All of it?" asked Colin. Amber nodded, transferring her pool to his. He stood up and ran from the room. Trying to find a Gamemaker, probably. Hopefully there was a solution to save his daughter.

**Colin Beta, District Seven Mentor**

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? The Capitol has the technology to do anything when it comes to the games!" The three gamemakers in charge of speaking with the mentors simply waited him to finish his question.

"I did not say there was nothing, Mister Beta. I simply said we cannot help you." Colin towered over the woman that spoke to him, and he wanted nothing more right now than to knock the wind out of her.

"This is _my daughter_, you insensitive assholes!"

"She is a tribute, like any other. We cannot help you because there is already an antidote in the arena. Control your temper, Mister Beta, before we call security to escort you back to your District."

"What cure? Where in the arena?"

"You won't like it."

"It's my Rachel." The woman paused for a moment.

"It's the saliva of the lizards." Colin froze. The mutts were the cure. How was he supposed to get that for Rachel. "I told you that you wouldn't like the answer. Good luck, Mister Beta."

* * *

The Fallen

Shine Lumenis, District One. _Killed by volcanic debris._

Ilenia Scrall, District Six. _Killed by natural disaster._

Jovane Smylithe, District Six. _Killed by natural disaster._

Jansen Redwood, District Seven. _Stabbed by Luxe._

Amber Stalk, District Nine. _Killed by volcanic debris._

* * *

**Sixty tributes are gone. Thirty-six left to play. What do you think about this chapter? Will Rachel be able to get the cure from her dad? How will Amber face the eight families back in Six. Six is the first district to lose all of its tributes? Was it the district you expected? Don't forget to send sponsor gifts, and root for your favorite tribute(s).**

**Please Review! I'm glad I had time to get this update in. I'll have another by this weekend.**


	68. Failed Plans

**Nolan Hinkley, D10**

"Gimme the spear, quick," Nolan shouted to Valeria, who had just gotten back from a failed hunt. He quickly took the weapon and plunged it into the water, not giving the unsuspecting fish much time to escape. They'd have dinner tonight. Nolan ignored the growling in his stomach, and Valeria's warning against building a fire. He left the fish on the spear and held it over the small flame, twisting it in his hands to cook it thoroughly.

"You're such an idiot," smiled Valeria as she ate her half of the fish. Nolan knew she was joking, of course, just teasing him for succeeding despite her warnings. They were a week into the games, and they were the only ones left from Ten. Every other person in the arena was their enemy, so they had to be careful.

**Haelle Windsor, D12**

Haelle led the way through their cave. It wasn't in the mountains, but rather near the beach. No one would go near those mountains after the explosion. She pushed a stained backpack out of the way as she crawled further into the cavern, seeing how deep it went before Haden and Evie followed. A tribute had died here, and that should have been a warning for Haelle, but she was stubborn. Twelve survived better in caves, and this would have to suffice now that the mountains were no longer an option.

About twenty feet in, the warm vanished, and Haelle reached the end of the tunnel. An eight-foot patch of dampened sand waited for her at the end. It would work. She called for Haden and Evie, and she watched, as best she could in the darkness, as he helped her inside. No one would be able to see them from outside the mouth of the cave, and Haelle was willing to bet they wouldn't risk coming inside.

"It's so dark," said Evie, now being carried by Haden. Haelle felt horrible about the thoughts running through her head. Which one of them should she try to save? Haden would be the better choice as an ally. He was strong, or at least stronger than Haelle was. But Evie was so small, and undeserving of this torture. It killed Haelle to think of her dying.

"I know it's dark, but dark will keep us safe," said Haden. Haelle was glad that he could comfort the little girl. He offered to take first watch so she and Evie could get some sleep, and Haelle was in no place to argue. She was exhausted, and the cool sand was so comforting that she fell asleep within minutes, Evie curled under her arm.

**Bren Wrane, D9**

"Nothing. I haven't found anything," He said as he stalked his way back to their little camp along the river. He'd been looking for fish, or any wild game all morning. Both Bren and Galvin were starving, their food supply having run out a day ago, when Amber had still been alive. He mourned for the little girl, but at the same time, he and Galvin wouldn't have to decide which two of them would have bee able to live. Her death erased any tension Bren had had towards his ally.

Galvin suggested moving upstream, closer to the Cornucopia. Bren wasn't too thrilled by the idea. He'd rather stay close to the shelter they'd found earlier today, in case a tribute wandered along, or the gamemakers decided to do something.

Bren was answered with a parachute. It landed close to the river's edge, and he quickly grabbed the canister and ripped it open.

"What's inside?" asked Galvin. Bren happily pulled out two packages of dried beef, two apples, and two large loaves of bread. It was still warm, and Bren wondered if warm bread cost more than old bread. He didn't care though. He bit into the apple, wanting to keep the food as long as possible. He watched Galvin eat a good portion of bread, and when they both finished their small bit of food, they climbed back into the thick willow tree they'd found.

Bren had the idea to leave the parachute on the ground, with his loaf inside.

"Are you crazy?" asked Galvin.

"If a tribute comes along, they'll see the parachute, and either they'll just keep moving, or they'll stop to check what's inside. That's when I'll attack."

"That's not a bad idea." Galvin pulled out his short sword and Bren readied his spear, and they waited in the tree for the unlucky victim that came in the form of a tribute girl from Seven. She was alone, and burned pretty bad. Bren figured she'd been too close to the volcano when it had erupted. She stopped as she noticed the parachute, and Bren tensed to throw his weapon.

She was dead within a minute, and the cannon went off. The girl was about to pull the bread from the canister when Bren had let the spear fly, landing it right in the middle of her back. He didn't watch as she died. He took no pleasure in this. He was about to pull his spear from the girl's body when he heard Galvin yell for him to watch out. He felt a stabbing pain in his neck, and everything went dark.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

"Go, get him, Helena!" He shouted to his ally. She ran off, chasing the remaining tribute from Nine that had been in the tree. She was fast. Peter was confident that she could catch him. He pulled his spear from the boy's neck, and removed the bread from beneath him before it could soak in any blood.

Peter raced in the direction Helena had gone, hoping to catch up with her and the boy from Nine. She came into view just as the cannon blasted, and Peter saw blood drip from her sword.

"The boy could run," she said, out of breath and smiling.

"Not quick enough. That's three more down, thirty-one to go."

* * *

The Fallen

Galvin Colt, District Nine. _Killed by Helena_.

Bren Wrane, District Nine. _Killed by Peter_.

Mariposa Dulark, District Seven. _Killed by Bren._

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I have a plan for the next one and I'm starting on it right now. I might even be able to get it posted tomorrow if I can write fast enough. **

**Anyway. What did you think of this chapter. So short, yet three tribute deaths. Were they unexpected, or did you guys see them coming. I've mentioned before, that I have already decided upon the winner(s). If anyone wants to take a guess at who it'll be, PM me. I'll tell you if it's right or wrong, but I'll only answer once.**

**I'll probably introduce Wayland's big plan for the tributes when it gets close to the top twenty.**


	69. Notes from the Sky

**Jonas Thremb, Gamemaker**

"Jonas, call your team together and round up the mentors," said Wayland, "I have a surprise for them." Jonas leapt from his seat, eager to get away from monitoring the tribute cameras. Hilly and Wyler were probably still asleep, but they'd wake up for this.

After an hour of prodding, he finally managed to get Hilly out the door. It'd only taken a phone call to rouse Wyler. He'd probably be waiting for them back at the Game Center. And he was. They made their rounds through the mentor wings, waking each of them and bringing them down to the meeting room. As the last mentor, the woman from Eight, took her seat, Wayland and Wilowa entered from the opposite side of the room.

"Why have you called us in so early," asked Baro from Two.

"We have decided that the tributes need some actual advice from their mentors. Think long and hard about what you want to say to them. You'll only have this paper." Jonas saw Wayland hold up a very small piece of paper, no more than two square inches. The mentors would have to condense their messages, whatever they were.

**Shantelle 'Elle' Lester, D2**

"What is that?" Elle asked, seeing the small parachute lad next to Paxton. It couldn't be big enough to hold ay sort of sponsor gift, so what was it? She watched as he pulled out a small piece of paper, covered front and back with small writing. Paxton's eyes looked strained as he read.

"Read it aloud." She said.

"'Although we were angry in your choice to abandon your alliance, I see now that you, Paxton, did this to save miss Lester. Robert and Anastasia refuse to help you, and many of the mentors side with them, but I am here for you. You are still representatives of District Two, and it is my job to try to get you home safely. The poison will be a great weapon, use it. The gamemakers have mentioned that there is an antidote in the arena. It comes from the mutts. Impossible to get. I am rooting for you both. Make sure you work together, and never separate.' It's from Auila."

"She managed to say that much on here?" Elle took the paper and flipped between the two sides, admiring Auila's small handwriting. "What does she mean by 'never separate'?"

"Probably that we're just stronger as a team. But all the other mentors are on Peter and Helena's side. If they get a note too, it might tell them where to find us. We need to move."

"No." Elle grabbed at his jacket as he went to climb from their perch. She turned him around, smiling. "Let's make you a bow."

**Rachel Beta, D7**

Rachel wore her jacket now, despite the heat. Her arm was swollen, and she was starting to lose feeling in her fingers on her left side. A small yet radiating pain was now in her shoulder blades. Sarah knew her sister was hurt, but Rachel and Cicenna told her that it was an infection from the arrow wound. The sight of Rachel's arm would make the girl sick to her stomach.

Rachel was glad that there were only thirty-something tributes left in the game. It would make it easier for Cicenna and Sarah to win when she died.

"Rachel! Rachel!" called Sarah. She in the higher branches, keeping watch on the surrounding area. "A parachute! It's from Dad!" Rachel bolted upright, a motion that sent a wave of pain through her body and dizziness through her head. Cicenna told Sarah to bring the chute down to them. It was probably an antidote. _Waste of a gift, dad,_ she thought. _I'm not coming home_.

But it wasn't an antidote. It was a single piece of paper with a simple statement written on it.

_Find the mutts. Their saliva is the cure._

Rachel fought back the tears that were coming as she looked up to whatever camera was hidden in the trees, and surely there was, and shook her head. She wasn't going to ask Cicenna to risk her life like that, and she would allow Sarah to try. Rachel herself was in no condition to go mutt hunting. Her neck tired quickly and she stopped. Rachel saw another parachute descending. Was this another note?

It was, but this one came with a gift. A small jar filled with a blue-tinted liquid and a spoon sat in the container along with a note. This was from District Eight. The note simply said '_For the pain_'. She silently thanked the sponsors of district Eight, and wondered if her own district had helped get this for her. Cicenna helped Rachel down the first small spoonful, and the pain erased itself. She tried sitting up, but couldn't. Her muscles still couldn't manage the job. The poison must have been a neurotoxin. Rachel relaxed into a comfortable position and settled in for a nap.

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

Fiona swung her blade forward at the boy from Eight. He dodged it, flinging himself backward into a tree. She heard Zane behind her, fighting the larger of the two adversaries. She had the dark haired one, who was closer to her height, although much stronger. She tensed to swing again, and this time she managed to slice her small sword into his arm. It wasn't as deep as she would have liked, but it was enough to force him to the ground.

Fiona kicked the boy's blade from his hand, and she heard the other one shout his name. The boy named Guerard wouldn't live long enough to beg for his life. Fiona was about to plunge her weapon into his chest when she heard the scream. She spun and saw Zane lying on the ground, bled out and clearly dead. The blonde boy charged in her direction, and she spun on the spot and took off from the area. Only when she was a good distance away did she realize that the boy had stopped chasing her.

Zane was gone. Gustin. Ganch. Iris. Bridgely, Seairra. Alarzin. They were all gone. She was the only one left from Five, and she was alone. No allies. No one to help her. Fiona was about to break down in the grass when she saw a parachute land right in front of her. She scrambled forward to open it, worried that the two boys would start coming for her soon. Fiona detached the canister from the shoot and climbed the nearest tree before opening it. Inside was a note from Max.

_Keep going. Don't mourn. Not yet. There will be time for that when you are on the train home. Stay in the trees. Do NOT seek out fights like that one. You will only end up like Zane and the others. You can do this, Fiona._

Fiona began to cry in her tree, ignoring Max's advice.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

"Guer. Guer!" Carsander shook Guerard's face, keeping him awake. He'd lost blood quickly, and his skin was nearly white. Sander quickly removed his jacket and shirt and tied the latter around Guerard's wounded arm. He tied it into a makeshift tourniquet before slipping back into his jacket. He strained, but managed to lift Guerard from the ground. There was no way he'd be able to get him up into a tree, so Carsander searched the surrounding area for some sort of shelter, which finally came in the form of a burrow beneath a tree. It wasn't the right size for Guer, so Carsander laid him as best he could into the small hole before starting his search for rocks or branches or any form of camouflage. Sander found only a single rock and two small branches, but the ground near the tree was muddy, so he helped Guer smear the mud across his skin and clothes, leaving only the wound area clean.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine. I'll be close by. Just try to relax. Don't sleep. Not yet." Guerard didn't speak, but he nodded before laying his head back against the rough bark of the tree.

The Fallen

Zane Aperechton, District Five. _Stabbed by Carsander._

* * *

**So what do you guys think about the mentors getting to send notes to their tributes? Some are simple, others are elaborate. Carsander and Guerard haven't received their note, yet. I just felt it would be nice to ease the mind's of 'Guerander' fans to know that Guer is still alive. Fiona is the only one left from Five. Was she who you expected to last the longest from that District?**

**Please review. I try to respond to reviews that actually analyze the writing, instead of saying, 'I like it'. I love some good reviews. Also, vote in the poll, or ask friends to vote. Better yet, ask friends to read the story!**


	70. End of The Week

**Cassio Marony, D1**

"Where's Cressa and Cubic?" he asked Star, who was getting the wood set up for a fire.

"Out hunting. I wouldn't be starting a fire if there wasn't going to be anything to cook over it." Cassio noticed the worn out look on her face. It'd only been a week. She shouldn't have been that run down.

"What's up with you?" He asked, not sure yet if he really wanted an answer. She ignored him, so Cassio just went back to sorting out their supplies, which had been left to the last minute. The pair continued in silence for a while before Cassio heard Star sigh.

"Tell me. What's going on?" He said again. She needed to be on her A-game, and at the moment she just wasn't there.

"Luxe and Cubic know that they're allied. Are we? And if we are, why are we waiting around for people who would kill us in a heartbeat when the moment came? We're the mentors' children. We'd have the advantage if we broke off this alliance. I'm just saying that maybe the time has come to end things."

"We can't just abandon them, Star." Cassio set his backpack down and took a seat in the grass beside the girl. She looked over at him.

"Yes. Yes we can! It's a matter of life and death, Cassio! Why am I the only person here who seems to understand that? This isn't a game!"

"Then why are you here?" Cassio knew Star wasn't as enthusiastic about coming to the arena as the others, but she still volunteered. She'd made the choice.

"I have siblings. If I hadn't volunteered, my father would have found a way for them to end up here. He wants to continue the Cyrus legacy." Cassio had a feeling the game makers weren't airing them now, trying to hide the conversation. He wondered if Star's parents were seeing this. Was it true? Had she been forced into this life? Cassio couldn't imagine Star any other way. He could see her as one of the hundreds of quiet, starved children at school, who went looking for money after school instead of training. Of course, Star was from a Victor family. She probably would have been just fine.

**Evie-Ellen Corona, D12**

Evie was tired of riding on Haden's back. He and Haelle had made her climb up when they started up the slope at the base of the mountains, as far as possible from the volcano. She figured they though that she would slow them down. Hadn't she made it this far for a reason?

"I'm getting down," she said before suddenly releasing her grip on Haden's shoulders. He jolted as her weight disappeared from his back.

"Evie, we really need you to be able to keep pace."

"And I can. I'm small, not slow." She saw Haelle give in.

"Fine, but if you _do_ start to slow, it's right back on Haden's back." She turned and continued leading them up the hill. Haden bent down and whispered in Evie's ear.

"I say you should ride on her shoulders next. Give a taste of it. No offense, but you're not the lightest twelve-year-old I've carried." Evie giggled, and so did Haden. She liked him better than Haelle.

**Aaron Sierra, D3**

"Where is it?" yelled Aaron, digging through the bags and just about everything else in the campsite. It had to have fallen in the leaves. He'd just seen it yesterday.

"Where's what?" asked Alyssandra, who'd just come back with firewood. Veris was still out looking for food.

"My ring! My token from Elizabeth. It can't be gone!" He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping that he'd simply been stupid enough not to notice it.

"You had a token? I never saw you wearing one."

"I didn't wear it. I kept it safe, hidden away so no other tribute could take it. I pulled it out every night to make sure it was still in perfect shape."

"Oh that thing. I haven't seen it. Sorry, Aaron." She took the wood over to their makeshift fire pit while Aaron continued to dig through the dirt and leaves that littered the ground. He wouldn't have a ring to give her when he made it home now. He could probably afford another one with Victor money, but it wouldn't be the same. Elizabeth shared the same hatred Aaron felt for the Capitol, and buying a ring with their money would mean she'd have to wear a piece of the Capitol for the rest of her life. He needed to find _her_ ring.

After an hour of searching through every single pocket of their bags, Aaron had to accept that the ring wasn't there. He knew the cameras would be watching, and that Elizabeth would probably see this. Hopefully she saw it as him trying his best to find it, and not as him simply losing her engagement ring.

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien heard Sloan stir in the burrow at the base of the tree. He slid down from his perch, a bottle of water in one hand and a chunk from a loaf of bread in the other. Once on the ground, he saw that she was trying to crawl back out of the hole.

"Eat," he ordered calmly, "And stay inside. You're practically invisible from all angles, and I can take down anyone that gets too close, so please. Just stay inside."

"I hate you," she mumbled under her breath before taking the food and crawling back under the tree.

**Sorry about such a short chapter. I'm not a big fan of this one because I literally whipped it out in 20 minutes before class. It's been so long since an update I feel this would have to do. Work is starting to pile up, and there's always less and less time to sit down and write.**

**But, anyway, please review.**


	71. Bring on The Battles

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

_You need to choose, Ruben. Only one of them can come back with you, should you win. They'll kill you if you make it too far without taking one of them out. I'm not telling you to murder your own district partners. I am only warning you against their intentions. Keep fighting. Bring pride to your district._

Ruben made sure to keep his note from Mai-Bliss hidden from Ronan and Thalassa. No doubt Thalassa's sister was helping her, allying with her and Ronan. Ruben finally had to face the fact that he was the outsider in the trio. His choice was difficult. Who would he choose as his ally?

Ronan. He was stronger, faster. Clearly the better ally. He would last longer than Thalassa, and would have a better chance at fending off other tributes.

But Thalassa had the sponsor connection. Her sister would definitely murder Ruben herself if he killed Thalassa. She was from a victor family. They weren't the easiest people to get rid of.

He looked over his shoulder, at the two of them sleeping together in the grass, and decided his next move. They were his friends. He couldn't choose between them, but he wasn't about to let them decide one day that Ruben was no longer necessary.

He packed a bag, stocked himself with weapons, and stalked off into the forest.

**Fiona Fierry, D5**

Fiona darted through the woods, chasing the girl from Eleven. She'd caught her off guard, alone at whatever camp she'd made with the remaining boy from her district. Fiona figured he was out hunting. Either way, the girl was now on the run, unarmed, and starting to tire.

She jumped over a fallen tree that lay across the ground, and Fiona followed her movements. She didn't care about the danger of this hunt anymore. She just wanted the games over with, even if she had to kill tributes, herself.

The ground sloped downward. Fiona could see the girl reach bottom of the hill, but she looked tired. Fiona's feet were starting to give from the speed of her descent, and halfway down the hill, she fell. She slid the rest of the way down the hill, and when she looked up, the girl from Eleven was gone.

Fiona stood up to look around for her prey, but instead she felt a blow to the side of her c. She fell back against a tree. She saw the girl from Elven tense to land another punch, or kick. Fiona knew what to do. She pulled back into the trunk, and let the girl swing forward in another attack, and Fiona shoved her blade forward into the girl's chest. She gasped, and looked up at Fiona, horror and pain marring her face. Fiona couldn't allow herself to care anymore. She yanked her sword free, and the girl fell to the ground. A cannon went off.

**Macen McGrathe, D11**

"Tess? Tessa!" Screamed Macen, as he bounded through the forest. He'd heard the canon just after he'd managed to bring down a small groosling, and she was gone when he got back to their camp. He saw the Hovercraft appear, moving in the same direction he was going. He used what little energy his legs had left and pushed his way to the spot where the dead tribute was about to be picked up.

He saw the girl, wearing the red of Five, standing just on the other side of the clearing, watching Tessa, who was dead on the ground. Macen pulled a knife from his belt and ducked down. In his last burst of running, he hadn't been able to manage a yell, so maybe the girl didn't expect him to come running for her. As Tessa was lifted from the ground, Macen made his shot. The knife stuck right into her collarbone, close to her shoulder. He'd been aiming for her heart, but this was good enough for him. He picked up his spear and chased the girl from Five. Despite her injury, she was fast. Macen figured that if he hadn't thrown the knife, he would have lost her in the trees.

He managed to get a good grip on his spear, and let it fly. He missed. The spear went just to the left and stuck into the dirt. He had another knife, but as he was about to pass the spear, he reached out for it, and, to his surprise, successfully yanked it from the ground without losing much speed. He'd get another shot. He used as much as he could to gain ground on Five, but just as he was about to fire the shot, just as he saw her pull the knife from her arm, a glint of silver shot through the air and an arrow dug itself deep into the girl's back. Macen turned and ran the other direction, ignoring his protesting muscles. Danger was close.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

Before Paxton could ready another arrow, the boy was gone, running off in another direction. He looked down at the girl he'd just ended, and saw that she was wearing red. In his head, he counted off the tributes from Five. He managed seven. Was this girl the last of them? Was another district gone and out of the race? He'd find out later that day, when they showed the faces in the sky. He remembered how the remaining three from Six had been pictured, with a lighter image than the others. He took that as meaning they were the last of Six. Would this girl come up as a lighter image?

"I got it. I got her sword. Take it, I need both hands to get back up." Said Elle, holding out the girl's short sword. He took it from her, grabbing it by the hilt, and then offering her a hand back onto their platform.

"You didn't have to grab it," he said. "We're pretty good on weapons. I'm just glad you grabbed the arrow." He took the arrow from Elle, wiping the blood off of it with the bottom of his pants. He hadn't been using poisoned arrows, just so that they could retrieve them safely if they managed to take down another tribute.

"You're a good shot, even with that crappy bow." Laughed Elle, feeling the tension of Paxton's homemade bow. They'd search for the right pieces of wood, and it'd taken a few hours to find one flexible enough. Stringing it was harder on Elle than finding the wood. Paxton knew the best thing they could find here in the arena would be innards. They'd hunted down a fox, and even though Paxton had told Elle she didn't have to watch, she sat beside him as he pulled out the right part of the animal's interior to make the string of his bow. She was so much stronger than he ever would have guessed when he met her on the train. And that was only three weeks ago. They'd been away from Two for almost a month, but it seemed so much longer. It was only the eighth day in the arena.

"Not as good as you," he answered her. "And there were two cannons that went off today. Two more down." As if on cue, another cannon sounded in the distance. "Three. Three down."

"And only twenty-seven to go." Paxton smiled as Elle leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

The Fallen

Fiona Fierry, D5, killed by Paxton

Tessa Braze, D11, killed by Fiona

Rachel Beta, D7, died of poison induced by Elle.

* * *

**Sorry, District Five fans. The time had come. What do you think of the chapter? I was realy conflicted about Fiona's death, but then again, I'm conflicted about most of the deaths from ****this point on. You'll get a glimpse of Cicenna and Sarah in the next chapter, and see how Rachel died. Are you suprised that Elle has seemed to become Paxton's teacher? He doesn't protect her like he used to, and trusts her as a powerful ally. Will they make it? Who knows. I'm still in a writing kind of mood, and mid-terms ended early today, so maybe, just maybe, I'll have another chapter for you guys tomorrow.**

**Please, please review. I'm going to repost the last tribute poll, so that everybody can have a fresh set of voting.**


	72. All My Fault

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

"Rachel?" said Cicenna, as she shook the girl who'd been sleeping in her lap. "Rachel, wake up. We need to move you to another tree." She shook her harder, but Rachel remained limp in her arms. Cicenna realized what had happened in the night. How would she tell Sarah? She tried one last time to wake Rachel, but her eyes remained closed, her chest unmoving. It took all she had not to start crying.

"Cicenna, are we going?" called Sarah, scaling the tree to reach them. "Do you need help ca…" she stopped talking suddenly, catching sight of Rachel, probably. CIcenna helped the girl up onto the branch. She could feel Sarah shaking, but she didn't know what to do. They had to move on, so the hovercraft could take care of the body. She felt water hit her arm, and knew Sarah was crying right now.

"I'll go pack everything. Take a minute, but we need to get going," she said softly, trying to help Sarah in any way she could right now. She gently moved Rachel off of her lap and climbed down from the tree with the whole of their supplies. It was going to be a difficult day.

**Tinkra Bram, D3**

"Get down!" Hissed Alyssandra. Tinkra ducked behind a rock at the edge of their small cavern, pressing as much as she could manage into the side of the wall. She could hear it, the fight taking place outside. She didn't know who was out there, but it was Veris and Aaron they were dealing with.

"_We have to help them,_" she whispered to Alyssandra, and before the girl could protest, Tinkra had grabbed a spear lying on the ground and peeked her head out of the mouth of the cave. It was two tributes, and by the white-ish color of their shirts, she guessed they were from Ten. Veris was fighting the boy, and Aaron was handling himself well against the girl. Tinkra motioned behind her for Alyssandra to hand over the knife they had in the cave, and when she felt the leather hilt safely grasped in her hand, she let the spear fly.

It dug itself into the boy's chest. Tinkra saw him look down, as if to examine what had happened. Unfortunately, the motion caught Veris off guard, and the girl managed a deadly swipe against his stomach. The boy from Ten and Veris fell together into the grass, and Tnkra caught the eye of the girl. She watched in horror as Ten pulled a small knife from her belt and whip it at her head. Tinkra ducked, missing the blow by just inches. She owed her life the the blow Aaron was able to make from behind. The girl coughed loudly, spraying blood, and fell to the ground, red stiaining her white shirt.

One cannon, and then another. Tinkra saw Aaron run to Veris, who was hanging on by a thread. Everyone knew he would be gone soon. Tinkra knelt down beside him and took him by the hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Veris. I shouldn't have thrown the spear. It's my fault." She was crying.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have turned away from my fight. And besides, you two managed to take out both of them. Three more down, you guys are that much closer to the end." His breathing was shallow, his words coming out in bursts of forced air. Tinkra gripped his hand until she felt no reciprocating force. Veris' eyes stared above them into space, and Tinkra zipped his jacket up over the gash in his stomach.

"Come on. We need to clear out so they can take the bodies." Aaron took Tinkra back to the cave, and they waited for the hovercraft.

A cannon rang out, and the ship appeared in the sky.

**Haelle Windsor, D12**

Haelle lifted her head up off of the stone floor. She could hear the distinct sound of voices coming from just outside their shelter. Haden and Evie were both asleep, and she wasn't about to wake them if she didn't have to. From the edge of their burrow, she could make out shapes of people moving through the trees. She heard the clang of metal on metal. They had weapons, whoever they were. There was only two of them, but with all the metal she could hear, it didn't seem wise to try and attack. She backed further into the burrow and waited for them to pass. Unfortunately, the pair decided to set up camp. Right outside the entrance. Haelle was thankful Haden had camouflaged the mouth of the burrow with vines an rocks. She had a good view of the tributes now, and she could see the bronze color of their shirts. District Two. They were Careers.

Haelle quickly woke up Haden and Evie. She motioned for them to be as silent as humanly possible, and pointed at the two Careers sitting outside their hideout. Evie immediately began to tremble, but Haden held her close to him to calm her down. Haelle felt a little hurt by this. The two of them were so close, would they ally against her if it came down to it? She let the thought go and moved back to the edge of the burrow. She wanted to listen to the Careers.

_"We'll go to the beach later tonight, look for people there."_ the boy was saying. Haelle could make out a head of dark hair on him.

_"It's been so boring the past few days. The game makers won't be to happy with us, and I don't feel like dealing with any more mutts."_

_ "Less tributes means less action. We're looking. They'll have to make the others show themselves if they don't like the way we're hunting."_

_ "Fine. We'll search the beach. I just want to rest for a bit."_

_ "You rest. I'll keep watch and search the area." _Haelle froze. Hopefully he didn't find their cave.

**Reyes Keldon, D7**

Reyes swing his blade out at the boy from Four. He'd come alone even though there were still others from his district, and Reyes was glad. He wouldn't be able to handle any more. Even with the wound Mykal had made to his left shoulder, the boy was still difficult to fend off. He was so glad Mykal was better now. He'd be dead without her help.

Maybe even with her help. Reyes suddenly felt the worst pain imaginable in his side. He looked down so see the axe Mykal had been using stuck into his abdomen. The Career had redirected her blow and was now running away. Reyes knew he was going into shock. The pain suddenly seemed to cease. He saw the blood, and had a moment to examine the wound before he collapsed to the ground. Mykal tried to catch him, but he pulled her down as well. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Reyes, don't leave me." He reached up to touch her face, but pulled his hand back when he noticed the blood. She grabbed his hand and put it back where it was. "I don't care," she said. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me. You'll be alright. You'll be alright." Reyes could feel itself losing consciousness. He knew what was coming, and gripped Mykal's hand tightly.

"It's not your fault," he choked out, eyes half closed. "You'll be fine. Stay strong. Strong as the trees." He gave her the old saying back in Seven, because he had confidence that she could make it back there alive. "I love you," he said, before it all went dark.

* * *

The Fallen

Veris Sphene, District Three. Killed by Valeria

Reyes Keldon, District Seven. Killed (technically) by Mykal. Induced by Ruben.

Valeria Groulx, District Ten. Killed by Aaron

Nolan Hinkley, District Ten. Killed by Tinkra.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? I had an hour of free time, so I thought, 'why not write a new chapter'. A large number of deaths this chapter. Well, large in proportion to the amount of tributes left. Any idea on who might make it to the grande finale?**


	73. A Fallen Career

**Wayland Hightower, Head Gamemaker**

Wayland paced around the room, checking on the events happening in the arena. One section of the Gamemakers were keeping track of tribute statistics, while others were training cameras on the most interesting events of the moment. He heard the door open behind him, and one of the Mutt Specialists, Julias, walked in.

"Sir. They're ready." Wayland smiled. His master plan to make the end of these games the most spectacular ever. His masterpiece muttations. Unfortunately, he was planning to throw them into action after the finalist interviews, which meant nine of his creations would have to be sacrificed, made and brought to fruition for nothing. But he needed them ready beforehand, and this was the cost of having them.

Wayland followed Julias from the room to examine the creatures.

**Cassio Marony, D1**

"What's this doing here?" asked Cassio, noticing the arrow lodged into the bark of a tree. He was about to pull it out - it _was_ a weapon after all - when Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"It's poisoned!" she exclaimed, and as Cassio looked closer, he could see the faint shimmer of toxins coating the surface of the arrow's shaft. "We need to get out of here. Whoever shot it might still be nearby." He was about to let Star drag him from the site when he felt her freeze.

"You'd be right on that note." Cassio didn't recognize the voice. It was female, soft. He turned in place to see a loaded bow pointed at his face, and another trained on Star. He recognized them now. It was the pair from Two that had gone rogue. The Capitol girl and the boy she'd managed to whip. Cassio looked quickly at Star.

"You train her on that bow, Two? Trying to turn a mouse into a lion? Looks like it had the opposite affect. I can understand this, but you turned your back on your own district! You're a disgrace!" Star taunted them. Cassio hardly had time to react. The boy, Paxton, dropped the bow and pulled a blade, and before Cassio knew it, he had his sword at one edge of Star's throat, a knife on the other.

"_I_ managed to learn how monstrous I had been. _I_ don't enjoy the kill. But I might just enjoy this one. You take pleasure in taking life. It's horrific. I know. I used to be like you. You don't deserve to win the Games. Goodbye, Career." Cassio yelled as Paxton pulled on the blades, slashing Star across the throat. He had to act quick. He kicked into the air, knocking the Capitol girl to the ground. Paxton dropped to help her, and before either of them could recover. Cassio started running.

**Guerard Willam, D8**

Guerard didn't like the limited mobility in his arm. Carsander had bandaged it well, and they'd gotten parachute of medicine from the sponsors, but even though he was no longer severely injured, he could barely move his arm. The sword must have sliced through the muscle.

"Don't worry," Carsander said. He must've caught Guerard looking at the bandaging. "When we get back to the Capitol, they'll be able to fix it like new."

"How am I going to be able to fight when I'm like this?" He motioned towards his arm. Carsander simply laughed, and crawled on top of him.

"I guess you'll have to let me fight for you, Guer." Guerard smiled as Sander leaned in to kiss him. It was the moments like these that kept him sane. If anything happened to him, Guerard knew he'd go crazy. Carsander just made his day better, no matter what the circumstances.

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

"I can get my own food, thanks," she said as she crawled from the whole beneath the tree. It still hurt to move, but she was done taking help from Damien. She still didn't like him, but it weren't for him, she'd be dead right now. Sloan had forced herself to get over her desire to kill him.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. You're not strong enough to gather food _and_ defend yourself. You need protection." Sloan didn't like having him by her side all the time like this, but she couldn't shake him. Damien followed her out into the woods, and she began her search for a meal.

"It'd taken two hours for her to pick enough berries and greens to fill her stomach half-way, and Damien had brought down a rabbit with his spear. He offered her part of it, and she traded him half her greens. She could hate him as much as she wanted when she got home to Nine.

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

Thalassa chased after Ronan, who was chasing the tributes from Three. The smallest girl was falling behind the other two, and Thalassa knew Ronan would be able to catch at least her.

And he did. She screamed, but Ronan went to work at removing her from the competition. Thalassa raced on, after the others. They were shocked by the noise made by the younger girl, and Thalassa used that to her advantage. She used all the strength in her legs to propel herself towards them. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch them, so she lobbed her knives. One after the other. The first nicked the boy's leg. The second and third missed completely, and the fourth one hit the girl just below the thigh. It should have knocked her down, but the adrenaline must have kept her running. Thalassa wasn't about to lose Ronan in this forest, and doubled back to meet up with him. On the way, she heard a cannon. As she reached him, she saw the girl dead in the grass. _Boom!_ Another cannon. Had Thalassa's knife killed the other girl? Or was there another tribute dead somewhere in the arena.

* * *

The Fallen

Star Cyrus, District One. _Killed by Paxton._

Tinkra Bram, District Three. _Killed by Ronan._

Alyssandra Collyn, District Three. _Killed by Thalassa._

* * *

**A career has fallen! What did you think about the words exchanged between Paxton and the Careers of One? Has Elle really changed him _that_ much?! Unfortunately, we say goodbye to two tribute from District Three, Tinkra and Alyssandra. Only 22 tributes left in the game. Which ones do you think will survive to the top 16 and get an interview from back home?**

**Vote in the poll to tell me which tributes you want to make it that far. I love reviews, those are good too. This bout of insomnia and a need to write has made up for the weeks without updates, I hope.**

**So, all in all. We may be nearing the end, but there will always be the sequel story for the winner(s). A whole story for them, and, of course, another year of games. I hope you'll all stick with me through that story as well, and I'll need characters for that one, too. **

**Almost 250 reviews! I love it. And almost 50 ****favorites! Help me get to 50 by recommending this story to your friends.**

**Review. Please, please review. Review, goodnight, and adieu.**


	74. Wait it Out

**Day Nine**

**Afternoon into Evening**

* * *

**Haden Plutoran, D12**

Haden peered out through the gaps in their entranceway. The two tributes from District Two were still there; they'd been leaving in shifts, so that one of them had been at camp at all times. Haden, as well as the others, need them to move, _now_. They'd run out of food, and their water supply was dangerously low. He felt his stomach growl at him in anger. Haelle shot him a glare. He couldn't help it. Haden knew they needed to keep silent, but his stomach didn't seem to care.

"We need to take care of ourselves," he whispered to her, as inaudible as he could manage. She nodded at him, still glaring.

"We would die if we tried to fight those careers," he was glad the sun was up. If it'd been darker, he wouldn't have been able to read her lips. "We need to wait them out."

"If they stay any longer, we'll be dead. We need to attack. We'll wait, until one of them leaves, and then we need to try to attack." He saw Haelle nod. He wasn't going to include Evie in this. She was small and age wouldn't stand a chance, even against one career.

They waited around in the burrow for what felt like days, but Haden could tell by the just-setting sun that it'd only been five hours. The boy, who had been napping the whole time, stood up, grabbed a sword and spear, and stalked off into the woods. Haden knew this would be their one chance. He motioned for Haelle, and the two of them prepared for battle. Evie, on their instruction, hid in the back corner of the burrow, in a hole she'd dug today.

They snuck out of the shelter, trying not to catch the Career girl's attention. Her head quickly moved to face them; they must have been making more noise than Haden thought. He jumped out of the ditch at the edge of their shelter, and pulled his knife and spear. Haelle did the same, and he watched her throw her knife. The career girl dodged it, and yelled. _Probably signaling the other one_, thought Haden. He threw his knife, charging after it, and as the girl dodged it yet again, he went in with the spear.

She made a noise, like air getting caught in her throat, as Haden stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground under the force of his push, and Haden pulled the spear out s she did. The cannon sounded, signaling her death.

"Evie!" Come on. Let's go!" He called. They needed to be gone when the boy came back, because he'd have all their heads if he knew who killed the girl. Haden saw Evie running from the burrow, carrying the two small backpacks of supplies they had. His attention was on the forest behind her, so he wasn't able to see the fight break out behind him.

"Haden! RUN!" called Haelle. He turned to see her tensing to fight the career boy, who had just come bounding into view from the other edge of the clearing. Haden swung Evie over his shoulder and took off from the area. He owed everything to Haelle.

**Macen McGrathe, D11**

Macen watched the fight take place from his hide-out in the trees. He saw the tributes from Twelve take down the girl from Two, and then her district partner killing the eldest girl from Twelve. Now, all that stood beneath him was the boy from Two. Macen recognized him from their time in the Capitol. Peter, his name was. Macen knew that with the element of surprise he would be able to kill him from this spot. He tensed to drop from the branch, blade in hand. But then the boy moved, drawn away from some unheard, unseen cause. He'd lost his chance.

Macen slumped back against the trunk of his tree. How would he be able to win this alone?

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter heard a yelp of pain come somewhere from the forest, just to his south. He ran to the cause, and as he crouched down behind a large wall of plants, he could make them out. The two male tributes of Eight, the ones that were together. One of them was injured, on the ground while the other was applying fresh bandages to his arm. Peter's hand instinctually moved to the hilt of his sword, ready to attack, ready to remove these two from the games.

But then he saw something that froze him in his tracks. The blonde boy, the one who had been aiding the injured on, leaned in and kissed him, and Peter couldn't help but think of Colin back home. He knew it was going against his nature as a Career, and especially as a Career who'd earned an 11, but he backed away from the area, moving in the other direction.

Would the gamemakers punish him for letting those two go? Peter swore to himself that if he ran into them again he wouldn't hesitate. He'd do what he came here to do. He'd win.

* * *

The Fallen

Helena Jenkins, District Two. _Killed by Haden._

__Haelle Windsor, District Twelve. _Killed by Peter._

* * *

**What'd you think, guys? I put a new poll up, for those who haven't voted. We're down to the top 20! I'm sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than most, but I'm gonna try and pick up on updates, because of how close it's getting to the end. The suspense is killing me, too, and I already know what's going to happen, hahaha. I had to take down a few chapters, because someone called me out on the fact that they were violations, but you can find the list of remaining tributes posted on my profile.**


	75. The Breakdown

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

Ruben walked through the woods, on the hunt for tributes. He hadn't spoken since the last night he was with Ronan and Thalassa. He'd had no reason to, but he missed the conversation. It actually helped his hunting, not having to talk with other people. He was able to hear around him, at the rustling in the grasses and trees. He was able now to detect the sound of a rabbit trying to get away from the area, or a bird flying from a tree. He hadn't heard a tribute yet, though.

Until now. He saw two tributes darting from the area, taking off for the Cornucopia. He rushed after them. Ruben couldn't tell from this far away what district they were from, but he followed them anyway. Maybe he'd be able to take them both down. At this point, that would be ten percent of the remaining tributes in the arena.

Ruben couldn't believe it was almost over. Less than two weeks in the arena, ninety-six people thrown into a fight to the death, and there was only twenty left alive.

Ruben was gaining. He watched as the pair ran around a bend as the river came into view, and he followed them in hot pursuit. As he rounded the corner they took, however, Ruben was clotheslined by a strong arm. He hit the ground hard. His death was coming.

"Ruben?" asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" He looked up to see Ronan and Thalssa standing over him, a confused look showing on both of their faces. Ruben rubbed at the spot on his chest where he'd been hit, and then realized what was going on. He jumped to his feet, and pointed his spear at the two of them.

"Seriously, Ruben. What _are_ you doing?" asked an exasperated Thalassa. She looked genuinely afraid.

"I'm not going to die. I won't let you kill me."

"We're not going to kill you. But if you don't put that spear down, we _will_ take it from you."

"Go a head and try." Ruben lunged. He watched Ronan push Thalassa out of the way, but his actions left no room to defend against Ruben's attacked. The tip of the spear cut through his arm, close to the elbow. Ronan fell, but as Ruben was about to finish the kill, he was pulled backward and off his feet.

His head hit the tree, stuck there by the weighted rope of the bolo around his neck. It choked off his air flow, and Ruben panicked in his struggle to free himself. He saw Thalassa lift Ronan to his feet and they took off leaving Ronan stuck to the tree. He fumbled with the rope until it was loose enough to escape, and he took off in a new hunt.

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

Cicenna helped Sarah up into their tree for the night. The girl hadn't spoken since they left Rachel back in their last tree. She just kept her head down and followed Cicenna's instructions.

"You hungry?" she asked Sarah when they'd reach a good height in the branches. Sarah simply shook her head, and Cicenna realized that she hadn't eaten anything, either. She pulled out the remaining berries from her bag and forced them into Sarah's hand. "Eat." she ordered. Sarah looked up at her, not saying anything, and threw the berries down to the ground below.

Cicenna heard the parachute, its beacon following her tracking device. Or maybe it was Sarah's because when she opened the container it was a steaming meal, fit for two. A note sat on top of the food.

_Eat, Sarah. Do as she says. - Dad_. Cicenna was thankful for the help. Sarah looked over the note for a good five minutes,holding back tears that were clearly forming just below the surface, and then started to eat the food. Cicenna made sure the little girl had her full before she began to eat the rest.

**Cubic Zirconia, D1**

"Calm down, Cassio. There's nothing to do. You need to accept that she's gone." She was nearly shaking him as she spoke. Cassio had come running back to camp the night of Star's death, just as Cubic had seen her in the sky. He'd been having these horrible anxiety attacks since it happened. Cubic wondered how close he and Star had really been? FInally he calmed down, but she figured he'd freak out again in a few hours. The mighty Cassio had fallen a few pedestals.

"Just try and rest, Cass." Said Luxe, and Cubic allowed him to pull her away. She had to admit that she'd been a bit saddened when he'd returned to camp. He and Star had been away for two days, and she though he might've decided to go it alone. It would have been easer, because now they were going to have to take him out themselves.

Cubic looked over at Luxe, who was starting up a fire for the night. She couldn't believe that, just a few weeks ago, she'd been back at home, looking at him as if he were this pathetic little dog looking for attention. He was so much more than that, and right now, it seemed, he was her lifeline.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

"What do you think they'll say? When we get back to Eight." He asked Guerard. They'd been talking like this all morning, about what life would be like back in Eight when they got back. Carsander knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do with his family. The both of them would.

"My dad will probably just ignore it. He'll pretend we are just friends. My mom won't really care."

"Mine either, but my sister will torment me. She probably say something along the line of 'what took you so long?'" Carsander mimicked his sister's voice. He missed her. He missed everyone back home in Eight

"I think all those girls will be a little disappointed when you get back."

"Ha. They don't stand a chance against you, Guer." He said, climbing over a fallen tree. His feet his the ground, and he heard a slight _oof _behind him. Guer probably needed help over the trunk. He turned to offer his hand to the boy but instead met the gaze of a massive boy, from Four by the dark blue of his shirt. Carsander saw Guerard on the ground, a knife in his chest.

"Go," he said, choking on the ground. "RUN!" Carsander was shaking, but he listened to Guerard, and took off at a sprint. He realized after a while that the boy from Four wasn't chasing him, and he decided to double back. He had to save Guerard. Unfortunately, the cannon sounded half-way back. Carsander fell to the ground, gripping a tree for support, and started gasping in horror.

* * *

The Fallen

Guerard Willam, District Eight. _Killed by Ruben._

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter. I literally didn't plan this, but the fact that each featured tribute is, in some way, dealing with a breakdown almost blew my mind. I named the chapter for Carander's breakdown at the end, but then I realized that Ruben, Cubic, and Cicenna are all dealing with breakdowns, too. Are the tributes losing their minds in the arena?**

**19 left. Unfortunately, Guerard is gone. It's going to be hard for me to kill off any tribute at this point, but it needs to happen. Sorry Guer.**

**Please Review. I'll be putting a new poll up tonight. We're one step closer to the finale, and three steps away from seeing the interviews and the mutts that Wayland has planned for the tributes. So excited. Are you? Review, lemme know what you think and where you think the story might be going?**


	76. Wait up, Hovercraft

**Cicenna Arlenos, D8**

Cicenna watched the sky that night, while Sarah slept, to see who had caused the cannon to sound. She held back the choked sound in her throat as Guerard's face lit the night sky. He was gone. Where was Carsander? He was alone now, for sure. This was the first death from their district since the bloodbath, and with Guerard and Carsander as a couple, the game makers were probably loving the amount of attention the games were getting right now. Cicenna leaned back into the trunk of the tree, ready from morning to come. She wanted to find Carsander.

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"Stop squirming. I need to clean the wound. You won't be fighting with this arm anymore." Thalassa pulled Ronan back to the ground. He'd been pulling away each time she poured water into the deep cut on his arm. She'd boiled the water, so that the heat would help get rid of any bacteria. Or, at least she hoped. Right now, her job was to heal, but when Ronan got better, her job would be to kill, and Ruben would be right there at the top of her list.

After she finished bandaging Ronan's wound, she helped him into a comfortable position so she could feed him. He could this this himself, but she wanted to coddle him. They didn't have much; They hadn't been able to go hunt since Ruben went crazy. THalassa split their remaining greens, and the packaged meat they'd saved from the split a few days ago. She fed him his share and then let him rest while she ate. She needed him to get better, and fast.

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien helped Sloan to her feet. She was well enough now that he felt he didn't have to help her survive anymore. Now was the time for her to decide.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked him, an edge in her voice, still.

"I'm asking you. Do you want to continue this alliance, as _peaceful_ allies? Or should I give you a weapon and send you in the other direction?" He knew of her original plans to kill him, and Damien wasn't about to let that happen. One, he didn't want to die. Two, he didn't want Sloan to have to deal with that back in the district when she got home.

"I…I can't go this alone. I won't make it." Damien was surprised. He'd thought she'd have grabbed his best weapon and run off. This was a new side to the girl who had hated him so badly she wanted to kill her own district partner.

"Fine. Here you go," he handed her one of his spears. "And…I'm begging here, please don't kill me in my sleep. Deal?"

"Deal."

Damien led the way from there. They were out of food, so today would have to be dedicated to hunting for a new supply.

**Aaron Sierra, D3**

Aaron was paranoid. He felt all alone, which, essentially, he was now. Every crack of a twig or rustle of leaves in the trees sent him into a panic. He didm't have the comfort of allies anymore. His spear was gripped so tightly in his hands that he could see his knuckles turning white. He hadn't eaten or slept since he lost Alyssandra and TInkra. Veris was gone, and so were the others. He'd had enough time to become friends with those three, though, which is why he felt so horrible now. Why did he get to live when they died?

A cannon sounded. Aaron jumped at the noise, and then realized with horror that the hovercraft was close to his location. A dead tribute was nearby, and that meant that so was their killer. Aaron booked it away from the hovercraft, not planning to stop until it was out of view.

Aaron ran into something, or rather, someone. It was a girl, small and blonde, but with a wicked look in her wide eyes. She was wearing the color of Two, and Aaron panicked when he saw one of the Careers step from behind a tree.

"Please. Please," he begged. The girl didn't falter. She pulled back on the string of her bow.

"Just make it quick, Elle," called the Career boy. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Aaron. He was glad for the boy in this instant, as the girl trained the arrow on his head, he knew it would be quick. He could only hope for painless.

Hardly.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter heard a second cannon, and watched as the hovercraft that had just picked up the boy from Eleven turned around and headed to retrieve the next tribute. Peter followed it as silently as he could, hoping that the attackers would still be in the area.

He chased the hovercraft until it stopped in the clearing with the boy from Three.

"_You_!" he yelled. It was Paxton and and the Capitol girl. Peter pulled the sword from his belt again. That hovercraft would have to wait for just two more tributes.

"Run!" he heard Paxton scream. He and the girl took off, and Peter watched as they both loaded arrows into their bows. Peter started weaving through the trees to avoid giving them a good shot. Arrows flew past him, but he kept running. He didn't want to test his armor against Capitol arrows.

Unfortunately, his protection slowed him down. Paxton was fast, like him, and he must have been training Elle since they arrived in the arena. They managed to escaped in the growth of the trees. Peter slowed to catch his breath, annoyed more than ever over Paxton being alive

* * *

The Fallen

Aaron Sierra, District Three. _Killed by Elle._

Macen McGrathe, District Eleven. _Killed by Peter._

* * *

**Two more tributes down. And two more districts as well. Eleven and Three are out of the race. Did you expect either of them to last longer than they did?**

**Please Review. I love your reviews, especially long one, hahaha. Also, I have a new poll posted on my profile. It's a simple 'yes/no' poll. Please vote. And share this story with your friends. We're almost to the Tribute interviews, which will mean top sixteen. SIXTEEN, guys. So close to the end.**


	77. Getting Colder

**Carsander Amell, D8**

Carsander stalked though the woods. He had no idea where he was going, and he didn't seem to care anymore. His Guerard was gone, and even if he won at this point, he'd have to go home without, always seeing the image of him with that ugly knife stuck in his chest. THat boy from Four, the one that had killed him. Carsander swore to himself that he'd finish him off personally.

"_Carsander?_" Carsander whipped his head around. It had been faint, but he could swear he'd just heard his name called out. He shook it off, and continued walking.

After another hour had passed, Carsander had managed to track and kill a rabbit. He decided on a safe spot to stop and roast it. Carsander set up his fire. He wondered how many cameras were watching him right now. The audience must be loving this. They clearly enjoyed the pain of the tributes.

"_Carsander?_" There it was again. He couldn't be imagining this. Carsander looked toward the sound of the noise. It was faint, but close. Whoever was speaking must be afraid of attracting the wrong tribute. "_Carsander?_" Carsander recognized the voice this time. It belonged to Cicenna.

""Cicenna?" He said aloud, not caring who it attracted. There was a rustle in the tree, and his name was called again as Cicenna and the girl from Seven burst through the undergrowth.

"Carsander! We found you." She was crying. "I'm so sorry about Guerard. Please, stay with us. We're all that's left." Something struck a nerve in Carsander. His face remained calm and unmoving, but, his body moved, almost alien to his mind. His spear found the small girl, and she gasped. Cicenna looked to the girl, then to Carsander, and then back to the girl from Seven. He'd hit her perfectly. It only took a moment for the cannon to go off.

"No. _We're _all that's left." Cicenna stood up, tears in her eyes and her face twisted in a combination of shock and rage. And then she tackled him to the ground, fists swinging.

"What. Have. You. Done! Why did you do that?" Carsander simply looked at her.

"I'm not going to let another district win, not when it could be two people from Eight. Let it go. She'd gone. If you want an ally, you have one. If not, please leave." He turned as she slapped him one last time across the face, before stalking back into the woods with a good portion of his supplies. Carsander sat up and brushed himself off. He looked down at the dead girl from Seven, grabbed his supplies, and kept walking.

**Shantelle "Elle" Lester, D2**

Elle followed Paxton as they scoured the woods, looking for tributes. A canon had gone off less than an hour ago. They'd find out who died soon, when they showed their face in the sky. The sun was setting, and Elle could already feel the cold sinking in. It was going to be a rough night tonight. She expected that the Gamemakers would continue to lower the temperature until the end of the games, simply because of the minimal amount of tributes.

"I have a feeling we'll be sleeping by a fire tonight. Or, well, you'll be sleeping." Said Paxton, trying not to shiver as he held his bow.

"No. Wake me up halfway through the night. You'll need to sleep too." Elle was tired. Who wasn't? But she knew that Paxton was even mored tired than she was. He'd been up for three days at this point. She really needed to let him sleep the whole night, but she knew he'd never agree to that. The fire would attract attention after dark.

"Why don't we go check out the Cornucopia? If it gets windy later, at least the horn can block that out. We can set a fires at the base of the horn, which should heat the metal and keep it warm." Paxton agreed on the plan, and they changed directions.

At the top of the hill to the Cornucopia, they stopped to refill their containers at the river. Paxton pointed out how close it was to the edge of the hill.

"At the first sign of rain or snow, we need to leave. If that river floods and we're in the horn, we'll die."

"Okay," said Elle. She followed him down the hill, and they set up camp inside the Horn.

**Luxe Cressa, D1**

"I'm going to go hunting. Can an eye on him." Said Cubic, picking up a spear and long knife. Luxe wanted to protest. He wasn't here to play babysitter. 'Keep an eye on him' was code for 'Make sure he doesn't go crazy while I'm gone'. Luxe looked down at Cassio, sleeping, finally. He'd been having panic attacks all day, and they'd been getting worse. Luckily, the sponsors came through and Cubic had gotten a small dose of sleep syrup, which they'd quickly used to knock him out.

Cubic left to go get food, or perhaps even to hunt tributes. Luxe was left with nothing to do but sit and wait for her to get back. Cassio was passed out cold, and would be for several more hours. Luxe decided to go gather.

He stuck close to base, making sure that he was able to see Cassio from wherever he was. Unfortunately, there weren't many plants in the area, and he came back an hour later with hardly enough to fee the three of them once. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Fallen

Sarah Beta, District Eight. _Killed by Carsander_

* * *

**Sorry Sarah, your time had come. Such an unfortunate death for her, killed by her own district? Is Carsander going insane as well, to kill off a thirteen year old girl because she wasn't technically part of Eight? Did Cicenna do the right thing to walk away from an alliance with him, also leaving him untouched?**

**The top 16! Interviews coming next, but probably divided in two or three chapters. Should it go that way? Multiple chapters to feature all of the tributes, or just one chapter that shows only a select few, so we can get back to the games?**

**Please, review. Your opinion on how the games are going? Who should be interviewed? I'm going to start planning the chapter that comes after the interviews, so as to give time to see if multiple interview chapters would be okay or simply too ****much. **

**Remember to review! Oh, and new poll going up soon!**


	78. Family Interviews, Part One

**Anastasia Cooper, Peter's Mother**

"You're one of the past Victors, and therefore your son's mentor. Would you say that's given him an advantage in the game?" Asked the reporter, who seemed happy that he didn't have to travel all the way to District Two to interview Peter's family.

"No. My son has had the same chances as everyone else. We treated our tributes as equals. Other tributes had mentors for parents, and many of them are now gone. My son has managed to come this far on his own accord, and he should feel proud of such an accomplishment."

**Robert Cooper, Peter's Father**

"_What do you think is Peter's greatest advantage in the games?"_

Robert didn't hesitate in his answer. "His genes, and his hard work back home. He has kept up the legacy of saving the children of Two, and I could not be more proud. He worked hard in the quarries, and the strength that came from all of that work, and his drive to be like his father has clearly put him at the head of the pack to win the Games in honor of Two."

**Colin Carlton, Peter's Boyfriend**

"_How did you and Peter first meet back in district Two?"_

"He nearly saved my life." said Colin, remembering that day, three years ago, when he'd been new to the Academy. "A group and bullies decided to beat me senseless for being gay, and Peter stepped in and pulled me out before they could do any serious damage. We've been inseparable since."

"_It must be hard, watching him competing in the Games, then, right?"_

Colin shook his head. "Not at all. I have all the confidence in the world that he can win. I'll see him again real soon."

**Elena Luke, Paxton's Mother**

"_What do you think of your son's splitting from the usual alliance of tributes from Two?"_

"I'm proud of him for being the bigger man and standing up for the smaller girl. No one would ally with her, but he realized that it was the kind thing to do. And he'll have some explaining to do when he gets home."

"_You mean about the kissing he's done with Tribute Shantelle Lester?"_

"Precisely," smiled Elena.

**Frado Luke, Paxton's Father**

"_What do you think of your son's romance with another tribute while in the arena?"_

"I can't say I think it's the smartest time for him to get a girlfriend," joked Frado," but, I do have to commend him for making things seem so bright while he is there, fighting in the arena."

"_So you approve?"_

"Of the relationship? Or the girl? In both cases, yes. I do."

**Lorena Dugard, Paxton's Cousin**

"_You seemed pretty distraught after your goodbye with your cousin. Can you tell us what words were exchanged?"_

"I begged him to fight hard and come home. That's all." Lorena said coldly, before she turned her back on the reporter.

**Jaclynne Luke, Paxton's Sister**

"_What would you say to your brother, right now, if you could?"_

"I'd tell him to go out there and win. He can't keep waiting around as he's done. The game makes won't be happy with him."

"_Many simply just their sibling luck in the remaining days of the Games. What makes you say this, instead?"_

"I'm thinking realistically. The game makers haven't pulled anything huge, yet. They're waiting for something, and I don't want my brother to get caught up in the middle of it."

"_A good answer. One last question. Why didn't you say goodbye to your brother on the day of the Reaping?"_

"Simple. I wasn't in the district. I was helping deliver a shipment of Peacekeeper supplies to the Capitol. Some of us have to work."

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this is an unusually short chapter, but I wanted to get the interviews for at least two tributes up tonight. I'm going to work on more tomorrow, and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**What do you think of the Interviews for these two tributes? They're the first I've written, so they probably won't be the best. I'm going to try to use different questions for every interview, so that may be the main factor in slow updates for the interview chapters. After the interviews, we'll be back into the games! :D**

**Please review. I know I say this every chapter, but I love reviews. I love seeing that little number go up each time I check the story.**

**(If you want to reserve a spot now, for the next games, PM me)**


	79. Family Interviews, Part Two

**Ampharos Nyval, Sloan's Father**

"_Do you think your daughter has a better chance of winning the games, now that she has allied with Tribute Damien Greyson?"_

Ampharos tried hiding his dislike for the Greyson boy, simply because the boy's family was waiting here, in the same room as him. "Yes, I think she is much better off in his company. I'd want her to do anything she had to if it meant getting to see her again."

**Russell Lark, Sloan's Boyfriend**

"_How do you feel about Tribute Greyson spending so much time with Sloan?"_

_ "_I'll say it. I don't like it, but if it means Sloan lives, then fine, I can deal with it. But it doesn't mean anything, their time together. She doesn't like him." Russell knew the reporter could see the hate in his expression. He wasn't good at hiding it.

"_So, in the case the both Sloan and Damien make it home, what would you say to him?"_

"I'd tell him thank you, for protecting her the way he did, but now that she's home, I can protect her just fine."

**Lillian Greyson, Damien's Mother**

"_Now, some time before the reaping, you made a deal with the Peacekeepers over your son. Tell us about that."_

"Damien was caught stealing. He had been turned in by some of his 'friends'. Theft is punishable by death, here, and I couldn't just sit around and watch my son die. So, I made a deal with the mayor and the head Peacekeeper. I had them put his name in the Reaping an extra 100 times in exchange for his life."

"_But many would say that sending him into the games wouldn't be fair, would it?"_

"I couldn't let them hurt my Damien. At least this way, he'd have a fighting chance."

**Connor Greyson, Damien's Father**

"_When did you find out about the deal that your wife made with the Peacekeepers?"_

"A few days after Damien came home. Everyone was very quiet, and finally Lillian broke down and told me. I was mad at first, but then I realized that, if nothing more, she'd given our son another three months.

**Eleanor Corona, Evie-Ellen's Mother**

"_'Little Evie' as the others from Twelve have been calling her, has made it so far for someone so young. How do you feel about how far she's made it?"_

"I'm beyond proud of her. I know that's it's rare for a younger tribute to make it this far, so for my Evie to make it this far, especially during the quell. Well, there just aren't words. I hope I'll get to see her soon."

**Yannik Corona, Evie-Ellen's Father**

"_Do you think it's the alliance your daughter has with Tribute Haden Plutoran that has kept her alive so long?"_

"I think it's due to all of the tributes from Twelve, but especial Haden and Haelle. Haelle was lost so my little girl could escape, and Haden is making sure she stays safe. I owe so much to those two."

**Elise Corona, Evie-Ellen's Sister**

"_It was overheard that you have feelings for your sister's ally. Mister Plutoran, correct?"_

Elise hesitated, but then nodded abruptly.

"_Knowing that he is the one that could bring your sister back to you, what would you want to say to him, and to her?"_

"I would want to wish my baby sister the best of luck in the arena, and I would want to thank Haden for keeping her safe and out of harm's way. He's doing what I wanted to ask every tribute to do, which is to make sure Evie gets to come home."

**Milla Plutoran, Haden's Mother**

"_Where's your husband, Mrs. Plutoran? I'd expect he'd be here for the interviews."_

"He's working extra shifts so we can afford to send sponsor money for our son." Milla said harshly. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"_Ah, yes. Well, what would you like to say to your son, right now. If he wins, he'll see this in his final interview."_

"I'd want to tell him how proud we are of him. I'd want him to know that we love him, and that we wish every night that he'd just walk through the door." Now Milla was crying.

**Persepha Plutoran, Haden's Sister**

"_What would your brother be doing right now, if he was home?"_

"He'd be watching the Games. He'd be watching and hoping that his friends came home. Haden's lost a lot of friends in the games. But he never gives up hope. And that's what will get him through this. He's stronger than the rest of them.

* * *

**Four more tribute interviews. Ten left, which I'll divide into two chapters. What did you think of these interviews? Reviews are welcome, and appreciated! :D**

******(If you want to reserve a spot now, for the next games, PM me)**


	80. Family Interviews, Part Three

**Clara Marony, Cassio's Mother**

"_What do you think is going through your son's mind right now? He seems to be in a struggle, of sorts, in the arena as we speak."_

Clara swallowed hard. She didn't want the sponsors to lose faith in her son should they see this interview. "He's probably in a difficult place, after losing Star. She was a good friend to him. He's in mourning, but I know that he can pull through it, and he'll come back. He'll come back. He isn't the type to let a loss keep him from doing what he has to do."

"_His relationship with Tribute Star Cyrus. Were they together, at one point?"_

"No. No." Clara shook her head. "They were friends. Just friends. My son has a girlfriend back in our district. Leyla. I obviously haven't spoken to her since we came here as mentors for the games, but I am sure that she is worried sick about Cassio. She'll be so happy when he returns home."

**Christo Marony, Cassio's Father**

"_Of the three remaining tributes from your district, your son seems to be the outsider. Are you worried for him?"_

"No. He may not be as close with Luxe and Cubic, but they are a team, and none of them would betray the others. They need each other. The games are not over, and numbers will be a key factor in survival."

"_You seem to be speaking as more of a mentor than a parent."_

"I _am_ a mentor, and I have been for a while. I know what to expect from tributes in the games, and I know that they aren't the type to betray each other. And I know, as a father, that I don't have a reason to worry about my son."

**Kari Marony, Cassio's Sister**

""_You won the Hunger Games just last year. You have the freshest eyes of any Victor._"

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

"_I'm only wondering. If you had not won, or had not gone to the games in the first place, do you think your little brother would be in the games right now?"_

"That doesn't have anything to do with me. Both of our parents were Victors. We grew up surrounded by the games. We grew up in a life of luxury, only to be given the news that when we grow up, we'll have to leave the Village. Our lives, just gone. The only way to keep the continuation would be to go out rand win the Games for ourselves. So that's what we all planned to do. My sister, Marcel, failed in her attempt, but I succeeded, and so will my brother."

**Leyla Devoux, Cassio's Girlfriend**

"_How long have you been with Cassio?"_

Leyla could see that the reporter wasn't happy. He must have thought, that with all of Cassio's family in the mentor's building, he wouldn't have to leave the Capitol to get his interview. Wrong. Leyla might not be a Victor, or even a career, but she was just as important to Cassio. "Almost two years, now. I grew up just outside the Village. We were together a lot when we were kids."

"_And what will you do, should Cassio win, when you seem him arrive back home?"_

"I'll run to him. Hug him. Maybe even kiss him for your cameras, but that's mine and his business. Not really yours."

**Ana Cressa, Luxe's Mother**

"_Ana, your son has proven one of the strongest competitors. Where did he get his strength?"_

"He started working at an early age. Fourteen, I think. He worked with his father, in the diamond mine near our area." Ana knew this was a lie, but District One would cover for her. They wanted One to win more than they wanted to expose her son's illegal training. The Academy _was _district funded, after all.

**Zoren Cressa, Luxe's Father**

_"What do you think of your son's relationship with Tribute Cubic Zirconia?_"

"I think they'd make a fine pair of Victors. It's a gracious thing, the Capitol has done this year, in allowing two victors. It's given my son the strength to get through for Cubic. She's become his motivation, I believe."

**Coral Cressa, Luxe's Sister**

_"Do you have anything you'd want to say to your older brother, right now?"_

"You can win this, Luxe. We're all rooting for you at my school. Yay, Luxe!" The young girl bounced around in her seat excitedly as she cheered on her older brother.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't as long and didn't include as many tributes as I promised, but I wanted to give an update before I left for work today. I may lengthen the next chapter, or just add another, but anyways, what did you think of these interviews?**

**Please Review! Also, I have a new poll up on my profile. Remember, the results of the polls won't affect the story.**

**Again, please please review.**

**P.S. Guys! Chapter 80!**


	81. Family Interviews, Part Four

**Jerred Sonaville, Ronan's Father**

"_What do you feel of your son's relationship with Tribute Thalssa Pearl?"_

"I don't feel anything but pride for my son right now. He is representing our district as a whole, and his girlfriend is doing the same. I'm proud of both of them."

"_So do you feel it's a strategy? To keep her around as an ally? She has ties to the mentors, and that could prove useful."_

"Yes, I know she has ties to the mentors. And no, I don't feel it's a strategy. Ronan would not hurt someone like that. You'll be able to discuss this with him when he arrives back in the Capitol after his win."

"_You weren't there to say goodbye to your son on the day of the Reaping. Why is that?"_

"I was out with my other son, Finn. Certain occupations are exempt from attending the reapings, simply because workers are needed at every moment. Finn and I were out at see, manning our position of one of the fishing rigs."

**Theresa Sonaville, Ronan's Mother**

_"How has it been , watching your son fight like this while you sit at home?"_

Theresa had her story already planned out should she get a question like this. She was able to give her response flawlessly, Nobody would know that her words were a lie."I knew that Ronan wanted to volunteer. He wanted to save a life, and now he is able to save two. He'll save Thalassa, even though she might not even need his help. I'm perfectly fine watching him fight, because I know that he'll come home to me. He would not have volunteered to save that boy's life at the Reaping if he had thought that he might not make it back home to Four."

**Finn Sonaville, Ronan's Brother**

"_Why do you think your little brother decided to volunteer for the games?"_

"He's always been that kind of person, the one to put another before himself. Alec DeWell is only thirteen years old, and he'd have never survived the games. And yes, before you ask, we all met with the DeWell family. They invited us to their home in thanks for saving their son. My brother kept that family whole. There is no greater honor in our district than that of a tribute, even if the tribute doesn't win."

**Pacifica Pearl, Thalassa's Mother**

"_What would it be like, having two Victors for daughters, should Thalassa win?"_

"It would be such an honor. I'm so proud of my girls, Thalassa especially. She's so brave, to take on the Quell. And she's doing so well. I'm positive that I'll have her and Ronan back in Four very soon."

_"So you want Tribute Ronan Sonaville to win beside your daughter over Tribute Ruben Jackson?"_

"If there were a way for all three of them to come home, then I'd want that. But rules are rules, and I know Thalassa would be happiest if Ronan came home with her. He's doing what he can to keep her safe, so I'm putting my faith in him to win as well.

**Neptune Pearl, Thalassa's Father**

"_You used to live in the Victor's village, with your daughter, Netta. What was it like having to move out of the village when she married?"_

"We owned a nice enough home in the ton, so it wasn't horrible to have to leave. I'll be glad, though, to move back when my Thalassa is crowned as the Victor."

**Netta Pearl, Thalassa's Sister**

"_Your brother, Shell, died in the games a few years back. Are you worried the same fate might befall your sister?"_

_ "_That's a dumb question. Of course i am worried. But I have faith in Thalassa. She's strong. I know she can survive this."

**Robert Jackson, Ruben's Father**

"_What do you think is going on with your son in the arena right now"_

"He knows what it takes to win the games. My guess is that this is just a strategy of his. He knows what is at stake, and he wouldn't allow himself to lose."

**Sami Jackson, Ruben's Mother**

"_What do you think sent your son over the edge? Could it be that he is the outsider of the tributes from your District at the moment?"_

"Ruben hasn't gone over the edge. He's not an outsider. He's a survivor, a winner. I trust in what he is doing in the arena."

**Gillian Jackson, Ruben's Sister**

"_Are you worried for your brother?"_

"Of course I'm worried for him. I think realistically. I know the odds are stacked against him. But I have to have faith that he can pull through. He'll win, I just know it."

**Nikki Walsh, Ruben's Girlfriend**

"_What has it been like, back in Four, while Ruben has been in the arena?"_

"It's been quiet. I've spent most of the time with Ruben's family. We've all ben rooting for him together. They'll say it's been too quiet, too. Ruben was always the loudest one around. It'll be good to have him home again."

**Glamour Zirconia, Cubic's Mother**

"_Do you think Cubic made the right choice in allies?"_

"Of course she did. I think Luxe was the smartest choice. Should anything happen, he'd be able to take care of her until the end. But I trust my Cubic to stay safe. She won't need the assistance."

**Aurum Zirconia, Cubic's Father**

"_What will you say to Cubic, should she come home?"_

"I'll tell how proud I am of her. She'll have brought honor to our District, which is the greatest thing someone can do in One. And should Luxe come back with her, he'll be welcomed with open arms."

* * *

**I know that there are still more tributes to go, but I'm just going to make one more chapter to fit them. I wanted to update before I left for work in the morning, because I worked hard to get this done for you guys today. People had been asking for an update, and here it is :)**

**Please please please review!**


	82. Family Interviews, Part Five

**Drea Amell, Carsander's Mother**

_ "What do you think Carsander will do, now that he has lost Guerard?"_

"I can only hope that he continues on. I want him home so badly. I've been sending whatever we could manage off to sponsor him. We just want him home."

"_What about what happened between him and the young Beta girl?"_

"A sad fact of the games is that tributes die. I'm biased as a mother, but I'd choose my son's life over anyone else in that arena. It's a tragedy nonetheless, but one that needed to happen to get my son home."

**Edouard Amell, Carsander;s Father**

_"Does it come as a surprise to you, that Carsander outted himself during the initial interviews?"_

"As a matter of fact, it does. He's my son, and I'll love him no matter what, but it seems he's quite the actor. The kid had me fooled for years."

_"You weren't in the District on the day of the Reaping. If you had known ahead of time that it was Carsander that had been chosen during the Reaping, would you have stayed in Eight?"_

"Of course. I was still in the Capitol when Carsander arrived, and I'll tell you. It's so much worse finding out your child is a tribute when you see their face during the parade. I wished that I could have stayed home, so that I could have said my goodbyes. Hopefully Sander will get through this."

**Loria Arlenos, Cicenna's Mother**

_"Your daughter has acted beyond strangee in the arena, allying with a tribute originating from another district. Does this upraise you at all?"_

"No. Cicenna's always loved children. She volunteers her time at the community home when she has the time. The girl was so young. It doesn't surprise me at all that Cicenna wanted to protect her."

**Bax Arlenos, Cicenna's Father**

_"Do you think your daughter did the right thing in refusing an alliance with Tribute Carsander Amell?"_

"I do. That boy is unstable right now, and I wish him luck, but my Cicenna comes first to me. He'd endanger her easily, and I just want her home."

**Cali Duncan, Mykal's Mother**

"_Many people counted Mykal out early in the games, due to her initial injury. How do you feel about that?"_

"They were wrong, weren't they? Mykal is strong. I believe in her, and all of Seven is rooting for her now. She's made us all so proud."

**Caden Duncan, Mykal's Brother**

"_Do you worry about your twin sister?"_

"That is a stupid question. Of course I worry about her. Any family who doesn't worry is so far beyond comprehension."

**Ebon Lester, Elle's Father**

_"What do think of your daughter's closeness with Tribute Paxton Luke?"_

"I'm not sure what to think of it. I do not know the boy, and I doubt he's the type I'd want for my Shantelle."

**Jetta Lester, Elle's Mother**

"_Your daughter seems to have changed quite significantly in the arena. Do you believe this to be true?"_

"Oh, of course. She's always covered in that awful dirt and mud, and she's got that cut from those weapons across the let side of her face. I bet her hair's all ratty by now."

_"Miss Lester, that's not exactly what I meant…"_

* * *

__**Well, that's all of the family interviews. Next chapter will be getting back to the games. And from there is the short ride to crowning the Victor(s) of the 4th Quarter Quell.**

**What did you think of the interviews? Are you excited to get back to the Games? Please Review, and let me know.**


	83. Familiar Faces

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

Ruben was following the river. He wasn't really hunting, but he couldn't just let himself remain in one place. That would attract attention from the Gamemakers for sure. The current was moving against his path, which meant that at some point, he'd find himself back at the Cornucopia. Maybe he could camp out there for a day or two. Possibly wait for a tribute to wander through so he could attack. The sooner they were gone, the sooner he could go home.

Ruben jumped. He swore he'd just seen a flash of bland hair streak between two trees up ahead. He pulled his spear off of his back and went off to investigate. In his head, he tried picturing which tributes were left, and which had light hair. He thought of that girl from Two. The Capitol girl. There was also a girl from an outer district still in the games that had hit that color. Maybe Ruben would get an easy kill.

As he neared the tree, he could hear rustling. Whoever he'd seen was hiding in the bushes on the opposite side of the tree trunk. Ruben ready himself to attack, and sprung,

"P-Please. Please don't kill me." He froze at the sound of her voice. This was no tribute.

"Nikki?" He said, dropping the spear to the ground. He stared into the eyes of his girlfriend as she rose to her feet, freeing herself of the she realized who had found her, the girl jumped into Ruben's arms. "What? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Ruben.

"I don't know. One minute I'm back home in Four, watching you compete, and the next thing I know some Capitol person was injecting something into my arm. Sleep inducer, I'm guessing, because I can't remember anything after that point;" Ruben pulled her in close. Nikki wasn't a career. She didn't know how to survive out in this type of environment, where nearly every other person would kill her in a heartbeat.

Ruben took Nikki by the hand, suddenly back in his right mind, and dragged her along, looking for a shelter. This must be what the game makers planned for the finale.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

"Sander?" Carsander looked up to the voice calling him. He'd been expecting Cicenna again, but instead, to his horror, his eyes met Ronnie's. Carsander jumped to his feet. This couldn't be real. This had to be a trick of the gamemakers. But she reacher out her hand, slowly, to remove the weapon from his hands.

"Please, Sander. It's me."

"Why are you here?" He didn't know why he was asking this. He had a good feeling of what she was about to say.

"It's the finale. This was apparently their big plan for the best games ever. They took me right after the interviews."

"Do…do they expect you to fight?"

"Well, if I'm here, I'm not going to let them kill you. You've been through enough."

**Haden Plutoran, D12**

Haden woke up to a sound at the mouth of the cave. Someone was moving, rustling the grasses that covered their path. Evie was far enough in the shadows of the cave that she'd be safe. Whoever was out there would probably assume he was alone. Haden picked up his knife and tensed as he walked out of the cave.

The girl was wearing yellow. Not the golden color of the tributes from Nine, but bright yellow. She wasn't a tribute, and he recognized her.

Evie's sister, Elise.

Haden had seen her around school before, usually with her friends. He hadn't known who exactly she was, until Evie mentioned her.

"Elise?" he asked, voice quiet. She turned to face him, and she didn't seem to recognize him.

"Where is Evie-Ellen?" said the girl. Haden felt odd. Something didn't seem right. The girl didn't appreciate his hesitation, and she attacked. Haden knew immediately by her force and strength that this couldn't be Elise Corona. This wasn't Evie's sister. This was a mutt!

Haden flung the girl off of him, and she hit the ground hard, close to the edge of the cliff. If he could just push her over the edge, Evie would never know what had happened. She'd never have to know that Haden had killed what looked like her sister.

The mutt grabbed the rock closest to er and lobbed it in Haden's direction. It hit him in the shoulder, but it was rounded, and fell to the ground. He'd be in a lot of pain later, when the bruise started to form, but for right now, with the adrenaline pumping through his body, he felt fine. Haden moved in, swinging his blade towards the mutt's face. She backed away, and slowly but surely, she took one step too far and toppled over the edge of the cliff.

Haden saw the mutt girl disappear through the tree cover below. And then he heard the scream. It wasn't the mutt. It was Evie.

Haden bolted back into the cave to see Evie lying on the ground, a dark red stain beginning to form on her shirt. Next to her, clearly dead, was a girl with dark hair. Haden didn't need to see the face; he already knew who it was. He rolled Persepha over onto her back, but from what he'd just experienced, he knew that this was just a mutt, another trick of the Capitol. Evie must've gotten her blow in just after the mutt got her in the stomach. One clear swipe, right across the throat, enough to kill. Still, even though it wasn't really her, the sight of his little sister, dead in his arms, was enough to make Haden rock back and forth.

But he couldn't keep doing this. Evie was wounded, and probably dying. Haden pressed an ear up to her chest, and her breathing seemed shallow.

"Evie. Hey, hey Evie. No, no, no. You're staying with me," he cooed, trying to calm the girl. She was silent, but crying. He lifted her shirt gingerly, to check the wound right beneath the bottom hem. The mutt must have gotten a knife, because the wound was deep and clean. It wasn't something she could survive. Haden fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"We'll get through this. We'll get through this, Evie." He just sat there and rocked the girl in his lap.

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

Mykal jumped at the sound of the cannon. Who did it belong to? She would find out when they showed the tribute's face in the sky that night. She continued what she had been doing, pulling roots from the edge of a small pond. She needed to finish so she could get back to her shelter. Some tribute had been in this area at some point, and had fashioned a platform high in the tree. Whoever it was, Mykal thanked them as she climbed up onto her perch, safe from the tributes running rampant on the forest floor. The roots she'd found were fine to eat raw, despite the horrible taste. At this point, Mykal didn't care about taste any more. She just wanted to stay alive.

As she was eating, she heard the noise. Either a tribute, or a large animal - possibly deer - was in the area, walking heavily on the branches and leaves she'd strewn around her tree. A signal device, she'd made. She readied her small axe in one hand, her knife in the other, ready to jump on whatever was about to walk below her. But instead, the person that came into view was, of all people, Caden.

Mykal stowed her weapons, and jumped from her perch to meet her brother. How had he gotten here? She was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

The Fallen

Evie-Ellen Corona, District Twelve. _Killed by Mutts._

* * *

__**So, what did you guys think of the surprise the gamemakers have thrown the tributes? Did you expect these mutts? Will the other tributes figure it out before it's too late? Who will show up to greet the rest?**

**We're down to 15 tributes. Only a little while longer until we get to the big finale!**

**Please review. We're back to the games, and I love hearing from you guys.**

**I've got the sequel story basically planned out, the arena, the background plot, all I need is the tributes. I'll put a form on my profile later today, just fill it out and send it to me (THROUGH PM PLEASE). Submit as many as you like, but remember it will only be a regular year of games, with 24 tributes, so I may be selective in the next round of tributes (basically, no mary-sues, please. There were some Mary-Sueish characters in this story, and they were no fun to write for, and the were kill off rather quickly. Certain spots are already spoken for, so if you PM me with a certain spot and it's taken, I'll get back to you so you can change the form.)**


	84. Alliances' End

**Damien Greyson, D9**

"Sloan? Sloan, you there?" Damien called out from the tree. Sloan had been sleeping on a branch just underneath his, but now she was gone. She couldn't be dead; he'd have heard the cannon. Damien had picked up the habit of sleeping lightly since he'd gotten here. He stopped moving and held his breath, hoping to hear some rustling that was a sign of life nearby. If Sloan had simply abandoned him, he wouldn't care. He just didn't want to jump from his tree if an enemy tribute was in the area.

And then he heard it. Sloan, talking with someone. Another tribute? They were the only ones left from Nine, so why would another tribute give her the time of day? Damien started his climb down from his branch, getting only low enough to see who it was that was talking with Sloan.

He wasn't wearing any of the tribute colors, but rather a simple brown shirt and matching pants. He didn't look like any of the tributes Damien had remembered as still alive, either. Who was this person?

He was sitting against a tree, talking with Sloan as she lay on the ground, her head in his lap. They laughed every now and then, and spoke as if they'd known each other for a while. Then he heard a name, Russell. Russell was Sloan's boyfriend back home. What was he doing here in the arena?

Damien climbed down the tree to find out what the hell was going on. Was this the game maker's sick twist of a finale? Bring in the loved ones of the tributes, and force them to die, too? _Wait, _thought Damien, _is someone that I love here_? Now he was moving faster, to question Russell until he found out what was happening.

The second he came into view, however, he noticed a change in the two of them. Sloan looked at him, and much to his surprise, smiled. Russell, on the other hand, did not. He removed Sloan from his lap and lunged, pinning Damien against the base of the tree before he could move.

"What are you doing?" he heard Sloan shout. THis only made Russell tighten his grip, which seemed far beyond natural.

"Look at where you are. He's the enemy. He'll kill you." There was an odd inflection in his voice, as well. Something almost…animalistic.

"Two! Two tributes can win the arena. He's my ally!"

"Two can leave the arena. Where do I fit into that, Sloan. You and me. We're the two!" Damien couldn't breathe. He looked at Sloan, hoping that she's argue back, but instead he saw her nod her head.

"You're right. But leave him. He _is _still from our district." Damien felt the grip loosen. This was his chance. He used Russell's arm as leverage and swung his legs up. One caught him in the side, but the other brought the attacker to his knees. He heard Sloan yell, but he'd taken off so quickly that he wasn't able to make out the words.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Paxton? Was that you?" He heard Elle call from up in the tree. He rolled over carefully, making sure he didn't fall from his own branch.

"No, I'm right here. What's going on?"

"There's someone nearby. I can hear them." Paxton had his bow and knife ready in an instant. He could tell that Elle did, too. They were both scouring the area now, looking for a sign of whatever, or whoever, was nearby. It was Paxton that caught it. A head of blonde hair moving through the leaves of lower trees. The person was on foot, on the ground. It didn't seem like they had weapons. This would be an easy kill. Paxton steadied himself, and released the arrow.

There was a gasp, and a thud. He could just make out the shape of the tribute lying on the ground, unmoving. Where was the cannon? He looked up to Elle, on her branch, who looked equally as confused. Paxton climbed down the tree before helping Elle, and they went to investigate.

The tribute he'd shot wasn't a tribute at all. He wasn't dressed like it. Paxton pulled the arrow out of his back, a lump growing in his throat, and rolled the man over with his foot. He had to clamp his hand over Elle's mouth to silence her screaming. Paxton realized who the person was, not because he knew him, but because he could immediately see the resemblance between him and Elle. It had to be Royce, her brother. He collapsed against the tree beside him, trying to catch his breath. What had he done?

And then Elle turned on him. She whipped around, bow in hand, an arrow pointed directly at his forehead.

"You killed him." she said viciously. "You killed my brother!"

"I didn't know it was him. Elle, please. I swear, Elle! Don't shoot. I didn't know." Paxton never thought he'd be begging for his life from this girl, so small, who'd been so weak in the beginning. He saw this register on her face, and she lowered her bow.

"Go away, Paxton," she said through tearful eyes. She turned back to her brother, and scooped his head up into her lap. Paxton backed away slowly, making sure he kept an eye on the girl. He gathered his things from their spot in the tree, and left into the woods. He didn't intend on leaving her, just keeping his distance until it was safe to go back.

And then he heard the voice of his sister. "Pax?"

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"It wasn't Finn. Ronan, look! It wasn't him! And that wasn't Netta. They were mutts, just mutts, meant to tear us apart. Don't let them win." Thalassa pleaded with Ronan, who was no longer crying, but still held his brother close. Thalassa had seen them coming while he slept._ First Netta. Thalassa had been overjoyed, then terrified to see her. She'd hugged her, but then realized that Netta was pulling her away from her camp. She had thrown Thalassa to the ground when she spotted Ronan, and grabbed a weapon and charged._

_ That's what had alerted Thalassa. Netta loved Ronan. She remembered getting her approval of him in their goodbyes back in Four. Her sister wouldn't be doing this. Thalassa had landed a spear in her back before she could reach the sleeping boy._

_ That's when Finn had grabbed her from behind. She quickly grabbed her knife and sliced at his arms until he was forced to release her, and then she attacked, slicing at his neck. He fell quickly, but when she turned around, Ronan was staring at her in horror._

"I know. I know it's not them. You just need to give me a minute though. It's hard to swallow, watching someone you love kill someone else that that you love. Even if this isn't Finn, it looks just like him, so you can only imagine what was going through my head when I saw you kill him." Thalassa sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"They'd never hurt us. I'd never hurt them."

* * *

**So...what'd you guys think? Two of what seemed like strong alliances are now over. Will this hurt them or help them in the end? Do you think Elle and Paxton will make up at all? What will happen now that Sloan is off with Mutt Russell? Will Thalassa's actions send Ronan over the edge, like what happened with Cassio and Ruben? How do you think the families back home are reacting to this?**

**Review please. Tell me what you think will happen to these tributes.**

**I'm out of school for the next three weeks, so I'm going to try and pick up on updating. Maybe we could even reach the end of the story by then :).**

** - Sarah.**


	85. A Switch

**Cubic Zirconia, D1**

"Did you hear that?" Cubic was on her feet in an instant, sword in hand. Luxe lifted his head, groggily from his place in the grass. "You fell asleep? Luxe, you were supposed to be keeping watch. A cannon just went off."

"Sorry. I must be more tired than I thought."

"Yeah. You had a rough day. I'm sorry about earlier." She remembered back to that morning, where they'd discovered that who they had thought was Luxe's little sister, Coral, was actually a mutt. A trick. Cubic had killled her when the girl attacked in no way someone that young should have been able to. Luxe was unreachable for most of the day. Cubic had only been able to get through to him again at dinner, when she had to forcibly put the food in his mouth.

She wondered. Did all of the tributes have a mutt designed for them? She hadn't seen hers yet.

"Do you know who's cannon it was?" asked Luxe, climbing to his feet as he finished gathering his stuff. They were moving base for the day.

"No, but we'll see their faces later on tonight.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

"This…this can't be real. You're here. You're actually here!" Peter had his arms wrapped around Colin, holding him close. He'd been afraid when he first saw him in the arena. He wasn't a tribute. It wasn't his time to be here, but now that he'd accepted that this was happening, he was just glad that it was Colin.

"I'm here. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"And now that you're here, we can win together. And you won't have to volunteer for the games next year now." He knew what he was saying was going out on a limb, but Peter was hoping that experiencing the arena would steer Colin away from it next year. Once Peter was crowned the winner, Colin would be able to live in the Village with him, as they were together.

"Nonsense," laughed Colin. Peter laughed, too, but truthfully, he was disappointed.

"Whatever happened to the others? Paxton, and Elle?" The question caught Peter off guard.

"I didn't know you knew her name. I was here for a week and a half before I knew her name."

"Hearing it on the television almost everyday will force anyone's name into your memory."

"Well know this. Those two are a top priority target. They're traitors to our district, and they need to be taken care of."

"_That_, I can do," smiled Colin.

**Mykal Duncan, D7**

"How? How did you get here?" asked Mykal. She wasn't sure if she was more excited or terrified to see her brother. She was ecstatic to see him, but this wasn't the way she'd expected their reunion.

"The officials. They took me right after the interviews. I blacked out, next thing I knew I was here." She looked Caden over. He didn't look roughed up at all, so at least they had been gentle with him. In fact, he looked near perfect. His hair was neatly cropped, and his face was clear and clean, as were his clothes. Had they gone through this just to dump him here in the arena? Then she saw what he was carrying.

"What's in the bag?" Mykal asked, pointing to his backpack, which hung halfway open.

"Berries, and roots. Just stuff I found while wandering around. I thought it'd be a nice surprise. He knelt down and dumped his stash on the forest floor. Mykal crouched down to examine what he'd found. She picked out the berries she was unsure of; Caden had good knowledge of plants, but Mykal didn't trust the gamemakers. She also tossed the nuts, which was when Caden piped in.

"Um, I know for a fact that those were edible, and I worked hard for them. Why did you just throw them away?" Mykal looked up, confused.

"Um, because you're allergic to tree nuts, remember?" Caden was looking at her as if he _didn't _remember. He'd almost died from an allergic reaction before.

"Right, sorry," he laughed, shaking his head. "You could still have them, though."

"Uh-huh…." Mykal was a bit weirded out by his behavior. Caden had always been a very predictable person, at least to her. Maybe it was just that whole 'twin thing', but she'd always been able to tell Caden's next move, or what he was feeling or thinking about. Something was different, now.

**Cubic Zirconia, D1**

Cubic climbed onto the branch with Luxe, ready for a good sleep. It was almost dark, which meant they'd be showing the face of the tribute who'd died today. Luxe handed her a piece of dried beef from his pack, and she pulled on her jacket for the night.

The anthem sounded, which drew Cubic's eye's to the sky immediately. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to see Cassio's face. They'd ditched him in the woods; he wasn't part of their alliance. At the same time, though, she wanted One to stay strong, and keep its tributes alive in the race.

Just as the anthem sounded, the face materialized on the screen in the sky. Cubic froze. It wasn't Cassio, but it was worse. It was Luxe's face she was staring at. That had been his cannon that had woken her up earlier today.

But…but that was impossible, because Luxe was sitting here beside her, alive and healthy. The gamemakers must have made a mistake. But the face was still showing, meaning they'd had enough time to correct their error, but didn't. Luxe couldn't be dead. He was right here, holding her to him. Actually, he was holding her arms a bit too tightly. She turned to face him, but it wasn't his face that she met.

Well, it was his face, but those weren't his eyes. His bright blue eyes were now a fierce yellow, almost animalistic. He grinned evilly at her.

"You're not Luxe."

"Took you long enough to figure out." He growled, voice and teeth different as well. This was a mutt. She knew she was going to die soon if she didn't act fast, and she swung her leg up to the fake Luxe's face.

* * *

The Fallen

Luxe Cressa, District One. _Killed by Mutts._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, guys. Work's been hectic with the holiday rush. Anyway, here's the chapter. Read, review, enjoy. One more tribute down. Fourteen left alive. We're getting closer and closer to the finale. Also, because I missed it when it actually happened, this story's over 6months in the making! WooHoo!**

**So, please review. What do you think of the twist with the mutts in this chapter?**

**There's a new poll on my profile, check it out and vote, please.**


	86. Another Mutt in the Mix

**Cassio Marony, D1**

"Kari?" Cassio sprinted through the undergrowth of the forest, trying to catch his sister. He'd seen her run by up ahead. He wasn't going crazy. He'd actually seen her. But what was she doing here? "Kari?" he yelled again. "Kari!" And then he was pulled to the ground, a stinger's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Do you really want to alert every other tribute to your location?" asked Kari, hissing her words at him. She released him, and Cassio spun on the spot to hug her.

"I've missed you." He said. It was al he could manage.

"Don't. I'm here, and I'm going to make sure you don't get killed off like Luxe, or his sister." Cassio was shocked. Before he could ask what had happened, Kari informed him.

"Cubic lost it when she saw Coral and Luxe together. I don't know what set her off, maybe she just didn't like the girl, but she killed them both. The gamemakers sent a loved one of each tribute. I don't know what happened to Cubic's loved one. Maybe they're dead too. I saw her murder the Cressas and that's when I took off to find you."

"She's dangerous."

"That she is. Cassio, she can't win. You can't let her win. Promise me that."

"I promise."

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Where's your friend, Elle?" asked Jaclyn, looking around for her. Paxton just shook his head.

"I…I accidentally shot her brother. He's dead." He had to choke out those last words. Paxton still couldn't believe what he had done to Elle. And her brother had been married. Now his wife, here in the Capitol, hated him too.

"Oh. Well, do you know where she is? Even angry, she's still better off with us." Paxton caught the surprise in her tone she she realized he'd killed Royce. Not so much shock, more like, she'd been expecting him.

"No, I don't know where she is," he lied. There was something in his gut telling him that Jaclyn couldn't know where Elle was. She smiled and accepted his lie, and dragged him along to look for food.

**Ronan Sonnaville, D4**

"C'mon. We have to find him. He's got a mutt out there that could kill him, and he has no idea." Ronan led the way back towards the river. He knew Ruben wouldn't take too kindly to seeing them, but he would be thankful when they took out his personalized mutt. Thalassa wasn't completely on board with the plan, though.

"Both he, and his mutt, will attack us. And those mutts back there were strong. He's going to have to die eventually, Ronan. You know that."

"He doesn't deserve to die like this. Ruben has a girlfriend back home. What if his mutt looks like her, and he dies thinking she betrayed him? Would you want that death, thinking it came at the hands of Netta? Or _me_?" That got her.

"Fine, you win. But if he attacks me, don't think I won't kill him."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything different."

**Elle Lester, D2**

Elle just kept walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't go back to Royce. Just seeing his body sent her into hysterics. And Paxton was gone. She wouldn't go back to him either.

She had her bow in hand, arrow loaded and dripping in poison. She wondered if Paxton had thought to take his weapons with him, if he'd even passed the tree at all. _No, I don't care what he does. I can't care about him anymore._

There was a rustle in the trees just down the hill. Elle crouched into place, arrow ready to hit it target. She thought about how, before she come her, and before she'd met Paxton, there was no way in hell she'd be doing this. She probably wouldn't have even heard the noise if he hadn't helped her train her ears for it. She owed him her life. Was Royce's life the trade?

Elle saw a tribute step from behind a tree. And then another. Dark blue; that meant District Four. Careers. And Elle knew she take out at least one of them. She aimed her bow on the boy, mainly because he was larger and looked like the bigger threat. She inhaled, steadied her arm, and let the arrow fly. It caught him in the shoulder blade, on the right. He screamed out, and fell. Not dead, yet. The poison would take care of him. The girl was looking around desperately for the source. Unless Elle could manage a kill shot on her, they both could probably manage to find her. She just stayed low, until the girl gave up on looking, and helped the boy get away. Elle decided not to follow. One kill was enough for today.

Again, she'd have never thought something like that before Paxton.

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

Sloan looked over at Russell. He hadn't been the same since she'd begged him to let go of Damien. He was constantly on edge, and always tensed to run, or fight. This wasn't like him. Whenever she tried talking to him, the conversation always went back to how she should have let him kill Damien.

"What do you think will happen when we get home? I mean, with us?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she sat down.

"I'm not sure, right now I just want to think about the present. About things that will keep us alive. About how to take out the other tributes so we can go home."

"Russell, I - "

"We should be out, right now, hunting. There's only fourteen of you left. Let's make it thirteen, or twelve. It's what needs to happen."

"I don't want to, today."

"That's what will get you killed, Sloan."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not playing by the gamemakers' rules." Sloan noticed the sinister turn in the tone of his voice, and she didn't like it. "Yo'ure not doing what you were brought here to do." He said in a raised voice.

"And what's that? Die? I _was_ brought her to die, after all." Now she was yelling, too.

"No! You were brought here to _kill!_ And you're not doing your job."

"It's not my _job_ to be a 's not my _job_ to take the lives of other people, who've done nothing to deserve it."

"Yes, it is. It has been ever since your name came out of that ball. And if you don't do your job, the gamemakers 'fire' you." Sloan noticed the knife in his hand. And suddenly it hit her. This wasn't Russell.

"And I guess that means your here to 'fire' me? Because I won't kill?" Sloan dove for her sword, lying a few feet away on the ground. She drew it on him. "I guess I'll have to start working harder then." She lunged at him, and he dodged.

"Figured it out, have you? Well done, Tribute Nyval." He said, mocking her. It wasn't even Russell's voice anymore that taunted her. Good, this would make it easier to kill him. It was an evenly matched duel. She got a swipe at his arm, He left her a nice gash on the cheek. But Sloan would win this battle. She managed a kick to his temple, and then drove her sword though his stomach. That when the fake Russell growled at her. A deep, guttural snarl, and she saw his teeth. This was a mutt. And now it was a dead mutt.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. No tribute deaths here, but it seems Ronan has the poison in his system. Will the mentors share the secret of the antidote? And how about the arguments that went down between Sloan and "Russell"? Is that a direct message from the gamemakers? And is Elle just now noticing how different she's become, now that Paxton's not there? hmmm.**

**Please review. Almost at 300, hahaha. The poll's still up on my profile, so please vote.**


	87. Careers Reunited

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien stood over Daniel's unmoving body. Even if it _had_ been the real Daniel, Damien wasn't sure if he'd have done any different. It had been Daniel and the rest of their gang that had turned Damien over to the Peacekeepers in the first place. If anything, it was _them_ that Damien blamed for being here in the arena.

Daniel hadn't been the strongest of their group. He'd been more brain. So, when this…thing, managed to overtake him at first, Damien knew it had to have been some sort of Capitol trick. He killed it easily.

_Sloan_, he realized. Russell had to have been a trick, as well. He had to find her. Did every tribute have a mutt personalized to look like someone the gamemakers though the tribute would trust? It had to be. This was their sick twist of a finale. And now Damien was worried that they'd send something else after him for killing their precious mutt so quickly. Right now, though, it didn't matter, and Damien sprinted off in search of Sloan.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

"Ronnie, get down!" Carsander yelled as he pushed his sister aside. There was someone, not a tribute, running straight at them from the top of the hill. Carsander didn't have enough time to even pull out his knife before the girl was on top of him. She was dressed the same way Ronnie was, in all brown, simple clothes.

"You lose, Tribute Amell," hissed the girl as she whipped around, placing Carsander's head in her arms. The grip was too tight. She was either going to suffocate him, or snap his neck. Carsander looked up and just saw Ronnie sitting there. Not even helping. She was in plain view of the stranger, and she could clearly see that Carsander was about to die, and yet she just sat there, watching intently. But Carsander wasn't going to die like this. He used what strength he had left to get the knife from its sheath, and jam it into the girl's shoulder. She cried out, and released Sander. He moved quickly, pulling out Guerard's old knife and using that one to stab her through the stomach. She fell over, dead, rather quickly.

"Amanda? Where are you?" Carsander heard Cicenna's voice. Was this girl a relative of Cicenna's? A friend? And he'd killed her. Despite his confusion about Ronnie at the moment, he pulled her off to the side, out of view of the dead girl. Cicenna came over the top of the hill, searching. And Carsander heard the scream. And Cicenna was running down the hill. And she lifted the dead girl into her arms, crying out. And before Carsander knew better, Ronnie jumped from their hiding spot, and grabbed for Carsander's knife, still wedged in the girl's shoulder.

"Stop! Ronnie, stop!" He screamed, jumping up from his crouch. Cicenna had enough time to pull out her spear.

"You." She said sinisterly, pointing the spear at Carsander, and then back to Ronnie. "You did this."

"She attacked me!"

"She wouldn't hurt a fly back home in Eight. You expect me to believe you?" Ronnie inched forward.

"Ronnie, stop!" But she didn't. Ronnie leapt forward at Cicenna, who managed to slice open her left arm with the spear. Carsander tried getting in to pull his sister off of Cicenna, but when he got close, the spear, or a knife, nearly ripped him open. The fight ended when Ronnie managed to get his knife into Cicenna's neck.

The cannon sounded instantly.

"What is _wrong _with you?" He yelled at her. "I said stop!"

"No," was her response, and she picked up Cicenna's spear. Ronnie spun in place, aiming the point directly at Carsander's forehead.

"What…what are you doing?"

"What I came here to do." This wasn't Ronnie. Carsander took off, running as fast as he could from whatever that was that looked like his sister. She - it - chased him, spear in hand. His only hope right now could be to outrun it. Her left arm was bleeding very bad, so hopefully the running would cause it to bleed out.

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"One, two, _three_," said Thalassa, as she pulled the arrow free of Ronan's back. It'd gotten pretty deep. She'd washed his shirt in the water from the river, and then tore it up, making a large bandage to wrap around his chest to stop the bleeding. Thalassa threw the arrow into the river.

"How bad," he asked. Thalassa wasn't about to lie to him.

"Not the greatest situation, but you'll survive. C'mon, lay down. No moving until it stops bleeding. We're not going after Ruben. You need to rest, and I'm going to keep watch."

"No. Go find Ruben. I'll stay hidden. Just give me a weapon, and I'll be fine."

"Don't you get it. You can't exert yourself or it'll start bleeding again. This isn't good, Ronan. You're more important to me than Ruben is, so he'll just have to figure it out on his own."

"Figure what out?" Thalssa turned on the spot. She'd expected Ruben, but instead she was looking directly at Peter. And there was another boy with him, and they were both armed. It was the mutt.

"That you're friend here isn't who he says he is. Leave, Peter. I don't want to hurt you." Thalassa drew her blade, but Peter only laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't." He attacked. Thalassa dropped a spear for Ronan to use. He'd need it. Thalassa managed to divert Peter away from from Ronan, who she hoped would be able to fend off the mutt. Peter was a great fighter, but so was Thalassa. She managed to avoid his blows, but she hardly managed any herself. And then she heard a loud thud. Peter froze, as well. The both turned to see the boy, the mutt, speared through. And Ronan was on his feet and clutching a tree. Thalassa took the opportunity, and knocked Peter off his feet before running. She grabbed Ronan's arm and pulled him along. She should have killed Peter, but she panicked, and now it was too late.

The Fallen

Cicenna Arlenos, District Eight. _Killed by mutts._

* * *

**More mutts have blown their cover. Would Peter have figured it out on his own? Will he believe what Thalassa said about Colin not being Colin, or will he mourn the loss of who he thought was his boyfriend? Will Damien find Sloan? What's going through Carsander's mind right now? Am I doing a good job at making this A/N sound like a soap-opera, hahahaha. **_  
_

**Please Review. Also vote, please vote as well. As the numbers dwindle, I'll repost the poll so people can continue voting, but that same question will remain until the winner(s) is/are crowned.**


	88. Trickster

**Cubic Zirconia, D1**

"There's no use in running, Tribute! I'll track you across this arena!" shouted the fake Luxe, chasing after Cubic through the forest. Each word that left his mouth pained her. It was Luxe's voice again, strong and clear. The mutt knew this would hurt her. But she couldn't stop. Her only hope at this point was to kill it, but her sword was back in the tree where she'd seen Luxe's face in the sky.

She could see a break in the trees, and water beyond that. Either she was about to reach the beach, or the alcove lake in the mountains. Either way, the water would stop her escape. But then she saw a familiar face at the edge of the tree line.

"Cubic?"

"Cassio!" screamed Cubic, breaking through the final line of trees at the forest's edge. She ran right into Cassio, never dreaming that she'd be happy to see him. "Do you have a weapon?" Before he could answer, Cubic pulled his blade from his belt, and swung around at the fake Luxe, who was just now leaving the trees.

"Wait. I thought Luxe was dead. I saw his face!" She heard Cassio say. Cubic was circling with Luxe, waiting for him to lunge, to attack again. "What are you doing."

"Luxe _is_ dead. This is a mutt. They're all mutts, Cassio! Whoever was put here in the arena with you…they're not real."

"Dammit, you blew my cover." It was a female voice, and a familiar one at that. It was Kari, Cassio's sister, or at least a mutt that _looked_ like Kari. Fake Luxe froze, giving Cubic time to take in the girl, standing on the beach beside Cassio, who was wide-eyed with shock.

"You're…you're not Kari?"

"Correct, Tribute Marony." said the mutt. But instead of attacking Cassio, the Kari mutt joined fake Luxe in the fight against Cubic. She was outnumbered. They were going to kill her. But then there was a cry of pain from the Kari mutt, and she fell dead, an arrow in her back. Cassio looked utterly confused, as did fake Luxe, but Cubic took this time to decapitate the latter before he could attack again. Another arrow hit the ground, just beside Cassio. There was another tribute in the area.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Here, take this," said Paxton, handing Jaclyn his long knife. "In case they come this way."

"I can handle them," she said, keeping her head low beneath the cover of the underbrush. Paxton readied his bow again, and once again missed his target. This bow was nothing compared to the one the Elle had.

Elle. He wanted to go back so badly, but he couldn't. Hopefully, he could manage to get rid of the remaining tributes before they got to her. He could still save her.

The tributes down on the beach had run for cover, back into the trees. Paxton motioned for Jaclyn to stay behind him, and he stated moving down the hill, deeper into the forest. He hoped that he could loop around them, and attack up close from the other side. They were expecting him to be in the direction the arrows had come from, so he knew where _not_ to stay.

He caught sight of the girl first, who was motioning to the hill he'd been perched on before. The boy stepped from behind a tree, and they slinked along, right in front of Jaclyn and Paxton. Paxton wanted them to move past before he moved, but Jaclyn must've panicked.

She sprang from their hiding spot, Paxton's knife in her hand. She drove it into Cubic's leg, and then tried going for her neck, unintentionally chopping off about a fourth of the blonde's hair. The boy threw a knife, which Jaclyn dodged by a hair. Paxton couldn't watch his untrained sister fight with these Careers. He readied an arrow in his bow and let it fly, and it met its target in the girl's neck. She fell to the ground, choking and bleeding and dying. Finally, her cannon sounded. Paxton pulled his smaller knife, but by the time he was ready to attack, the boy from One was running, holding his side and limping on his left leg. He was injured, and he wouldn't last long in that condition. Paxton hugged his sister, glad that she was okay, despite the cut on her right arm.

Paxton picked through the dead girl's supplies, which weren't much despite her being a Career. He pulled a handful of tree nuts and a switch knife, nothing else. Her stash was probably hidden somewhere. He'd have to find it.

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

Sloan kept hidden, sneaking along through the trees in order to keep herself hidden. She knew she'd probably attract attention right now, but she couldn't think of another way to find Damien. She called out his name, over and over again, hoping he was close enough to hear her. This was her only shot, because she wasn't as good of a tracker as he was.

"Greyson! Greyson!" she called, before quickly moving to a different tree. She'd heard a cannon earlier. Was that him? Was he dead, from another tribute, from a mutt?

"Greyson!"

Sloan gasped as a knife flew past her head, sticking fast in the side of a tree branch. She'd attracted a tribute. Sloan scrambled to get the knife. Any weapon was a good weapon right now, and that tribute, wherever they were on the ground, had given hr one of theirs. She reached the branch that it had stuck in, and she noticed something. The blade itself was covered in mud, dried and caked one. In it someone had etched the letters DG. _Greyson. Its was him. _Sloan quickly pulled the knife out of the branch, and jumped from the tree, glad that her plan had worked.

But it hadn't. Instead, waiting for her on the ground, was the boy from Twelve. Sloan panicked. She immediately felt her heart start racing. She had the knife, plus her own blade, but this boy had a sword. And a long one at that. She's have to throw her knives in order to kill him.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, and then he attacked.

* * *

The Fallen

Cubic Zirconia, District One. _Killed by Mutts._

* * *

**Another career taken out of the running. Sorry Cubic. What did you guys think, about fake Jaclyn getting the kill? How is Paxton not seeing that it's not his sister? Was Sloan's idea just dumb, or does she not care anymore? Was Haden's plan brilliant? Or was he aiming for Sloan's head? Will Cassio go even further over the edge now that he's the only tribute from District One left? hmmmm...**

**Please review. I'm gonna go reset the tribute poll, so everyone will get a second chance to vote. I wanted to include at least one more tribute, but time constraints...(I have work in an hour). **

**School starts tomorrow, but I think I'll have time to do bi-weekly updates on the story. Here's hoping.**

**Again, please review :)**


	89. Can't Deny It

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien ran towards where he thought the noise had come from. He'd heard Sloan, faintly, calling him, and then an abrupt stop. Something had cut her off, stopped her from calling. And he knew, from hearing his name over and over again, that she was trying to find him, just as he had been trying to find her..

"Sloan?" he called. "Sloan!" He heard a loud grunt, and a muffled thud, just over the next hill, and broke out into a sprint. He found Sloan, fighting off a tribute. She was losing. He had her back up against a tree, his sword ready to enter her chest. Damien quickly pulled his throwing knife and sent it into the tribute's side. He released her, and pulled the knife out. His eyes met Damien's, and he hit his knees. He was about to die. Sloan raised her knife to finish the job, but as she sliced at his throat, the boy made his final attack and dragged his sword through her arm.

The cannon sounded. Damien rushed down the hill to Sloan. She was bleeding badly from the gash on her arm, losing a lot of blood. Damien had to think fast. He pulled off his jacket, followed by his shirts, and quickly tied the latter around Sloan's wound.

"Don't bother," she said, trying to take the shirt off of her arm. "It'll get cold at night. You'll need it."

"You'll die if I don't." He kept tying knots.

"I'll die either way. So just save yourself.."

"You're not dying. Now hold still. You're going to have to let me lift you. We need to find shelter." Sloan stopped fighting him, and let him finish tying the shirt around her arm. He slid his jacket back on, and then lifted Sloan into his arms.

"Always the hero, aren't you, Greyson?" She said sarcastically.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter was on the hunt. He needed to be. Colin was dead. His Colin was dead, and every single tribute in this arena was going to pay for it. He finally decided to create snares where he went; he didn't care anymore about personally getting the kill.

He had his sword left. That was all he had. No food, no water, no other weapons. He was completely out on his own now.

Luck came his way when he was wandering through the woods, back towards the river. He'd decided it best to stay close to the water source, now that he couldn't carry it with him. He'd heard voices, angry, arguing voices, coming from a spot through the trees on the other side of the water. Peter found a good place to cross, and then went to look at the unfortunate target of his sword.

It was a girl, dressed in green and arguing with a boy dressed in brown. They were the same clothes Colin had been wearing. Peter kept low, and noticed how similar the two people looked. Definitely siblings. The girl from Seven would lose her brother today, too. Peter was about to attack, when he saw the non-tibute boy pull a knife from his belt and brandish at her. The girl looked terrified, but at the same time, she drew her own blade.

"You're not my brother, are you?" he heard the girl ask. The boy nodded, and smiled, and Peter saw the fanged teeth in his mouth, clearly belonging to a mutt. He didn't say anything else, but when he attacked, the girl drover her knife into his head.

The mutt fell dead. The girl started to cry, and Peter leapt from his hiding place in the leaves. The girl screamed, but Peter only smiled.

"Goodbye, District Seven."

A cannon sounded.

**Ronan Sonnaville, D4**

Ronan was worried. The spot where the arrow had hit him was hurting. He'd expected pain - it was a wound after all - but this was something different. It felt as if something was gnawing at his insides. His head spun when he moved too fast, and he'd developed a cough. He knew Thalassa was denying it, but that arrow _had_ to have been laced with something.

He was dying. Slowly but surely, he was dying.

Ronan struggled, but managed to it himself up and prop himself against the base of the tree. Thalassa had done a god job of finding them a place to take shelter. It was a large group of trees, with broken branches back from the volcano eruption. There was water nearby in the alcove lake, and an overhang formed by one of the fallen branches lying across a rock. Right now, she was out, looking for food by the lake. They hadn't spoken much since the pain had started in Ronan's back. He guessed she just didn't want to face facts.

He'd let her have that as long as possible.

**Elle Lester, D2**

Elle notices something up in the tree she'd been climbing. A bag. A tribute's pack. She scrambled up the tree to its branch and quickly looked through the items. There wasn't much, just a small bottle of water, a bag of dried fruit, and a knife, but it was better than nothing. Elle stowed the knife away in her belt, and threw the pack to the forest floor. Maybe a tribute would be enticed by it and come within her range. Elle only had four arrows left, so they would need to be close for her to attack.

She settled in to her new tree and opened her back to put away the food she'd found. She opened the smaller pocket of the main pouch, and placed the fruit and water inside. But her hands found something else, also. A piece of paper. The note from the mentors! She knew what it said, but she opened it anyway. Right there, at the bottom of the note, '_Stay together'_.

She had to find Paxton.

* * *

The Fallen

Mykal Duncan, District Seven. _Killed by Peter._

__Haden Plutoran, District Twelve. _Killed by Damien._

* * *

**So we had two tribute deaths this chapter. Sorry to Mykal and Haden's supporters. It was their time. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Are you happy with Elle's choice to go find Paxton? Is Ronan being a good person in allowing Thalassa to deny that he is dying? Are you glad that these alliances are getting back together, or will they just fall apart again? Questions, questions, questions. **

**Please review. I love them reviews. Vote in the poll, too :)**

**I'm trying my hardest to get at least one update a week for you guys. Scheduling time to write is a bit difficult at the moment.**

** - Sarah.**


	90. Liar

**Cassio Marony, D1**

Cassio knocked the blade from the girl's hand. She was one of them. One of the mutt creatures sent to the arena in the guise of a loved one. She had jumped him from behind, slicing right through his backpack.

"Who are you with?" He shouted at her, pressing the tip of his sword against her throat. But before the girl could answer, Cassio saw Ruben break through the trees, his sword raised. Cassio stumbled back quickly in order to defend himself. Unfortunately, it gave the blonde girl enough time to scramble back to her feet and grab her knife. Cassio sliced through the air, trying to get Ruben to back away. He'd need to take one of them out pretty quickly if he wanted to survive. And he had an idea about how to do that.

"Who is she to you, Ruben?" said Cassio. He hadn't expected Ruben to stop attacking, but surely he was capable of conversation during a fight.

"You don't get to know!" shouted Ruben.

"Sister? No, you don't look alike. Girlfriend?" He noticed a change in Ruben's face. He'd got it. "Ahhh, she's your girlfriend. Well, Ruben, I hate to tell you this, but your girlfriend over there isn't who you think she is."

"Kill him, Ruben!" shouted the blonde girl. But Ruben was frozen.

"She's not your girlfriend. She's not even human…"

"Liar!" Ruben swung again, but Cassio managed to deflect his attack.

"She's a mutt! You must have noticed that she's different. Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either, when I saw my sister!"

"You saw Kari?" Of course Ruben would know his sister's name. She was famous across Panem.

"Yes, and no. It wasn't her. Just a mutt that looked like her. And now it's dead. Killed by some tribute after she _admitted_ to not being Kari." That seemed to catch Ruben's attention. He lowered his weapon, and both of them turned to face the blonde girl.

"Nikki?" asked Ruben. But instead of reacting the way Kari had, this girl broke down.

"It's me, Ruben. It's me. Nikki. You know me. Please!" she begged, and she started to cry. "Please, just kill him! I want to go home!" Cassio saw in Ruben's face that he believed her, so, before he could attack, Cassio ran.

He didn't get that far before he turned around to find that Ruben wasn't chasing him. Good, he'd have that mutt to deal with eventually.

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

"So, where to, now? We need to try to find tributes." said Sloan, who had refused to let Damien carry her anymore. The main reason was that she wanted him armed and ready, but she also didn't want people in the Capitol to get the ring idea of their alliance.

"No we don't You need to rest so you can get better. We can wait out the games as long as possible once we find good enough shelter."

"No we can't, Damien. The gamemakers want a show, and they'll force us to entertain." She had expected an argument, but instead, he just laughed. "What is it that you find so funny?"

"You've never called me Damien before. It's always been Greyson. It's just a nice change of pace, is all."

"Either way, the mutt that was with me gave me a message. We were brought here to kill. Not to survive, but to make sure the others don't. We're supposed to be hunting and when we just sit back on the sideline and let the games go on without us, the gamemakers get upset, and they send in an attack. And between you and me, I'd rather not get attacked again."

"Fine. Rest today, and we'll go hunting tomorrow." Sloan didn't argue with him.

**Carsander Amell, D8**

Carsander marveled at the snares. A bunch of them, all hidden in this one patch of open space. Behind leaves, attached to branches, under the grass. He was lucky to be alive, because someone went far out of their way to make sure that anyone that ventured through this grove didn't leave. Carsander had spotted the first snare sticking out of the taller grass when he'd found the grove, and had decided to check the rest of the area. He'd found six other snares, one of which had managed to catch a rabbit. Carsander started up a fire, and began cooking the meat. He tried to move quickly, but left the fire burning when he finished.

Carsander climbed one of the sturdier looking trees that surrounded the grove when he finished cooking the rabbit. He settled in for the night, hoping luck would favor him. And hopefully a tribute would see the fire, and come looking in the grove. And they'd get caught in the snares. And Carsander would kill them. And he'd be one step closer to going back home.

**Ruben Jackson, D4**

"Nikki…Nikki what are you doing?" Ruben backed away from the girl, as she moved closer, aiming her knife at his throat. As soon as he'd come back after chasing off Cassio, she'd been different. Almost… animalistic. Ruben was starting to realize that Cassio might have actually been right.

"Please. Nikki. Don't do this. I can get us both home!"

"Don't act like you still think I'm Nikki."

She attacked.

* * *

The Fallen

Ruben Jackson, District Four. _Killed by Mutts_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not going in depth on Ruben's end. I wanted it to almost be like Cassio walks away, and just as he gets to his shelter, he hears Ruben's cannon go off.**_  
_

**Anyway, how'd you like the chapter? Please review, I love reviews (I know, I say this everytime I update, lol).**

**The poll is going to be reset, so go vote :D**

** - Sarah**


	91. Wounded

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"Ronan. Ronan, look." Thalassa helped him lift his head to look up towards the sky where they were showing the faces. "It was Ruben. He's dead." Ronan laughed once, but it sounded strained, coarse. He wasn't doing well.

"Now I just need to hold on until the others kill themselves off, and we can go home." He said, before another bout of coughing cut him off. Thalassa held back the tears. She didn't want to lose him, but she knew that the finale would force her to abandon him to fight. It seemed like a hopeless dream to go home with Ronan.

"Yeah," she said, "You just need to hold on."

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Jackie?" Paxton was worried. He had woken up this morning and his sister was nowhere to be found. He'd spent all morning looking for her, and nothing. A cannon wouldn't have gone off if she was dead, so he had no way of knowing if she was alive or not. "Jackie!"

"Paxton?" It wasn't Jaclyn's voice that had called his name, but he'd know the owner anywhere. He spun in place to look for her, but she wasn't there.

"Elle?" He called.

"Paxton?" Her voice, it was coming from the west. Just over the hill. And sure enough, he saw through the trees. She had her bow in hand, but it wasn't aimed at anything. She hadn't seen him yet, so he called her name again. She looked down, and Paxton was happy to see her smile.

Elle ran down the hill. She dropped her weapons at the base and jumped into him. Paxton held her tight to his chest, never wanting to let her go again.

"Why did you come back?" He asked. She seemed so mad before when she left him.

"I found the note that the mentors sent. Remember that last line. It said 'stay together'. I think… I think the mentors knew something like this would happen. I don't think that was really Royce. I have to hope that Royce is still safe in the Capitol somewhere." Paxton released her.

"But how? Sorry, but how could that have been anyone other than Royce?"

"The big thing I've learn here in the arena is this. The Capitol plays tricks. I think they might have tried to break us, and our alliance, apart. Television, you know?" Paxton forced a small laughed, but now he was nervous. And Elle saw that.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaclyn's here." He said.

"Jaclyn? Your sister?" Paxton nodded. "I'm not going to say it isn't really your sister, Paxton, but be careful. Where is she?"

"Not here. I can't find her. I woke up and she was just gone. At this point, I'm hoping you're right about this being a trick, because I don't think I could stand to lose her." He saw the sad look that took place in Elle's eyes. He had to be careful about what he said from now on until he found out about Royce and Jaclyn.

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien froze in place, motioning for Sloan to do the same.

"What happened?" she asked in a hushed tone. Damien pointed to his ear, and then to a spot down below, just a ways away from their spot in the trees. It was a tribute, and through the dirt that caked his shirt, he saw a color he hadn't seen in a while. Light purple. He sorted through the districts in his head, trying to narrow down which district this boy could belong to. It came down to either Three or Eight, and district Three had no more living tributes in the arena. That left Eight. There were so many careers still left, it nearly pained Damien to jump from the tree.

The boy from Eight was armed. He had a small sword. Damien managed to get a good swing to his leg, but the boy managed a blow to Damien's shoulder. He dropped his weapon. This boy was going to kill him. Damien wouldn't make it home. And of course, who would be there now to keep Sloan from getting into trouble.

But then Damien was knocked backward. Sloan had jumped from the tree, driving her knife into the boy's lower back. She'd fallen off of him and into Damien, causing both of them to call out in pain. Damien's shoulder was bleeding badly, and he was sure Sloan had re hurt her already wounded arm. Despite the pain, Damien forced himself to pull Sloan away from the other tribute. His breath looked strained, but a final effort to take them out might still be possible from him.

It took a minute for his breathing to slow, to shallow. Another before he stopped moving. And finally another two before the cannon rang out. He'd been fighting hard against death, trying to stay alive. Damien pulled out his old shirt from his bag.

"I'm going to run out of shirt trying to keep us alive." He laughed, ripping more strips of fabric from the torn shirt. He bandaged Sloan's arm again, and then handed her the rest of the fabric, telling her how to wrap his wound to stop the bleeding. It wasn't the best job, but it would have to do for now. They were out of fabric.

Damien helped Sloan move into a comfortable spot on the ground for the night. He was in agonizing pain from his shoulder, but Sloan didn't need to know. He told her to rest, so that she could keep watch that night.

**Wayland Hightower, Head Gamemaker**

"Sir, we're down to eight." called Garius. "Shall we start rounding them up?"

"Yes," said Wayland. "Bring them to the Cornucopia."

* * *

The Fallen

Carsander Amell, District Eight. _Killed by Sloan._

* * *

**Eight Tributes left! Who will be the Victor(s)? Sorry for taking so long on this update. Also sorry for the shortish chapter, but it was all I could manage before I left for work. What did you guys think? **

**Also, new cover art. A self-drawn digital portrait of Thalassa.**

**Please, please review. :)**

** - Sarah**


	92. Round Them Up!

**Peter Cooper, D2**

_Eight Tributes. There are only eight of us left,_ thought Peter. He'd settled in for the night, setting up camp at the edge of the river. He knew that eventually the Gamemakers would want to shrink the fired, to round up all the tributes. And Peter knew that they would most likely gather them near the Cornucopia, so that was where he was stationing himself. He didn't feel like running, tiring himself out before the fighting even began.

And he was right. Peter saw the smoke that night, coming from the north, followed by the east. That's where the others must have been. He quickly moved his supplies closer to the Cornucopia, and situated himself up in a tree, safe from attack and ready to strike the next tribute he saw.

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

"Ronan! Please, we have to move, now!" begged Thalassa, struggling to support Ronan's weight. His breathing was very shallow, and running was out of the question for him. Thalassa had thrown his arms over her shoulders and started to drag him, but he'd stopped moving his legs and was now just dead weight, forcing Thalassa to stop. The fire was coming, scorching everything in its path, and if they didn't move soon, they'd die with the rest of the forest.

"Go."

"What?" asked Thalassa, confused.

"Go. I can't move, and you are _not_ going to die trying to save me. No go!"

"I'm not leaving you,," cried Thalassa.

"You think I _want_ this? I don't. I wanted to stay by your side until we went home together, but that isn't going to happen, Thalassa. I'm dying no matter what, even if we managed to escape this, which you _won't_ unless you leave, _now_." Ronan was crying, now, too. And using that much emphasis in his words had started him coughing. The smoke had reached them. There was no way he'd make it another ten minutes. Thalassa wiped away her tears and kissed him one last time. She grabbed his bag, and their weapons and took off, away from the oncoming fire.

Thalassa stopped short of the opening near the Cornucopia. There might already be tributes waiting, ready to attack. She quickly jumped into a large bush at the edge of the forest, which gave her enough space to peer out into the field. She pulled out her knife, but she was caught off guard.

Ronan's cannon fired.

**Elle Lester, D2**

"Run!" screamed Elle, as she and Paxton sprinted away from the flames that were licking at their heels. There was a downward slope ahead, which would help them get ahead of the fire. Elle didn't bother with trying to stay on her feet. She kept from the top of the hill and allowed herself to tumble to the bottom. Paxton didn't follow her leads, but he managed to stay upright in his descent. His hand met hers midstride and he pulled her upright, back into a run. Elle quickly loaded one of her last three arrows into the bow, ready to fire, just in case. She knew this had to be a ploy of the gamemakers. They were rounding them up.

Elle kept running, checking back every now and then to make sure Paxton was still with her. Her legs and lungs burned, both from the exertion and the smoke that hung in the air, but it din't matter. There was a clearing ahead, and hopefully, it'd be close enough for safety.

Elle was both right and wrong. The fire seemed to die down just before the clearing, and she was just about to collapse on the ground in exhaustion when she was thrown into the nearest tree trunk.

"Jaclyn?" she heard Paxton call from across the field. "What are you doing?"

"My job!" screamed the girl she could only assume to be Paxton's little sister. Elle saw her draw a knife from her belt, and the bow had been thrown away from her. She was weaponless.

"What? What are you talking about Jaclyn?"

"Shut it, Pax! Let me finish what I'm here to do!" Elle saw Paxton jump his sister, and wrestle the knife from her hands. Elle remembered that this might be the actual Jaclyn Luke, and she rushed to her bowed and trained it on the girl.

"You're not Jaclyn," claimed Paxton, "are you?"

"Just shoot, Shantelle." Hissed the girl, an animalistic look in her eyes. Elle released the arrow.

**Cassio Marony, D1**

Cassio knew that the other careers would be near the clearing, but if he could make it to the actual opening of the Cornucopia, he might have a chance. He steadied himself, tensed to run, and he watched for any sign of life hiding in the ring of trees surrounding the clearing. Nothing.

Cassio made a mad dash for the Cornucopia. The downward hill helped his speed, but not his balance. He tumbled halfway down the hill by mistake, but managed it unharmed. Cassio dove into the horn, and immediately pulled out his weapons, ready to attack in case anyone had followed him, but he doubted they would.

As night fell, Cassio realized that his idea hadn't been the smartest. He was downhill from everyone. He had the worst spot in the clearing, even if it _was_ shelter. But to run back for the forest was suicide, as he knew there would be the other Careers waiting in the leaves. That's all that was left. The Careers. Plus those two from District Nine, but they were practically on the same level. The Greyson boy who'd scored an 11, and the girl, Sloan, who'd been part of their alliance at one point. Cassio wished he'd killed her when he'd had the chance back then.

The Fallen

Ronan Sonaville, District Four. _Killed by Poison. Inflicted by Elle._

* * *

**Took me a second to remember who had actually poisoned Ronan. We're down to seven Tributes left, and the Gamemakers are preparing them for the Finale! Who will survive til the end? Who will fall just short of the crown? Hmmmmm.**

**Managed to take far less time between updates this time around. I'm proud of this :)**

**Please Review!**

** - Sarah**


	93. Outbursts

**Sloan Nyval, D9**

"Damien. Damien!" Sloan whispered, keeping watch on the horn of the cornucopia. She'd seen a tribute run inside for shelter, but she wasn't sure which one it had been. At this point, what did it matter. They were the only two tributes still alive that weren't trained Careers. But Sloan had been with them for a few days in the beginning. And Damien had gone almost uninjured this entire time in the arena. If it hadn't been for that tribute from Twelve, he'd still be in near perfect health.

There was still no response from him. Sloan didn't want to take her eyes away from the Cornucopia, so instead she gently kicked the sleeping boy.

"Ow!" he cried. "That was my shoulder! What the hell, Sloan." Sloan pulled her leg back. She hadn't been thinking when she'd kicked.

"Sorry. I needed you awake. There's someone in the Cornucopia."

"So?"

"So, we can take him out. He's cornered in there, and we'd have the advantage. We have numbers."

"The Cornucopia is _downhill_. We'd be sitting ducks the second we reached the bottom. It's a stupid idea, Sloan."

"The Gamemakers are rounding everyone up for the final battle. We'll have to fight eventually."

"_Eventually_ being the key word there. Save your strength for the final battle, when you'll need it." Sloan felt no further need to argue with him. She wanted these games over with, now, but at the same time, Damien had been able to keep her alive this long for a reason. It was in her own best interest to do as he said. She thought back, to those first few days in the arena, where she'd trained with the careers in the hopes to taking Damien's life _herself._ She'd been stupid and blinded. Damien had even _said_ in his Capitol interview that he knew what it would take to survive. She should have listened two weeks ago when they first boarded those hovercrafts.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Are you okay?" asked Elle. Paxton only knew where she was because she'd placed her hands on his shoulders. He was sitting in the charred grass, with Jaclyn lying at his feet. He was hoping, now, that Elle was right. That these weren't their siblings after all, but rather a cruel joke being played by the gamemakers. Still, the sight of his little sister, shot through the heart by a poisoned arrow had rocked him. Maybe that's what the gamemakers were playing at. Maybe that's why Jaclyn had egged Elle on to kill her. They wanted to mess with the tributes, to make it more entertaining for those living in the Capitol.

"Paxton? You okay?" He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should go." He got up silently, and picked up their supplies. Elle quickly followed suit.

"Where are we heading, now?" she asked.

"The Cornucopia. Where else. That's where they usually stage the finale. We'll have to go there eventually, so why not now?"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"NO, IT'S NOT SAFE. NOTHING IN HERE IS SAFE. NOT EVEN THE ONES YOU LOVE ARE SAFE!" Paxton regretted his words the moment he said them. He saw the shock register on Elle's face, the tears welling up behind her eyes that he knew she was trying to fight back. He pulled her in, holding her to his chest and cradling her head in his hands.

"Elle. Shantelle. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." He heard her laugh slightly.

"No. You _are_ strong."

"Look at me, Elle. How will my friends, my family, see me now. Me, this mighty warrior who trained years for this moment, only to betray them last minute and take my own path. I'm a lot like Lorena, in that sense. I've shamed them, in their eyes. I'm the weak one. You. _You're _the stronger one here. You were supposed to be safe. Everyone is supposed to be safe in Two." Paxton realized that the Capitol had probably stopped showing their conversation. They couldn't really 'allow' Two to train tributes. "You were whacked away from your home with no warning, no real time to prepare, and you're still here. You're still alive."

"Only because I've had you to keep me safe."

"No. I'm only alive because _you've_ kept _me_ safe."

**Peter Cooper, D2**

Peter jumped down from his place in the trees. He'd grown bored waiting for the others to show up to the fight. He dumped his bag at the base of the tree, letting it rest out in the open. He'd be able to see it just fine, _and_ any tribute that decided to go through his food.

Peter stepped out into the open plain at the edge of the river and thrust his sword into the ground.

"Come on!" He screamed. "You can't win without taking me out! Who's brave enough to try?" He knew they were listening, all of them. The gamemakers had drawn them in with that fire. Now Peter just had to wait.

"Cassio would have been smarter to keep his voice down. Peter heard him yell as he came running up the hill. It gave him enough time to pull the sword from the dirt and make a clean spin. His sword met metal, Cassio's own blade, but Peter had been able to pull his knife as well. He stabbed the knife into Cassio's right shoulder, which caused him to drop his sword. Peter allowed the boy from District One one last glance around the arena before he slashed his sword across the boy's throat.

The cannon sounded before Cassio hit the grass.

"Anyone else?" He yelled into the trees.

The Fallen

Cassio Marony, District One. _Killed by Peter._

* * *

**Sooo, what did you guys think? it's getting harder to fit a good, varying amount of tributes in the chapters, because of the dwindling numbers. Sorry Cassio, game over. District One is out of the race. The first Career district to fall. DId you guys expect that? What did you think of Paxton and Elle's conversation? And of Peter's bravado out in the field. Are they mentally sound, those two?**

**Please review. Also, re-editted poll, every has another chance to vote.**

** - Sarah.**

* * *

**These are the remaining Tributes.**

**Peter Cooper, District Two**

**Paxton Luke, District Two**

**Shantelle 'Elle' Lester, District Two**

**Thalassa Pearl, District Four**

**Damien Greyson, District Nine**

**Sloan Nyval, District Nine.**


	94. The Grand Finale

**Thalassa Pearl, D4**

Thalassa was shocked by Peter's actions. And even more so by how easily he'd taken out the last tribute from District One. He would be the one to beat in these games, and Thalassa no longer had her ally. She was alone in these final battles. She thought of the other two groups, waiting in the wings, watching Peter's movements. WOuld they attack him first? They others all had teammates, battle partners. Thalassa and Peter were the only solo fighters left. For now, anyway.

Thalassa started moving through the trees, keeping to the edge of the forest where she knew the others would be hiding. She kept her eyes on the trees, making sure she didn't walk into a trap.

About a sixth of the way around the circle, she heard them. Tributes, and the boy from Nine at that. The one who had scored an 11 in training, and the girl who'd escaped the Careers. They were nearby, but Thalassa hd yet to actually see them. She stopped moving, and pivoted in place until she could distinguish the origin of their voices. They were to her left, and above. Up in the trees, Thalassa made out a figure resting on one of the branches that was just out of her reach. If she was to attack, she'd have to throw a weapon.

Thalassa pulled out her last knife, along with Ronan's sword, and readied herself to attack.

**Damien Greyson, D9**

Damien nearly fell from his branch. Sloan's scream pierced through the air like a knife, and she gripped at his legs as she fell from the branch. He spun on the spot, looking for the threat. It was the last girl from Four. She'd thrown a knife, which was now dug deep into Sloan's stomach. Damien ripped out his sword and jumped from the branch.

He toppled onto the girl, hurting his shoulder again in the process. Her blade had been knocked from her hand, and Damien made his move. He plunged the sword down, aiming for her heart, but the girl managed to dodge. He only grazed her side. She was back on her feet in no time, despite the gash.

"Give up, Nine. I've finally caught you." She growled at him through gritted teeth. Damien could see the pain on her face.

"Now, do you really think I'd honestly give up, when it's my life on the line? Really, Four, what are they teaching you guys in that school of yours back home?" He would have laughed at his own joke had the situation been different, but now he had to focus. She charged him, and Damien had just barely enough time to deflect her attack with his sword, redirecting the girl's movements into a nearby tree, where her sword stuck fast.

"Not giving much of a challenge without your friend here, huh, Four?" That got her going. Damien saw the pain erase itself from her features, and she charged again. Damien ducked beneath the oncoming blade, and sliced his own across her legs. The girl from Four hit the dirt, which was almost immediately soaked in blood. Damien quickly ended the fight with a final blow to the girl's back.

The cannon sounded. Damien stopped what he was doing and rushed to Sloan' side. The ground around her was wet with blood, also, and Damien could feel it seeping into the fabric of his pants. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sloan." He said, lifting her head into his lap. To think they'd been enemies before. No one would have expected that, seeing them now. She was his friend, and she was dying.

"I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you until the end," he said, his voice cracking in his throat. But Sloan shook her head.

"You can still win. And I can help."

**Elle Lester, D2**

"Damien! Damien?" Elle could hear a voice calling from across the field, at the other edge of the trees. Was she stupid? Calling out like that when she knew they'd be in the area? A cannon had sounded, but whose cannon had it been? Elle saw Paxton climbing down from their branch, just off the forest floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she called to him, keeping her voice at a whisper.

"I'm going to silence whoever is calling. Stay here. I don't want Peter to find you." With that he left, keeping hidden in the shadows of the bushes. But Elle wasn't going to let him walk off like that. Peter had heard the girl too, and if he decided to investigate, Paxton would be outnumbered.

She kept to the trees, moving the branches as little as she could so Paxton, and more importantly Peter, wouldn't be able to track her movements. Luckily, Paxton moved slowly enough that she could stay right on his tail. She watched as he found the girl from Nine, dying on the side of a tree. The ground was soaked in her blood. Paxton pulled his knife, and drove it into the girl's chest. Her cannon sounded almost immediately. Elle saw Paxton stan to head back, but then another tribute attacked.

This had been an ambush. Elle Quickly loaded an arrow into her bow, realizing she now had only one left. She tried to train it on the boy from Nine, but Paxton kept fighting him, and she was afraid of hitting him instead. But then the boy managed to slam Paxton hard against the tree, and he hit his head.

"Goodbye, Career." said the boy as he pulled his knife. But Elle was faster. Her arrow his him right in the side of the head, knocking him off of Paxton and into the dirt. Another cannon. All that was left was to take out Peter.

**Peter Cooper, D2**

"So… who's left in there? Come on. Just face me, cowards!" Peter called into the trees, where there had obviously been a fight from the amount go metal on metal he had heard. _Good enough for me_, he thought, _less work I have to do, myself._ He pulled out his sword and went to see who the people were that were about to come in second.

"Paxton! Come on, get up! He's going to find us." he heard her say. It was the Capitol girl, and Paxton. Of all the people to make it this far, it just _had_ to be them. The girl who was supposed to die on day one, and the boy who'd betrayed the Careers. Peter burst into a run, ready to end the Games.

**Paxton Luke, D2**

"Come on. We need to get to high ground, quickly." said Elle, who had just slapped him in order to get him back on his feet. The ground didn't feel solid, and his vision was still a little blurry. This was probably the worst point in the games to get a concussion. But he had to fight through it.

"I'm good to walk, grab the weapons." He said, pointing at the arrow in the boy's skull. She freed the arrow and rushed back to his side.

"Well, well, well. Looks like District Two wins." He heard Peter say. Paxton turned in place, but his vision blurred even more as he did so. This was not good. "Getting a little dizzy there, Paxton?" he laughed. "Looks like it'll just be easier to kill you both, now."

"You can't kill us both." snapped Elle, stepping in front of Paxton. "One of us dies, and the other becomes a Victor, with you. You'll only be able to kill one of us. But I won't let that happen." Peter laughed again, but Elle loaded the arrow into her bow. She fired, but apparently missed, because the next thing Paxton knew, he was on the ground again, with Peter behind him and a knife to his throat.

"No! No!" screamed Elle. "Leave him alone. Take me. Kill me instead. He was your friend. He's one of you. I'm just the Capitol girl, remember? I'm the reason he betrayed you. I'm the one you want dead." Paxton felt the grip on his throat loosen. _No, Elle. Run! _he thought. He couldn't speak after having his neck suffocated like that. He motioned for her to run, but she stood her ground.

"Very well, Capitol Girl." And Peter launched his knife. Paxton's visioned was blurred so much that he couldn't tell what happened. Only that a cannon rang out. He tried to see who was still standing. It seemed as though Peter had fallen, too. But which one of them was dead? Paxton could feel himself slipping. He was going to black out soon. Where was Elle?

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," _he heard Finneon call out, though his voice sounded muffled, like it was under water. "_May I present, the Victors of the Fourth Quarter Quell! Paxton Luke and - " _Paxton blacked out.

* * *

**There you have it! (well, sort of.) We know that Paxton is a Victor, but who will be crowned champion alongside him? Elle, or Peter? Was this the ending you expected? Why did Peter fall after throwing his knife at Elle. Whose cannon was it that ended the games? All of this will be answered soon, I just wanted to be evil and leave this at a cliff hanger.**

**Sorry, to Sloan, Damien, and Thalassa. All great fighters, and great characters. I really hated ending their stories.**

**Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you thought of these games. There is still more of this story to come. We need to know who survived! I'll try and have it posted soon. New poll up on my profile. Go vote.**

** - Sarah.**


	95. Back in the Capitol

**Paxton Luke, Victor**

Paxton woke up to an odd smell. It was artificial and frankly, just too…clean. He sat upright, and took in the room around him. Light yellow walls, large white-framed windows with sunlight streaming through. A solid, wooden floor beneath the large bed he'd been lying in. It was all so strange. And then it hit him.

He'd won the Hunger Games. He was a Victor. He, Paxton Luke, was a champion of District Two.

Where was Peter? He'd seen Peter take Elle down. He'd heard the cannon. Peter was going to pay for what he'd done. Paxton jumped from his bed, only to be met by the sharp sting of skin against wood. He'd fallen, and he was nearly naked. How long had he been here, unconscious? In a matter of seconds, two women rushed into the room and helped him to his feet.

"You need to take things easy, Mister Luke. You're very weak right now." A third woman came in holding a robe, which they helped him put on before sitting him back in the bed.

"Where's Peter?" He demanded. The three women looked at each other, then back to him.

"Mister Luke, you need to rest. You are not fully healed just yet."

"I said, where's Peter Cooper?"

"He…I'm sorry, Mister Luke. Peter Cooper is dead. He died in the arena." Paxton nearly collapsed at her words. If they hadn't been holding him up, he would've hit the floor a second time. Peter was dead, and that meant…

"Where's Elle?" He tried walking towards the door, but the women held him back again.

"She is down the hall, _resting_. Which is what you should be doing, too!"

"I need to see her," he said, trying to pull away. The woman closest to the door called for someone named Brahcus, and a man brought in a wheelchair.

"If you really must go see her - "

"I need to."

"Then sit down. I'll take you to her." Paxton allowed them to help him into the chair, and then they took him down the hall to her room.

She was sleeping, or just unconscious. Either way, she was alive. He'd done it. He'd kept her safe through the games, and now they could go home together. He waved the nurses away and rolled his chair over to the side of her bed.

"Elle. Elle? It's me. I'm here." There was no response. For a moment, Paxton panicked. He quickly took her wrist in his hands and checked her pulse. It sounded perfectly normal. And she was breathing fine.

"She's sedated, Mister Luke. She suffered some serious wounds in the arena, and we don't want to wake her until they are fully healed."

"What 'wounds'?" He asked. The nurse came in and lifted the middle of Elle's blanket. Her torso was wrapped completely in gauze, and part of it was a dried-blood-brown. Peter _had_ hit her with his knife. How had she survived and he hadn't? What had happened when his vision went?

"How long until she wakes up?"

"I'd say another day, day and a half at most. She'll be perfectly alright, Mister Luke. You, though, should be fine to go home later today. I'm sure your mentors have this huge celebration planned for you." Paxton didn't care. He didn't want to think about the mentors, all of whom, except maybe Auila, probably hated him at this point. He didn't know what he'd do when he had to face Anastasia and Robert. Would they even speak to him after what had happened?

Paxton stayed with Elle the rest of the day, and told the staff that he was going to come back first thing in the morning. Then they gave him a change of clothes to wear and sent him to the elevator. Apparently, the hospital was stationed in the tribute center, off to the side on the main level. He stood there, waiting, for whoever was standing on the other side of the doors when he arrived back on his floor.

To his surprise, Baro, Cyricus, and Auila all embraced him as he stepped into the tribute apartment. Auila hugged him so tightly that it hurt his arms. Robert, Anastasia, and Luke all stood behind. He wasn't shocked. Luke had been close friends with the Cooper family since his games. The prep team stood waiting behind the mentors that were suffocating him, and the moment they released him, this next group grabbed him.

"Congratulations, Paxton." shouted Prudence, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eziquiel and Efficus offered their congratulations, too, followed by Elle's prep team. Alejandro and Flair were the last to hug him, and then they all settled in for dinner.

It wasn't the feast that the nurses had told him about, but rather just a normal dinner. Auila told him they were waiting for Elle to return from the hospital before they truly celebrated. Paxton noticed that Anastasia wasn't present, and Robert and Luke sat at the far end of the table..

"They're just grieving. Peter's loss hit them hard. They can't blame you. You were just doing what you had to, and Peter knew what to expect in the arena." Auila's words isn't comfort him as she meant them to.

"No. But they'll hate Elle. What Peter said was what everyone had been thinking in the beginning. Elle wasn't meant to survive that first day, and now she's gone and outlived Rob and Anastasia's own son." Paxton thought of something. "How exactly did Peter die? I was too out of it at that point to see anything."

"He managed to stick Shantelle with his knife, but she shot him in the neck. He bled out before she did. It was all a matter of outlasting the other." Paxton was proud that Elle had had the will to hold on that long in the end. He wanted to go back to visit her now, but the mentors forced hims to stay in for the night.

Paxton escaped to his room as soon as he could manage it. He mostly wanted to escape the glaring eyes of Luke and the Coopers, but also, he wanted to sleep. He knew that he'd been sleeping for the past three days, but this bed here in his own room seemed so much more welcoming. He was asleep within minutes.

Paxton was back to the hospital first thing in the morning, sitting beside Elle's bed while the staff examined her injuries. They were looking a lot better since he left yesterday. The doctor said that they planned to take her off of the sedatives within a few hours.

He sat there with her, holding her hand, for what seemed like days. But, finally, he felt movement in her fingers.

"Elle? Elle? I'm here. " He said softly, holding her hand up to his lips." She moved slightly in the bed. She was alive, that's all Paxton needed right now.

The staff sent Elle back with Paxton that afternoon. The same people went to congratulate her, although Paxton told them not to hug her. She needed more time to heal than he did. At the elevator, she'd refused the wheelchair and allowed Paxton to help her move. He sat her down next to him at the table for dinner, and Baro called out the feast. He told Paxton that this would be nothing compared to the fare they'd have at the Victor's reception dinner at the President's manor. Paxton really couldn't imagine anything more. He just wanted to go home.

That night, after the mentors and the stylists had stopped celebrating, Paxton helped Elle to her room.

"Thank you," she said, as he pulled her blankets up for her.

"My pleasure, Shantelle Lester, District Two Victor." He couldn't help but smile as he spoke.

* * *

**So, Elle is the other Victor! Big surprise? lol not really, huh. What did you think of this chapter? Please review? The Victors are prepping for their final days in the Capitol before returning home to Two!**


	96. Crowned Victors

**Elle Lester, Victor**

Elle tried not to fidget as her prep team worked on her. She shouldn't have been complaining. She did the impossible. She survived the Hunger Games. What was a little pain at the hands of people who weren't actually out to kill her? She knew what it was. It was perfect. She was safe. And so was Paxton.

She'd been told that morning that she would be able to see Royce after dealing with her prep for the day. He and Kitty were going to stop by the apartment before Elle and Paxton went to the City Circle for the Victor's ceremony. That meant that she'd been right in the arena. That hadn't been her brother, or Paxton's sister. Just mutts. Royce and Jaclyn were safe in their homes, and soon Elle would get to see them.

"Okay, Miss Lester. Just one more, and I'd call you ready." said Hazel, as she ripped the last bit of hair from her legs. Pride started working on her make-up, while Sally did her hair and Hazel sat at her hands, buffing the nails. THis part of the prepping was a lot more calming to Elle than hair removal.

When they finished, Elle was led into a room with Paxton. She immediately clung to him, before Flair and Alejandro could pull them apart. Flair told her to stand straight and smile, and speak only when addressed by President Linough or Wayland, but she had to make it look natural. After the ceremony, she was to go with Wayland to the interview room, where Finneon would interview her and Paxton for their second time. She noticed Alejandro make reference to the last time there had been a dual Victor interview. Flair glared him down, and Elle understood why. It was a time no one was supposed to talk about, especially Paxton and herself.

Paxton held her hand in the elevator as they rose up to the balcony that sat above the City Circle.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"A little. It _is_ the President, after all. You?"

"Not at all. I knew I'd win all along." Elle laughed when she saw that he was smiling, just joking. When they reached the balcony, Wayland took Elle by the arm and lead her to her seat.

"Congratulations, Miss Lester." He whispered in her ear. Despite her happiness for the moment, Elle struggled to hide her hatred for this man. It'd been _his_ idea to make her think her brother had been killed. She had suffered at his hand. But she had to play nice.

"Thank you." she replied to him. Wayland left her at her seat, to the left of the podium where the president would give his short speech. She looked over at Paxton, but his eyes seemed to be focused on the Square below, where throngs of Capitol citizens were craning to see them. They were Panem's newest celebrities.

The roar of the crowd was silenced instantly the moment that the president took to the balcony. Everyone stood, as was law, until he motioned for them to seat themselves. Elle brushed out the skirt of her bronze colored gown, which had been Flair's idea.

"Welcome. Welcome, citizens of Panem. It is with great honor that I introduce you, today, to our newest Victors. Rise, Paxton Luke, Victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games." Elle watched as Paxton stood and stepped forward, so that he was in rank with President Linough. "Rise, Shantelle Lester, Victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games." Elle got to her feet and moved to stand next to the president, who motioned for someone standing off to the side of the balcony. A young boy, hardly older than Elle herself, came forward with a glass plate, which held on it two crowns. The President placed the larger one onto Paxton's head, and then the smaller onto Elle's. Funny, she'd expected it to be heavier.

"May I present, the Victors of the Fourth Quarter Quell! From District Two, Shantelle Lester and Paxton Luke!" Elle was shocked by how loud the crowd was able to cheer. Wayland ushered them bother forward. The height of the balcony was dizzying for a moment, but Paxton's hand on her shoulder steadied her. Elle waved for the crowd beneath her. Despite the distance between them and the balcony, some even tried to throw gifts. Flowers and such. After about another minute of waving. Wayland took them both and they left the balcony. Almost instantly she was whisked away from Paxton and thrown back into the hands of her prep team. Flair had them scrub the makeup from her face, the polish from her nails. The replaced it with a different palette. Lighter, more natural. Her dress for the interview was a deep blue, with the bronze tied in through a sash across her waist.

As they waited outside of the interview room, Elle noticed the similarities in Paxton's clothing compared to her own. His suit was the same shade of blue, the bronze accent lying in his tie and cuffs. For the Capitol, they both looked demure. Thankfully, the prep team had left her hair alone, so her scalp wasn't in pain anymore from the constant tugging.

"Please Welcome," called Finneon from the stage. "Paxton Luke and Shantelle Lester. This year's Victors of the 100th Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

**The Interviews will come in the next chapter. What do think of Elle's side of being back in the Capitol? Please Review! We're almost to the end!**

**New Poll up on my profile, and it's-a-biggin.**


	97. Final Interviews

**Paxton Luke, Victor**

Paxton sat on the sofa in the main room of the tribute apartment, trying to avoid the gazes of his mentors and the stylists. Elle was beside him, her hands locked in his. They were airing the interviews, and Renaldo had brought them out to watch. Paxton knew Elle was going to be a wreck if she managed to sit through the whole thing. She had barely been able to contain herself during the actual interview, but now, with no cameras on them, he wasn't expecting her to be as strong.

He watched as they showed the Reapings. Had he really had such an arrogance to him that day, when he'd been more concerned about Lorena than Elle's safety? He almost didn't recognize himself. Then again, Elle had changed as well. He watched as her name was called. She looked around, and then realized there would be no one to save her. She was so much stronger now, but watching this was bringing her back, forcing her relive the worst moments of her life, and Paxton hated it.

Next was the Tribute Parade. This wasn't as bad. Nothing bad with this part. Finneon made comments about their outfits, the flowing robes they'd worn while arriving at the City Circle for the first time. Paxton heard a muffled cry from his left, and glanced over to see Anastasia standing behind the far side of the sofa. She was seeing Peter, happy and alive, when he and Paxton had still been friends. Luke got up and took Anastasia away.

Now it was onto the Games. Paxton gripped Elle's hands tighter. He saw as Finneon showed his performance in the Bloodbath, when he'd taken out two of the tributes from District Four. Behind them, on the corner of the screen, two tally marks appeared by Paxton's name. They were counting his kills. Leon. Lunara. Fiona. Star. Sloan. None of the names meant anything to him, though they should. Because of him, those I've families no longer had a child coming back to them. He was a murderer. He noticed how annoyed he looked as Finneon congratulated him on each victory.

Elle's réaction had been different. She'd simply looked shocked, as if she was about to burst into tears. They counted her kills as well. Rachel. Aaron. Ronan. Damien. Peter. Two of them had had Victors for parents, and two of those Victors were in this very room, probably glaring daggers at Elle from behind the sofa. Finneon made sure to mention the brilliant fight that Peter had given in the end, and then they showed how he'd died. Elle was hit with his knife before she released the arrow. Her grip had been shaky. Paxton could tell she'd been aiming for somewhere on his face, but instead she'd gotten him in the neck.

That's when Elle started to cry. Paxton tried holding her close to him, to comfort her, but instead she pulled away and ran from the room. Not wanting to deal with the mentors alone, he followed her.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down with her on the bed.

"Do I look okay? How am I going to do this? We have to go home with them. I can't be in the same room as Ana and Robert, knowing that it's my fault that their son is dead. And you'd said something about his boyfriend. We're going to be forced into going to the Academy. His boyfriend will be there, and I killed Peter! We have to go to every District. How will I survive Seven, when we have to have dinner with the Mayor and the Victors. That girl's _dad_ will be there. I don't know how to do this, Paxton!" Her head was in his chest. He could feel the fabric of his shirt soaking up her tears.

"I'm going to help you. We'll get through this together. I'll always be here. I promise."

* * *

**So, I thought you guys might want to see the stats they showed at the interview. Here are the Tribute Kill Stats.**

**District One**

Cubic: 6

Alpha: 2

Star: 1

Shine: 1

Luxe: 3

Cassio: 2

**District Two**

Helena: 1

Luna: 1

Elle: 5

Kai: 1

Peter: 11

Paxton: 5

**District Three**

Emmia: 1

Aaron: 2

Tinkra: 1

Guier: 1

**District Four**

Ember: 3

Ruben: 5

Thalassa: 4

Ronan: 3

**District Five**

Fiona: 3

Zane: 2

Gustin: 1

**District Six**

Kieran: 1

Kariette: 1

**District Seven**

Reyes: 1

Rachel: 1

Alaine: 1

**District Eight**

Carsander: 2

**District Nine**

Damien: 4

Galvin: 1

Bren: 1

Sloan: 1

**District Ten**

Valeria: 1

**District Eleven**

Macen: 1

**District Twelve**

Haden: 1

Lawson: 1

**Mutts/Arena Traps: **13

* * *

**Here you go guys. I'm not too good at writing interviews, so I tried doing the interview chapter this way instead, so they're watching the interview when it airs on TV. One or two more chapters, to wrap up the story, and we're done. :)**

**Remember that you can still submit tributes. Look on my profile for the form and guidelines. PM forms ONLY, please. If your tribute doesn't appear on the list after a few days, it means I've decided not to go with them. I want the best of the best, to keep the story realistic and interesting.**


	98. Going Home

**Elle Lester, Victor**

Elle followed Paxton out of the tribute apartment. She tried not to think about it. If it hadn't been for the prep teams staying with them to celebrate, it would have felt so empty. Even though they had plotted her death, she somewhat missed the other tributes. Peter, Brinden, Kai. Helena, Luna, Galinda. Elle had actually liked Galinda. It felt strange, walking through the doors of the apartment, the mentors leading the way, that these others weren't with them.

She tried not to think about coming here next year. She was going to be forced to deal with the Coopers every year during the games. The thought of that was horrible, and she pushed it from her head.

She hugged Flair and Alejandro goodbye at the train station. She'd see them again in a few months, when it came time for the Victory Tour. Paxton stopped her before she actually boarded the train though, and spun her back around.

"Wave for them." He whispered to her from the corner of his mouth. Elle did as he said. She waved to the crowd of Capitol citizens that had come to the station to see them one last time. Elle wouldn't miss this part. She wouldn't miss pretending to love her situation. The only thing she loved was that she was able to go home to her family again.

As they boarded the train, Auila sat Elle and Paxton down on one of the sofa near the hallway. It'd been a little over a month since Elle had been on this train. The last time, she'd hated it. Now it was her favorite part of winning the games. It was bringing her home.

"Now, dinner will be served shortly, and afterward, Renaldo wants both of you to rest. When we arrive in Two tomorrow, there is going to be a celebratory dinner with the Mayor and other higher society members of the district, and then you'll be moved to your new homes in the Village. After that we just wait it out until the Victory Tour. Any questions?" Elle noticed she was smiling more than usual, but brushed it aside and shook her head.

"Great, now come on, time for dinner."

Elle couldn't wait for the meal to be over with. She was seated across the table from Anastasia, and it made her feel uneasy each time she met her gaze. Paxton was at the other end of the table, but in no better of a position than Elle. He was sitting next to Luke, with Robert at the head of the table, right next to him. Renaldo was as cheerful as ever, but Elle tuned him out. As the servers took the last of the plates, Elle stood up to go to bed. Rest was exactly what she wanted right now,

"Oh, Elle!" said Auila suddenly. "There's a surprise for you in the room. Just thought you could use the warning." Elle looked at her curiously. What could they possibly surprise her with? At this point, the word 'surprise' had taken on a horrible connotation in her mind. But Paxton took her by the hand and led her down the hall to her room at the end. She gripped tightly at the handle on the door and ripped it open.

Her knees buckled, but Paxton managed to grab her last minute.

"Royce!" she screamed, jumping on the man standing on the other side of the door.

"Good to see you again, baby sister." He said, hugging her to himself. "Time to go home."

* * *

**And we come to a close! It's complete! The Fourth Quarter Quell is over, but there's always next year. How'd you guys like the ending?**

**Remember, you can still submit to the sequel story. There are still open spots for tributes.**

**Please please please review. This is the final chapter, so review! :)**

**This is actually kind of sad for me to write right now. This story has been my baby since June 13th, 2012. 6-13-2012 to 2-27-2013. Time to move on to the next story.**

**Please review. New poll on my profile. Go vote.**


End file.
